Cuphead and Mugman in Fate Will Find You
by Spinaxxx1
Summary: Taking place after my other story, "A Choice Between Two Worlds", it follows Cuphead and Mugman as the Devil swears revenge on them for previously beating him to a pulp. He plans to get rid of someone close to their hearts and mentally torture them before moving in for their utter destruction. Meanwhile, Cuphead must help his brother to control a powerful darkness.
1. The Aftermath

_Defeated. How could I be defeated?! I can't believe a child did this to me! My luxurious fur…almost all gone! My horn…my arm….what else can they take away from me?! Meddlesome children! I'll teach them to mess with the Devil! I_ _ **will**_ _have my revenge! But right now, I need time to recover. King Dice! Where is that good-for-nothing lackey of mine? Dice! Get your ass over here and help me!_

The large die man sat in the casino. His purple tuxedo was all wrinkled from his fight with the cup brothers. An ice-pack was pressed tightly against the black eye given to him by the pesky little mug. His other hand tenderly rubbed the corner of his cube dome that was blasted clear off by the young cup. A groan of pain rumbled inside his large dome. He had been sitting in the casino for a whole day, wallowing in his defeat. Dice hoped and prayed that he would not hear from his boss. He hoped that somehow he would avoid a beating for failing to stop the boys. The fallen casino manager feared his boss. He knew exactly what the beast was capable of. And he had seen it time and time again. Anyone who tried to leave the casino without striking up a deal with his boss severely regretted it. Even if the patrons played the Devil's game and agreed to a deal, they would regret ever coming into the casino. It was a lose-lose situation for any poor soul who wandered into the Devil's casino.

 _Dice! Get your ass over here and help me!_ These words echoed through the King's mind.

"Huh?" His mustache curled up into a question mark. Two green eyes moved to face the casino's exit. His purple shoes pressed against the ground as he shakily stood up. King Dice dreaded the walk over to his boss's quarters. But he knew he would regret it more if he stayed put and ignored the Devil's demands. His tall figure shuffled along the ground, exiting the casino and making his way to the Devil's lair. The man stopped short when he came across his master's throne room. His red and gold throne looked dilapidated. Dice figured it had to have been the work of the little brats.

 _What are you doing you idiot?! I'm in the cave! Get over here! Pronto!_ The harsh voice of the Devil rang through his mind once more. Dice winced as if he was being physically hurt. He almost wanted to cover his die to prevent himself from hearing the angry screeches. But he knew that would do no good when his boss was communicating with him telepathically. King Dice reluctantly dragged himself into the back of the Devil's lair. His green eyes widened in shock when he saw his boss rendered immobilized. The Devil's black body was slumped on the floor. It lay in a pool of red liquid that seemed to continue to grow. The right arm was bent in an unnatural way. Two yellow eyes narrowed and stared up at their right-hand man.

 _What are you waiting for? Get over here and help me up!_ The creature telepathically demanded. Dice forced himself to walk over next to the mortally injured body. The man looked the body up and down. He realized just how wounded and drained his boss was. A diabolical thought came to Dice's mind. The Devil was not a fair man, and that negative attitude had transferred to Dice over the years. He had learned to take every opportunity to assert his power and dominance over other creatures just like his boss. And that very cockiness was about to get him in trouble. A gloved hand reached down toward the black creature. Dice kept a poker face to try to avoid the Devil learning of his plans. The hand slowly lowered over the dark tormentor's head. Yellow eyes flashed red in a second. Dice instantly stopped when a spade tail was shoved through his gloved hand. The normally calm and cool die man now screeched in pain. Blood boiled out over his white glove and streamed onto the ground. A black spade pointed up at his face. King Dice fell to his right knee, bringing the weapon ever closer to his face. His green eyes shrunk down in fear as he now stared his angry boss in the eyes.

 _Dice, you son of a bitch! You were going to try to do me in, weren't you?_ The Devil boomed telepathically. _Make no mistake, when I get my strength back I'm going to beat the shit out of you!_ The large die man whimpered in fear.

"I'm sorry, boss! I'll never ever think of it again! I swear!" King Dice pleaded for mercy from the demon. Tears welled up in the man's eyes.

 _It better not! Or I'll be using that head of yours as my lucky die!_ The creature hissed back. It then yanked its tail back out of its lackey's hand. This was more painful to Dice than the initial impalement. Water rained down from his eyes as he clutched his hand to his chest.

 _Now help me up!_ The satanic creature demanded once more. Using his non-injured hand, Dice reached for his boss's good horn. The weight of the Devil's body put strain on both his bicep and shoulder as he lifted the tall gangly body off the ground. Two gray feet plopped down on the stone floor. King Dice let go, thinking that the Devil would stand on his own. As soon as he let go, the black body started to fall face first toward the floor. The die could not act fast enough and the body came crashing face down. Dice flinched at the loud thud the creature made when it hit the stone floor. He bit down on two fingers, terrified at what the Devil would screech at him now.

 _I can't move by myself you idiot! You're going to have to carry me!_ Dice stared down at the bloody body. His favorite tuxedo was already wrinkled. He didn't want to get blood smeared all over it as well. But he didn't have any other choice. King Dice reached down with both hands this time. He grabbed the creature under the arms, just below the shoulders.

 _Watch it!_ The creature hissed as the man touched his broken arm. He gently placed the broken arm around his cube. Dice's good hand grabbed onto the Devil's flank to keep him upright.

"Where to?" The die man questioned. A disgusted look came over his face as he saw his beautiful clothes being stained with his boss's blood.

 _My throne you fool! Where else?_ The Devil hissed, seeming insulted.

"O-of course, sir!" King Dice stuttered out, still nervous of his boss. The man started to shuffle towards the entrance of the Devil's lair, dragging his boss along with him. It tried to walk with its lackey, but it could still barely move at all. All four white claws on both feet dragged along the stone floor, making a horrible scraping sound as they moved. Almost like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Dice moved faster, hoping to rid himself of the bleeding monster. Every second his boss clung to him meant deeper stains on his favorite suit. He couldn't get to the throne as fast as he wanted. The Devil watched as his mustache furled downward into a scowl.

Upon reaching the throne, Dice went to unhook his boss's right arm from his cube. The satanic creature silently bared its fangs as a warning to be careful on how its arm was touched. Dice heeded this warning and grabbed barely strong enough to lift the tall body. The Devil hissed in satisfaction as his body was returned to its proper place. His body slumped on the chair, still limp. King Dice feared that his boss's blood would cause him to slip off the fancy chair. The body did indeed slide a few inches before the tail wedged into the ground, keeping it pressed against the cushions.

"Do you need anything else, boss?" Dice questioned the demon as he looked down at his blood-stained tuxedo. The die man hoped that he would not be required to do anything else for a while. He just wanted to get his suit cleaned as soon as possible.

 _Time, Dice. Time._ It simply replied. The black creature took a deep breath before continuing his telepathy. _Once I heal, those boys will pay! First I will attack their hearts….._


	2. Broken Promise

A Few Months Later…

"Anchors aweigh, Mugman!" Cuphead called to his brother. He stood at the stern of a large pirate ship, twirling the wheel back and forth. Rolling waves sloshed up against the sides of the ship.

"Steady our course, Cuphead! There be rough seas ahead!" Mugman called down from up on the crow's nest. The young mug looked through a bronze telescope. He had tied a blue bandanna around his mug, and Cuphead had a red one. A slight breeze blew the knotted end of the blue silk back and forth.

"I see someone ahead!" Mug commented.

"Is it a friend or foe?" The young cup questioned. Mugman steadied the telescope in the person's direction. Adjusting the focus, a beautiful mermaid came into view. Her fair skin contrasted greatly against her purple squid hair and green fish tail. Light blue shells covered her breasts.

"Definitely friend!" Mugman beamed. Her head turned to face the boys as she twirled a squid tentacle with her finger. Green eyes opened wide when she realized she was being watched. "She's so cute!" Mug added. The mermaid's eyes then narrowed. She knew the boys were spying on her beauty.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" She hissed from afar, shaking her finger at the nosy mug. The child gasped and quickly put the telescope away to avoid making his friend mad. Both Cuphead and Mugman knew that if they got on Cala Maria's bad side, she would turn them to stone. The mermaid had both siren and gorgon blood within her veins, making her a deadly foe or powerful ally. Her beauty and lovely singing voice attracted both the young boys to her. Cup and Mug were friends with other females as well, but they thought Cala Maria's beauty was unmatched by any of them. Mugman refused to make eye contact with Cala again. He shielded his mug with his gloved hands.

"Hey Mugs! Come on down and help me raise the sails!" Cuphead called. The young mug was more than happy to help his brother and not have to face Cala Maria. Glass arms wrapped around the wooden mast as he started to shimmy himself down to the deck. His movements were slow and deliberate, careful not to slip up and fall to the wooden deck below. The young mug finally made it to the bottom and prepared to join his brother in the next sailing activity.

"Hold up!" Cup called, raising his right hand for his crew to remain still. "I think someone is approaching from the starboard side!" The young cup called out in delight. Mug looked out and saw two figures approaching the boat from the dock to the left of the boat.

"That would be port, Cuphead." He corrected his older brother. "Port is left and starboard is right."

"Yeah, yeah, right." The young cup replied, not really listening to his brother. He was too focused on figuring out who the figures were. They came ever closer to the ship. Mugman squinted his eyes to see farther out.

"Looks like it's Elder Kettle and Captain Brineybeard." Mug concluded. The kettle and pirate approached the ship and stopped just to the left of the bow. Brineybeard huffed as he followed a few steps behind Elder Kettle. Moving fast was a problem for Brineybeard because both of his feet were peg-legs. The captain finally caught up to the kettle, who also wasn't as fast as he used to be.

"It's time to go home, boys!" Elder Kettle called up to his boys.

After catching his breath, the pirate raised two fingers to his mouth. His black beard and mustache parted to reveal his mouth. A whistle emitted from the man. Just like magic, a gangplank fell from the ship to the dock. Cup and Mug rushed down the ramp to greet their two visitors.

"So did you two have fun?" Kettle questioned them.

"Of course we did!" Cuphead said with joy. Brineybeard let out a hearty pirate laugh of approval. A black belt held up his red pants as his body heaved in joy. His gray long-sleeved shirt looked like it was weakly stitched together. The pirate had a red scarf covering his head. A single yellow stripe went around the piece of cloth. He looked down at the boys with his one good eye. The right one had a black patch over it. Brineybeard had never shared the story of what happened to his eye to the brothers. His nose stuck out from his face like a red cucumber.

"What do you say boys?" Kettle prompted the cups.

"Thanks for letting us play on your ship, Captain Brineybeard!" The cup brothers said in unison. "It really means a lot to us!" Mugman added.

"Yar! Don't thank me. Thank Big Red for bein' such a good sport!" The pirate beamed, gesturing to his ship. Cup and Mug made their way to the front of Brineybeard's ship. Two large eyes looked down from its red hull and locked on the cups.

"Thanks for your time Big Red!" Cuphead praised.

"It was very generous of you!" Mugman beamed. The living ship let out a low foghorn noise of agreement.

"That means he likes ye!" Brineybeard leaned down and winked at the boys as he said this. "Feel free to come back anytime ye feel like bein' pirates!" He offered.

"We will!" Cup and Mug said together with big smiles on their faces.

"Yar! That's what I like to hear!" The pirate replied. "Farewell lads!" He waved his right hand to the cups that started to follow their guardian back to the mainland. Cuphead noticed a tan bottle in his other hand. Three x's were carved on it. "Oh! And Kettle!" Their parent figure turned to face their ally once again. "Be lettin' me know when ye make more of the good stuff!" He lifted the jug in the air to show his appreciation.

"Will do!" Kettle replied. His cane tapped on the pier as they slowly made their way back to land.

"So when are you going to tell us what's in the bottle?" Cuphead asked his guardian absent-mindedly.

"When you're older, Cuphead." The old kettle replied. Neither of the two looked at one another when talking about the beverage. Their boots made it onto the grassy land of the third Inkwell Island.

"But we're older than the last time we asked." Cup added, getting impatient with Elder Kettle's persistence in keeping the contents of the liquid a secret. He became more anxious every time he saw one of those bottles. The three boys waved to Grim Matchstick, the green dragon, as they entered Inkwell's second island.

"Perhaps I will let you boys have a sip of it when you're 18…." Kettle pondered. "That is… if you two boys behave until then."

"But that's like six years away!" Cuphead spat back. "It's an awful long time to behave…." He now looked up at the elderly kettle. Certainly there was some other condition in which he and his brother could get a hold of it. Mug saw this as a great opportunity to tease Cup.

"Wow, Cuphead! I didn't know you had been paying attention in math class!" Mugman jabbed an elbow into his brother's arm. The young cup normally asked his brother for help in that subject. He often planned pranks in class rather than pay attention to the lectures.

"Ha ha, very funny…." Cuphead retorted, seeming a bit annoyed.

"We can behave that long, right Cuphead?" Mug urged his brother to make a promise and attempt to keep it.

"Yeah, I suppose so…" The young cup's words agreed, but Mugman noticed that his attention seemed to trail off. This usually meant he had an idea. An idea that spelled misbehaving.

By now the three family members had almost made it back to their home. They stopped by their neighbors' farm to pick up some produce.

A large living carrot shuffled through his garden, collecting the items that Kettle normally asked for. This included carrots, cabbage, onions, and potatoes. Cuphead, Mugman, and Elder Kettle greeted the large living onion that held a sack that was to be used for their groceries.

"Hi Weepy! Are our groceries ready?" The young cup questioned the large vegetable.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" The onion replied and scooped up the young boys with his free hand. It hugged them to its rosy cheeks as a flood of tears rained down from its eyes. The sensitive onion was always crying about something. If he wasn't clinging to a sad thought, then tears of happiness would burst from his large round figure. Weepy's tears started to fill up the large brown sack he held. The carrot saw this as he approached with armfuls of crops.

"Aww! Weepy! That was a brand-new sack!" It scolded the stout onion.

"I'm sorry Chantenay!" Weepy apologized. "I just can't help myself!"

"I know, Weepy." The psychic carrot replied. It then telepathically picked up a sack from their shed and brought it below his arms. The produce tumbled into the bag with amazing accuracy.

"Here you go, Kettle!" Chantenay happily offered. The bag hovered over to the kettle. A gloved hand grabbed the top of the sack. With a huff, the elderly glassware slung the bag over his shoulder. His cane shook as more weight was added to the load.

"Ok, Weepy. Time to say goodbye." Chantenay said to his friend, putting his hands against his rigid torso.

"I know. I know." The onion said, gently putting down his cup friends. "Goodbye friends! I hope I see you soon!" Weepy only began to cry even harder.

"Don't worry Weepy. We're right next door if you ever want to play." Mugman explained to the overly sensitive vegetable. Cup and Mug's clothes were now soaked from Weepy's tears. Their bandannas began to slip off. The boys wringed out the small pieces of cloth.

"We'll probably be seeing them tomorrow at the market, Weepy." The carrot reassured his friend.

"You guys are coming, right?" Weepy asked the cup brothers as he took a big sniff.

"Of course, Weepy! We wouldn't miss it." Cuphead told him as he slung his bandanna over his shoulder. Tears of joy now streamed from Weepy's face. "See you tomorrow!" The boys turned around to follow Elder Kettle the rest of the way home. A small gloved hand from Cuphead waved to the vegetables as they exited the farm.

"Grow a spine already would ya?" The cup brothers heard the voice of the large potato boom across the field. Unlike Chantenay who had patience for Weepy's personality, the potato had much more of a temper. And he lost it quite often when dealing with the onion.

The family's house was a plain brown color with a roof that looked like it could use some work. A cylindrical brick chimney stuck out like a sore thumb from the left side of the roof. The house was far from perfect. It could definitely use a few fixes here and there. But it was just perfect for Kettle and his boys. Mugman rushed to the front door to open it for his guardian. The wooden door squeaked open as the young mug held it wide, making plenty of room for both the kettle and the sack to fit through.

"Thank you, my boy!" His guardian praised. Even the inside of the house was the plain brown color. It was a miracle that the furniture and all its memorabilia were still neatly displayed within the hovel, for the building was as old as Kettle was. The elderly kettle heaved the sack into the kitchen. His gloved hand let go of the bag. It then traveled above his eyes as he wiped sweat away from his small lid with a big sigh. Mugman came over beside him after hanging his bandanna up to dry and opened up the sack. Kettle stared down into the bag for a few seconds before realizing the one product he forgot about.

"Oh! I meant to get some radishes from the boys." Kettle confessed.

"Don't worry about the groceries, Elder Kettle. I'll unpack them for you." The young mug happily offered.

"Thank you, Mugman. I'll be back in a few minutes." Elder made his way back to the front door, and then out into the yard. Cuphead closed the door behind him. He then strode into the kitchen to help his brother with the groceries. After hanging his bandanna next to Mug's, the young cup grabbed a handful of carrots and put them in the cabinet on the far right from the sink. Meanwhile, Mugman finished unloading the onions and potatoes. He forgot to close the cabinet door as he moved on to a different item. Cuphead happened to notice a spare jug of Kettle's special beverage sitting next to the two vegetables.

"Hmmm." His mischievous mind whirled with thoughts of misbehaving. Cuphead wanted so badly to try this beverage that had been forbidden to him and his brother. Two fingers tapped on his cup as he pondered what could be in there.

Too young? Too young for what? Was it full of sugar? Really fizzy? The young cup felt he could handle whatever was in there. His brown boots started to walk toward the open cabinet. Gloved hands reached out and grasped the tan jug. This was the closest he had ever been to one of the jugs with three x's on it. Excitement filled his glass body as he hugged it close. A large toothy smile formed on his face. Mugman had just finished gathering another armful of produce as he turned around. The young mug gasped and almost dropped the vegetables when he saw his brother holding the sacred beverage.

"Cuphead! What are you doing?" Mug questioned his brother. Fear ran through his body. He could just see Kettle arriving home to find Cuphead holding his crafted drink.

"I was thinking about giving it a try." Cuphead said matter-of-factly. He eyed the jug up and down.

"Maybe you should put it back." Mugman tried to convince his brother to behave like he had promised.

"Don't worry, Mugs." Cup replied, not seeming nervous about being caught at all. "Elder Kettle isn't home right now. This is the perfect time to try it!" Mugman gently put the produce down on the counter and walked over to his brother.

"No, we really should put it back." Mug put his gloved hands on the jug. He gently tried to tug it out of the other cup's hands. Both his eyes and mouth curled down in a worried fashion. The young mug was also interested in trying the drink, but he wasn't about to show it to his brother. Especially at a time like this. His eyes moved from his brother to the jug. Cuphead saw this and urged his brother to misbehave with him.

"How about just a smell then?" Cup probed. Mugman felt uneasy about this whole situation. Three-quarters of his heart told him to put it away. That last quarter, however, was Mug's curiosity. And Cuphead was pulling it open.

"Maybe one quick smell wouldn't hurt…." Mug pondered.

"That's the spirit!" Cuphead replied with a smile. His gloved hand reached down and plucked the cork out of the jug. An unusual smell wafted out of the bottle.

"Ugh!" Mugman immediately pinched his large round nose to keep from smelling whatever it was that was in there.

"Oh ho! That's rank!" The young cup exclaimed but still had a smile on his face. He noticed his younger brother looked like he was going to be sick. His mug started to turn a shade of green.

"I don't think I really want to try it now." Mug confessed.

"You're scared away by the smell?" Cuphead questioned his brother.

"Well, it certainly doesn't make it appealing…" The young mug replied.

"I think it just makes it all the more interesting! I've gotta try it now!" Cuphead went to lift the bottle to his lips. Mugman, however, heard the shuffle of Elder Kettle's feet and the clicking of his cane just outside the house.

"Wait! I think I hear Elder Kettle outside!" The young mug tried to warn his brother away. Cup lowered the jug with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nice try Mugs, but I'm not falling for that." He had heard plenty of excuses like this before when Mugman was scared of something. "It's a pretty lame excuse to try to get me to put it back."

"No really!" Mug said in a panic. "He's just outside! We have to put it back! Now!" The blue cup grabbed onto the jug in his brother's hands. He started to pull it away.

"What's your problem?" Cup's eyes narrowed as he started to tug it back. "Stop freaking out! We're so close to trying it!"

"No Cuphead! It's not worth getting in trouble for!" Mug tried to reason with the simplest logic he knew. "Now hand it over!" He hissed as he tugged harder.

"No way!" Cuphead spat back. "You just want to try it before me!" The special beverage was in a static tug-of-war, with neither brother willing to give in. Both for a cause they thought was right. Mugman did not lie when he heard Elder Kettle moving outside. At that very moment, Elder Kettle gently pushed his wooden front door open.

"Cuphead, stop being so stubborn!" He heard Mugman's voice ring from the kitchen. The kettle slowly made his way to the kitchen to find out what his boys were up to now.

"You're the one being stubborn!" Cuphead's voice yelled back. "Just let go already!" Kettle froze in the kitchen's entry way. His eyes widened in shock as one of his specialty beverages was getting tugged back and forth in the boys' hands.

"Boys!" He yelled with steam coming out of his spout. Cup and Mug froze instantly. They hesitantly looked up at their guardian. Cuphead's eyes quickly darted from Elder Kettle to the jug. He then shoved the beverage into Mugman's hands.

"It was Mugman's idea!" He accused with a gloved finger pointed at his brother's mug.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Mugman pouted back. Guilty eyes looked up at Elder Kettle. The kettle's stern eyes drooped in sorrow as he let out a sigh of disappointment. He couldn't believe that they had broken a promise that had been made mere minutes ago.

"Why can't you boys ever keep a promise?" His voice dripped with sorrow. Both young cups heard this and gasped. Guilt seized their hearts as they stared down at the floor for a few seconds. Mugman finally broke the silence. His boots traveled across the room as he went to give the beverage back. The thumping noise of the shoes echoed through the silent house. Mug lifted up the jug and handed it back to his guardian. He slowly backed away, not making eye contact with the kettle. The parent figure noticed the jug had been opened. He knew exactly who had the cork.

"Cuphead." He stated, holding out a gloved hand. The young cup rustled around in his pocket and yanked the cork out. He angrily plopped the cork in his guardian's hands. Cuphead no longer felt guilt. In fact, he actually felt mad that he never got a sip of the liquid. That he had been cheated out of a great opportunity. Cup crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away with eyes narrowed.

"Did either of you actually take a sip of this?" Kettle asked as he sealed the jug. "Please be honest." Cuphead still did not make eye contact with the kettle. Mugman, on the other hand, looked up to him and gave the truthful response.

"No sir." He answered.

"Good." Kettle replied. "Something went wrong with this batch. And there could be lead in there." The elderly glassware put his cane down. He gave a small chuckle of relief.

"Wouldn't want one of you getting sick." A gloved hand roughly patted each of the boys' cups. Mug watched his guardian intensely, wondering what he was going to do next. Cuphead still refused to look at either one of them. Elder Kettle simply reached down for his cane.

"Well, I should be getting rid of this now." The kettle slowly walked off to dump the tainted drink somewhere where no one would consume it. Mugman stood still watching him until he was out of sight. He then turned to his brother. The young mug wanted to say something to Cuphead, but he wasn't sure what. After taking a deep breath, he attempted to say a few words.

"Cuphead, I-" He began to say.

"Don't say a word!" Cuphead snapped and interrupted him. Mug realized that trying to talk to his brother right now was not the best idea. He knew Cup would start arguing with him again if he prodded anymore.

"I'm going out for a walk…" Mug said as he headed for the front door. The young mug opened the door and looked back at his brother for a few seconds. A long puff of air escaped from his chest before he continued on. The door clicked closed behind him.

Mug walked around in the forest behind their house. He didn't have an end goal of where he wanted to go. The cup child walked just to be alone and think about what had just happened.

 _I knew it was wrong_ , Mug thought to himself. _Why did I ever say it was okay to open it? Maybe keeping a promise just isn't meant to be for us. Cup and I have friends, but do they really trust us? I mean, I don't know if I would trust us after beating them to a pulp for their soul contracts._

Sunset soon came over the islands. Mugman was sitting in the boys' treehouse when the sky lit up a brilliant orange color over the ocean. The young mug sat with his legs hugged up against his chest. He slowly lifted his head as he heard two of his neighbors chattering in their field. His straw clinked against his brim as he crawled his way over to the window-like opening. Mug stayed low to avoid being seen by the vegetable farmers. The young mug peered over the wooden window sill to see the carrot and potato conversing with one another.

"….getting in trouble for something." He heard the potato finish a sentence. Mug didn't have to wonder for long about who was getting in trouble.

"Yeah!" The carrot chuckled. "I heard that the boys tried to sneak a sip of Kettle's moonshine just this afternoon." Chantenay blurted out.

 _Moonshine? So that's what it's called…._

"Old Kettle never lifted a finger to punish them though." The carrot added. "Turns out it was a tainted batch, and it could've given the boys lead poisoning. He was more thankful than anything that they hadn't consumed any."

"True." The potato said. But then his more aggressive personality showed. "But if those were my kids, I'd a spanked 'em real good!"

"Don't you think that's a little uncalled for, Moe?" Chantenay questioned.

"Not at all." Moe spat back. "The only way those kids will learn is through discipline!"

"Cuphead and Mugman would probably strike back at you with their magic fingers." The carrot explained. "And they hurt…" Chantenay rubbed his head where the boys had previously pounded on him with their magic shots.

"Tell me about it!" Moe chuckled. "I still have bruises from that fight." His hands rubbed darkened patches on his skin.

"And I couldn't use telekinesis for a week!" Chanteny reminisced. They both laughed as they remembered all their injuries and struggles. Mugman let out a sigh from his treehouse.

 _They'll never trust us…._

Mug pulled himself away from the window-shaped opening and sat back against the wooden wall. He rested his mug back on the wall as he continued listening to his neighbors' conversation. Moe and Chantenay's laughter died down.

"That old kettle's getting up there in age." The potato pointed out.

"Yeah, but he sure gets around really good for his age." Chantenay explained.

"Wait…you know his age?" The potato asked, completely oblivious to the number.

"No, but he's been around for as long as I can remember." The tall vegetable answered. Both farmers fell silent for a minute, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. They were hesitant to bring up the sensitive subject. Chantenay finally stuttered out a question that would shake the little mug's soul.

"How do you think the boys will react when the kettle eventually passes?" Mug thought his own heart was going to stop upon hearing those words. The child actually stopped breathing for a few seconds. When he finally remembered to breathe, his heart pounded with a fever as he sat ever so still. The words rang through his mug like a knife as his eyes hung wide open.

"Upset probably." Moe gave the logical answer. "Without Kettle there to get them out of trouble, the boys will probably end up getting themselves killed."

"You really think that?" Chantenay asked with utter shock in his voice.

"Think about it. If Kettle hadn't given them that special potion, they would have had no protection against us or the other debtors." Moe explained. "Let's be honest here, if I didn't squish them, then somebody else would have."

"I suppose you're right." Chantenay agreed. "Without powers, they would have lost their souls."

Moe and Chantenay's words shook Mugman to the core.

 _They're right…. Without Elder Kettle, we wouldn't be alive right now._

Mug hoped and prayed that Moe's words about Kettle passing were incorrect. That he and Cuphead could make the right decisions, and not get themselves killed. Especially over a stupid reason. The young mug hugged his knees against his chest. He then buried his face in his gloves that rested on his knees. Chantenay and Moe's conversation soon died down as they turned in from the fields. It left Mugman in utter silence. Their conversation repeated over and over again in the little mug's head.

 _We have to do good. We just have to! Elder Kettle has always protected us….but now I think it's time that we have to protect him._

 _Moe is right. We'll be a wreck without Elder Kettle in our life. And there's no way of stopping that from happening…_

Tears started to fall from the little mug's eyes. They dripped onto his gloves and shirt. Mug stayed in that position for a good half an hour, completely unmoving. He eventually heard footsteps ascending the wooden stairs. Mugman knew it was Cuphead. Elder Kettle could not make it up to the treehouse. Not with his aged joints. Cup popped his head into the treehouse.

"I thought I'd find you here!" Cuphead said with a small smile. His smile disappeared when he saw his brother balled up in the corner. Cuphead hoisted himself the rest of the way up. He then quickly jogged over and plopped himself down next to Mug. Cup stared down at the curled-up mug for a few seconds. His brother still did not move an inch.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Cuphead apologized as he wrapped his left arm around Mug's shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you heard Elder Kettle outside. It was foolish of me." Mugman still did not move or say anything. "And you were right. It wasn't worth getting in trouble for." The treehouse then fell silent once again. Cuphead was starting to get worried about his brother.

"M-Mugs?" He probed once more. "Are you ok-?"

"I forgive you." A muffled response came from Mugman's body.

"I'm hearing it, but I'm not seeing it." Cup confessed. The young cup then noticed a wet spot on Mugman's shirt. "Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mug snapped without picking up his head. His glass body tensed up even more.

"Come on, we're brothers. You know you can tell me anyth-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Mugman repeated.

"Okay. I understand. Now's not a good time." The young cup backed off after Mugman was firm in his words. "Just remember that I'll be here when you're ready….to talk, that is." Cuphead removed his arm from around Mug's shoulders. The red cup stood up and walked back over to the wooden stairs. "Oh, and Elder Kettle wants us to be inside in a few minutes." He added as he looked back to his depressed brother. Mug only curled himself tighter as he felt his brother leave his side. Cup gave one last worried look at his brother before descending the steps. A large sigh left the little mug's body.


	3. A Renewed Bond

An alarm clock buzzed early in the morning, waking up Cuphead. He turned over in his bed as he reached over to silence the screaming clock. Upon ceasing the high-pitched noise, the young cup rubbed his eyes with balled hands as he sat up. A large yawn emitted from his cup as he stretched out his right arm and then the left. He looked over to his brother's bed to find it empty. Mugman was already up and putting on his clothes.

"Wow. You're up already?" Cuphead commented.

"Yeah! I'm really excited about the market today!" Mug exclaimed with a big smile on his face. It warmed Cuphead's heart to him so happy. Especially after being so depressed the night before. "Get dressed Cuphead!" The young mug tossed a long-sleeved black shirt and red shorts over to his brother. Cup's torso was pelted with the shorts. The shirt plastered to his face. He sleepily removed the shirt from his face.

"Come on, Cuphead! Hurry up!" Mug shouted back as he dashed out of their room. The young cup shot a confused look down the hall. A single finger scratched his brim.

"What's got his pants on fire?" Cup wondered aloud to himself.

After getting dressed, Cuphead joined the rest of his family for a quick breakfast before heading off to the market. The three of them walked for about five minutes before they reached the market. Large tents were set up. Underneath them were rows upon rows of products from the various residents of the Inkwell Islands. The market was what every inhabitant looked forward to. It was a chance to socialize, trade, and buy with fellow residents. Kettle stopped the cup brothers just outside of the tents.

"Here you are, boys." He gave each of them five gold coins. "Spend it on whatever you like."

"Gee, thanks Elder Kettle!" Cuphead beamed.

"Thank you so much!" Mugman said. Both boys shoved the money in their pockets.

"What are you going to spend yours on, Mugs?" Cup asked his brother.

"I don't know yet." Mug confessed.

"Go on out there and have some fun!" Kettle told the boys. Cuphead took off running toward the back of the market. Elder Kettle chuckled as he watched the young cup whiz off.

"Huh?" The old kettle looked down to find the young mug still by his side.  
"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay with you for a little while." Mugman said politely. The old kettle was so surprised that his lid almost popped off.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Elder chuckled.

"I just thought it would be nice to have some quality time with you." The young mug explained.

"Well, I'm glad to have you with me, Mugs." The kettle beamed. Mugman reached out to hold Elder Kettle's hand. A smile formed under the kettle's glass mustache. He had not felt either of the boys' caring touch in a long time. And it truly made his day. Mugman, on the other hand, felt a great deal of peace from his guardian's touch. It was the young mug's subtle way of letting Elder Kettle know that he was there for him.

The two soon came upon a group of their friends. A tall green stem towered over the group. On the top of the stem was a brilliant yellow face surrounded by orange petals. Two long arms extended out to the sides of the stem. One of the arms reached up level to its flower face and waved a great big hello to the kettle and mug.

"Hey there Kettle!" Cagney Carnation beamed. "….and what's this? Mugman's here too!" The rest of the group turned around to face the unlikely duo. Other friends in the group included Brineybeard, Werner Werman the German rat, Beppi the clown, Djimmi the genie, Dr. Kahl, and Baroness Von Bon Bon's candy soldiers.

"Yar! It be strange only seein' one brother." Brineybeard agreed.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Beppi the red and blue clown asked, suspicious that the other brother could be planning a prank somewhere. Djimmi the orange genie floated his body around the little mug.

"There doesn't seem to be any strings attached." The genie concluded as he puffed a cloud of smoke from his pipe in the cup child's face. Mugman let out a small cough as the smoke coated his face.

"No, it's just me. Cuphead's not around right now." Mug explained.

"Yes, indeed." Kettle chuckled. "Cuphead is not here to pressure Mugman into misbehaving at the moment."

"Say, where is the little fellow?" Dr. Kahl inquired, with the sun reflecting off his balding head.

"Probably off spending his money on some prank items." Elder Kettle surmised. All of the former debtors stared down at the little mug. The multiple sets of eyes made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what they all were thinking. Cagney finally broke the silence by swooping his leafy hands down and picking up the young mug, who gasped at the flower's sudden movements. The carnation held the child up near its face. A big smile grew on Cagney's yellow face. He pressed his long skinny nose against Mug's round one.

"You're so cute when you're not being mischievous!" Cagney beamed. "I just want to squeeze you tight!" The flower was being really nice right now, but he had an awful temper if probed. Cagney had just exploded with rage back when Cuphead and Mugman broke the news that they needed his soul contract. His pupils had dilated to nearly fill his eyes and the teeth grew into sharp fangs. Thankfully that temper rarely came out ever since then.

Mugman hoped the flower actually wouldn't squeeze him. Sometimes he didn't realize how hard he can squeeze with his roots.

 _Please don't do that..._ Mugman silently prayed.

"Zat he is, Cagney!" Werner agreed with a smile. The carnation then put down the little mug. Beppi then approached the child. His balloon-like head swelled up with an idea.

"How about a balloon, Mugman?" The clown inquired.

"Arr! Let's not be overwhelmin' the lad now." Brineybeard tried to get his friends to calm down. A hand rested on Mug's shoulder for a second before it pushed him back to Elder Kettle. "Go have some fun with Kettle! We'll catch up with ye later!"

"Thanks Captain Brineybeard!" Mug replied. "See you soon!" The young mug grabbed his guardian's hand once more. They then continued on their exploration of the market.

Elder Kettle found his morning to be very peaceful with just the little mug around. He didn't have to worry about watching Cuphead's every move. Both Mugman and Kettle shared a passion for picking ripe fruits. And they were in heaven in the fresh produce tent. It housed everything from apples and bananas to more exotic fruits like kiwi and kumquat. Elder gave a small chuckle of enjoyment as he and Mug peacefully sorted through a batch of plums.

"You know, Mugman," The kettle began to say as he smelled a dark purple plum. Mug turned his head in his guardian's direction. "Sometimes I wish Cuphead was more like you."

"You do?" The child inquired.

"Yes." He replied. "I wouldn't be so tense and worried all the time if he generally tried to behave like you." The tan kettle then added the fruit to the woven basket that was slung over his arm. "Although I suppose it's because of Cuphead that you boys have had all kinds of adventures." Mugman moved down the aisle to look at a basket of kiwi while still listening to his grandfather. "Both of our lives would be pretty dull without that little cup darting around, now wouldn't it?" Elder gave a chuckle. Mug gave a slight chuckle back. But something else was on his mind.

"And it's because of me that our parents aren't here today…" Mugman mumbled to himself.

"What was that, son?" Kettle questioned, not hearing what his boy said. The child quickly found something else to say.

"I said I found what I want to spend my money on." Mug then held up three ripe kiwis. The kettle shuffled his way over to see the mug's choice.

"Well, those are fine fruits there, my boy!" He gently grabbed one of the fruits from Mug's grip and looked it over.

"Yoo-hoo! Mugman over here!" Came Cagney's voice. The two looked over to see the flower just outside of the market's right corner. He stood marveling over his flower garden. "I could use your opinion!" The young mug just stared in Cagney's direction. He wasn't sure he wanted to go over there and leave Elder Kettle when they had been enjoying themselves so much.

"Why don't you go over and hang with Cagney for a bit?" Elder suggested. The kettle then grabbed the other two kiwis from Mug's arms and stashed them in his basket. "I'll take care of these, son. You just go have some fun."

"But-" Mugman began to say when Kettle nudged him forward with his free hand.

"Go on now! Can't spend all day with an old codger like me!" The tan kettle chuckled as he teased himself. Mugman slowly shuffled his way over to Cagney. He periodically looked back at Kettle, not wanting to let his grandfather out of his sight. The child watched as the elderly glassware went about his business.

"What's up Cagney?" Mug asked as he turned back to Cagney.

"I'm glad you're here, Mugman!" The golden flower beamed. "I really need someone else's opinion. Of course, my opinion is good, but it's even better when friends give their two cents." The blue cup looked down at the large field of flowers. Colors exploded over the ground. Blue, red, violet, yellow, orange, and even black. The pleasant smell of the flowers relaxed the young cup.

"So Mugman, I'm making a big bouquet and I need to decide on which flowers should be the centerpiece." Cagney explained. "Right now I'm between hibiscus, amaryllis, and tulips. What do you think?" Mug pondered over this decision for a good minute. His vision first swept over the yellow varieties, and then it continued onto the mild blue flowers. He even pondered over the black ones for a few seconds. Ultimately his vision settled on the lovely red roses by his feet.

"How about roses?" Mugman suggested as he gently plucked one from the garden. He lifted the flower to his nose as he slowly took a breath in.

"Roses? Are you sure?" The orange-petaled flower inquired. These were not a suggestion on his list after all.

"Absolutely." Mug said with confidence. "Red symbolizes both love and hate. You can't have one and not live without the other. Together they make a perfect balance in life. Both the same emotion, and yet so different. They agree, and yet they contradict. A little of both is needed. The color red can describe how one feels toward another. When used in a flower, the vibrant color gives off passionate emotions." The young mug turned around to find Cagney's eyes wide with amazement and shock.

"Wow Mugman!" The carnation gasped. "That was so beautiful! So poetic! I didn't know you were that passionate about the flowers." Mug just smiled up at Cagney. "I think I may have found a new gardening buddy." A leafy hand reached down and gave a friendly tap on the child's mug. The flower and mug smiled at one another for a few seconds, lost in the moment. Their tender moment was interrupted when some chatter drifted around the market.

"Who are they?"

"I haven't seen them around here before…" Voices echoed throughout the tents.

"I wonder what's going on?" Mug pondered.

"I don't know." Cagney replied. "I'll find out." The flower spread his roots underground and pushed himself taller. Orange petals peered over the tan-colored tents to see what the kerfuffle was.

"What do you see?" Mugman called up to his friend.

"It seems Elder Kettle is talking with two folks that I don't recognize…."

"What do they look like?" The child prodded. He was starting to get nervous that it could be someone who would do harm to his guardian.

"One looks like a large black ball." Cagney explained. "And the other looks like a skeletal horse. Either of them sound familiar to you?" Fear hit Mugman as he realized that these people were indeed bad.

"Those are King Dice's employees!" Mug gasped. His straw stood straight up.

"This isn't good!" Cagney hissed. "How should we handle this, Mugman?" The flower expected an answer from his little cup friend. Silence was the only reply he received. Cagney looked down to see that Mugman had disappeared. His stem quickly lowered so he could hopefully see where the child ran off to. Eyes widened as he saw the blue cup charging forward.

"Mugman wait!" Cagney called to his small friend. Mug ignored the flower's words as he bolted as fast as he could toward his grandfather.

 _Don't worry Elder Kettle! I'm coming to save you!_


	4. Familiar Faces

Meanwhile, the skeletal horse and black 8-ball nudged the old kettle forward. The horse gripped onto Kettle's shoulders with his yellow gloved hands as it pushed its prisoner forward. The large 8-ball hovered just slightly behind its partner. A large smile formed on its face as it felt a sense of accomplishment. Two yellow eyes sat on the corners of its toothy mouth.

"When are we going to dispose of the old kettle?" The 8-ball named Mangosteen asked his friend.

"Soon." Phear Lap replied. "We have to get him farther away from the crowds." The green visor on his skull bounced up and down as he hovered along in his magical commentator seat. His brown seat had four little legs with blue balls at the end, which never touched the ground. A brown horse collar draped around the base of his long neck. It was decorated with a red bowtie on the front.

Elder Kettle was getting tired of their little games and tried to lash out at the thugs.

"Unhand me, you fiends!" He yelled as he swatted up and backwards with his cane. His wooden cane clonked on the horse's skull. It then removed a hand from Kettle's shoulder as he rubbed the spot that had just been clobbered.

"Listen here, you old coot!" The 8-ball yelled as he hovered up to the kettle. "I don't know who you are, but Boss said that killing you would aid in his plan. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"Boss? Who's your boss?" Elder inquired.

"Mangosteen, shut it! You talk too much!" Phear Lap whinnied.

"Let him go now!" A voice roared in their direction. The skeletal horse turned his attention in the direction of the voice. He saw Mugman racing toward them with a purpose. However, he failed to notice that Mug was charging a powerful orange shot at his fingertips.

"Hey, it's one of those little brats!" Phear Lap exclaimed. He thought he would never see those meddlesome boys again.

"Where?" Mangosteen questioned, not being able to turn as fast as his comrade. The 8-ball slowly situated himself around only to be bombarded with the magical shot that Mug had been charging for a good ten seconds. Orange energy exploded on the ball, throwing it to the side. Phear Lap remembered how powerful the boys were, and wasn't about to allow Mugman to charge another one of those attacks. A yellow glove reached down into his seat and pulled out a blue present.

"Have a present, kid!" It yelled as the present was tossed toward Mugman. The young mug gasped and stopped short as he remembered the horse's exploding gifts. Blue wrapping paper exploded a few feet in front of Mugman. Eight golden horseshoes spiraled his way. Mug quickly raised his arms to shield his face from the speeding projectiles. The metal objects bounced off of the child's arms and torso. A forced "Ow!" accompanied each of the clanging noises that ricocheted off his body. Mangosteen had recovered from the initial blast by this time.

"Take care of him, Mangosteen!" Phear Lap hissed at his ally. The tattered 8-ball looked over at the stunned mug.

"With pleasure!" It boomed back. The black ball began hover and accelerate toward the child.

"Mugman, watch out!" The elderly kettle tried to warn his boy. Mug's arms lowered just as the overgrown 8-ball barreled right into him. A full body-slam sent the young mug tumbling across the field and back toward the market. A little liquid from his mug sloshed over his brim as his body tumbled over itself again and again.

"Augh!" Mug grunted as his glass body tumbled over itself one last time. He landed flat on his back. Pain rippled throughout his body, almost as if he had been temporarily paralyzed.

"Nnnnn….." Mugman groaned as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Mugs, get out of there!" Kettle shouted to his child as he realized that Mangosteen still wasn't done with his small enemy. The voice traveled all the way to Mug, who knew that tone meant urgency. Mugman placed his gloved hands down on the ground. He pressed hard as he forced himself into a sitting up position. The right hand rubbed his mug. His eyes barely fluttered open. The child was unaware that the 8-ball was charging another attack. Two large rows of teeth spread open wide as a rainbow orb charged between them. It then spit out the attack. The orb sounded like a laser as it traveled and picked up speed. Mug finally saw the attack, but not soon enough for him to get out of the way. It exploded on the child. A scream of pain echoed outside of the market. The scream attracted some of his friends as they gathered around.

"Mugman….!" Elder Kettle's voice wavered as the explosion engulfed his boy. Inkwell's residents weren't sure who to help first. Should they help Mugman? Or should they rescue Kettle from these shady characters?

"Let's go, you!" Phear Lap growled at the old man still in his grip. It tried to lead its victim away from the multiplying sets of eyes. Kettle struggled against the horse's grip. Brineybeard started to step forward. But Cagney held him back as he saw Mugman's body stand up as the smoke died down. His figure rose up as all the on-lookers watched the whole scene play out.

"Looks like the kid is ready for round 2!" Mangosteen boasted. Phear Lap turned back around as his partner said this.

"Don't those kids ever give up?" The horse questioned as he twisted the kettle back around to see the action.

"Huh?" The 8-ball wondered aloud when he saw the young mug still standing in the same spot. He was surprised that the child had not raced toward him once more. Instead, the little mug stood there breathing heavily. Its eyes were shot wide open with pupils shrunk down to mere dots. All of the spectators watched in confusion. The breathing turned to wheezing as his body began to tremble terribly. His once peaceful eyes transformed into a bright yellow color. Its pupils started to glow a fiery red. Sharp teeth grew from his mouth that hung open. Gloved fingers narrowed into knife-like claws.

As if coerced by some invisible force, Mugman's body rushed forward. An ungodly roar emitted from the child. As if he had been overtaken by something not of this world. The blue on his shorts, nose, and straw darkened. His eyes narrowed as they locked onto the 8-ball that had just blasted him. Spectators watched as the child had now doubled in size as he neared the thugs. His handle broke in the middle, creating sharp pieces of glass behind his head. Brown boots pressed on the ground and launched the nimble body high. Mangosteen hovered in his place, completely dumbfounded at what was happening. Two fists balled as dark blue magic surrounded them. The frothing hands came down with an incredible force. Mangosteen's shell began to crack as he was forced into the ground. Half of his body was buried into the once grassy ground. With that, Mug's roar ceased as he took a breath and moved his hands away from the cracked black shell. The magic surrounding his clawed hands dissolved away. A wicked and toothy smile came over the mug's face. His feet stood firmly on the slanted 8-ball as his fiery pupils locked onto the next target. Blue flames began to froth over the edge of his brim. Elder Kettle looked up at the mutated mug. Confusion and fear filled his heart. What had happened to his son? And why did he look like a monster from a fairy tale story gone wrong?

"Mugs what-what's wrong with you?" The kettle called out. His child did not reply. Its wicked smile stayed plastered on his face.

"This certainly wasn't in the job description!" Phear Lap gulped. The horse realized that he was probably next on the list of people that the mug wanted to pummel. Mug reached down and sharpened his claws on Mangosteen's shell. The pool ball was unconscious, so it did not scream in pain. Phear Lap, however, gasped and tried to hide behind his prisoner. Mugman leaped forward once more. Both clawed hands extended outward, aiming for the horse's head. The claws latched onto the creature's skull. Two even sunk into its boney nostrils. Phear Lap reared back, letting go of Kettle. It urgently pushed at the glass body clinging to his face. He ultimately got the mutated child off him and tossed it away. Brown boots slid across the grassy ground a few feet before slowing to a stop. Mugman only stood there a couple seconds before charging once again.

"Stay away!" The skeletal horse screamed in fear. Another blue present was tossed Mugman's way. A mutated mug responded by swinging his right leg across his body. The ticking time bomb was kicked back to its giver. It exploded on Phear Lap's chest. Golden horse shoes lodged themselves in his ribs and limbs. One even shot up into his nostrils. Phear Lap's eyeless skull drooped in pain. Mugman continued his assault and summoned more blue magic at his right hand. The mug child jumped and delivered a nasty right hook to Phear Lap's gut. Its boney body was sent hurling toward Mangosteen, who was starting to come to. The horse's spine collided with the 8-ball's thick outer shell. Cracks formed all along his back as he let out a sigh of defeat. His body arched over the ball as it went limp for a few seconds.

Mugman's glass body walked toward the fallen enemies. It stopped a good ten feet from their collapsed bodies. Mangosteen's left eye caught sight of the mug that stood behind it. Likewise, Phear Lap reluctantly lifted his head to face his powerful enemy.

"Rrrrrr!" It growled at the heap of bones and pool ball. Mangosteen immediately yanked himself out of the ground as he screamed in terror.

"Run away!" It shouted at its partner. The 8-ball unknowingly tossed Phear Lap closer to their tormentor. Yellow gloves slid along the ground as they came within four feet of the sharp claws and fangs. Black eye sockets looked up at the child before scampering off after his comrade.

"Abort!" The horse whinnied as it galloped away. Mugman watched the two thugs hover away with that awful smile still latched onto his face. His chest pulsed in and out as the mutated child attempted to calm down. The flames coming out of his mug began to die down. They no longer leapt out of his cup and died down to a mere simmer of his liquid. Its breathing was audible to Elder Kettle as he came around front of the unusual creature. He hoped to get his son back from this seemingly evil force that had come over him in an instant. The mutated mug continued to stare straight ahead, not seeming to take notice of the kettle.

"Mugman, are you okay?" Elder Kettle quietly and calmly asked the monster. It was only then did the monstrous mug take notice of the elderly glassware. Fiery pupils locked onto a third target.

"Rrrrrr!" It growled at the kettle as the brown boots pushed him forward. Elder Kettle was on the brink of panicking. But he knew if he panicked, the possessed child would be on him even faster. The kettle slowly backed away as he continued to talk to his boy. His gloved hands motioned to the child to settle down.

"Calm down, Mugman. I'm not going to hurt you." He gently said. Claws on the mug's right hand began to drag along the ground. It was ready to strike with a fever. All of their friends crept closer to the kettle and mutated child. They were ready to jump in at a moment's notice to protect the old kettle from his own boy.

"Mugs, you have to remember who you are. Remember me." The old kettle explained. Mugman's body then stopped moving. Its fiery pupils just stared at the kettle as it showed no signs of violence. The child's mug cocked to the side as it tried to understand the person's body language.

"That's it." The elderly glassware praised as he let out a sigh of relief. He gently reached out his left gloved hand and touched his son's shoulder. "Now let's just get you home and-"

The monstrous mug's eyes flared to life as it was touched. Mug aggressively swatted Kettle's hand away with his own. The clawed hand then swung back and made contact with the tan glass body.

"Augh!" Kettle called out in pain as he fell on his behind. A snarl bellowed between Mug's pointy teeth. It started to point a clawed finger in its grandfather's direction. Everyone knew that meant bad news. Baroness Von Bon Bon's candy soldiers instinctively jumped into action to protect the elderly kettle.

A red jawbreaker hovered toward Mugman. It continually opened and closed its mouth like a Pac-Man sprite. Inside the jawbreaker's mouth was a green center with eyes attached to it. Fiery pupils looked over in its direction. Mug easily jumped his body out of the candy's reach. It sped past and then made a wide turn. The red jawbreaker came back for a second attempt to clamp down on the mutated mug. Clawed hands grabbed onto the upper and lower jaw lines, forcing them to stay open. Try as it might, the jawbreaker could not close its mouth. For the monstrous mug was just too strong. Mugman looked over his shoulder and saw the gumball machine rushing toward him. Its feet stumbled in every direction as it clumsily ran toward the child.

The armless gumball machine was ready to pop his lid open and let gumballs rain down on his enemy. Mugman didn't plan to let the living machine that close to him. Its smile was forced even bigger as a maniacal thought came to his mug. He then tossed the jawbreaker toward the machine. The mouth clamped down on the machine's round glass head. Cracks formed all over the gumball machine's fragile head. It immediately opened its mouth back up when it realized what it had just bitten. The next soldier that attempted to attack Mugman was the waffle.

Its small yellow, buttery wings flapped ferociously to keep it aloft as it hovered much slower than the jawbreaker toward the possessed child. Specks of butter flew off the wings and hat-like topper. Mugman pointed a clawed finger at it. Blue magic started to charge at the gloved finger. The waffle immediately tried to slow down. Its bulky frame could not turn around very fast. The living waffle could only watch as a pulse of blue magic torpedoed toward him. It quickly spread each of its square sections apart, causing the attack to go right through the opening he had just made.

Everyone watched as the attack kept going and collided with the cupcake soldier. The cupcake splat himself on the ground in pain. Mugman watched as the last soldier emerged. A large candy corn spiraled towards him. Large and sharp teeth lined its jaws. The mutated mug noticed that and planned his strategy accordingly. Mug watched the candy carefully and timed his dash so that he would reach its backside. Clawed hands pressed on the candy corn's faceless side. It slowed the soldier to a stop. Teeth clanged together as it tried to turn itself around to face the enemy. The candy corn let out a growl of impatience. Its yellow eyes darted back and forth, trying to see where the child was. Mugman then dug his claws in and picked the large candy up. The mutated child lifted the soldier high above his head. With a great big huff, he tossed the cone-shaped candy toward its allies. They all gasped in shock as the big ringer tumbled toward them. It took them all out like they were bowling pins. All five of the soldiers lay moaning in pain on the ground. Mugman took a couple steps toward his fallen enemies. They all looked up at him with fear. A snarl bellowed between its tightly closed teeth. Their eyes opened wide as fear filled their hearts. Each of the candy soldiers picked themselves off the ground and ran off to find their queen.

Werner Werman then approached the mug. The rat held his head low as he slowly shuffled toward the violent child. Gloved hands raised in the air in a sign of defeat. A small blue soldier helmet rattled on his head as the rodent's body shook in fear. He nervously shuffled his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Ve are friends, Mugman." Werner said with his German accent. "You don't have to do zis." Glowing yellow eyes softened as the brown rat spoke softly. Its growling died down to a low rumble. Werner stopped shaking when the child reacted like he did.

"Zat's it! You recognize me, don't you?" The rodent praised. It then held out a friendly hand toward Mugman. "Friends." He said, hoping to reach the child inside the violent body. It stood staring at the hand for a few seconds. The evil force inside of Mugman could only envision the hand mutating into a clawed weapon. Anything that even had the semblance of a weapon probed the dark force to attack. The eyes narrowed once more as a clawed hand swiped across Werner's muzzle. Another clawed hand then slammed into the rat's shoulder. Its brown body was sent flying across the field. Werner's furry body only stopped when it made a loud clanging noise against the pole of a tent.

"Heh heh heh…." The mutated mug laughed as the rodent groaned in pain. It tried desperately to not let his soul slip out of consciousness. His muzzle started to bleed from the strike of the sharp claws.

A balding man watched as the mug beat up Inkwell's residents with ease. His eyes seemed magnified as he looked through green-rimmed glasses. They blinked ever so quickly, not believing what he was seeing. The man bore a purple mustache, beard, and two tufts of hair that stuck out from the sides of his head. He reached into his perfectly white lab coat and pulled out a notepad. Two purple eyebrows raised in surprise.

"This is fascinating!" Dr. Kahl beamed as he furiously scrabbled on his paper. "His strength has increased tenfold!" Djimmi the orange genie stood beside him, making observations as well.

"Something's not right here…." The mythical being noted. "Dark magic is inside that boy. I'm sure this is not Mugman's desire." Mug heard them conversing and turned his attention to them. The mutated mug took a few steps toward the genie and mad doctor. The feather on Djimmi's turquoise turban stood up straight as the fiery pupils locked onto their new targets. Kahl, however, was still busy in his notepad and didn't notice the monstrous mug coming for them.

"I'm getting out of here! And I suggest you do the same, doctor!" The genie gasped before shrinking in size and flying away.

"Huh?" Kahl inquired and finally looked up from his task. A deep gurgle emitted from the violent mug.

"Yikes!" The doctor screeched and scampered away as he shoved the paper into the pocket on his lab coat. Mugman's attention was directed elsewhere when he heard a whistle. Beppi, the red and blue clown, was the one that whistled. He called for his bumper car to come and get him, for he planned to get out of there before he got walloped as well.

A blue-green bumper car sped over and stopped right in front of the clown. Beppi jumped in and curled up his legs to fit in the seat. He took the wheel and stomped the pedal to the floor. The living car didn't question what was going on when it saw the evil-looking mug. Beppi and his car took off for home. Mug watched the nervous expressions attempt to flee. This only excited the evil force inside him. It forced his body forward and followed the bumper car. The child ran so fast that he caught up to the turquoise carnival vehicle. Mugman stared the clown in the eyes for a second before speeding past them. The twisted mug ran in front and stopped a few feet ahead. A powerful fist came down on the hood of the car as it approached. This caused the bumper car to come to a complete and instant halt. The sudden jolt sent the clown hurling out of the car and over the possessed child. Two fiery pupils watched in utter joy as Beppi screeched in fear as he flew over the mug's head. Eyes on the car spiraled in every which way as it suffered from a major dent on its face. The red and blue body tumbled along the ground, eventually slowing to a stop. Beppi slowly picked his head out of the dirt. He turned around just in time to see Mugman striding toward him. Its stagnant smile shook the clown to the core. Beppi started to chuckle in fear. The clown tended to laugh in all situations, even when he was scared. And he was indeed scared for his life. His body heaved in and out as laughs and deep breaths exited from him. Black pupils seemed to shrink as the mug came closer.

"N-nice little mug, good little mug." Beppi nervously chuckled. "How about that balloon I promised you?" Mugman watched as the clown's head swelled up and down like a balloon. It dilated and constricted just as fast as his pulse raced. Mug's smile seemed to grow bigger as the evil force saw Beppi's head as a balloon just waiting to be popped. It then reached out both of its clawed hands. The dark spirit wanted to see the air escape from the clown's head. Beppi only chuckled harder as the claws came closer. Mug's body jumped as something was placed between him and his prey. He quickly retracted his hands as a silver sword separated him from the clown.

"That be far enough, lad." Came the pirate's voice. "Just back away slowly and no one gets hurt." Brineybeard pointed the sword toward Mug's chest. The clown used this opportunity to clamber back to his car. He gave his bumper car a boost as it was still stunned. They quickly sped away once the vehicle came to. The monstrous mug watched as yet another prey escaped his grasp. It growled angrily at the pirate that stood in his way. In a split second, Mugman balled a fist and reached under the sword to punch the human's arm. The sword was shot straight up into the air, spiraling. Mug then used his claws to sweep low and take out the pirate's peg legs. Captain Brineybeard grunted as his heavy body collapsed on the ground. The possessed child caught the sword with ease as it came back down. It then pointed the weapon at Brineybeard's chest, just like the human had done to him. The man's one eye widened in fear as the merciless mug was about to use his own weapon against him. A green vine-like object wrapped around Mug's arm before he could do anything. The green root tightened really hard, making the evil force growl in pain. It forced him to drop the sword.

"Mugman, stop! We're you're friends!" Cagney called to the possessed mug. "Please don't make me have to hold you still…" The mutated mug instinctively lashed out at the pain giver. Claws sliced through the flower's root. Cagney roared in pain, with his pupils growing big. The flower sent more roots toward the child. They quickly started to wrap around Mugman's body. Each of these roots squeezed hard on the mug's glass body. The pain made the evil force frantic. Clawed hands swiped in all directions, severing roots almost as fast as they came. Cagney continued to screech in pain each time a piece of his body was cut off. He quickly realized that the claws needed to be stopped somehow. The flower attempted to restrain both the hands and arms. His roots wrapped tightly around the arms, and squeezed them against the mug's torso. The possessed mug roared in pain. Cagney's thick roots immobilized the child immediately.

"There! That's better!" Cagney sighed in relief as a leafy hand wiped the perspiration from his face. Elder Kettle slowly got up and approached his boy who was now restrained. It continued to growl and roar in pain. The flower was never really conscious of how strong his grip was. Mugman panicked inside the constricting coils as his guardian approached. His body thrashed around, trying to get free. Fiery pupils locked onto the kettle that approached him. It growled at the elderly person. Kettle's eyes drooped in confusion as he stared at his boy.

"Mugman, what happened to you?" Elder questioned the mug, who had no intention of responding. He knew the child wouldn't reply in the state he was in. The only thing this mutated Mugman knew was violence.

"What are we going to do with him?" Cagney asked its guardian. "He's still struggling with all his might."

"I think the best thing we can do for him right now is to get him home and diagnose what's going on." Kettle explained to the flower. Fiery pupils moved from the kettle to the carnation as they talked. It knew that they planned to keep him restrained. This flower was an annoyance to the dark force. The mutated mug desired to make the flower pay for hurting and constricting him.

"I'm right behind you." Cagney replied to the child's grandfather. Mugman felt the roots move as the green stem began to shuffle itself along the ground. The vine-like roots eased up on the body ever so slightly. Fiery pupils flared to life as it felt this. With one great big surge of energy, Mugman pressed outward with his arms and broke through the roots. It roared in victory. Cagney, on the other hand, screamed in absolute pain. Every one of his roots had been severed in at least one spot. The yellow face welled up with tears of agony. Kettle gasped and turned his attention to his child. The mug's glass body shook in pain for a few seconds. It stood there panting.

"Mugman, please! You have to stop this!" The elderly kettle begged his boy.

"We've tried to reach Mugman, but there's just no stopping him!" Cagney explained to the boy's guardian.

"Mugs has to be in there somewhere!" Kettle reasoned, hoping he was actually right.

"Does that really look like Mugman to you?" The flower pointed a leafy finger in the mug child's direction. It started to recover from Cagney's coils. The mug head shook back and forth a couple times before settling in their direction. Growls started to gurgle in the mug's throat yet again. It started to step towards the remaining duo that still opposed him. In particular, it stared at the kettle that had not inflicted pain on him.

Meanwhile, Cuphead was off talking with Baroness Von Bon Bon, Sally Stageplay, and Hilda Berg. All females that were older than him. The young cup enjoyed talking to the ladies and often tried to impress them with his stories of personal heroics. Some true and some stretched into tall tales.

"So there we were….faced with unimaginable odds!" Cuphead boasted. "Cagney's roots were below us, flying plants above us, and he was spitting sawblades out of his mouth! I was still ready to keep going, but Mugman was starting to fade. I had to urge him to hang in there a little longer. He didn't see one of the sawblades coming. I had to act fast and tackled him out of the way before it lodged in his shoulder! If it weren't for me, Mugs would have been seriously injured." The three ladies stared at him. Bon Bon and Sally believed him.

"Wow! That sounds like quite a fight!" Sally beamed. Her blond hair was tied into tufts that shot out from the left, right, and top of her head. The turquoise dress on her body waved gently as a breeze passed by. "And you boys were still able to beat Cagney! I'm sure it couldn't have been easy. I probably would have run away when his awful temper came out. But you guys persevered!"

She and Bon Bon were very impressed with Cuphead's story. Hilda, on the other hand, had heard a different version of the story. Her long pointy nose aimed towards Cuphead as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wore a red shirt and skirt. Short black hair was plastered to her round head. A weather vane rested on the backside of her head. The witch of the stars always knew which way the wind was blowing thanks to that instrument. Two bright yellow bracelets rested on her wrists.

"Cuphead, are you sure you have your facts correct?" She questioned the cup.

"Uh, yeah! I was there! I know what happened!" The child snapped back.

"Really? Because Cagney tells the story a little differently. According to him, Mugman was the one who had to save you from the sawblade." Hilda explained. Cuphead almost choked on his own words as he realized that he was losing the ladies' interest.

"Well, have I ever told you about the time-" The young cup was interrupted by Bon Bon's soldiers who had the look of utter fear on their faces.

"My queen! My queen!" They gasped as they came to a halt in front of her. Bon Bon watched as her soldiers struggled for a breath from their run. She noticed painful wounds on them. Especially the cracked head of her beloved gumball machine and bruised up cupcake.

"My poor boys! What happened to you?" A concerned Bon Bon asked as she gently caressed the cupcake and gumball machine's heads. Her puffy pink dress made a nice pillow for her wounded soldiers, who leaned against it as they happily received consolement. "Who would do such terrible things to sweet boys like you?" They all stood quiet for a few seconds.

"You all need to tell us so we can get them back!" Sally urged the candy soldiers.

"She's right! I'll rip their head off for what they've done to you!" Bon Bon aggressively said, waiting for the name of the person whom she would make pay. The soldiers looked to one another a couple times.

"It's….uh…..um…." They all stuttered out, almost not wanting to say who it was because they couldn't believe it themselves.

"Go on. Who is it?" Their queen urged with bright yellow eyes of vengeance.

"You see…we were trying to protect Elder Kettle from…." They fell silent once again. Not one of the five wanted to utter the name. A growl emitted from the candy corn before he loudly replied.

"Mugman!" It roared.

"What?!" All three girls and Cuphead gasped.

"But Mugs wouldn't hurt anyone!" The young cup argued. "The only reason he would attack is if you attacked him, or Elder Kettle, first."

"But he's not exactly Mugman anymore…." The cupcake tried to explain, not wanting to lift his head from the woman's dress.

"What does that even mean?" Hilda questioned. A screech of pain from Cagney echoed throughout the market.

"Cagney?" Sally wondered aloud. The three ladies and Cuphead raced toward the scream. Bon's candy soldiers followed a short way behind. They stopped dead when they saw a possessed Mugman walking toward Elder Kettle and the flower.

"No….it can't be!" Cuphead gasped. The mutated mug strode towards its grandfather, who could only watch in fear. Cup saw this and quickly dashed in between his brother and guardian. Mugman stopped in his tracks when the young cup stopped in front of him. Cuphead quickly but gently grabbed his brother's clawed hands. Fiery pupils locked onto the child that touched him.

"Mugman, you have to calm down buddy!" The cup quietly hissed. Mug's gaze moved from his brother to his guardian. "Look at me, Mugman. Look at Cuphead." He gently urged. The dark force heard the name Cuphead and listened. For it knew that name. It remembered that Cuphead had previously helped him to calm down. The loud growling in the child's mug softened as it stared at the shorter cup.

"That's better." Cuphead praised. "There's no need to hurt anyone. I know you're in there, Mugman. I need you to come out. Can you do it for me?" The mutated mug's growling softened until it eventually ceased. Mug started to shrink back to his original size. His handle fused back together. The claws, sharp teeth, and blue color all slowly returned to normal. Piercing yellow eyes were the last thing to revert back to normal as he took a slow blink.

"Cuphead?" The young mug questioned. "When did you get here?"  
"Just now actually." Cup replied as he let go of his brother's hands. Without warning, Mugman threw his arms around his brother's neck.

"Oh, Cuphead!" He sobbed. "I just had the most horrible dream that I beat up our friends!" The young cup stood silent, not knowing how to break the news to the sensitive mug.

"That actually happened!" The candy soldiers spat in the child's direction.

"Wh-what?" Mug slowly pulled away from Cuphead to face the voices that accused him of violent actions. Nervous eyes looked in their direction. Poor Mugman was scared at what he might see. His mouth dropped open as all five of Bon Bon's soldiers harbored painful injuries. Eyes then moved to the left to see Werner still stumbling to get his footing. A gloved hand pressed against his left shoulder and a nasty scratch was visible across his muzzle. Mug then heard Cagney weeping over his severed roots. Tears streamed down the yellow face as he rubbed his roots with his leafy hands. Mugman felt obligated to apologize to his flower friend, whom he had just been bonding with. His brown boots slowly and quietly stepped forward.

"Cagney," The young mug quietly called out. "I'm sorry-"

"Stay away from me, you monster!" The flower roared, showing his long fangs. Mug's gaze fell to the ground as he slowly backed away from the angry carnation. His glass body started to shake in fear and guilt.

"Glad to have you back, Mugman." Came Elder Kettle's voice. He approached his boy with caution. "You gave us all quite a scare." Mugman watched as his grandfather's hand hesitated before touching him. A shaky hand was planted on his shoulder. Mug gasped as he finally noticed the scratch mark on his guardian's torso.

 _Oh no…. what have I done? I've hurt Elder Kettle!_

The young mug started to back away from his family. His gaze shot back and forth between his brother and grandfather. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

 _I'm a danger to my family…._

"It's all over, Mugs. Let's go home." Kettle reached out a gloved hand for his boy. Mugman, however, shook his head and continued to back away. The guilt of hurting his beloved grandfather violently pulled on his heartstrings. Mug's body felt extremely heavy to him. Like he could collapse from the slightest push. His fingers twiddled nervously in front of his chest as he tensed up. Cuphead tried to approach his brother.

"Come here, Mugs." The young cup held out his arms in a welcoming fashion. Cuphead was going to wrap his arms around his brother.

"S-stay back! ….please!" The young mug sobbed. Tears looked like they were about to explode from his eyes. Cuphead stopped in his tracks and stared at the grief-stricken boy. "I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down his mug as he turned and ran away. Everyone made sure to get out of his way. They all ran in fear of the mug that had mutated into a monster.

"The poor dear…." Hilda sympathized as the child ran away. She realized that he had no control over his body during that transformation. The witch looked over to the flower that still mourned over his severed roots. Her red slippers pushed her forward to stand in front of the carnation.

"That damn kid!" Cagney muttered to himself. "My roots are going to be sore for weeks!"

"Oh, can it Cagney!" Hilda spat. Her eyes narrowed as her hands found their way to her hips. "Your roots will grow back! What you did to Mugman wasn't very nice!" She scolded the flower.

"What I did to Mugman?" It hissed back, feeling offended. A leafy hand was placed high on his stem where his chest would be. "You've gotta be joking! That kid caused a lot of damage to me! I didn't even see a scratch on the little brat!" His voice was harsh and accusing.

"You know what I mean, Cagney!" Hilda wasn't about to let up on the carnation that was throwing his temper around. "Mugman feels awful about what happened. The boy was going to apologize to you. And what do you do? Shouting at him, calling him a monster. That only made Mugman feel worse." The witch understood the young mug's point of view and tried to convey it to Cagney, who was blinded by his own temper to see anything else. "I'm very disappointed in you, Cagney Carnation!" She stared at the flower with hard eyes until he finally let go of some of that anger. The yellow face started to loosen up. His long fangs disappeared as he conversed with the woman.

"Hilda, you have to understand that I did what I did to protect myself and Kettle." He tried to explain his side of the story. Hilda, however, knew that the young mug's mental state was more important at that moment than a flower's temper-controlling problems. She was determined to make Cagney understand another person's perspective.

"Now you're just making excuses for not controlling your temper…" The witch accused and hit the root of the problem. Cagney knew this and had no clever response. The flower just gritted his teeth and made an annoyed grumble.

Cuphead barely heard the conversation between Hilda and Cagney as he stared off in the direction Mug ran. A million thoughts whirred through his cup. But it all boiled down to one question.

"How can this be?" The young cup wondered aloud. Elder Kettle heard this and approached his boy from behind.

"Cuphead, do you know something about this?" The tan kettle probed. Cup almost stopped breathing for a second when he was called out. He slowly turned to face his guardian. How would Elder Kettle react to the truth behind the darkness inside Mugman? Cuphead was scared to find out. A gloved hand nervously reached up and rubbed the back of his cup as he painfully and sorrowfully began his explanation.

"Well, do you remember when I said that I had been turned into a monster?" The young cup started. "I might have forgot to mention that Mugman did too."

"Cuphead!" Kettle boiled. Actual steam came out his spout as he found out about even more of the little cup's secrets.

"I'm sorry, Elder Kettle!" The boy frantically apologized as he silently begged for forgiveness. "I really thought that the darkness was gone. And I'm sure Mugman did too…." Elder sighed, containing his own temper. Getting mad at his son would do no good at a time like this.

"Is there anything else I should know?" His guardian questioned.

"I guess you should probably know that the other version of Mugman….you know, the one you just saw, was the one that really put a beating on the Devil…." The child's body then drooped in sorrow as he remembered what the Devil said: "You sent the darkness to your brother!" Those words rang through him like the sharpest knife. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from his guardian as he recalled that very fateful day for both of them. Cuphead's grandfather saw that this was painful for him to regurgitate.

"Take your time, Cuphead." Kettle said softly.

"It's because of me that Mugman got the darkness in the first place!" The young cup sobbed as his head whipped back around. Tears started to flood down his face. "The Devil said I was the one who gave Mugman the darkness. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened." The sorrow brought Cuphead to his knees. A gloved hand from his grandfather gently patted his back.

"But it sounds like you wouldn't have beat the Devil if things had played out differently." Hilda pointed out. "There was at least some good that came from your actions."

"I suppose you're right." Cuphead barely lifted his head as he replied to the benign witch. "But that doesn't change what happened just now."

"Don't worry, my boy." Elder tried to comfort his boy. "We're going to find Mugman and bring him home. I'm sure he needs you right now."

"We'll help you find him!" Hilda offered. She then grabbed Cagney by one of his orange petals. The witch yanked the flower's face down to her level. Cagney winced as a part of his face was aggressively pulled upon. She held him there like a child being punished. "And you're going to apologize to him!"

"Ow! Watch the petals!" The flower shrieked. "Why should I apologize?" Cagney felt no obligation to apologize to a violent mug.

"Because he's your friend! And because I said so!" She scolded. Hilda had to be firm with the carnation. For she knew that he would not listen otherwise.

"Okay! Okay! I'll apologize to Mugman when we find him!" Cagney gave in to the witch's demands.


	5. I'm An Outsider

As the group conversed, Mugman ran far from his friends and family. Tears streamed down his mug. The young child circled around the island, trying to think of a good hiding spot.

 _I can't go to the treehouse! That's the first place Cuphead will look…._

 _Where else can I go to be alone? I can't risk hurting anyone else._

Mug then looked to his left as a dilapidated building came into view. It was the old mausoleum where he and Cuphead had rescued the Legendary Chalice from ghosts. By now all of the ghosts had fled the scene. It had remained motionless for months now. Pieces of rubble littered both the inside and around the temple-like building's edges. It was rusted and bore the color of an aged gray stone. Not a creature stirred inside the dark and dusty building. Mugman quickly ducked inside. He sat down just to the left of the doorway. His chest pulsed in and out as he breathed deeply from the run. A gloved hand tried to wipe away the remaining tears from his mug. The child curled his legs up to his chest just like he would do inside his treehouse. It was so dark inside the mausoleum that he could not see his hand in front of his face. After clearing his face of the tears, he buried it in his arms. Mugman stayed in that position the whole day, not moving an inch. Hours passed before he heard a voice from the outside world. The voice slowly approached as he distinguished it as Cagney's.

"Mugman! Mugman, where are you?" The flower called out. "I want to apologize." Mug slowly lifted his head out of his arms. He considered poking his head out of the dark piece of rubble. But then he heard Cagney muttering to himself.

"This is stupid…." The carnation scoffed. "Pfft! Apologize! What good would that do when he's tearing me limb from limb?" Mugman quickly changed his mind about emerging from his sanctuary. His face nuzzled back into his arms. The child listened as the flower slowly shuffled out of earshot.

 _Cagney will never forgive me…._

A little later on, three more voices called his name. This time the voices were female. The trio of ladies from the market cried out for him. Mug just listened as they repeated his name over and over again. He still had no intention of showing himself anytime soon. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to show his face on the island ever again. The ladies came closer to the mausoleum.

"Where could he have gone to?" He heard Hilda's voice say.

"He's right to hide after what he did to my boys!" The young and sassy candy queen snapped. Her eyes glowed bright yellow in her resentment. Hilda was shocked that Bon Bon would say such a thing.

"You can't really mean that, Bon." Her pointy nose turned toward the girl in pink. The Baroness huffed in anger. She stomped up to the witch with her chest puffed out.

"I do! And it's Baroness to you missy!" Bon Bon snapped. A pink gloved finger poked the petite witch's chest. "You just like making excuses for that young man! He needs to start taking responsibility for his actions!" Instead of snapping back like Bon Bon wanted, Hilda kept her cool and asked a serious question.

"Why are you even looking for him if you don't care for the kid?"

The candy queen huffed angrily again. Just like Cagney, she did not have an answer for the witch's question. Bon Bon then stormed off back to her castle made of cake. Hilda and Sally just stared at the brunette female in disbelief.

"I'll talk to her for you." Sally offered. "She'll eventually come around." The two remaining ladies prepared to part ways.

"Thanks, Sally." Hilda replied. "I sure hope we find the poor dear soon. I'm sure he feels really bad…" The actress and witch nodded to one another.

"See you later! And good luck!" A gloved hand waved to Hilda as Sally followed in Bon Bon's direction.

"Same to you, Sally." The witch said seriously. She then turned around to face the mausoleum. A small cup face quickly retreated back inside the building. Hilda's eyes widened in surprise of seeing the little mug.

"Mugman?" She called quietly. Her red slippers clacked loudly against the stone floor as she entered the dark hovel. A gloved hand felt the wall as the black atmosphere engulfed her too.

"What are you doing in here?" Hilda questioned the young mug. The child stayed quiet for a few seconds but then finally answered the female.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster….. Perhaps it would be better if I just disappeared." Mug confessed as his gaze fell downward.

"No, Mugman!" She quickly replied. The witch crouched down to his level. Her gloved hand found its way to the cup child's shoulder as he looked back at the female. "Any sane person would know that you didn't mean it. They just need some time to blow off steam. They're still your friends." Mugman wanted to believe her. But how was that possible after what he did to them?

"Are you sure about that?" Mugman asked with tears in his eyes. "Cagney has no intention to apologize to me. He said so himself." His voice quivered as he thought about the flower that roared and called him a monster. Its large fangs and dilated pupils had shaken the child to his core. For he knew that meant rage coursed through his roots and stem. And there was no stopping him when he became that mad.

Hearing this made Hilda's blood boil.

"Why that flower! I'll-" The witch stopped before cursing out the carnation. She couldn't see Mugman's facial expression, but she could tell that he was feeling very hurt. Sorrow seemed to emanate from the child's body. Hilda then returned to her sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, Mugman. Everything will work out." She explained. "Cuphead and Elder Kettle are really worried about you. They've been searching for you all day." The witch paused before continuing her speech. "It's not my place to drag you home, so I will leave that part up to you. Just think about it for a little, okay?" Her hand then moved off of Mugman's shoulder. Hilda slowly stood up. The blue cup looked up at the caring female. "You know where to find me if you want to talk." Mug watched as the friendly witch exited the mausoleum. Deep down he knew that she was right. But he wasn't ready to face his family just yet. Mug stayed in the mausoleum even longer. He did not bury his face in his arms anymore. Instead, he held his mug upright and stared into the darkness, thinking about what the female had said.

Hilda pretended to look for Mugman a little while longer. When she realized that the young mug had not returned home yet, the witch told Cuphead where she "thought she had seen him, but wasn't sure". The young cup took her advice and headed to the old mausoleum.

A second cup child entered the building. His quick steps startled his sibling. Mug's straw rattled against his brim as he flinched and inched away from the entrance. Cuphead heard this and immediately looked to his left. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He eventually saw the silhouette of his brother in the still black air.

"There you are!" Cup beamed loudly as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Shhh!" Mugman shushed him. "Please keep your voice down. Someone else could still be around." He pleaded. The young mug could only hope that no one followed his brother here. For he could not bear any more yelling or fake apologies. Cuphead respectfully poked his head out of the dark building to ensure that they were alone. The child looked right and then left before ducking back in.

"No worries, bro. We're the only two here." He explained in a quieter voice. It still wasn't as quiet as Mugman wanted it to be. Mug moved his gaze from his brother back to the darkness. Cup then sat down next to his brother. "Please come home with me, Mugs. Elder Kettle is really worried about you. I was worried about you…. I still am." The young cup begged.

"I want more than anything to go home." Mugman confessed, still not making eye contact with his sibling.

"Then what's holding you back?" Cuphead questioned.

"I hurt him, Cuphead. What if I hurt him again?" Mug explained, holding back even more tears, amazed that he had even more that he could possibly shed. "I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you or Elder Kettle because of my own actions." The young mug darted his glance to Cup a few times during his explanation, but never turned his head to face him.

"You know, he's hurting right now because he doesn't know where you are, when you're coming home… If you're coming home. Elder Kettle needs you, Mugman… I need you." Cuphead solemnly explained as he placed his left arm around Mug's shoulders. This got Mug's full attention to look at his older brother. It stayed there for a few seconds before Mugman's gaze shifted from Cuphead to the ground. They sat in silence for a few moments. A heavy sigh eventually emitted from the young mug.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to come home now."

"That's the spirit!" Cuphead beamed, his voice growing louder again. He quickly stood up as his sibling's body tensed from the sudden change in Cup's volume. "Elder Kettle will be so happy to see you!" Mug accepted a hand from his brother as he was yanked up to his feet.

"A-are you sure he won't be mad?" Mugman nervously asked.

"Mad? No way! He'll be relieved that you're okay." The young cup explained.

"If-if you say so, Cup." He could only hope that Cuphead was right about that. Mug thought he would faint if any more accusations were thrown his way.


	6. A Failed Mission

Meanwhile, Mangosteen and Phear Lap took their time traveling back to their boss. They feared having to tell him why they didn't succeed in their mission. The horse and 8-ball hovered inside the red doors of the Devil's Casino. King Dice stood at the craps table counting his playing cards. His back faced his employees. Even though they never made a noise entering their workplace, Dice knew that they were there.

"Ah, Mangosteen, Phear Lap. I was wondering when you two would return." The king stood up straight, placing the cards back inside the sleeve of his tuxedo. "I trust everything went according to plan." His purple clothed body prepared to turn around. When he did, his eyes widened in shock to see his employees standing before him looking like they had just been through a war. Both the skeletal horse and 8-ball stared at the floor. They dared not make eye contact with their irate boss.

"Don't tell me you two were beaten by an old kettle!" Dice snapped. Neither of his employees said a word. "You did manage to dispose of the old coot, didn't you?" Phear Lap tried to sink down into his seat. His green visor drooped over his black eye sockets. Its white spine hunched over uncomfortably. Mangosteen, on the other hand, had nowhere to hide from the man's rage. His "8" symbol was nearly face on with the floor. They both remained silent.

"Speak, you fools! What happened?" The die man roared. Mangosteen took a big gulp before finally speaking to his employer.

"We were close to killing the old man. We really were!" Beads of sweat coated his cracked shell. "But then one of those kids showed up…."

"You mean the cup brothers?" Dice questioned. They both nodded. "So there were two of you and one of them….. How did that one manage to defeat both of you?! The odds were in your favor!" The man's voice grew louder and louder as he got angrier. Failure was unacceptable to him. His right hand began to glow with purple magic. "You two…" He began to say as his hand raised to cube level.

"But there was something different about the kid!" Phear Lap interrupted.

"Different how?" Dice questioned as his fingers flexed.

"His eyes started to glow yellow."

"And don't forget about the claws and teeth!" Mangosteen added, shuddering at the thought of the mug's powerful weapons.

"What are you boys talking about?" King Dice was completely oblivious to the fact that Mugman had left Inkwell Hell with a souvenir.

"The kid was a monster!" The two screeched in fear.

"A monster, you say?" A new voice entered the conversation. It was a dark and unforgiving voice. A shadow came over the back of the casino. It crept over the craps table and up the walls, turning out any lights that it touched. Dice turned around in shock.

"B-boss? How long have you been there?" The die man gulped. Two piercing yellow eyes appeared from within the shadow. Small black pupils rested at their centers.

"Tell me slaves, was it unlike anything you've ever seen?" The voice ignored its right-hand man and asked the horse and 8-ball about this so-called monster.

"Y-yes sir! We didn't stand a chance!" Phear Lap gulped.

Yellow eyes bounced up and down as the voice chuckled in satisfaction.

"It seems little mugface has not forgotten his life changing experience in Hell…" It explained. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage…." The voice pondered. "Fear not. We may need your assistance once more. But if you fail me yet again….you know what will happen."

"Yes sir! We won't fail you!" The two employees squeaked out as they shuddered at the thought of being punished. Yellow eyes then shifted to the die man.

"Dice, gather the rest of your employees." It demanded. "I have a plan to make that boy suffer!" The eyes narrowed down to mere slits as they pondered evil thoughts.


	7. Home

It was after sundown when Kettle paced back and forth in his house. He had been out all day looking for his boy. Unfortunately, he had to come in and rest once his knees got weak. The old kettle kept glancing at the clock on the wall and letting out sighs of worry. Almost 9 o'clock at night. The boys never stayed out that late by themselves. It was so quiet in the house that he could hear the second hand of the clock ticking. His tan body walked back and forth in front of the door. He then moved himself over to the dining room table. Books and papers littered its face. Elder Kettle thought that if he couldn't be out looking for his son, then he could be doing some research on Mug's condition. His gloved hands flipped through one of the books. He knew exactly what page he wanted to read again.

"Demons…" Kettle muttered as he stared at a page with a large picture on it. The picture showed a human with a black shadow coming out of its chest. It loomed ominously over the human's head as if it were looking down upon the organism. He flinched as he heard the door open. Kettle stared at the door with anticipation. Would it be Cuphead? Mugman? Or another friend reporting that they hadn't seen him?

Cuphead first emerged through the door. The child turned around and dragged someone else in. A blue nose inched past the door. Then the rest of the child's body followed slowly. His eyes and mouth curled down, nervous to find out if his guardian was angry.

"Mugman!" Elder Kettle beamed as tears of joy streamed down his face. His bulky frame scrambled toward the child as fast as his tired legs could carry him. Two gloved hands lifted the cup child off the ground. Glass arms squeezed Mug tightly to the tan kettle.

"I was so worried about you!" He sobbed.

"You're-you're not mad?" Mugman nervously asked. The young mug almost didn't want to hug his grandfather back. He feared that he may hurt him again. Unintentionally of course. So he kept his hands to himself.

"Mad?" Kettle questioned. The arms stopped squeezing and held the boy out where he could see him. "My boy, how could I ever be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"B-but-" Mug began to object. His eyes traveled down to the scratch mark on his grandfather's torso. He had inflicted that wound with his own hand. Even though the child did not realize it was reality at the moment, he still felt a heavy guilt inside his heart. That it was he who did it nonetheless.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, Mugs." The kettle replied. It actually did sting the elderly person's glass skin. But he wasn't about to tell that to Mugman. "A wound like that will heal quick." The glassware explained, knowing that the claws had not broken his exterior coating. It had merely taken off some of his coloring, causing a stinging sensation. He then placed the cup child on the ground. "Speaking of healing, I think I may have found some information about your condition."

"You have?" Both cup brothers asked optimistically.

"Yes, come and see." Kettle ushered the boys over to the table. Their attention was immediately directed to the page with the large picture on it. "It seems Mugman has a demon inside his soul. All demons originate from Hell. You know, where the Devil rules."

"Yeah, we know all too well." Cuphead replied gravely. A worried expression came over the young mug's face yet again. Elder Kettle saw this and continued with his speech.

"On the bright side, they can be expelled from a person's body."

"You mean I won't have to live with this thing for the rest of my life?" Mugman urged, hoping that was what his guardian meant. His eyes met with the kettle's gaze.

"Yes!" Kettle then cleared his throat. "That is, we have to find someone that can separate the demon from your soul."

"Who can do that?" Mug wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure…." The kettle confessed. "We will ask around tomorrow to see if anyone has any knowledge of this. But for now, we should all get some rest." Both of the boys didn't argue with that. Cuphead was tired from racing all around the island looking for his brother. Mug, on the other hand, had cried so many tears that the energy had been drained from his body.

The young mug curled up in his cozy bed. It felt so much nicer than the stone floor in the mausoleum. His blue pillow was like a fluffy cloud and sheets wrapped around him like a warm cocoon. Mug quickly drifted off to sleep. Cuphead stayed awake until he was sure his younger brother was fast asleep.


	8. A Shadow Emerges

_It was cold. And yet there was no breeze. The air hung still around the young mug. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was dark. Color seemed to be nonexistent in this place. Shades of gray surrounded the little mug, who was the only being in these colorless catacombs. A black sludge clung to the stone ceiling, walls, and pillars. Spider web shapes connected the sludge between columns. Mug saw a large glob of it oozing downward. He quickly stepped out of the way to avoid being smothered in the unknown substance. It silently hit the ground. The environment remained deathly quiet._

" _Where am I?" Mugman wondered aloud. His voice echoed throughout the silent and still atmosphere. It bounced off the walls and came back at the young mug. Gloved hands reached up and covered his cup to protect himself from the loud echo. The sound slowly died down and eventually dissipated away. Mug removed his hands from his head. His eyes shifted left and right nervously._

" _Hello there." Came a voice. It sounded like his own but with a demonic filter over it. The voice gargled and hissed out its words. Mugman frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. No one was around except him._

" _Who's there?" He cautiously called out. His voice bounced off the walls once again. The cup child stood in silence for a few seconds, expecting an answer. But it never came. His glass body tensed up as he continued to look around the catacombs for another living soul. Arms crossed in front of his chest in an attempt to lessen the uncomfortable level of vulnerability he felt._

" _I'm scared…." The young mug muttered as quietly as he could to himself. Mugman started to violently shake in fear._

" _You should be!" It hissed back. Mug swallowed hard and prepared to yell at the voice._

" _Enough games! Show yourself!" He demanded, sounding much more confident than he actually was._

" _Heh heh heh…." The voice laughed at the child._

" _Okay, this is really freaking me out." Mug thought aloud. "I have to wake up!"_

" _You can't wake up from reality." It taunted the cup child. Mugman couldn't contain his fear anymore and let out an ear-piercing scream of terror. The child turned around and just started running. To where he did not know. He just hoped to get away from the voice that shook him to the core._

" _You can't run from what's inside you…." The voice jeered. This only made poor Mug panic even more._

" _Wake up! Wake up!" Mugman shouted to himself as he ran, slapping himself on the mug. Black sludge materialized into a spider web in thin air. It was not held up by anything but itself. Mug slowed himself to a halt as it blocked his path. Just as he put on the brakes, the sludge started to morph into a different shape. Two legs and two arms formed from a central blot. And at the very top, a large-fanged mug face took shape. Mugman came to a full stop where his mug was merely inches away from the demonic shadow figure. It bore the same awful smile that the possessed version of Mugman did. The jet-black eyes were almost more menacing than the glowing yellow of the real-life version.  
"Boo! The shadow hissed at the child. Mugman let out another scream of fear, this time closing his eyes. _

A scream of terror engulfed the boys' bedroom, jolting Cuphead wide awake. The young cup immediately jumped out of bed and into the one next to him.

"Mugs! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He gently shook his little brother as the scream forced him awake. Mug slowly sat up, panting and breathing heavy. His glass body was caked with sweat. Despite the sweat, he still somehow managed to tremble in fear.

"It was just a nightmare…" Mugman realized and gave a sigh of relief. The back of his hand wiped some of the sweat off his head.

"Must have been a pretty bad one, buddy." Cup replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Mug said as his trembling died down. "I just hope it doesn't happen again. Cuz it was…" The young mug fell silent. He was at a loss for words.

"Scary as hell?" Cuphead suggested.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." The young cup came up with an idea that may help his brother. "Perhaps you should stay awake for a few to make sure the nightmare has gone away. I find that if I go back to sleep immediately after a nightmare, then I'm more likely to be sucked back into it."

"You're right. Thanks, Cuphead. That's good advice." Mugman felt much better hearing such encouragement from his older brother.

"I'll even stay awake until you get back to sleep. It's the least I can do for you, bro." He added.

"Thanks, Cuphead! You're the best!" The young mug happily replied. Mugman did just as Cup had suggested and was able to avoid entering the nightmare again.


	9. Problem Solving With Science

Morning seemed to come over the island bright and early that morning. Both brothers were groggy getting up. They slowly changed into their clothes and dragged themselves out of their bedroom. Brown boots almost squeaked against the ground as the boys slid them across the ground, not wanting to fully pick them up. The thought of getting the demon out of his body fueled Mugman to push that feeling aside and prepare himself for the day. Cuphead followed suite when his sibling's attitude changed to a positive tone.

After having a hearty breakfast, the family set out to find a cure for the young mug. Both cup brothers left the house with a smile on their face. However, Mugman's smile quickly disappeared when they saw their friends bustling about the island. The young mug felt hurt as each one of his beloved friends neglected to say hi and even shied away from him. They dared not make eye contact with the questionable child. Cuphead tried to make conversation with the boxing frogs, Ribby and Croaks. They tried to usher the cup child away from the mug while he talked to them. He almost went, but then thought better of it. If they weren't going to accept Mugman being around, then he didn't want to talk to them. The young mug's gaze swept to the ground as his brother came back to his side. He just couldn't look at anyone at that moment, not even Cuphead. The child swallowed hard as he held back tears of rejection.

 _I guess word travels quickly throughout the islands. They never witnessed what happened at the market. But I'm sure Cagney told them…_

Mug's hope grew thinner as he moved farther and farther away from his house. There were residents in every direction that did not trust him and did everything they could to keep their distance from the child. One wrong word and it may transform into a monster again. And no one wanted that. It was painful enough for some of Inkwell's residents the first time. The rest did not need to experience it first-hand to realize how destructive the cup child could be.

Cup, Mug, and Elder Kettle entered the middle section of the island. Bon Bon quickly hid her soldiers in her living cake castle as they passed by. Its mouth, which served as the gate, quickly closed. They were all happy to be out of the little mug's path. Icing drooped down its towers as the eyes narrowed. A deep bellow emitted from the sentient castle. Mugman uncomfortably rubbed his arms with his hands. The hope within his heart declined until it felt as if it flatlined, refusing to try anymore.

His mug turned to the right as he heard a hammering noise coming from Beppi's circus. The red and blue clown was finishing hanging up a banner just outside its entrance. "Free Balloons Today!" It said. His large clown shoes climbed down the wooden ladder he was up on. Mug attempted to greet the normally cheerful clown. He thought that if anyone could laugh it off, it would be Beppi. His glass body approached the balloon-like clown as he attempted a toothless smile and clawless wave. The bouncy clown caught sight of the young mug. Its head shrunk to a skinny balloon as his body took a dive behind a building. It crawled back into the circus from whence it came, not making eye contact with the cup child. Mug's whole body drooped in sorrow as he realized that no one would talk to him. Even his straw bent down over his brim.

"Maybe I will be stuck with this thing forever…." The poor mug sobbed.

"No, you won't!" Cuphead spat back. "We just have to find the right person. Someone who will see past the incident at the market." He placed a sympathetic hand on his brother's back and gave it a gentle pat. Elder Kettle and Cuphead noticed a balding head poke out from behind a building. Its purple tufts of hair cocked to the side in curiosity. Eyes stared in a magnified fashion. Mugman finally looked up and saw the man, too. Then the scientist emerged from behind the structure. It barged right up to the young mug.

"Fascinating!" Dr. Kahl beamed. He stared Mug straight in the face, invading the child's personal space. A gloved hand grabbed Mug's arm and lifted it up. It squeezed a bit as it felt up and down his limb. The scientist thoroughly looked it over.

"Absolutely fascinating!" The man repeated.

"You're-you're not afraid of me?" Mugman asked the human who was still too close to him.

"Curiosity before caution, I always say!" Kahl beamed as he continued to look the young mug all over. The man scrabbled down some notes on his pad after poking around at Mug's arms and torso.

"Hey, maybe you can help us!" Cuphead pointed out. "You see, Mugman has this….unwelcome guest in his soul. Do you know anything about separating such things from one's soul?" The young cup asked. Kahl, however, was still studying the other child. Mug stood there in confusion as the man's curious and greedy hands poked and grabbed all over his mug. Two fingers pulled at his handle. Then the hand moved to his brim. It was tilted down so that Kahl could look inside. He had noticed flames coming out of there when the mug's appearance had changed. Now there was only white liquid sitting in his cup. Kahl's hand then moved to the child's nose. Mugman flinched as his large, round nose was pinched.

"Um, Kahl?" Cuphead urged once again, not sure if the doctor had even heard him. The scientist continued his inspection, still not acknowledging the other cup brother. He pried Mugman's mouth open to look for the large fangs that had previously lined his jaws.

"Aaah." Was the noise that emitted from the young mug as his mouth was forced wider.

"Kahl, please. This is serious." Kettle interjected.

"Hmm?" Dr. Kahl murmured. He then realized that he needed to respond to the other members of the child's family. "Oh, right. A cure for the boy. With science, we can solve anything!" The scientist then pondered for a few seconds. "You know, I think I have just the thing you need, son." He said to the young mug with a snap of his fingers.

"Golly! You do?" Mugman asked, completely open to any suggestions. He wasn't sure if anyone else would be brave enough to talk to him like this middle-aged human.

"Yes!" The man beamed. "My DNA cleanser should do the trick!"

"A DNA cleanser?" Cuphead repeated, not sure that he truly understood the scope of this solution.

"This could work…" Elder Kettle said with hope.

"What does that mean?" The young cup whispered to his guardian.

"Well, if it works as the name suggests, it should eradicate any DNA that's not native to Mug's body." The kettle explained to his boy.

"Come! Come! We haven't a moment to lose!" Dr. Kahl grabbed the young mug's arm and dragged him along.

"Whoa!" Mug cried as his feet and body tumbled forward. The purple-haired man led the family to his laboratory made from an old garage. They had to pass through a junkyard to reach the entrance. Scraps and pieces of metal littered the junkyard. Kahl often used these scraps to make his inventions. His most prized creation, however, was the large robot that sat inside the garage, awaiting its creator's return. The scientist led the three visitors to the large silver doors that served as the main entrance to his lair. These doors were heavy. Meant to keep dangerous creations in, or keep threats out. Next to the doors was a keypad, for whom only Kahl knew the code to get in.

"This is a top-secret, very complicated code that none of you will remember." The man explained before hitting the top three buttons.

"But didn't you just push 1, 2, 3?" Mug inquired.

"It only appears that way to the untrained eye." Kahl tried to cover up his exceedingly easy code. He then chuckled nervously as he pressed the pound key. The doors flung open with loud banging noise. Mugman flinched at the loud noise. Cuphead was much more tolerant to powerful and unexpected sounds than his younger sibling. The mug had always been a bit jumpier than the cup. It was just a part of their personalities.

"Welcome to my laboratory!" The doctor exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air with pride. "Come in and make yourselves at home….but please don't touch anything without my permission." He persisted. The doctor was strict with his visitors, but it was for their own safety. Operation of such machinery from a non-professional could result in serious injury or even death, as he would explain to all his visitors. The building showcased Kahl's many inventions that he had created over his many years of being a mad scientist. They realized that his machines had been made with the scraps in the junkyard, so there were no grade-A quality inventions within that building. For he chose to work with what he had instead of buying expensive and lasting material. It wasn't that Kahl was poor by any means, but he tried to save his money when possible. Meaning he only upgraded specific machines if they proved to be of good use. Cuphead and Mugman noticed the man's large robot sitting in the far corner of the garage. Its yellow eyes followed the two children carefully. For it remembered that they took its master's soul contract by force. And it wouldn't soon forget about that.

"And this is the device that will save you from the darkness!" The scientist pointed to a silver metallic machine. It looked like he had placed a torpedo shell on top of two connected pipes that were attached to a mesh of trash can lids, which was its base. Mugman looked the gear over, not sure that this was such a good idea anymore.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" The young mug questioned his human friend.

"Of course it is!" Kahl replied, having no doubts about his technology. "Now let's get you strapped to the table."

"The table?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! Yes! Right over here!" The scientist led the child over to a table that bore the same color as the rickety looking invention. There were four clamps on the piece of metal. Two down by the bottom, one to the right, and one to the left.

"You're arms and legs will go through these." Kahl explained.

"I figured as much." Mug said as he turned around, prepared to be strapped down. His body pressed against the cold table. The young mug shivered as the clamps tightened around his wrists and legs. Kahl noticed the boy shivering.

"It's a bit cold, eh?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah." The young mug replied, knowing fully well that the cold wasn't the reason for his shivering. The poor child was scared for his life at the hands of this seemingly feeble invention. Kahl had not put the same pride and effort into this piece like he did for his robot.

"Sit tight while I warm up the machine." The human scrambled back to the metallic hunk and turned it on. Cuphead went up to wish his brother luck.

"Don't worry, pal. I'm going to be right here the whole time." Cup touched Mug's shaking hand.

"Unless you want your DNA cleansed, I suggest not touching him." Kahl warned the cup child. Cuphead let go of the trembling hand. "I must also insist that spectators take a spot behind the blue line on the wall." Elder Kettle and Cuphead saw a blue line nearly fifty feet away from Mugman.

"Why that far?" Cup wondered.

"In case something goes wrong, the visitors have a prime opportunity to escape from any danger." The doctor replied without looking at the family. He continued to press buttons and turn knobs on his invention. "Now go on. Off you go!" He urged the kettle and cup to take their safety position. A gloved hand shooed the cup child away. Cuphead reluctantly left his brother's side. Mugman watched as his brother and Elder Kettle traveled farther and farther away from him. Upon reaching the mark, they turned around and stared at the young mug. It made him feel uncomfortable. Like he was a monster even to his family. An outsider that nobody wanted, an animal that should be kept inside a cage.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Mug asked the scientist that was just finishing with the tweaking of the machine.

"It won't hurt a bit!" Kahl called back as the machine started to hum and store energy. "Just try not to thrash around." He said quickly over the ever-increasing volume of his invention.

"What?!" Mug screamed in fear. "W-wait a minute!" Before Mugman could say anything more, a green ray of energy shot from the pointed end of the machine. In a split second, it reached the young mug's chest. His body started to glow green from the equipment's weird energy laser.

"Aaah!" Mug gasped as his body was engulfed with the unknown matter. His eyes squeezed shut for a second. One slowly opened up and then the other one followed he realized he was not in pain.

"Hey! This isn't so bad!" Mugman beamed. Cuphead and Kettle smiled from afar when they heard him say this. The laser sent a low, continuous vibration throughout the child's body. Nothing more than a mere tickle sensation. It felt a bit odd to him, but no pain present at all. Kahl and the young mug then noticed something off. The missile-shaped machine started to shake. Something rattled on the inside of the metallic hunk.

"This isn't right…" The scientist then started to push buttons and turn knobs, trying to get the piece of metal to work right. It began to shake even more violently. "Come on!" He yelled at the inanimate object and jump-kicked it. His body fell to the ground as Mug noticed the green ray darken. When the deep green ray made contact with his chest, he started to scream in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Aaaah!" The young mug's screams intensified just as the pain did. His body tried to thrash around, but it was held still by the metal clamps. Poor Mug truly felt trapped. He had no way to escape this torture session.

"Kahl, shut it off!" Cuphead and Elder Kettle called to the mad scientist. The young cup curved his hands around his mouth to project his voice. Kahl barely heard the voices above the loud clatter of the machine.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He yelled back, still furiously pushing buttons. Meanwhile, Mugman felt like his body was almost collapsing in on itself. As if there was a magnet at his center and his skin wanted to fold inward toward it. Eyes squeezed shut yet again. When they opened back up, they were glowing bright yellow. Red fire burned furiously at their centers. The young mug stopped screaming and started breathing heavily. Fangs and claws popped out as he instantly doubled in size. Mug gave a yank with his right arm. The metal clamp flew off the table like a cork being released from a bottle. He repeated this action with his left arm. Claws then reached down and sawed through the metal that bound his legs. The demonic mug dropped to the ground with the beam still pounding him. Fiery pupils locked onto the machine. With an effortless jump, Mugman traveled high above the object that caused him pain. The mutated mug let out a roar of vengeance as he prepared to bring his claws down on it. His powerful weapons sliced down the middle of the torpedo, breaking it in half. A large explosion tossed the scientist across the lab. He screeched as his frail human body tumbled along the floor. Miraculously, none of his bones had been broken from the forceful explosion or the hard ground. His perfect white jacket was now almost completely black from the smoke and glasses cracked. The man could barely see out of his spectacles.

Mug's body emerged from the thick clouds of smoke that encircled the remains of Kahl's machine. It roared once again, summoning dark blue magic to his hands. The mutated mug started lobbing the magic at Kahl's other machines. Each one of the inventions that was hit by the otherworldly magic disappeared in a fiery explosion in an instant. One by one, the human watched as his inventions went up in flames. It made him freeze up for a few seconds. His jaw dropped in utter shock at what was happening. But then the scientist realized he needed to lock down the building. He scrambled his way over to the wall and punched a red button. An alarm blared throughout the building. The mutated mug snarled as the sound rang through his head. His gaze shot upward to the flashing red lights and then fell downward. It noticed the human hovering over the button. A growl bellowed in his throat.

"Uh oh!" Kahl squealed as he started to run away. Mug gave chase. The glass body leapt forward and tried to bring its claws down on the man. Kahl ducked and sped up just in time to avoid the claws. Instead of slicing the scientist, the possessed child cut one of his tables in half. Glass beakers and test tubes shattered in all directions. A few shards found their way to Kahl's back. Small daggers pierced the human's back, causing him to cry out in pain, and lose his train of thought. This tripped up the man as he fell forward, collapsing on the concrete ground. A blackened body turned around to see the monstrous mug shifting in his direction. Its pupils followed the human's movements carefully. The mad scientist gasped as he swiped his hands and feet on the floor in an attempt to swiftly get up.

Cuphead saw the man in trouble and tried to rush toward them.

"Screw the safety line!" Cup shouted as he started to run past it. A gloved hand grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop.

"No, Cuphead!" Kettle stopped his boy.

Kahl made it to his feet only for Mugman's boots to stomp right up to him. A clawed hand slammed into his chest with an open palm, sending him flying across the lab again. Elder Kettle quickly pulled his son out of the way as the human's body came tumbling their way. Kahl slid to a stop just next to Cuphead and Elder Kettle. The human moaned in pain as he sat up, rubbing his head. Both his head and chest pounded with pain, not to mention the sharp pains on his back that seemed to drive a little farther into his skin. He tried to adjust his glasses so that he could see past the obtrusive fault lines that ran from the rims to the center of the glass. His two guests redirected their line of sight from him to the mutated mug. The man noticed the possessed child staring in their direction with a growl in its throat. Flames roared loudly behind the cup child as a fire spread through the mad scientist's laboratory.

"Th-that thing!" Kahl accused. "It's destroying my lab!"

"Don't make any sudden movements…." Kettle said without taking his gaze off his young mug. "He won't attack if we're not threatening." The middle-aged man thought the child's grandfather seemed too confident about this observation when this was only the second time he had witnessed this transformation. Nonetheless, the human stayed still like the tan kettle suggested.

Kahl noticed that the monstrous mug seemed to hone in him. Small shapes formed in the flames of the child's eyes. A shadow of himself and the scientist materialized in the flames. It was small, but the man could make out that the mug picked up his silhouette by the lab coat. The mutated shadow leaned its head down, making its liquid cannon level with the human's head. Flames erupted from the mug and engulfed the balding head in hellfire. Mugman gave a wicked chuckle through his gritted, smiling teeth. Kahl panicked as he saw this vision in the demon's eyes. He couldn't help himself as he screamed and scrambled over to the nearest wall. The human's erratic movements made the mutated mug excited. Its lust for blood drove it forward at a dangerous speed. Kahl pushed another red button. This time a shatter-proof glass dome started to come down in front of the scientist and his visitors. They could only hope that the wall would make it all the way to the ground before Mug reached them. All three of their bodies tensed up as the mutated mug came within ten feet of them.

A sigh of relief came over them as the mug's glass body bounced off the nearly invisible wall. Its head shook back and forth, trying to recover from the impact. A snarl bellowed out of its mug as its pupils locked back onto its target. Kahl's robot came rushing up to the side of the dome. It worried greatly about its master as it could not get around the dome to protect him. Fire blocked its path to the scientist.

"Poor Mugs." Kettle sighed. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Right now we need to get him out of that state!" Cuphead urged.

Mugman stood in silence for a few seconds. The monstrous mug breathed heavily as it looked the dome up and down. Two clawed fists then balled. The demonic mug raised them in the air. A loud banging noise rang throughout the lab as the child pounded on the shatter-proof glass. It kept repeating its double punch to the glass. Kahl gasped when cracks began to form on the dome.

"Unbelievable!" He said in awe. But then he realized if the mug got through, he would be the first one to get pummeled. The scientist looked to his robot. "Douse him!" Yellow eyes nodded in understanding. A skinny, silver arm elongated toward the top of the shatter-proof dome where there was a small circular opening. The four-fingered hand opened up at its palm and let out a powerful blast of icy air. It immediately poured onto the monstrous mug, who was still pounding on the glass with all his might. Mugman's movements quickly started to slow. Ice latched onto his head and clothes. His pounding became a mere tap as he started to freeze in place. Despite being frozen, the demon was still hell-bent on breaking the veil that kept him from his prey.

"Mugman! You have to stop moving or you'll shatter!" Cuphead called loudly so his brother could hear him on the other side. The mutated mug listened to the smaller cup and ceased his punching. Cup noticed that the robot was still pouring its icy blast on his brother.

"Doctor, you have to tell your robot to stop!" The cup child demanded.

"Cease! The boy has had enough!" Kahl told his most prized creation. It stopped without hesitation at its master's word. Cuphead walked up to the glass and put a gloved hand just below the cracks that had formed. Mugman stood there completely still, unable to move anymore. Both the young cup and Elder Kettle felt sympathy for the little mug. For they could not understand how he felt at that moment. Was he surprised? Angry? Upset? But they knew that being cold was no fun. Especially if it threatened to suck the life out of them. And being frozen was certainly a life-threatening situation for a creature made of glass. Any slight movements could shatter the child's body. But hopefully not beyond repair. The kettle then turned to the mad scientist.

"Surely you have a way to unfreeze him, right?" He asked the human.

"Certainly!" Kahl beamed. "I just wouldn't advise it until he reverts back to his normal self."

"Open the dome." Cup said sternly.

"Are you crazy?!" The doctor shied away from the button. His clammy, shaking hands tucked into his lab coat. "No way!"

"I'm not asking!" Cuphead spat back. He did not make eye contact with the human or his guardian. The cup child's gaze stayed locked on his brother.

"Kahl, please. Just do what he says." Kettle urged the man.

"Very well…." Dr. Kahl went back to the button. "But you two are responsible for whatever he does from here." The two nodded in understanding. The scientist closed his eyes and turned his head away from the button as he pushed it. Cuphead watched as the dome slowly rose above his head. Cold air flooded the lab. Clouds of icy wind swept over Cup's feet and legs. The once contained freeze now spread about the building, pushing back some of the flames that tried to eat their way forward. With the dome lifted, there was now a direct path between the doctor and his creation. Kahl's robot rushed to the man's side, ready to protect his creator from the violent mug if needed.

"Hey there, buddy!" The young cup said calmly. "You okay?" His frozen brother was unable to respond. "We'll get you out of there in a jiffy! Just hang tight…" Cuphead then noticed blue flames frothing at the mug's brim. A layer of blue flames rose from the boy's glass body. In an instant, the cup child broke free from his icy prison with a roar. Its clawed hands flew up into the air. The roar ceased quickly. Mugman then took a few deep breaths before ultimately falling to his hands and knees. Its glass body shivered from the cold. Cup rushed up to his brother. Two gloved hands were placed on the mug's shoulders.

"Mugs?" The young cup tried to get the demon's attention. Piercing yellow eyes looked at the smaller cup. "No one wants to hurt you." He explained. Cuphead looked over his shoulder and made the doctor actually promise that. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely!" Kahl cried out, hoping that this promise would keep him safe. His robot reluctantly nodded, making metallic squeaks.

"Let's go home, Mugs. You've been through a lot." The tan kettle urged.

"Elder Kettle's right." Cuphead replied. "No more stress for today. Everything's going to be okay." Mugman started to shrink back to normal as his brother talked calmly to him. Claws and teeth disappeared as the eyes squeezed shut. They opened to reveal the little mug's small, innocent black pupils.

"C-Cuphead?" Mug's body language immediately changed now that he was himself again. Instead of being strong and confident, the glass body now drooped. For he knew that he had done something wrong. The young mug now looked up to Cuphead instead of down. "I'm cold…" The child said. His glass body started to shiver when it realized that he was still chilled from the icy blast.

"Not for long!" The young cup planned to remedy that quickly. "I'm going to make a big fire when we get home." He then helped the younger cup to his feet. Glass arms wrapped around the mug's own self as he attempted to keep his core warm. Mugman noticed Dr. Kahl and his robot huddled in a corner. The robot hovered over the human like a vulture protecting its meal from other scavengers. Mug shivered as he took a few steps in their direction.

"Kahl…I'm-I'm sorry!" The child apologized. "I realize that I tried to slice you… and punched you across the lab…" Mugman's gaze fell to the floor as the guilt seemed to weigh his mug down.

"Don't worry, lad!" The doctor replied, trying to be cheery. He didn't want Mug to feel any more hurt than he already did. "I'll be fine! And all my machines can be rebuilt." The human then turned to his robot. "Speaking of my machines, would you be so kind as to douse the fire and collect any salvageable parts?" It happily did as its master asked. However, it still kept an eye on the person that caused injury to its creator. Kettle saw a curious look in Kahl's eyes. This meant the scientist had questions for which he wanted answers.

"You boys go on home. I'll catch up to you in a minute." The elderly glassware explained.

"Okay, Elder Kettle." Cuphead helped his brother to walk home in his cold state. Dr. Kahl then went up to Elder Kettle. He was curious to know why the mutated mug acted violent to everyone except Cuphead.

"Why is it that the child only listens to Cuphead?" He asked. "It is most intriguing… "

"Well, I think it may have something to do with the fact that it was in Cuphead before entering Mugs." Kettle explained to the human.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in! I must document this encounter!" The doctor gasped. He then placed a hand on the kettle's shoulder. "I wish you boys luck in getting that thing out of the poor child."

"Thanks. I think we'll need it." Elder Kettle confessed.


	10. A Vision From Hell

Back at the house, Cuphead started a glorious fire within their fireplace. Mug inched himself as close to the fire as he could without burning himself. It still seemed not close enough for the child that had just been through a mini ice age. Chills still ran throughout his body. He visibly shook a little every few seconds. The young cup made sure his brother was wrapped in a warm towel to help even more. He sat watching the flames roar and spark in its rectangular prison.

Meanwhile, Cuphead and Elder Kettle discussed what their next steps were in the process of ridding their family member of the demon.

"What are we going to do now?" The young cup questioned.

"I have a plan." Kettle disclosed.

"Great! What's my role?" Cuphead urged, hoping that he could do something of real importance.

"I want you to stay with your brother." His guardian explained.

"What?!" The cup child gasped. "But I can help! I can-"

"No, Cuphead. I need you to stay here with your brother." A gloved hand was placed on Cup's shoulder. "Mugs needs you right now." Both of them glanced to where Mugman sat huddled up in a wooden chair as close to the fire as he could be.

"Okay, I will." Cuphead gave in, knowing his grandfather was right. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going out to talk with folks and see who can help us." Elder Kettle explained before opening the front door. "Just promise me that you'll keep your brother safe."

"I will, Elder Kettle. You can count on me!" The young cup made a fist in confidence and brought it to his chest.

"That's a good boy." The kettle chuckled. "I'll see you two soon." With that, Cuphead's grandfather closed the door, leaving the two boys home alone. The young cup then skipped over to the living room where his younger brother was still soaking in the heat.

"Hey Mugs, you feeling better?" Cup questioned, jumping onto the couch closest to the fireplace. The young cup laid down with arms crossed behind his head and feet crossed at his ankles. Mugman just stared intently at the flames, not answering him. "I guess you really like that fire, huh? I quite like it myself, too!" He admitted.

Mugman's eyes opened wide as he looked deep into the flames. Dark and suppressed memories of the Devil's pit flooded the child's mind. Screams of terror rang through his mug. All of the sounds of the lost souls came back to him all at once. The voices cried out for help, pleading for their very lives. Violent images from their last moments formed in the flames. Embers showed a girl getting decapitated, a turtle getting its shell ripped off, a spoon getting its head melted, and even a shape that looked like a young King Dice getting kicked around by the Devil. Images of horrible deaths kept coming faster and faster to the cup child. He thought his head was going to explode, but couldn't bring himself to pull his head away from the show that was entrancing him. The embers then converged into one large image. It was the one image that scared Mug the most: his demonic form shouting in rage as fire erupted from his mug. The young mug couldn't take it anymore and cried out in terror. His body lurched backward so fast that the chair toppled over. His towel fell off and lay under him. Mugman's glass body sprawled out on the floor as his older brother realized that something was seriously wrong.

"Mugs! What's wrong?" Cuphead immediately ran to his brother's side. "What happened?" Mugman breathed heavily as he lay on the ground. The back of his gloved hand wiped away beads of sweat on his mug. He then slowly sat up, recovering from the traumatizing flashback.

"It was a nightmare." The young mug said in all seriousness.

"A nightmare? But you weren't sleeping." Cuphead pointed out.

"Well, I guess you would call it a day-mare then." Mug re-worded his explanation. His nervous eyes looked back at the flames. Cup noticed this as his brother's gaze moved from himself to the fire.

"Would you like me to put the fire out?" He asked the younger cup.

"Yes, please." Mugman politely answered. The older cup stood up and made his way over to the fireplace. They normally kept a pail of water next to it in case they ever needed to douse it quickly for whatever reason. This just happened to be one of those times when they actually needed it. Cuphead tossed the water. The flames hissed as they died down. Residue smoke climbed up the chimney.

"There! Is that better?" Cup asked as he placed the pail down.

"Yeah." Mug replied as he bundled back up in his towel. "I-I just can't look at it anymore. Brings back memories I wasn't conscious of while I was….in Hell." He explained.

"What?!" Cuphead gasped, now beside himself with confusion. His straw stood straight up in the air. "You were in the fire?" This was also the first time Mugman realized that Cuphead wasn't aware that he had been tossed into the pit.

"Oh yeah, I guess you weren't aware of that since you were….still under the demon's influence at that time." The young mug stuttered out as his gaze fell away from his sibling.

"Hold up." Cup's hands flew up as if telling him to slow down. "Let me get this straight. You actually died?!" The young cup now gasped in terror at what he was hearing.

"Y-yeah." Was the reply that came from his brother. The two made eye contact. It was an intent stare from both of the brothers. The young cup felt confusion and shock, while Mugman felt guilt at the fact of keeping such a secret from him all this time. "But no worries, Cup! You saved me!" Mug tried to make it happy so that Cuphead wouldn't feel so bad. However, the older cup's body drooped in sorrow. His straw bent over his brim as he came down to his knees in front of his brother.

"I just wish I could remember something—anything—from my time being possessed. Why did I ever agree to such selfishness?" Tears flooded from the red cup's face. "Why is it that you remember what happens and I can't?" He asked the young mug.

"I don't know, Cuphead. I really don't know." Mugman answered.

"What is it like? You know, to be aware while in that state?" Cuphead's tears started to slow.

"It's kind of like a dream… A dream where control of my body is nearly impossible." Mug explained. "Believe me, it's better that you don't remember."

 _Unfortunately for me, I'll never forget_ , Mugman thought as his left hand found its way to his right arm that had been severely cracked by his demonic brother a few months ago. He remembered all the pain and fear that surrounded his memories within the Devil's lair. Oh, how the cup child had wished and prayed for death when the pain was unbearable, and when he had begged for his brother to hear him and have mercy. Cuphead realized that the mug was thinking that he will never forget any of these experiences with the demon. Especially the one when he was under the influence instead of Mugman. Back before it even knew a home in the mug's body. When it had a different host that wasn't aware of its actions.

"Don't worry, Mugs." Cup said, his gloved hand reached out for his brother's shoulder. "I'll do everything I can to help you get that thing out. We **will** get it out. I promise."

"Thanks, Cuphead." The young mug said with a nod. "And the sooner the better."

Elder Kettle returned that evening with good news. For tomorrow they were going to speak with someone who was an expert on all things magic. Djimmi the genie had spoken with Elder Kettle and said that he would be happy to diagnose the young mug and do what he can to separate the two. This gave the cup brothers hope. Especially Mugman, who wanted more than anything to be rid of this parasitic creature. To not have to worry about hurting his friends and family anymore. The boys fell asleep quickly that night, with faith that their problem would be solved by that time tomorrow.


	11. Confidence vs Fear

_Gray walls materialized around the young Mug. For he found himself within the dark and cold catacombs once again. Thick black sludge accumulated on the ceiling above him. It oozed downward and splat on the floor in front of him. Mugman watched the sludge as it rose up and formed his shadowy alter ego once more. Its wicked smile shook the cup child to the core. A large and exaggerated breath squeezed out between its sharp teeth. Sludge dripped off the black body like large raindrops._

" _You're-you're the demon." Mug stated, trying not to seem scared._

" _You catch on quick, kid." It gargled a response. The shadow crossed its arms in front of its chest, seeming unimpressed._

" _Tomorrow you will be out and I won't have to deal with you anymore!" Mugman yelled at the sludgy shadow as he balled his fists._

" _Such confidence….but alas it is a false hope!" It hissed with a simple shake of its mug. "Do you really think it will be that easy to get rid of me?"_

" _I must believe!" The young mug said as loud as he could, hoping to give himself true confidence. "And nothing you say can deter me! I'm not afraid of you!"_

" _Is that so?" The demonic voice questioned as its eyes narrowed. It then raised a clawed but shadowy hand above the child's head as if it were going to strike. Mugman's once confident posture instantly changed. The child gasped and immediately turned his mug away, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst._

" _Just as I thought." The shadow sneered, lowering its arm back to its sludgy side. "You're nothing but a coward! And that's all you'll ever be!" It taunted the cup child. Another shadowy hand raised. This time, the clawed hand pushed the young mug's chest. Mug's glass body went tumbling to the ground._

" _Ugh!" The cup child squealed as his fragile body got thrown down. Mugman immediately forgot about his confident attitude and started to tremble terribly. The shadow's smile grew wider. It deeply enjoyed watching the child succumb to its fear. Mug's shaking body stood up and tried to run away from his shadow alter ego._

" _Where do you think you're going?" It hissed at the young mug. The black sludge then forced itself to expand into a single arched stream and stretch over the child. It then materialized in front of its prey. Mugman desperately tried to slow down. Shadowy hands reached out for the cup child. They grabbed onto Mug's shirt and lifted him off the ground._

" _We're just getting started!" It gargled as it held the cup child just in front of its face. Mugman could only watch in horror as it opened its jaws widely. A long, snake-like tongue dangled over its lower jaw. Inside the mouth was even more shadowy figures swimming around in the dark abyss. Mugman let out an ear-piercing scream as he was lowered toward the black pool of death._

Cuphead bolted awake once again as his brother wailed in fear.He immediately hopped over to the next bed. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized Mug was still asleep.

"N-no! Stop! Stay away from me!" Yelled a sleeping mug, tossing his head back and forth. His hands swatted out as if he were trying to physically keep something away. Cuphead reached down for his shoulders and gently shook him.  
"Mugs! Mugs, wake up!" The young cup called to his sleeping brother. Mugman's eyes popped open in a second when he heard Cup's voice. He breathed quickly as he recovered from the adrenaline coursing through his body. The young mug then noticed his older brother hovering over him. He slowly sat up as his sibling gave him some space.

"Oh, Cuphead! It was another nightmare!" Mug bawled.

"You were screaming….and talking in your sleep." Cuphead told him. "Did this nightmare have anything in common with the previous one?"

"Th-the demon! It torments me!" Mugman confessed as trembling hands rose to his mug. They clasped his head in fear. Eyes stayed open wide, scarcely blinking.

"The demon appears in your dreams? What is it doing to you?" The young cup probed.

"It-it talks down at me. Makes me scared. And then threatens to hurt me. It-it tried to swallow me!" Mug cried in fear.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Mugs. I can't imagine how that must feel…" Cuphead wished he could do more to help his brother. An idea for more advice came to his cup. "If it comes back, tell it to leave you alone! Hell, even threaten to harm it if it does so to you! Show 'em who's boss, Mugs!" The young mug started to calm down as he heard Cuphead's advice. Hands were removed from his mug as he gently grabbed the sheets.

"You're right…. I can't let it control my emotions!" Mugman started to compose himself. "Once again you've given me valuable advice, Cuphead. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Think nothing of it, bro!" The young cup replied.


	12. The Diagnosis

Mugman woke up the next morning with his mind feeling tired. Dealing with the awful dreams drained his mental focus. It dragged him down. He almost wanted to let his cup droop. Mug tried to shake that feeling aside as he thought about his meeting with Djimmi today. Hopefully all would go well, and he would finally be free of the presence that tormented him every night. Mugman dragged himself out to the dining room after Cuphead. His older brother sat himself down at the table like usual. Cup awaited his grandfather to sit down before he started eating. Both of them had gotten in trouble in the past for eating before everyone was ready. Mugman planned to try to make this breakfast quick so that he could get this whole ordeal over with. The young mug put a purpose in his walk as he grabbed a piece of toast off the table and kept walking toward the front door. He took a bite of the toast and looked back at his family.

"Okay, I'm done! Let's go!" Mug tried to hurry his family.

"Hold up there, son." Kettle replied as he sat down next to Cuphead. "You need your breakfast. Sit down and eat. You will need it to keep your strength up." Mugman held back a grumble of frustration as he whipped a chair out from underneath the table. His glass body sat down. The young mug forced himself to eat a little but then sat there just staring at his food. His left hand rested on his head as his other hand pushed the food around with his fork. He impatiently waited for his brother and guardian to be done with their meals. They could not get done fast enough for Mug's liking.

A half hour later, they stepped out of their house. The family of three trudged their way to the middle section of the island. Djimmi's white concrete pyramid greeted them as they continued forward. Cuphead and Kettle entered the pyramid without a second thought. Mugman, however, stood hesitantly outside the structure. He remembered how much damage he did to Dr. Kahl's lab. Pretty much all of his machines had gone up in flames, and the scientist had nearly met the same fate. The little mug was nervous that he would do the same to Djimmi's hovel.

"Wait! Are you sure you want me to come in there?" He called into the building.

"Of course! Make yourself at home." Djimmi's voice boomed back.

"O-okay. If you say so…." His brown boots slowly passed through the square opening. The inside of the structure was dimly lit by lamps and candles along shelves. Bottled spells and other types of magic also rested on these shelves. Once a person's eyes got used to the lighting, one would find it to be a colorful environment filled with shades of pink and purple. Magenta curtains draped along the structure, creating doorways to different sections of the pyramid. It seemed much bigger to the cup brothers than it looked from the outside. Mug followed his guardian as a thin curtain was pulled aside to reveal a room with the genie sitting at its center. The orange being sat with his legs crossed close to his body. His magic lamp shoes rested on his knees. The usual brown pipe extended out from the side of his mouth. Mug noticed a crystal ball resting on a table just to Djimmi's right.

"Welcome friends! Come and take a seat!" Djimmi welcomed the three boys. Cup and Mug promptly took a seat on the floor like their host. Glass legs crossed in front of them. Unlike the genie, they didn't rest their shoes on their knees. Kettle, however, found a large dark blue bean bag chair. Both of the boys gave a little chuckle when their guardian's body sank down into the chair. Elder Kettle wasn't sure if he would be able to get out of the chair when he was ready to.

A small meow noise caught Mugman's attention. He turned his mug to the left. A cat slunk its way out from behind a vase. Its golden fur seemed to glow in the pyramid's dim lighting.

"Oooh! You have a kitty!" Mug's eyes sparkled as he saw the beautiful feline. The small-boned cat walked over to Mugman and started rubbing against his legs. Her physique was absolutely perfect. There wasn't a knot or speck of dirt anywhere on her coat. Its bright green eyes stared up at the cup child. She gave a sharp meow, as if to say she wanted to be petted. Mugman happily gave the kitty what she wanted. It purred with content and continued to rub her body back and forth against the mug's legs.

"Yep. She's been around as long as I have." Djimmi explained.

"Well, you certainly look great for your age!" The little mug complimented the feline. It purred even louder as if to say thank you.

"So, tell me what's going on with Mugman's body." The magical being started. "It's obvious that only certain circumstances provoke this demon." Cuphead and Elder Kettle noticed that the young mug wasn't paying attention as he continued to play with the cat. His gloved hands raised the small feline into the air. Its green eyes stared contently into his. The tan kettle pushed himself to sit upward and converse with the genie.

"I've noticed that the demon takes over when Mug's body is under physical stress." He explained as his body started to slide back down into the cushy ball. The kettle gave another push to make himself upright. "Like when he tried to rescue me at the market. Or when Kahl's machine malfunctioned and caused him pain.

"It's almost like it reacts to protect Mugman." Cuphead added.

"Hmmm…." Djimmi gave a concerned look the little mug's way. The end of his pipe hung down as his mouth did the same. Cup and his guardian saw this and wondered what he was thinking. "Well, I don't want to diagnose him before I take a physical look at his soul." The genie confessed. "So, let's get to that, shall we?"

Cuphead looked over to his brother, who was cuddling the cat to his chest. He gently nudged Mug's arm with his elbow.

"Huh?" The young mug roused as he finally turned his attention elsewhere. He looked to his older brother and then Djimmi.

"Are you ready?" Cup urged.

"Oh. I-I guess so…" Mugman now became nervous. The sparkle in his eyes instantly went away as he placed the golden feline on the floor. He then stood up and faced the magical being.

"Just stay calm, Mugman. This shouldn't hurt a bit." The genie explained.

"That's exactly what Kahl said too." Mug confessed and took a big gulp. Djimmi's hands started to glow a bright orange. An orange aura appeared around the cup child as he began to levitate above the ground.

"I'm just going to poke around a bit and see if I can find it. Keep your body loose for me if you can." Djimmi said. The child took a deep breath and attempted to remain calm. Being a magical creature, the genie was able to create spirit versions of himself. Even just specific body parts, like hands and feet. The genie used his spiritual hands to feel around inside Mug's body and soul. Mugman felt the astral hands squirming inside his soul. It made him start to giggle, as if he were being tickled from the inside. Gloved hands moved to his sides and around the body as he felt the spiritual hands move upward. The child's hands instinctively tried to stop the tickle session. But since it was not a physical touch, his efforts had no effect against the astral versions of the genie's hands.

"Now that's not so bad, is it?" Djimmi urged with a chuckle. The astral objects continued to search the child's body and soul. A confused look came upon the orange genie's face.

"That's strange…." He began. "It's not in any of the usual places." Mugman gasped and instantly stopped laughing when he felt one of the hands grab his heart.

"Oops! Sorry, son!" Djimmi apologized. "Looks like I got a bit too aggressive there." The heart felt a bit odd to the genie. He felt a bump on the back of the heart. This worried Djimmi greatly. He now wanted a better look at the heart to find out what was in there.

"I apologize again, Mugman. This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable." The genie warned the child before he dragged his astral hand out while holding onto the heart.

"Nnnn!" The cup child groaned in pain as the heart bumped against the inside of his chest. Mug's metaphorical pink heart shape rested in the palm of a large orange see-through hand just outside his body. Mugman breathed erratically as he stared at the heart shape in Djimmi's astral hand. Beads of sweat formed on his mug. The genie used his fingers to turn over the metaphorical heart. A small black spot protruded from the center of the three-dimensional shape. Djimmi's thumb traveled toward the unusual substance. As soon as it was touched, the black color spread all over the heart. It then flew out of the genie's astral hand and retreated into Mug's chest. Djimmi and the others watched as Mugman violently began to transform. Pained screams quickly turned to menacing snarls. Its claws and teeth popped out, followed by the size and color changes. Djimmi's cat yowled in fear as it dashed for a hiding place. The mutated mug roared as it thrashed left and right as the magical hands held him aloft. Claws tried to lash at what was holding it, but there was no physical touch, so they ended up tearing through the air around him. Djimmi realized that his astral hands wouldn't hold the powerful child in place. He quickly encased the demonic mug in a green, see-through circular prison. All three of the spectators watched as the cup child flung itself into the walls of its magic sphere. Fists and shoulders collided with the solid green structure.

"He's so strong…" The genie started to sweat from the tremendous amount of focus needed to restrain the mutated mug. "I can't hold him for long!" He gasped. Mugman locked his fiery gaze on the orange genie. Cuphead took charge and stood in his brother's line of sight between the two. Pointed teeth snarled at the magical being for previously probing at it.

"Come on, buddy! Don't be mad! He's just trying to help you!" The young cup called to the larger one. Claws raked along the sphere as the demon was well aware that Djimmi tried to separate it from its host. And it certainly did not take kindly to such actions. The claws pressed even harder to the magic shell and ripped a line right through the prison. Both hands latched onto the rip and tore it open even farther. The large glass body then squeezed itself out mug first. It came down onto the floor with a loud thud, landing on its brown boots. Djimmi let himself lose focus on the magical orb now that the child had escaped its prison. Cuphead made sure that his brother saw him standing guard in front of the genie.

"If you want to hurt Djimmi, then you'll have to go through me first!" The cup child declared with his arms outward in a protective manner. Both Mugman and the demon realized that hurting Cuphead was not desired. The darkness growled at the thought of not hurting the magical being, but listened to the young cup nonetheless. The fiery eyes softened as its sibling's glass arms wrapped around the mug's torso. Djimmi watched as the child shrunk back to its normal state.

"Phew! That was close!" The genie sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. As soon as Mugman was himself again, his eyes darted from his brother to Djimmi, and then finally to his grandfather who looked just as relieved as the genie.

"It happened again! I'm so sorry!" Mug apologized since he had been fully aware of what just happened. And how close he came to hurting Djimmi.

"It's okay, Mugs. No one got hurt." Cuphead assured his brother. Gloved hands gently slapped the young mug's shoulders. The cup brothers then turned toward Djimmi.

"So, what's the news?" The red cup questioned.

"Well….uh…" The genie didn't quite know how to break the news of Mugman's condition softly.

"Please Djimmi! I must know!" The little mug begged the wise being.

"Of course, you do." He admitted. "Just….don't freak out on me, okay?" Cup, Mug, and Kettle didn't like the sound of that.

"I-I promise." Mugman swallowed hard, hoping he could actually keep that promise. The orange genie scratched his head for a moment, trying to plan how he could explain the situation without too much doom and gloom.

"Well…..let's start with demon education." Djimmi began. "Over time, there have been accounts of two different types of possessions. The most common one being described as 'latched'. In other words, the demon grabs onto the soul directly and controls the person's body without them being aware." Cuphead realized that this was the type of possession that he experienced. He had not been aware of anything at the time. It was just blocked from his memory completely. "….and then there's the other kind: 'embedded'!" Djimmi shuddered. "This is where the demon is forced deeply into the soul and makes a home in the host's heart. It bonds with the person's body, becoming intertwined in their everyday lives. The demon often changes the host's personality. Notably in aggressive and violent ways. You are one of these rare cases of an embedded demon, Mugman." The genie finished.

"So, can you take it out or not?" Cuphead questioned, getting right to the root of the problem.

"Well, uh-"

Before Djimmi could answer, Mugman fell to his knees and inched closer to the magical being.

"Please! Oh, please take it out!" Tears welled up in the little mug's eyes. His hands came together as he prayed to the genie.

"I'd really like to son, but any attempt to grab that dark force will also harm you too. People have died from attempted exorcisms that deal with embedded demons. Yanking it out will only kill you." He explained, placing a sympathetic hand on the mug child's shoulder.

"Th-there's gotta be something you can do!" Mugman continued to beg. He wanted something – anything – to be done about the demon. The last thing he wanted was for the demon to stay with him the rest of his life.

"I've only seen very few cases of this. And because they're so rare, there is no known cure for embedded demons." The genie regrettably confessed, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder. Mugman gasped as tears flooded down his face. His mug rested in his hands as it hung down in sorrow. The fact that the parasitic creature would be trapped inside him forever was starting to set in. And it greatly weighed his heart and soul down. Cuphead stepped up next to his brother and put a sympathetic hand on his back. Djimmi watched as the cup child cried in absolute anguish. The child's sadness seemed to resonate throughout the room.

"….But there is some good news." The genie started.

"H-how can there possibly be good news?" Mug didn't see any good to come of his situation. How could there possibly be anything good about a demon?

"Well, if Elder Kettle has made a valid observation, it seems that the demon only comes out if you're in pain. That means it is interested in keeping you safe at all costs." Djimmi explained, hoping to cheer the child a bit. Unfortunately, nothing could cheer Mugman up at this point

"Y-yeah! So it can feed off my body!" The little mug spat back with tears still running down his face.

"The best advice I can give you boys is to learn to control the demon so it doesn't hurt the wrong person." The magical being offered what he could. Elder Kettle struggled to push himself out of the bean bag chair. He then walked over to his grandsons.

"It's all right, son." He said to Mugman. "We'll figure out something." The kettle then turned his attention to his other boy. "Cuphead, will you take your brother outside? I would like to speak with Djimmi for a moment."

"Sure, Elder Kettle. Come on, Mugs." The young cup ushered his brother outside where they could be alone for a minute. Elder Kettle then turned toward the genie, who also had something more to say.

"Kettle, I didn't want to frighten the boy, but you should know that episodes only get worse. Some have even driven their hosts to commit suicide. That's why it's important for the boy to learn control of the demon. To prevent that from ever happening. And hopefully to keep the episodes to a minimum." Djimmi offered.

"I understand." Kettle replied. "Do you have any methods you can suggest for my boy?"

"Hmmm. Let me think about that." Orange fingers tapped his head as he thought. Elder Kettle happened to notice a bright blue potion sitting on a shelf. The liquid bubbled toward the top of the vile, almost as if it were calling to him. He walked over and picked up the object.

"What's this, Djimmi?" The kettle inquired.

"Oh, that's a morphing spell." The magical being answered. "I stole it from the Devil's lair when he wasn't looking."

"A morphing spell?" Elder Kettle repeated.

"Yes. When opened it will morph into a shape that a person fears."

"And this can be bottled again easy?" Kettle wanted to be sure of a quick reversal.

"Yes." Djimmi replied. "I think I see where you're going with this…"

"Djimmi, could I-" Elder Kettle began to ask if he could borrow it, but the genie already knew that.

"It's all yours!" The orange being beamed. "I wish the boy luck in training his mind and soul."

"Thanks again, Djimmi." The tan kettle thanked him once more before heading for the pyramid's exit. He stopped just inside the building when he heard his boys talking.

"Perhaps it would be better if you and Elder Kettle lived without me." Kettle heard Mugman say.

"Are you suggesting you want to run away?" Cuphead questioned his brother.

"It's not that I want to, but you two would be safer without me around." Mug replied.

"There's no need for you to go anywhere." Their grandfather said as he emerged from the pyramid. "Because we're going to help you control the demon's impulses."

"How are we going to do that?" The young mug inquired.

"I'm glad you asked. Just follow me, boys." Kettle ushered them away. Cup and Mug gave each other confused glances before following their guardian. The elderly glassware led the boys up into the mountains of Inkwell Island. Their boots started to slide a little along the pebble-filled ground as the grade steepened as they got higher. Thankfully the rocky ground started to even out and become smoother. They did not have to worry about the gravel sliding under their feet anymore. The three still had to be careful not to step into pits in the rocks or trip over larger pieces that jutted outward.

 _Where on earth are we going? What could possibly be worth coming all the way up here for?_


	13. Training Begins

The young cups had no idea where they were going and why. Elder Kettle pushed forward with a purpose as he took them higher into the rocky mountain. Cuphead and Mugman were worried that their grandfather was going to wear himself out from the long hike. The cup brothers, however, weren't even breaking a sweat. The elderly kettle eventually stopped going up and stood in front of a large round boulder.

"I'm going to need some help moving this rock." Their grandfather stated, not even giving an explanation for doing so.

"Okay…" The boys replied and helped him without question. They counted to three and gave a big shove. The rock slowly inched across the sloped ground, revealing a secret passageway into the side of the mountain. The three family members now started to sweat from the tremendous effort to move the boulder. Their guardian wiped a thick veil of sweat off his lid before continuing forward.

"This way, boys." Elder Kettle gestured with his cane down the dark passage. Cuphead and Mugman strode down the dark and warm path that became a bit narrow. Kettle had to turn sideways to make it through the narrowest part of the rocky trail. It then opened up into a spacious cavern. This alcove had a large opening that overlooked the ocean. A waterfall silently crashed down, covering half of the window-like view of the sea. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunset if one desired.

"Whoa!" Cup and Mug gasped as they took in the beautiful scenery. Elder Kettle gave them a moment to take it all in before telling them what this place was going to be used for.

"This is where we will train, Mugman." He stated.

"Train? Train how?" The young mug asked.

"With this!" Elder Kettle held up the bright blue morphing potion.

"What's that?" The cup brothers questioned.

"A morphing spell that Djimmi gave me." Elder answered, bringing the vile back down to chest level. "We will use this to create enemies for you to practice with. Now Mugman, tell me what scares you the most."

"The demon." Mug bluntly stated. Kettle didn't think having faux demons running around was a good idea. He had no idea what Mugman thought the demon looked like. For all he knew, the young mug might picture himself or just a shapeless figure of darkness. None of them truly knew what a demon in its purest form looked like. Elder Kettle didn't want it to get out of hand, so he urged his boy to pick something that both of them could picture.

"O-okay…. So, what's the second thing that scares you?" He moved on.

"That's easy. The Devil." Mugman gave his answer without any hesitation. For he was certain that the Devil scared him more than anything else outside of his own body.

"Well, I think we can work with that." Elder Kettle opened the bottle and the liquid oozed out of the top. It then materialized into three distinct purple mini devils. They all smiled wickedly at the cup child that just admitted to being scared of them. Hyena-like chuckles emitted from their throats. Three spade tails lashed back and forth as their horns reflected the sunlight back at the mug.

 _(Author's Note: Similar to the in-game enemy from the Devil's boss fight, but they have the same furry pelt as the real Devil. Their bodies are more built and have a white underbelly. Teeth are sharp incisors instead of these blunt, grinding teeth. The nose is also much shorter and horns a bit thicker.)_

"What?! We're doing this now?" Mug gasped, unprepared for such a task.

"Do you need a moment to prepare, Mugman?" His guardian asked.

"Yes, please." The cup child replied.

 _Although, I don't think I'll ever be truly ready._

"Er, Cuphead, perhaps you should come back here. This is something Mugman has to do himself." The kettle explained to the other young cup.

"Oh, sure, Elder Kettle." Cuphead obeyed his grandfather and respectfully stepped behind the elder as he was asked. Mug watched as his brother left his side. Cup was always right there to aid him in their battles against the Devil's debtors. It now felt weird for Mugman to be fighting enemies by himself. A shiver went down his spine as he stared at the purple mini devils. They chuckled and growled at the young mug as it stood there trying to get its bearings. The creatures could sense the child's fear of them. One started to take a few steps toward him. Mug then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." He stated as he let the air escape from his chest.

"On your marks-!" Elder Kettle began to say to the created devils. The middle one snarled and launched itself at Mugman before the kettle could finish his sentence. Mug's eyes popped open wide at the sudden movements. With a gasp, he quickly jumped out of its way. The little mug pointed an index finger at the devil as it passed. He began to shoot it with his small blue magic shots. It began to hiss in pain and attempted to block the mug's attacks with its arms. Mugman noticed another purple creature leap toward him. The cup child extended his other arm out, crossing over the first arm, and started shooting the second. Mug realized that he had no way to defend against the third creature. It licked its lips before diving toward its prey. Mugman quickly stopped shooting and jumped straight into the air. The devil's body sailed by, clasping the air with its gloved claws. It came face down onto the cavern floor. The cup child landed back on the ground only to see the first two creatures had recovered and were dashing his way once more. He gave a yelp of panic as he loosed a large pulse of blue magic with both hands. It exploded on both of them. The two devils grunted in pain as they collapsed over one another. Tongues spilled out of their mouths as their eyes spiraled around. He then turned around to face the remaining devil. Mugman released a powerful orange blast from his fingertips. It exploded on the gangly purple body, causing it to collapse on the ground. Mug looked at the fallen devils for a moment before giving a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad." The young mug concluded. His adrenaline had started up and was flowing freely throughout his glass body, seemingly giving him the energy to complete this unexpected task.

"Very good, Mugman." His grandfather praised. "Now do it again."

"Huh?" He wondered how he was supposed to do it again when his opponents were sprawled out over the cavern floor. The cup child didn't have to wonder for long. Three purple bodies rose silently from the ground as their eyes flashed a bright white. Their bodies were now recharged with energy once more.

 _Oh boy…_

Mugman quickly realized that these training sessions would get increasingly difficult. Nonetheless, the little mug prepared himself for round two. The three purple devils hissed at him. They started to circle the child with claws unsheathed from their gloved hands. Mug looked between the three creatures, trying to predict which one would attack first. Mugman started charging another orange shot at his fingertips. Predictably, the one in front of the young mug decided to attack first. Mug was one step ahead of it and loosed his charge shot, instantly knocking out that devil once more. It slid along the ground and came to a halt a few body lengths away from the mug. The child's eyes moved to the right as he saw movement from a second devil. It lashed its spade tail toward his mug. Without a second thought, Mugman ducked to avoid his head getting sliced. The tail came within inches of his face. A powerful whoosh of wind bombarded his mug, making him sway back and forth a little. He knew that if he had stayed there, the spade tail would have damaged his eyes. It then quickly whipped back to its owner. Mug retaliated by standing up and pelting it with his small blue rapid-fire magic. It hissed and tried to block the mug's attack yet again.

The remaining devil approached the child from behind. Two hands seized his firing arm. He quickly ceased his fire and thrust his arm across his chest, ultimately throwing the purple body to the ground. A gloved hand balled up and gave a swift punch to the devil's round melon. Its tongue lolled out once more as it admitted defeat for round two. Mugman then turned his attention to the remaining creature. For it did not lunge forward. Instead, it just stared back. The devil hissed and got down on all fours. The little mug watched as it stalked around him, trying to find a vulnerable spot.

 _They're getting smarter…._ Mugman realized. _They watch my every move and learn from it._

It then finally settled into one spot. A growl emanated from its throat before it launched itself toward the cup child. Unlike before, it came down just in front of Mugman. This caused the young mug to stumble back in shock. He felt its tail wrap around his leg. It gave a tug and caused the child to fall to the ground.

"Ugh!" Mug cried out as his body collided with the cavern floor. He did not have much time to react when the devil thrusted its body forward once more. Gloved hands clasped the creature's furry chest and held it aloft. Its claws dangled down near the cup child's chest as they flailed around wildly. The jaws quickly snapped open and shut, showing its large canine teeth. It was then that Mugman realized that these creatures were using techniques that he had seen the true Devil use. He vividly remembered how the Devil had tripped him with his tail, pinned him to the ground, and tried to use its claws and fangs against him. Mugman used his free leg to help kick the creature off. The small devil had become stunned and released the child's leg from its grasp. Mug swiftly stood up, intending to get in another attack before it recovered. Glowing orange gloves came pounding down on the gangly purple body in a magical explosion. It groaned in pain. Mugman knew that it was the creature's way of saying that it yielded.

The cup child stood up straight and looked at his grandfather, feeling a bit light-headed. Beads of sweat coated his mug as he took deep breaths. Whether it was due to a loss of adrenaline or not, he was now becoming tired. His efforts drained him both physically and mentally.

"I think I need a moment before round three." Mugman confessed. If he had been aided by Cuphead, he wouldn't nearly be as tired. The young mug moved himself over by a rock, pressed a hand against it, and leaned half of his weight on the meaty boulder. Unbeknownst to Mugman, the devils' eyes flashed white again. Wicked smiles painted across their furry purple heads. One of the creatures saw this as a prime opportunity to attack the child. It quickly scrabbled its clawed feet along the cavern floor. Mugman heard the footsteps and slowly looked in their direction. The next thing he knew, a gloved paw swiped across his mug. He cried out in pain as his glass body was tossed to the ground. Not only did his cheek throb, but the rest of his body started to ache from being thrown to the cavern floor. Landing mug first, the child's body stayed motionless for a second out of pure shock at what just happened. Mug then started to pick himself up. The child looked to his guardian.

"What gives? I said I needed a minute!" Mugman called to the kettle.

"In real life, enemies won't care that you need a minute. They will attack you nonetheless." Elder Kettle explained. "So, training should be no different. You must learn to be on your toes at all times. Expect the unexpected." Mug's eyes widened in shock at the bluntness of his grandfather. Deep down he knew that the elder was right though. But it didn't change the fact that he didn't like it one bit.

Mugman pushed himself to a sitting position and turned around to see what the devils were doing. His eyes popped big when he saw the other two devils rushing toward him. The three creatures cornered the child between them and the boulder he had just used to rest on. Mug pushed himself backwards with hands and feet until his handle clinked against the rock. All three gangly bodies encroached in on him. They wanted to make sure the cup child felt trapped. His glass body tensed up as they suddenly seemed bigger to the child. The mini devils had not actually grown any, but Mug's fear of them exaggerated their appearance to him.

"Mugman, what are you doing?" Cuphead called to his brother. "Blast these guys!" But Mug didn't even hear him. He had let his fear consume him. And now the child was frozen in place. The little mug could only watch as they bared their fangs. Drool dripped down the teeth and tongues. The cup child began to shake violently in fear. Cuphead could hear the rattling of his straw against his head. Instinctively, he knew that sound meant that his brother needed help. The red cup's body began to move forward. It stopped when a cane was risen horizontally in front of his chest.

"Cuphead." Kettle sternly said. The young cup looked from his grandfather to his sibling.

Meanwhile, Mugman watched six clawed paws ball up into fists. One, two, four, and then finally six wailed down on his small body. Mug desperately tried to block the strikes. He balled up on the ground, covering his mug with his hands and arms.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The young mug cried. "Please tell them to stop!"

"Elder Kettle!" Cuphead reiterated to their grandfather.

"He must control it." Was the Elder's only response. Cuphead worriedly looked back toward his brother. Mug lay on the ground, praying that they would stop. But the pounding of the fists kept coming. He felt one set of hands pummel him as fast as they could. Another set of hands were slower, but dealt more power with each blow. One of these powerful strikes found its way to a spot on his mug that wasn't protected. Mugman cried loudly as his head got hit. The cup child then felt his body tense up from the inside. A feeling of rage and vengeance came over his heart. Mug knew that this was the demon reacting to the physical pain he was in. It intended to take over his body to protect itself if the child wouldn't. Mugman's eyes squeezed shut. They then shot back open glowing a bright yellow. The little mug's body began to shake again. This time it shook in pain as it transformed into its alter ego. Claws wrapped around his brim as they protruded from under his gloves. His blue color darkened as he doubled in size. Pointed teeth grew from his mouth and visibly hung outward. The demon was done playing these little games. And now it was out for blood.

 _Not again…_

That was Mugman's last thought before he completely lost control of his body. The demon forced the child up with jaws wide open. Teeth sunk into a furry purple arm. The mug now stood up, dragging the devil off the ground. It now looked down upon the gangly creatures. The other two watched in shock as the mutated mug grabbed their comrade with one of its clawed hands. With a swift movement of its head, the demonic mug instantly ripped off the devil's arm. Fake blood exploded all over the cavern floor and even splattered on the cup child's black shirt. Two furry jawlines dropped open in utter fear as their opponent stood there, arm still in mouth as it growled at them. The clawed hand dropped the rest of the body to the ground. Blood-stained fur whimpered and dragged itself along the ground in hopes to get away from the monster. Triangle shaped fangs spit the arm out.

The two remaining devils turned tail and tried to run away. Mugman wasn't about to let them off the hook that easy. With a single leap, he was upon them once more. The demonic mug kicked one of them away. It picked up the other one by its tail. He began to twirl it above his head like it was a lasso. The purple body squealed for help. Surprisingly, the one that just got kicked attempted to help the other devil. Mugman took little notice when the second creature clamped its jaws down on its leg. He then slung the first devil clear across the cavern. Cuphead had to duck out of the way as the body came sailing toward him. It came crashing against the rocky wall face first at full speed. The gangly body slowly slid down the wall and collapsed on the ground. It was only then that the mutated mug took notice of the last devil. Two eyes shifted upward as it realized that its comrade just got the boot. It slowly and calmly released its jaws from the glass leg. Mugman watched as the devil attempted to back away slowly. Fiery pupils flared to life as it realized that its leg now stung. It aggressively grabbed the smaller purple body and tossed it into the air. Claws swiped across its chest as it fell back down toward the ground. The gangly body tumbled across the ground, staining the cavern floor with its blood.

Mugman stood there taking in the sight of the three wounded devils. It felt joy in knowing that they got what they deserved. A growl emanated from the toothy mug. All three devils looked at their tormentor as it erupted into a roar. They heard some extra gargle noises within the roar. It was the demon telling them to never hurt him again, or the consequences would be even more severe. Three purple bodies squealed in fear as they voluntarily reverted back to the blue liquid substance. They all raced for the bottle in Kettle's hands. The three globs could not get in there fast enough for their liking. Kettle watched as the last blob grabbed the small cork out of his hands, closing the lid behind it. Fiery pupils locked onto the person holding the magic vile. The elderly kettle looked a bit nervous as his grandson growled at him. Brown boots started to cross the cavern, intending to make the source of the enemies pay. Cuphead reacted accordingly and stood between his demonic brother and its target. It looked down at the smaller cup. The mug growled, knowing that the cup was going to tell him not to hurt the kettle. For it was tired of hearing those words.

"You know my name is Cuphead." The young cup told the demon. "And that is Elder Kettle." The demon watched where the child pointed. "I know you won't hurt me, so I need you to think of Elder Kettle as a friend as well. You don't hurt friends. In fact, you should protect him." Mugman's face snarled in confusion. The demon did not truly understand these words. Friends? Protect? What did that really mean?

"I need you to promise me that you will never hurt Elder Kettle. And to protect him at all costs." Cuphead urged the darkness to change its perspective. The mutated mug stood there, not knowing how to react. "….Please?" Fiery pupils softened a bit as the mug nodded. Cup gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

"Psst! Cuphead! Talk about control!" The elderly glassware whispered up to his grandson, still not trusting the demon to keep its word.

"Oh….uh…." Cuphead wasn't sure how to go about telling the demon not to spring up in times of crisis. "These violent actions that you do….um…" Mugman cocked his head in confusion at where the small cup was going with this.

"If I may…" Kettle interjected as he took a few steps forward. The mutated mug saw this and hissed, taking a step backward. Elder Kettle froze in his tracks. For he did not want to provoke the demon again. Cuphead saw his brother's claws tense up. This gave him an idea. He then gently raised Mug's larger hand.

"See the claws?" Cup asked. It stared down at its weapons, listening intently. "Could you put them away?" The hand shook a little as the claws painfully retracted. "Very good!" Cuphead praised. It then lifted the hand up to mug level. The mutated mug curiously looked over the normal hand.

"You also have pretty big teeth." The cup child pointed out. Mug's tongue ran over the pointy triangle-shaped teeth. "Is it possible to put those away too?" The monstrous mug focused on its teeth and tried to retract those too. Its head rattled as the teeth got sucked back to normal size and shape. Gloved hands seized its head as pain filled its mouth. A squeal of pain emitted from the child's mug. Its eyes squeezed shut for a second. When they opened back up, the eyes curled down in a sympathetic manner. Not the regular angry and narrowed look. A large gloved hand reached down and rested on Cuphead's shoulder.

 _C-Cuphead._

His mug cocked to the side and attempted to smile. One side of his mouth curled up while the other one stayed neutral.

"….Mugman? Is that you doing that?" The young cup questioned. Mug's yellow eyes seemed to shimmer a little at the sound of his brother saying his name.  
"It is you!" Cuphead beamed, taking Mugman's other hand in his. "You're actually doing it!" Elder Kettle took a few steps forward, still unsure if his son had full control of the demon.

"Mug…man?" He cautiously called out. The piercing yellow eyes looked from the young cup to the elderly glassware.

 _Elder Kettle! I'm so glad to see you! The demon never laid a claw on you!_

Mugman's body began to rush forward toward its grandfather. His large body abruptly came to a stop, almost as if he had bounced off an invisible wall. His mug shook back and forth, trying to get its bearings. The parasitic creature strained to understand what its host was doing.

 _What the heck? Why can't I move?_

Mug tried as hard as he could to move his glass body to embrace the elder. The demon, however, still didn't trust the kettle that had unleashed fake devils upon it. Cuphead watched as the body shook terribly. Mugman wanted to go forward, but the demon wanted nothing to do with Elder Kettle. The red cup approached the two who were only a few feet away from each other.

"Calm down." He said to the mutated mug. "Let's just take this slowly. Elder Kettle, hold out your hand." The kettle did as his grandson said. A hiss emanated from the monstrous mug that turned into a growl. Its large teeth popped back out. "It's okay, buddy. It's only a hand. And it's not going to hurt you." Mugman let Cuphead take hold of his arm. The young cup stretched it outward towards the other hand. Cup moved his brother's arm slowly, being careful to note the mug's body language. The two gloved hands of nearly equal size approached one another. Mugman's body was calm right until his hand was inches away from Elder Kettle's. Without warning, the claws popped back out. Cuphead quickly moved the young mug's hand away. Kettle retracted his hand in a second as well.

"Looks like the demon isn't ready to trust me yet." Their grandfather stated.

"Don't worry. It will!" Cup said to his guardian before giving his sibling his full attention.

"Hmm…" Kettle muttered, not sure he believed that. It seemed logical to him that the demon would not trust someone that frequently set enemies upon it. That particular someone would always be considered an adversary, a threat. Elder Kettle could only hope that his intuition was wrong.

"Okay, Mugman. It's time to come out of there." Cuphead said to the mutated mug. The darkness listened to the young cup without question and reverted its host back to normal.

"I'm glad to be my normal self again!" Mug gave a sigh of relief.

"You did great, Mugs!" His brother praised.

"Yeah….I guess I had some control at the end there." The cup child realized. His gaze then moved to his guardian. "I just wish it would tolerate Elder Kettle. It doesn't seem to like him for some reason."

"Don't worry, Mugs! We'll teach it to like him….or at least protect him." Cuphead explained. For he truly believed that the demon could learn from its host and other influences. Kettle then approached his young mug.

"Well Mugman, I think we conclude this training session had success. I look forward to seeing even more progress tomorrow. You deserve a good rest and treatment for those wounds." The tan kettle complimented and ushered the boys toward the alcove's exit. They made another long trek, this time down the mountain. It was much faster going downward than it was upward. Mugman collapsed on their comfy sofa when they returned home. He had no desire to expend anymore large bursts of energy, be it through play or work. After applying an ointment to all the punch wounds, the young mug took it easy, playing an occasional game of cards or chess with his family members.


	14. Not Words But Actions

The sun set once more over the island of Inkwell. All of its residents bustled about to finish their business before packing up for the night. Cuphead and Mugman prepared for bed. They put on their appropriately colored pajamas: red for Cup and blue for Mug. The two boys settled into their beds with fluffy pillows behind their cups and wrapped up with the softest silk blankets they could imagine. Cuphead fell asleep fast like usual. Mugman, on the other hand, lay awake in bed, hoping and praying that the demon wouldn't torment him anymore. His heart pounded loudly, keeping him awake for quite a while. Eventually the little mug nodded off when he got tired enough.

 _The cold environment of the catacombs surrounded Mugman. He knew exactly where he was before he even opened his eyes. The young mug rubbed his arms with his hands in an attempt to warm up. It seemed to him that the catacombs got colder each night he visited them. His small eyes shifted right and then left before locking onto a large blob of sludge that lay before him. It narrowed and materialized upward as it formed all of the undesirable qualities that Mugman feared. Sludge dripped from its claws and teeth. The wicked smile formed on its mug and stayed stagnant. Its hard and angry eyes looked down upon the smaller and peaceful version of itself._

" _So, you've come back to visit me again…" The shadow gargled between tightly closed fangs. "What game shall we play tonight?"_

 _Mugman balled his fists and showed confidence in his body language. He held his mug high, stood up straight, and gave a hard stare back._

" _No games!" Mug demanded. "You're not even real, so stay away from me!" The child was trying to convince himself that this version of his alter ego was a figment of his imagination. Nothing more than an over-exaggeration of his fear that transferred to the dream realm. Despite his words, the black shadow was unimpressed. It simply crossed its arms across its sludgy chest._

" _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid." The shadow replied. Mugman knew that talking to this thing did no good. No matter how much he shouted at it or told it that he wasn't afraid, the sludgy creature just didn't care._

" _I'm outta here!" The little mug replied, throwing his hands up in the air. He promptly turned around and started walking away from the skinny black body._

" _Where do you even plan to go? There is no exit." It tried to deter the cup child from continuing with its trek. The shadow then realized that the young mug was going to ignore it. And this insulted it greatly. Arms fell to its sides as its smile drooped into a scowl._

" _Don't you dare walk away from me, Mugface!" It hissed. Mug stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar mocking nickname. The child thought that the mutated mug must have heard it from the Devil._

 _"…..Mugface?" He wondered aloud as he started to turn around. The shadow met Mug's curiosity with a present of its own. Mugman saw a black clawed hand rocketing toward him. Bearing no bones or internal infrastructure, the arm stretched beyond any normal capability and slammed the child in the chest._

 _"Aaaahhh!" The little mug screamed as he was taken off his feet. Air escaped his chest as he traveled even farther through the catacombs in a mere couple of seconds. To Mugman, it felt as if a professional boxer had just slammed him a good one. His body violently clattered against the ground. It bounced a few times before ultimately coming to a full stop. The child's body shook as he tried to get his bearings. His chest heaved in and out as he struggled to get air flowing back through his body. He lifted his mug to see the sludge splat down in front of him yet again. The shadow formed the dark mug in a split second._

 _"Aren't you going to cry or scream?" It taunted._

 _"No!" Mug yelled back. Gloved hands pressed against the ground as he forced himself up. This time he intended to face the shadow without backing down. "Cuphead said that if you attacked me, then I should strike back! Raaahh!" Mugman roared as he launched himself forward, hands open wide as he prepared to grab the shadow. His opponent, however, did not seem concerned with this in the least bit. It simply stretched itself taller, making a hole in its torso that the young mug fell through. Mug crashed onto the ground yet again, this time landing on his right side and making an "oof" sound. The black body quickly shrunk itself back down. It then set itself upon the child with a delighted hiss. Clawed hands aggressively pinned down Mugman by his arms. He tried to resist against the shadow's power. The small, skinny arms did not even budge against the black body's iron grip. It smiled down upon its prey. That dastardly smile said that it deeply enjoyed watching the cup child struggle and fail time and time again._

 _"Did Cuphead also say to take your punishment like a good little tea cup?" Black pointy teeth hissed down at Mug._

 _"No way!" He yelled right in the shadow's face. "Cuphead would never say something like that!"_

 _"You know it's true! Don't lie!" It replied in utter joy._

 _"Get off of me!" Mugman demanded as he tried to lift his arms once more._

 _"Heh heh…" The shadow laughed as its smile widened even farther. Mug watched as the creature's black mug started to lean down closer to him. His eyes widened in fear. For he did not know what awful things the demonic creature would do to him._

 _"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked his adversary that stopped moving. Its mouth then opened slowly and almost mechanically. A long black tongue dangled over the lower jaw. Mugman watched as the snake-like tongue slithered down toward his head._

 _"N-no! Stop!" The child desperately cried out, knowing that it wouldn't really stop the shadow. It was just an instinct to tell his tormentor to go away and not to hurt him. Mug turned his head to the left as the tongue rolled up the right side of his face. He screamed in fear as the black tongue seemed like it was getting a good taste of him. It felt sludgy but not quite wet against his cheek. His body shook violently, desperate to escape the situation. The shadow had no intention of letting the cup child up anytime soon. It was just having too much fun tormenting its prey. Mugman watched as the tongue folded back up into the mouth. The black jaws closed down as the edge of the tongue licked its fangs in contentment._

 _"Your fear….I can taste it!" It hissed down at the young mug._

 _"No….I'm not scared." Mug mumbled to himself. His eyes then locked onto his enemy's with confidence. "I'm not scared!" He repeated loudly._

 _"It is in your nature to be afraid of me." The shadow simply replied. It watched as the child desperately tried to free itself from its grip once more. The little mug groaned as he put all of his effort into an attempt to escape the locked claws. His body seemed to deflate as his latest efforts failed. Mugman took deep breaths as he tried to regain his strength._

 _"Heh heh…." It laughed. "Your words conflict with what your body says. It's pitiful really. You try so hard to be confident…..but you're just not!" The shadow sneered at the cup child._

 _"Your words don't affect me!" Mug spat back, trying to uphold the brave attitude._

 _"Perhaps not the words…." The black mug started. It then leaned down as close as it could to Mugman, pressing its nose against his. Two brims clinked against one another. The little mug's once confident eyes drooped as the deathly black eyes stared into his. "But the actions speak much louder…" Mug almost began to whimper in fear. It was a natural response that he couldn't help. He closed his eyes, hoping that the shadow would back off. Mugman knew that if he couldn't see the danger, then he wouldn't make pathetic noises of fright. The demonic creature became annoyed with the child trying to avoid its punishment._

 _"Look at me!" It hissed. Mug refused to open his eyes. He lay there not making a sound or movement. "I said look at me, you pathetic child!" The shadow demanded as it strengthened its grip on Mugman's arms. Claws poked into the cup child's glass skin, creating cracks. Mug heard the cracks forming and tried to hold back a scream of pain._

 _"Nnnnngh…!" The young mug couldn't help but make a noise when his adversary attempted to shatter his arms. Small eyes shot open as tears flooded them. The child began to breathe audibly._

 _"Heh heh! Now that's more like it!" The shadow smiled wide. Water flooded down the child's face. The black mug knew that its prey cried because of both the pain and the fear it experienced. It was a perfect combination that brought exhilaration to the creature's sludgy body. The shadow couldn't ask for anything better. Unless, of course, that feeling could be replicated each and every night for the rest of time. Mugman couldn't help but make his whimpering noises as he felt a sense of defeat._

 _"C-Cuphead! Help! Please!" The young mug cried out, hoping that his brother could hear him in the real world._

 _"Crying for help, eh?" It chuckled. "Just what I wanted to see!"_

 _"Please wake me up!" Mug called out again. The tears just kept flooding down his mug. It was now a waterfall that he could not stop._

 _"Waking up won't solve your problem, kid." The shadow stated. It then let go of the child with its right hand and reared back. Mugman's eyes widened as he saw the claws poised to strike. He screamed as loud as his lungs allowed as they came down in a black blur._

In the real world, Cuphead had heard his brother call for help. He hopped over to the blue mug's bed as fast as he could. Gloved hands immediately shook their sibling to save it from whatever predicament it was in.

"Mugs! Wake up!" The young cup called. Cuphead barely saw Mugman's eyes shoot open in the darkness. Still panic-stricken from his nightmare, Mug did not realize that he was actually awake. He sensed that someone was directly in front of him and lashed out at the body.

"Get off!" The young mug shouted and pushed Cup's body across the bed.

"Whoa!" Cuphead cried and scrabbled his hands against the sheets to keep from falling off. Mugman gasped as he realized whom he just shoved.

"Cuphead! I'm-I'm so sorry! I thought you were the demon!" He desperately apologized.

"Don't worry about it, bro." The young cup assured his brother that he was okay. Cup then inched closer to his brother, and away from the edge.

"I-I did what you said." Mug explained. "I fought back, but it was just too powerful!" Cuphead looked sympathetically at the young mug.

"These nightmares are getting pretty serious. I think we need to tell Elder Kettle tomorrow morning." He explained to Mugman.

"You're right. I can't keep going on like this…" Mug grabbed his blankets in his hands. His grip tightened at the thought of experiencing that much fear and mental torture every night.

"Hmmm…" Cuphead rubbed a finger on his small chin. "If it appears again, try fighting it. But this time give it everything you've got. Pretend like it's a real enemy." Mugman shuffled uncomfortably in his bed.

 _But I did give it my all…_

The young cup noticed that worried look on his brother's face.

"If it's too much, yell for me at the first sign of danger." Cuphead offered his assistance. This made Mug feel a bit better knowing that Cup would have his back.

"Thanks, Cuphead! I can always count on you, big brother!" Mugman beamed before settling back down under the sheets. Cuphead gave a nod of understanding and went back to bed as well.


	15. A Sinking Feeling

Cuphead woke up the next morning to see his brother still fast asleep. He realized that the nightmares must be taking a lot out of him. Letting him sleep a little longer wouldn't hurt, Cuphead thought. The young cup went about his usual business in the morning and eventually went to sit down for breakfast. Elder Kettle had gotten everything set up and then sat down when the empty chair caught his attention.

"Where's Mugman?" The tan kettle asked his son.

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Cuphead replied casually. But it was anything but casual that Mugman was still asleep at this time of day. He was normally up before his older brother.

"Please go wake up your brother." Kettle told his boy.

"I was thinking that we should let him sleep for a little bit longer." Cup said. "He hasn't exactly been sleeping that well lately."

"Why is that?" His grandfather inquired.

"I think it's best if Mugman told you that." The young cup suggested. Cup and his guardian sat in silence for a few seconds. They stared at one another, attempting to read each other's minds. Did Elder Kettle still want Cuphead to get Mugman up? Could the kettle not wait for an explanation as to why the young mug could not sleep? The elderly glassware eventually broke the silence.

"I'll go see him. Wait here." Kettle said before leaving his place at the table. His cane tapped on the floor every other step as he approached the boys' room. A gloved hand pushed the door open to see the young mug still peacefully sleeping. He had intended to wake up the child, but now hesitated upon the sight of Mugman deep in his slumber. The child's body lay still under the sheets. Steady and calm breaths emitted from the little mug. Elder Kettle approached the bedside and stared down at his boy. Part of him wanted to let the cup child sleep, but the other part wanted to know what was going on with his sleep schedule. A gloved hand gently reached down and nudged the small shoulder back and forth.

"Mugman, it's morning." He said quietly. The young mug stirred but then pulled the sheets over his head. "Come on, son. It's time to get up." Mug reluctantly shoved the blankets down and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see his guardian standing over him. The little mug slowly sat up.

"Elder Kettle? What are you doing in here?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's past 9am." The kettle stated.

"Oh, sorry." Mugman sleepily apologized for dozing so late.

"Cuphead says you haven't been sleeping well. Is there something you would like to share with me?" Kettle asked.

"Yes, I was going to tell you today." Mug replied. "I keep having nightmares where the demon torments me. Both mentally and physically. Cuphead often finds me waking up screaming and, more recently, lashing out…"

"How long has this been going on?" The Elder inquired.

"Ever since the incident at the market." Mugman stated. "When the demon made its presence known to everyone."

"Don't worry, Mugs. We will get this fixed." His guardian said and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I'll go visit Djimmi today and see about some sort of demon-nightmare repellent."

"Golly, you will?" Mug asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes." He replied. "And I promise that there is such a thing." Mugman was so happy that he stood up on his bed and threw his arms around the generous kettle.

"Thanks, Elder Kettle! You're the best!" The young mug beamed.

"You're welcome, my boy." Kettle backed off from the embrace. "Now it's about time you got ready for breakfast." Mugman obeyed his guardian's words and quickly got dressed. The family of three ate their breakfast before discussing what they all were doing that day.

"After I drop you boys off for the youth group, I'll go talk to Djimmi about an antidote." The kettle explained. Cup and Mug often joined in the activities of a local youth group when school was not in session. Especially during summer, when the boys had loads of time on their hands.

"Oh, yeah! The youth group! I forgot about that!" Cuphead said with a big smile on his face. Mug, however, looked worried.

"A-are you sure they're going to want me around?" He asked his guardian.

"Of course! It's not like you go on rampages for the fun of it." Elder chuckled, trying to keep things light-hearted.

"I guess you're right. There shouldn't be a problem!" Mugman replied with more confidence.

Elder Kettle walked the boys over to the group's meeting place of the day. Their meeting place varied day-to-day. It normally correlated with the specific games and activities they would take part in. The group planned to stay on the first island and play simple games such as duck duck goose, hide and seek, and tag this very day. Cup and his family passed by the old mausoleum on their way to the designated spot. Mug eyed his hiding spot, knowing that it wasn't secret anymore. Not to Cuphead or Hilda. They then saw a group of kids bustling about in front of the woods. All of the children clamored around the leader of the group who was a land-bound fish. Her scaly body was an orange color, her fins yellow, and wore a red bow resting just above her left eye.

The family of three approached the group. Cuphead walked faster than his brother and eagerly greeted the fish.

"Hey Ms. Angel!" He called out. Mugman came forward, stopping just behind the young cup.

"H-Hello everyone!" The young mug cautiously called out. None of them knew how the group was going to react to seeing Mugman. Had they all heard about the incident at the market? If so, what rumors had they heard? Would they be scared? A multitude of eyes shifted in the cup brothers' direction. The children all tried to huddle behind the only adult among them. This confirmed Mug's suspicion that they did not truly want him around. He realized this before his brother did.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Cup questioned. "It's just ol' Cuphead and Mugman! We won't bite!" The children didn't react negatively to Cuphead, and let him approach the group. Mugman then tried to do the same. Gasps could be heard among the group. The young mug stopped in his tracks, feeling unwelcome among his peers. His eyes and mouth curled down in sorrow. Elder Kettle realized this and walked up to his grandson, resting his gloved hands on Mug's shoulders.

"This is still Mugman. Nothing has changed." Kettle told the group. "And he should be treated as such."

"Are you sure he's not gonna….you know?" Angel the fish asked.

"Absolutely not!" Elder Kettle said firmly. "The only reason such a thing would happen is if you attacked him first."

"And no one here would do that, right?" Cuphead made sure his peers promise to be friendly with his brother.

"No! Never!" They responded.

"Then everything will be fine! I want to see everyone having fun!" The red cup announced to the group. Mug still wasn't sure he wanted to hang around people that were afraid of him. What if something did go wrong? What if he unintentionally hurt someone? No, it just was not a good idea. Not to Mugman. He slowly turned around to face his grandfather.

"Maybe I should go with you instead." The young mug whispered to the kettle.

"Nonsense my boy!" Elder Kettle beamed. "It's good for you to socialize with people your age. Now go have fun!" Gloved hands gently turned him around and pushed Mug forward. The group immediately began their games, starting with good old-fashioned hide-and-seek. Mugman did not hide well as he watched his guardian travel farther and farther away from him. The seeker sprinted up to him but then stopped short. Mug watched as the young frog hesitated to physically call him out. Ms. Angel always had a rule in hide-and-seek to tap the person on the shoulder to make sure they were paying attention. The young frog hesitated to tap the cup child's shoulder. It shook as it slowly reached out its sticky fingers. Mug barely felt a tap from the amphibian as it jumped back in fear.

"F-found you!" It stuttered out.

"Yeah." Mugman replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Big surprise."

"See ya!" The frog squeaked as it hopped itself away. Mugman sighed in sorrow as he realized that he would never be seen the same way by these kids ever again. Heck, maybe not even the grown-ups. The young mug longed to go home. He let his head droop down in his grief.

 _Coming here was a mistake…_

 _But I have to stay here until Elder Kettle gets back. Maybe I should just go put myself in time out. Indefinitely._

The games continued on through the day with little conversation being thrown Mug's way. Mugman's longest conversation came from a young rat that asked if he had truly beat up his uncle. The young mug reluctantly told the rodent the truth. After which, the rat had nothing more to say. Mugman noticed Ms. Angel's fishing pole resting against a tree. There was one pole and one mug. A perfect way to be by himself and stay out of the other kids' way. He slowly approached the orange fish.

"Ms. Angel." Mug called out. She nearly jumped out of her scales when she realized the little mug was standing next to her. "Could I borrow your fishing pole for a bit?" The fish righted herself so she didn't seem scared of the child.

"Oh, sure." She happily replied. "Just remember to give it back and don't wander too far. Stay where we can see you."

"I will." Mugman replied before grabbing the brown fishing pole. Its red bobber swung back and forth a couple of times before he caught it and held it still. Mug walked over to the dock just outside the forest. Hanging his feet over the side, he cast the line as far as he could. His eyes watched as the small object disappeared and reappeared as low waves rolled over it.

 _There. Now I can't hurt anyone. Not if I'm alone…_

Not long after Mugman left, his brother noticed that he was not among the group. The red straw whipped back and forth as the young cup frantically looked for Mug.  
"Has anyone seen Mugman?" He called out for everyone to hear. The chaperone approached Cuphead.

"Don't worry, Cuphead. He just borrowed my fishing pole." She explained and pointed a fin in his direction. "Mugman's over at my favorite pier trying to reel some in." His cup turned in the direction she pointed.

"I should go over there and spend some time with him." Cup stated.

"Aw, come on! Stay for just one more game!" His friends urged him.

"Oh, well, I guess one more game couldn't hurt." Cuphead gave in to his peers' pleading. "But then I need to go be with my brother."

Unaware to the group, one child emerged from the pack and made its way toward Mugman. A small white rabbit hopped its way up behind the young mug. Its blue overalls sagged down as its gangly body jerked with every bound. The cup child heard the unusual movement coming from behind him. His mug turned around to see the rabbit staring into his eyes. Its pink nose twitched as it took in the smell of the mug.

"Who are you?" A curious Mugman asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"My name is Hop-" It started but then abruptly stopped. "I mean, my name is Hippity Hoppity!" The second time the small mammal talked, it had a bit of a red-neck accent. Its left ear drooped over from the middle as it spoke, like it had some sort of injury.

"Are you new to Inkwell?" The young mug inquired.

"Yeah, my folks and I just moved here not long ago." Hippity replied with enthusiasm in his voice. Its gloved paws yanked upward on the straps of his overalls that hung loosely on the furry body. The front of which began to droop every few seconds.

"Oh, well you'll soon learn that I'm considered a monster to everyone around here…" Tears started to well up in the cup child's eyes. A single tear dropped into the vast ocean.

"A monster?" The rabbit questioned as he inched himself closer to the sullen mug. "So you must be the one that caused all that commotion at the market?" Mugman just nodded without making eye contact with this mysterious child. "From what I heard, it sounded like you socked it to a couple of guys real hard. What was it? An 8-ball and a dead horse?"

"It was more than just a couple of people." Mug confessed.

"Your friends and grandfather too?" It probed.

"You sure know a lot about what happened. Are you sure this is your first time around the islands?" Mugman asked the shaggy-looking rabbit.

"Sure! I'm still learning my way 'round these parts!" Hippity chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

"If you say so…" The young mug said, a bit suspicious about his child.

"Shoo-wee! So you've really got a demon inside you!" The rabbit beamed, seeming too interested for his own good.

"Mmm-hmm." Mugman replied, still not looking the bunny in the eyes.

"Say, could I see the varmint?" It brazenly asked.

"What?!" Mug gasped at the white rabbit's question, looking it directly in the eyes. Red veins snaked through the creature's eyes, almost making it look sinister. Like it was hiding something.

"Could I see it?" He repeated. Hippity did not seem concerned about his overalls drooping anymore. The ear shot back up, showing it had no actual impairment. His desire to see the demon consumed him as he began to drop the innocent child act.

"No way!" The young mug shouted back. "Not only is the transformation painful, but I can't summon it at will! Even if I could do that, I would never bring it out for no reason!" Mugman's reaction caused a smile to come across the bunny's face. Its large rabbit teeth hung down from its top jaw.

"Oh, I see…" It said. "Yer just a yella belly!"

"I am not!" He shouted back.

"Yella belly! Yella belly!" The white rabbit began to hop around Mugman as it repeated this phrase. It finally stopped jumping around and rolled the blue straps back onto his shoulders. The bunny had hopped around so much that the overalls nearly came off.

"Cut it out would you!" Mug spat at the mammal. "Leave me alone!"

"I will when you show me the demon, Mugman!" Hippity changed his voice when he said this. It was a nasally sounding tone that seemed to change its personality. Mug realized that this was not normal. A shiver of fear went down his spine. Something was definitely wrong with this child. He looked back over his shoulder as the bunny's yellow eyes became hard. A nasty looking smile came over the small animal's face. It was a similar grin to that of King Dice.

"H-how do you know my name? I never told you what it was!" Mugman became nervous of this mysterious rabbit. There was something about this creature that was very familiar. Just when the young mug was turned around talking to the rabbit, the fishing pole tugged against his grip. In a split second, the pole flew out of his hands. It splashed down into the water.

"Oh no! Ms. Angel's fishing pole!" Mug gasped as he stood up. Gloved hands seized his cup in panic.

"Well, why don't you go get it?" The bunny roared. Large rabbit feet then kicked Mugman off the dock and into the water.

"Augh!" The young mug called out in shock as his body pitched forward. Warm sea water surrounded his glass body. For it was not the time of year when the water was cold. If the ocean had been cold, Mug would have tensed up and not been able to move well. Instead of rushing up for air, Mugman used this opportunity to swim to the bottom and feel around for the fishing pole. Luckily, it hadn't gone far. The cup child grabbed the first object that felt like a fishing pole and then made his way to the surface. Hippity watched as the mug surfaced through the rolling waves. The child just swam over to the rocky edge to climb the short distance to island level. Mug took it slow as he did not want to drop the pole into the water again. Water rained down from his clothes, soaking the rocks below him. The rabbit was right at his side as he made it to the grassy plain.

"How about now?" It urged, dropping the accent completely.

"No!" Mugman shouted as he pushed past the other child. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me!" Water sloshed around in the mug's boots as he walked back toward the group, making a squishing sound with each step he took. He hoped that the rabbit would leave him alone if there were others around. Hippity scowled at the cup child's resistance and furiously hopped up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The bunny asked Mugman.

"I'm going to ask Ms. Angel if you're really a kid in our group." He replied, putting the fishing pole down. Mug then continued forward. Soaked hands tried desperately to wring out his equally drenched shirt.

"This is getting tiresome, Mugman!" The nasally voice rang out from behind him. Mug's glass body whipped back around to face this creature that persisted with its desire to see the demon. His eyes stared hard at the other child for a few seconds. But then they softened as he let out a sigh. Mugman realized that getting mad would only get him and the rabbit in trouble. Not only that, but he felt the demon becoming annoyed with this bunny as well. It felt as if he had an upset stomach feeling but in his heart.

"Please just leave me alone. I'm asking nicely." The young mug explained. They stared into one another's eyes for a few seconds. Neither one of them moved or said a word. Mug then continued his path to Ms. Angel. Yellow eyes widened as the cup child was getting too close to other beings for his liking.

"Oh, I'm beyond being nice to you!" It sneered. The white rabbit bounded up and grabbed the mug's right arm. "Come here, you!" Mugman felt his sopping shirt get tightly pressed against his skin.

"Hey! Let me go!" The cup child yelled and tried to yank his arm back. But Hippity continued to pull the arm backwards. An uncomfortable feeling traveled from Mug's chest down his left arm and into his hand.

"I said let go!" The child roared as its other hand came whipping around. Unaware to Mugman, claws had popped out on his left hand. The clawed hand smashed hard into the rabbit's right ear. Its white body tumbled backwards as blood dripped from its ear. Mug stood there staring at the rabbit, who was now screaming and thrashing around in pain. His sounds of agony attracted the attention of the other children and their chaperone. The young mug's eyes were wide open. His pupils had shrunk down as he took deep breaths. Mugman was determined to resist the demon's will. His hand traveled up to his eyesight. Blood covered the pointed tips of his fingers.

"Oh no! The claws!" Mug gasped. He then attempted to put them back in quickly as he heard footsteps advancing toward him. "Go….back…..in!" The young mug concentrated as hard as he could. It felt like little knives as the claws ultimately got sucked back in. Mugman clutched his hand in the other, still feeling the sharp pain of his own weapons. He then let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he had just corrected the demon by himself. Mug watched as the kids swarmed around the injured child.

"Mugs, what happened?" Cuphead approached his brother.

"Th-that kid! He wouldn't leave me alone!" Mugman pointed a finger toward the white bunny. Cup noticed that some of his fingers had blood on them. The red cup seized the pointing fingers and studied them intently.

"You hurt a kid, Mugman?!" Cuphead gasped, surprised that he would do such a thing. Both their cups turned in the direction of the swarming mob as they heard the rabbit wailing in pain.

"That mug nearly killed me! It hurts all over!" It bawled. Tears rolled down its furry cheeks. Mugman noticed that it was using the red-neck accent again.

"No! It's not like that!" Mug tried to defend himself. "That accent is fake! He doesn't even have an accent! I don't think he's even a child!" Angel whipped her fish head in the boys' direction.

"Mugman!" She scolded. "This is not the time for such accusations! You need to apologize to this poor boy right now!"

"There's nothing to apologize for! I warned him again and again! But he didn't listen!" The young mug explained as he crossed his arms across his chest. The wet shirt got pressed tightly against his glass skin.

"Mugman!" Angel repeated. Cup watched as his brother's body went from a tensed state to a slightly more relaxed one. His arms fell back down to his sides.

"But-!" He began to say.

"Now!" The fish shouted. His brown boots only took a couple steps forward when the white rabbit saw him. Hippity screamed in terror as he wrapped his arms around the fish's bulky neck.

"I just wanna go home!" It cried.

"Okay, dear." The fish picked up the child in her fins. "Children, do you mind tagging along while I take him home?" They all happily followed the fish wherever she went. Anything to be safe from the unstable mug. Cuphead and Mugman began to follow the group as well. Angel caught sight of the cup brothers.

"Perhaps you two should stay here. Elder Kettle should be back for you soon." She explained. Her gaze then locked onto Mugman. "We'll talk about this when I get back." Cup and Mug watched as the group left. The red cup heard another sigh from the young mug. He watched as his sibling hung his cup in sorrow. Cuphead realized that he needed to try to cheer up Mugman.

"Mugs, " He began. But before Cup could say anything else, Mug threw a question his way.

"You believe me, don't you, Cuphead?" The young mug hoped and prayed that his brother would believe him.

"You say he's not really a child? What do you mean by that?" Gloved fingers scratched his cup in confusion.

"He knew my name, Cuphead." Mugman said with a serious tone. "I never told him what it was." Mug then stared off into the forest. "We must know him from somewhere. He seemed so familiar…" A gloved hand was placed on Mug's shoulder.

"I believe you, buddy." The young cup replied sympathetically. "And another thing, why are you all wet?"

"That bratty little bunny kicked me into the ocean!" Mugman confessed, seeming angry at the fake child. "I kept telling him to go away. But he just kept persisting, asking to see the demon. But why would he want so badly to see something so deadly?"

"Beats me, pal." Cup replied with a shrug. "But don't worry! Elder Kettle will help us get through this! He's good at that sort of thing!" A big smile widened on his cup as he tried to be joyful and confident for his brother's sake.

Minutes passed by and the cup brothers eventually saw their guardian approaching their location. Mugman rushed toward the elderly kettle, throwing his arms around the wide torso.

"Oh-ho! I'm glad to see you too, son." Kettle replied, caressing the child's mug with his free hand.

"Let's just leave now." The young mug stated. He tried to pull his grandfather away from the youth group's central location.

"Whoa there, Mugman!" Cuphead called him out. "We can't leave here until Ms. Angel gets back. You heard what she said."

"That's easy for you to say…" Mug muttered under his breath.

"Calm down, Mugs." Elder Kettle said to his boy. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?" Cuphead walked up and detached his brother's hands from the kettle's arm. The young mug let out a big sigh before recounting his experience for a second time.

"A suspicious little bunny kept asking to see the demon. I told him to go away, but he didn't listen. And that's when…it…lashed out." Mug kept his explanation concise.

"Sounds like you only did what you needed to in order to protect yourself." The kettle stated.

"Yes, exactly! You understand!" Mugman beamed with a big smile on his face. His guardian watched as that joyful expression turned into a frown. "But I think Ms. Angel assumes that I hurt the kid for no reason…" The blue straw clinked against his brim as it tilted down in sorrow.

"Don't worry, my boy." Kettle said as he placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "I'm going to help you persuade Ms. Angel to see your side of the story."

"Thanks, Elder Kettle." His child said softly.

The orange fish and her group of children returned to their location within another few minutes. Mugman wasn't sure he was ready to converse with the aquatic creature just yet. But he didn't have a choice. Elder Kettle made his way up to the chaperone with a desire to settle a fair judgement with the fish. Cuphead and Mugman followed the elderly glassware without a second thought.

"Well, the boy should be okay." Ms. Angel said toward the young mug. "He'll just need a little time to recover."

"Oh, good." Kettle replied. "Now let's discuss why this happened in the first place."

"Because he's dangerous!"

"And violent!" Came voices from the group of children. They all listened intently to the conversation from a safe distance.

"Did any of you actually see what happened between Mugman and the other student?" The elderly kettle asked the group of peering eyes.

"Well, no."

"No, not at all." Were their answers.

"Then is that really a fair judgement of Mugman?" Kettle questioned once more. The children remained still and silent. For no one had an answer to that. No one wanted to admit that they might be wrong. "I think it's time that you all heard Mugman's side of the story." His gloved hand then pushed the little mug out in front of him. "Go on, lad. Tell them what you just told me." Mug took a big gulp before explaining what really happened. He hoped that they would all believe him. However, a fake child seemed difficult for anyone other than he and Cuphead to understand. But he had to try. It was the only way of possibly getting a second chance at redeeming himself in front of these children.

"Well, you see the bunny came up to me while I was off fishing. He wanted to see the monster side of me. I told him no and asked him nicely to leave me alone. But the rabbit kept persisting and even kicked me into the ocean. I just couldn't take that harassment anymore….and accidentally lashed out a bit." Gloved fingers uncomfortably scratched his mug as he explained the situation. The group of students just stood and stared at the mug with wide eyes. Mugman was hoping for some sort of response. Whether it was positive or negative, he just wanted to know what they were thinking. "H-hello? You do realize that I'm talking to you guys, right?"

But that was exactly why they didn't respond. Because it was the questionable mug addressing them. Mug hung his head in disappointment and turned back to Elder Kettle.

"Well, I did what you said. But nothing seems to have changed." He stated to his guardian.

"I understand, Mugman." Came Ms. Angel's voice. "And because this was clearly an accident, you deserve another chance with the youth group."

"Y-you really mean it?" Mug asked with hope in his voice.

"I do." She replied. "Just don't lash out at the other students…or me, please." The young mug knew that the fish meant what she said. It was the other members of the group that didn't seem too fond of this idea. "Don't forget that we're meeting at Sally's theater tomorrow, boys." Angel reminded the cup brothers.

"We won't." Cuphead answered for them.

The family started on their way back home. Mug then remembered the promise that Elder Kettle had made to him that morning.

"Hey, where's that nightmare repellent thing you mentioned?" The young mug gently tugged on his grandfather's arm as he asked.

"Oh, that!" Kettle started. "So I spoke with Djimmi…"

"Yes! Yes! And?" Mug bounced up and down with excitement. The kettle was a bit hesitant to answer the question. Especially seeing his son's attitude toward such news.

"…Well, it seems that is a very complicated spell….and it won't be ready until tomorrow." The elderly glassware eventually stuttered out. He watched as all that positive energy drained from his son.

"What?!" Mug gasped. His head then hung in sorrow once again. "Ooooohhhh…."

 _That means I'll have to deal with the demon again tonight. And I am not looking forward to that…_

"Don't forget that you can wake me up anytime if you need help." Cup offered.

"Thanks, Cuphead." Mugman said. "I know I can always count on you." A small smile formed on the young mug's face.


	16. Punishment Falls On Deaf Ears

The small white rabbit hopped up to the Devil's Casino. It held its head high as it seemed to have no fear of Inkwell Hell. In fact, it seemed right at home. A small gloved fist knocked on the casino's doors a few times. The golden doors creaked open as two large bunny feet sprang its body inside. King Dice watched as the animal brazenly hopped right up to the man's attention. The die man watched as the rabbit's body snapped and grew larger. Its blue overalls transformed into a perfect blue suit. A red bow popped out from the shirt's collar. The rabbit magician spun its gloved fingers as a black top hat appeared between them. It then plopped the black hat on its furry head, pushing its ears out to the side.

"So, what's the news?" Dice asked his employee. "Did the mug kill anyone?" The oversized rabbit looked at the man with confusion. It scratched inside its right ear with its fingers.

"Say again?" The rabbit's nasally voice rang out, almost creating an echo. "You seem to be talking quietly."

"I'm asking what happened!" The casino manager snapped back loudly.

"Oh, right." It replied as its ears drooped down. "Well, the mug didn't actually transform. He just hit me….really hard."

"Damn! Is that kid really learning how to control the demon?" Dice muttered as he turned his back to his employee. The white rabbit's head cocked in confusion.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" He asked the die man.

"I'm not talking quietly, you overgrown fuzzball!" The King replied angrily without looking at the animal. His patience was dropping fast.

"Huh?" It probed once more. King Dice now whipped around and grabbed the mammal by his ears.

"Hopus Pocus!" He roared. "Are you deaf? You are really trying my-" The cube-faced man stopped short when he saw dried blood coating the inside of his employee's right ear. "Hmm. Perhaps you are deaf." Dice said more calmly.

"D-d-did you say deaf?" Hopus squeaked.

"Yes." Came the nonchalant reply. "And you're lucky that I don't mess up your other ear for failing in your mission!" The die man let go of the long ears. Hopus Pocus pulled his right ear down to see inside it. His yellow eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he realized that he was now permanently handicapped. No longer would that ear hear anything from the outside world. The rabbit stared at his injury in utter shock as King Dice left him to dwell in his own emotions. Hopus felt sad for a few seconds. But then that sorrow turned into anger.

"I'll-I'll kill him! I'll kill that kid!" The white rabbit hissed as he hopped up and down in literal hate.

"Don't get your fur in a knot." Came a voice from the darkness. The bunny's damaged ear magically got shoved into its mouth, shutting the creature up. "The mug is indeed persistent." Hopus spit out the furry body part.

"But-!" He began to protest.

"You've had your chance!" The voice hissed, forming two gleaming yellow eyes from the dark corner. "Now it's time to try from a different perspective."

"The kids are going to the theater tomorrow." Hopus pointed out. "My magic tricks would be perfect for that situation!"

"Silence!" The darkness growled. Hopus Pocus found himself being choked by his own bow as it tightened around his throat. "Sally is impressed by physical displays, not tricks of the mind." It explained.

"I believe I have the perfect candidate for the position." Dice offered. "Pirouletta is the best dancing roulette wheel in the world."

"Excellent!" The voice hissed. "Those boys will never know what hit them!"


	17. A Mutated Mishap

Cup, Mug, and Elder Kettle made their way back to the training grounds for round two of Mugman's sessions. The young mug could only hope that it would go better than the previous evening. That he could prevent himself from turning into his alter ego. Elder Kettle told Cuphead to stay well out of the way of his brother. To not interfere with the events that occurred within the cavern.

Mugman positioned himself in the middle of the rocky oval shaped field. The young mug took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was his way of making himself calm. Well, as calm as he could be when about to fight creatures that he feared. The silent cave would no longer remain so in a moment. He watched as the lid was taken off the bottle. The blue liquid oozed out and formed the three mini devils. Each and every one of the purple creatures snarled at him with their fangs bared. They inched toward the mug, trying to get a reaction out of him. Fear is what they hoped for. It was what fueled them after all. To their surprise, Mugman stood confident.

An index finger pointed in their direction. Circular bluish-green rings spiraled toward the purple creatures. Mug watched as they predictably ducked the attack. Three sets of eyes shuffled closer to their prey. The child, however, stood comfortably, crossing his arms in front of his chest. A smirk of intelligence formed on his face. He watched as the rings circled back like boomerangs and crashed into the devils' furry hides. One of the creatures happened to evade the rain of roundabout shots. It lunged forward. Mugman saw this and acted accordingly. Five streams of red arrows emitted from a pointed index finger. The attack exploded on the remaining devil. It came crashing down face first to the floor, sliding right past the cup child.

Mugman knew they all would be back up for round two in a matter of seconds. The purple creature that had just lunged at him dragged itself back up. It charged with a purpose, having teeth and claws bared. Mug saw this and simply stepped out of the way. A single brown boot lifted up. The creature's eyes bulged out when it tripped over the child's foot. Its body tumbled forward and barreled into the other two devils that were attempting to get up. Mugman smiled in confidence at their defeat.

"Perhaps this is a bit too easy for you, Mugman." Elder Kettle noted. "How about we enhance the features that you fear the most about them?" There were so many features of the real Devil that chilled Mugman to the bone. Which ones to pick? Mug knew his tail always proved to be a problem. The teeth were like sharp knives that cut deep into its prey's skin. Mugman then realized what he truly feared the most though. Memories of the moment he was being crushed in the satanic creature's paw came back to him. The pain he had felt from its squeeze was unbearable. Mug had no doubt that the Devil would have put an end to him in two seconds flat if his brother had not interjected with a different idea.

"The things I fear most about them?" The young mug repeated. "That's easy: teeth, hands, and tails." Upon the child's words, these features were emphasized. One of the devils' teeth grew even larger. The second's tail grew much longer and thicker. It was so big that the creature had to get down on all four limbs to steady itself. The last one's hands grew into massive boxing glove weapons. They all chuckled in delight at their new weapons.

 _Oh boy…_

 _Just stay calm, Mugman._ He thought as he took a couple steps backward.

The cup child had to tell himself to stay calm as the purple creatures all stared down at him with his newfound fear, fueling them to their full potential. Mug watched as the devil with enlarged hands leapt forward. The large mitts came crashing downward. Mugman quickly jumped out of the way. Dust clouds danced into the air from the sheer force of the blow. A second creature emerged from the clouds with its new pair of chompers. The fangs clanged loudly as they attempted to crunch down on the child. Mugman gave a quick scream of panic as he backed away from the dangerous figment. Instinctively, he shot at the close-range enemy with his red spread shot. It hissed in pain and attempted to block the attack with its arms.

Mug stopped his assault abruptly when he saw a large spade heading his way. He gave another quick yelp as the tail crashed down right where he had been standing. Stumbling to safety, Mug had little time to catch his breath. For the third devil was right on him. It charged forward as a quadruped, swinging its oversized tail. The young mug avoided two powerful swoops of the appendage. A third strike caught him by the shoulder and mug. The flat part of the spade smacked the child up and away from the attacker. Mugman felt his body bounce off a boulder. Pain throbbed in his shoulder and back where it collided with the rock. His body wanted to collapse on the ground, but his mind told him that it was not a good idea. And for good reason.

The large handed devil attempted to strike at the cup child again. Two fists came down on the boulder as Mug rolled out of the way. The rock shattered beneath the power of the devil's might with a loud crunch. Mugman stood up to find the devil picking up handfuls of the debris. It threw them into the air before punching them in the child's direction. Mug acted quickly and protected his head with his arms. He muttered an "ow!" for each of the decent sized pebbles that ricocheted off his arms. Even though the stones were small, it still felt like he was being hit with a slingshot at close range. The long-fanged devil saw the mug was preoccupied and took advantage of this opportunity. It promptly ran over and pushed the cup child down to the ground. Mugman tried to hold the creature back as its fangs chomped and tried to get close to him. Gloved hands seized the fur on its chest.

"Get off!" The little mug roared as he kicked the fanged fuzzball off. Mug immediately pulled himself off the ground. For he knew they would all be coming after him with a fever. Just as expected, all three devils charged his way. Mugman had an idea on how to defeat them all at once. But that plan meant letting them come close.

"Wait for it…" He said to himself. His heart pounded faster and faster as they approached. Mug's body wanted to cower down and give up. But his mind said to stand strong and go through with the plan.

"Now!" Mugman shouted as the bodies came within mere feet from him. In a split second, the young mug released his powerful 8-way arrowhead attack. These large red arrows pierced the creatures' bodies. Each of the large fists received a pointed weapon to the meaty part of the hand. An arrow collided with a furry torso, and another to a devil's enlarged tail. Mug watched as all three purple creatures collapsed onto the ground. Smoke emanated from their injuries. The cup child took a couple deep breaths as he took in the sight of the defeated enemies. A smile came upon his face when he realized that he had just taken out these enhanced creatures. Feeling empowered, Mugman's hands confidently pressed against his hips.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" He taunted the fallen devils with his mug held high and chest puffed out.

"Wow, Mugs! It's like you're not afraid of them anymore!" His brother praised his efforts.

"Well done, Mugs." Elder Kettle said with a smile. Mugman's smile grew even larger from the positive feedback. The three purple bodies dragged themselves up from the floor. Mug cocked his head to the side when he noticed their focus seemed to shift elsewhere. Their eyes locked onto a different cup this time. Cuphead's straw nearly jumped out of his head when the devils turned toward him.

"Whoa! I never said I was afraid of you!" The young cup gasped. And he didn't need to say anything. The fake devils could sense fear from anyone that was around. Their furry bodies started to close in on the other child.

 _Cuphead must be more afraid of them than me right now._ Mug thought.

"S-stay away!" Cup hissed, pointing an index finger in their direction. He wanted to shoot at the devils. But try as he might, Cuphead could not get himself to fire anything at the opposing creatures. It was as if he had been glued to that one spot. Cup could not move or say a word.

"Elder Kettle! Call them off!" The young mug shouted to his grandfather.

"Stop! Cease! He's not a target!" The kettle bellowed. But the three purple beasts continued forward. Their harsh stares bore deeply into the cup's soul.

"Cuphead, get out of there!" Mug shouted in his direction. But his brother did not hear a word he said, for he had frozen up just like Mugman would. A large fist raised into the air above the cup child's head. The young mug heard the red straw rattle against his sibling's brim. It was then that Mug realized that Cuphead would not move. Brown boots pounded against the cavern floor as fast as they could go. Mugman ran and dove toward the young cup.

"You gotta move now!" The little mug cried out as he pushed him safely away from the fist that was crashing down. Cuphead landed on his bottom as he watched the hand crush down on his brother.

"Mugs!" He now gasped in shock. The large white mitt completely covered the little mug. Cuphead's eyes followed the hand as it started to lift up. Red pupils glowed from beneath the hand. Clawed hands lifted the balled-up fist high over its head. The young cup watched as his brother emerged from under the boxing glove as his alter ego. The mutated child panted heavily for a couple seconds before heaving the body up and over his mug. The purple body came crashing down into the cavern wall. Cup noticed a crack traveling down the right side of his brother's mug. It started at the brim and reached down next to the pointed end of the upper jaw. The other two devils still had their attention locked onto the red cup. Taking no notice of the transformed mug, they launched themselves toward the smaller child. Mugman charged a large roundabout shot at his pointed fingertips. This one was thick and dark blue. Blades formed around its outer edge, making it look like a sawblade.

 _You won't hurt my brother!_

He tossed the magical weapon forward with both hands. It spun nearly a hundred times per second as it sped toward the purple bodies. The large-tailed creature caught sight of the object when it was in mid-air. With nowhere to go, the blue sawblade sliced it in half. Cuphead watched as the upper half separated from the lower part. Fake blood exploded over the cavern floor. The two cups watched as the powered-up shot started to turn back. It sliced through the other devil's neck. A bloodied and decapitated head fell to the ground with its enlarged jaws still open wide. The creature never knew what hit it. His attack quickly dissolved after taking out the two enemies.

Mug abruptly turned around when he heard the large-fisted fellow loudly pull its body out of the wall. He noticed that the creature's gaze was still on his brother. The mutated mug protectively stood in front of the smaller cup. Red pupils glowed brightly as the devil charged his way. Mugman summoned blue magic to his hands before running forward himself. His sleek body jumped between the two large fists. Coming head level with the creature, Mug's claws sliced through the devil's small neck. The agile mug landed on the other side of the monster with one knee bent up to his chest and the other leg stretched out behind him. His arms extended horizontally from his body with hands still glowing a dark blue. Yellow eyes shifted to look over its shoulder. As predicted, the purple creature immediately stopped. It stood there for a second with all three family members watching it carefully. The mini devil's head then rocketed high into the air, propelled by a geyser of its fake blood. It hit the ground the same time its body did. All three sliced up opponents transformed back into the liquid and retreated into the bottle that Kettle held. Elder Kettle had to tighten his grip on the bottle when they forcefully retreated from the mutated mug once again.

 _Phew…_

 _Okay, thanks for the help. You can go back to your hiding spot now._

Mugman tried to talk to the demon as he stood up and the blue magic at his hands dissolved. He wanted to get across that it had served its purpose in protecting Cuphead, but now it was time to stop the rampage. The young mug felt its gaze lock onto Elder Kettle. A snarl bellowed between his tightly closed teeth.

 _What?! No! I said go back!_

Mug panicked when he felt his body start to move toward his beloved grandfather.

 _S-Stop!_

He forced his body to a stop. Cuphead and Elder Kettle watched as Mugman roared and seized its head with its hands. It was clear that the young mug's body was at war with itself.

 _I wish you could just tell me what you want!_

 _ **Blooooooddd…..!**_ A voice rang out in the little mug's head. It was dark and other-worldly. Like the voice that emitted from Cuphead's mutated body when it had possessed him.

 _So you can talk!_ Mug realized. _That means you can understand me when I tell you to stop! ….but that's obviously not what you want._

 _ **I crave blood.**_ It stated.

 _I think you've made that clear. But you can't destroy these two!_ Mugman silently yelled at the voice inside his head. For his brother and grandpa could not hear anything that was going on. All they knew was that Mug's body was thrashing around and making screeching noises. Cuphead rushed himself in between his sibling and the elderly kettle. The large glass body calmed down a bit when its yellow eyes locked onto the young cup.

 _ **I don't hurt Cuphead.**_ The demon explained.

 _That's good._ Mugman praised it. _And I think I understand why. Cuphead is our friend._

 _ **What is a….friend?**_ The dark voice asked, completely oblivious to what that word meant.

 _A friend is someone that you don't hurt. And they don't hurt you. They care for one another._ He casually explained to the foreign species.

 _ **Care? I….don't understand.**_ It admitted.

 _I can teach you how to care for others._ Mug offered. His now calm body shifted its gaze back toward Elder Kettle. Mugman knew the demon felt hostility toward his guardian. He could feel the hate festering within him. Yet it was not his own hate.

 _Elder Kettle is also a friend. So you need to treat him like Cuphead and not hurt him!_ The young mug really stressed the "not hurt him" part.

 _ **But the kettle tries to hurt me!**_ It hissed back. _**By your definition that is not a friend!**_

 _No! He doesn't hurt us. He's just trying to help us get along._ Mug tried to shift the demon's point of view of his grandfather. But it was a stubborn creature that didn't take others' opinions well.

 _ **Fake enemies do not quench my thirst.**_ The demon grumbled at its host.

 _Don't worry, I'm sure we can find some sort of solution for that._ Mugman tried to be optimistic about this odd situation. The dark force moved the child's mug to look at its sibling once more. Cuphead stared at the tall mug standing before him. He and Kettle listened as the mug stood there making weird noises. They wondered what Mug and the demon were thinking. Was one bullying the other? Were they actually having a nice conversation? What did these sounds mean?

 _Can you help me show Cuphead that we're making progress?_ Mug politely asked his permanent guest.

 _ **How does that work?**_

 _Like this._ The young mug then forced himself to smile. Cup flinched a little as the lower jaw separated from the upper jaw. The ends of his mouth curled upward. Mug tried to soften his eyes to get across that he was smiling.

 _ **What is this you're doing?**_ It questioned.

 _I'm smiling._ Came Mug's reply.

 _ **Smiling….?**_

 _Yeah. It's what you do when you're happy._ He explained.

 _ **Oh!**_ A metaphorical light bulb lit up for the demon. _**I smile all the time when I taste blood!**_ Mugman wasn't sure how to respond to this comment. He stayed silent for a second before stuttering out some sort of positive feedback.

… _..Yeah. That-that's good._

"Hey buddy!" Cuphead's voice beamed loudly. Mugman's eyes sparkled for real at the sound of his brother's voice. "Looks like you've calmed down by yourself. That's great! Can you make it the rest of the way?"

 _Cuphead's asking to have the regular me back._ He told the darkness.

 _ **I know.**_ Came its reply. _**He is….happy when it is just you. I can feel that.**_

 _With my help, you'll learn to feel a lot more._ The little mug really hoped that he could teach the demon to be more than just a being of pure destruction. He talked to the foreign creature with much more confidence than he actually felt.

 _ **Ugh! I'm just going to put you back so I don't have to listen to all that nice talk anymore.**_ The demon growled in annoyance.

 _Works for me._ Mug replied.

With that, the cup child's body shrunk back to normal.

"You did it all by yourself, Mugs! I'm so proud of you!" Cup threw his arms around Mugman's neck. Mug simply met his embrace and put a humble smile on his face.

"If that's the case, then I think it's best that just Mugman and I come up here from now on." Kettle explained to the boys. The young cup immediately broke out of their tender moment and whipped back around.

"What?!" He gasped, not believing what he had just heard.

"If something like this happens again, you could get very hurt, Cuphead. You're lucky that your brother acted so quickly to save you." The elderly person pointed out.

"But-!" Cup started to argue. Kettle didn't let him get in any more words otherwise.

"It's for your own safety!" Elder Kettle snapped back. He had to be stern for the stubborn little cup to actually listen. Cuphead still wasn't buying that the absence of his presence was a good idea. He was desperate to get someone to see his side of the argument.

"H-how about a second opinion?" His cup whipped back around. "Mugman?"

"I'm sorry, Cup. But I have to agree with Elder Kettle on this one." Mug gave his honest answer. He watched as his sibling hung his head in sorrow. Kettle approached the boys as he made sure the lid was on the bottle good and tight.

"That's all for today." Their guardian concluded. "Mugs and I will start again tomorrow. Perhaps we can get the demon to trust me too." The young mug gave a silent gulp. For he knew exactly how the demon felt towards him. He just hoped that he would be able to control it well enough that the demon wouldn't lose its temper and take matters into its own hands. Because if that ever happened, Mugman would be helpless to do anything but watch as his guardian was shredded by his own hands.

"When we get home, we'll get that crack of yours taken care of." The kettle said to the mug.

"What crack?" Mug asked. He had been so hyped up on adrenaline that he didn't feel any pain from the wound.

"You've got a crack right here." Cuphead reached his gloved hand to his brother's mug. Two fingers ever so slightly touched the damaged chinaware.

"Ow!" Mugman winced and inched back from his brother's hand.

"Don't worry! I'll fix it for you, bro!" Cup assured him. The three of them shuffled their way down the mountain and towards their secluded home. All the while, Mugman hoped and prayed that the demon would take mercy on him that night. After all, they had just had a chat where it seemed it understood Mug's desire for peace among the family. Namely Cuphead, not so much the kettle just yet. It knew how to protect the young mug from external forces, so it only seemed fair to assume that it could keep a peaceful state of mind during the night. Why did it attack him in his dreams when they at least had an understanding of each other? This was a question that puzzled the young mug.


	18. The Final Nightmare?

After getting his crack sealed with Kettle's healing cream, the boys settled in for bed. They changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth as usual. Cup and Mug then snuggled deep into their blankets as the light in their room was turned off.

 _Here comes another dose of stress and pain_ , Mugman thought. _If only it could respect the fact that I don't want to fight it. Things would be so much better if it just left my dreams alone._

Mug lay in his bed thinking about possible ways of avoiding his black and sludgy alter ego from talking down to him. He realized that the nightmares never continued after he had been woken up by Cuphead.

 _That's it! All I have to do is call for Cuphead as soon as I see that thing!_

That thought cycled through the child's mug as he slowly dozed off.

 _Mugman felt the cold atmosphere of the catacombs before he even opened up his eyes within the dream realm. Before his eyes could fully flutter open, he felt his body being forced backwards. It instantly dropped to the ground. The cold, hard shock of the concrete-like ground on his back shot the child's eyes wide open. A black, sludgy grin greeted him. Jet black eyes narrowed as they stared him down. Its stare was oppressive, making Mugman feel very small in comparison to it. Despite the fact that it was so close to him, there was no breath coming from its nose or mouth. Almost as if it were a reanimated corpse with no smell or bodily functions whatsoever. A sludgy arm laid across his neck, forcing his mug to be pressed tightly against the ground. It almost felt like his handle was going to break from the immense force being exerted on it._

" _If you attempt to scream for no reason, I'll have your head! And then I'll use it as my personal drinking glass. Got that?" The black creature hissed in the cup child's face as it clenched its fist. He heard its sludgy knuckles crack in its anticipation to do so. Mugman attempted to nod as best he could. For the poor child could not utter a word with the appendage squeezing against his throat. Mug feared that his alter ego would take advantage of him while he was down and unable to move. To his surprise, the sludgy figure stood up and backed off. Mugman's glass body shook in fear for a couple seconds before he forced himself to stand up and face the monster._

" _So what now, kid?" It asked as the mug stared it straight in the eyes. As quick as lightning, Mugman started to pelt the creature with his small blue magic shots. As if in no hurry, the mutated mug casually crossed its arms in front of his chest in a protective stance. The small projectiles rippled the black mug's sludgy body. It did not react as if it were in pain. The shadow mainly just looked annoyed._

" _Another attempt at hurting me?" It scoffed. "Very well. Try your best." The young mug frantically tried to hurt the oppressive presence that did nothing to stop him from attacking. When he realized that his current method wasn't making any progress, Mug unleashed a much bigger shot of blue magic with both fists. The powered-up move exploded on the shadow. Pieces of sludge flew in all directions. Mug quickly blocked his chest and head with his arms to prevent the substance from landing on vulnerable spots. Upon lowering his arms, the shadow was now gone. Sludge littered the catacombs. Spots rested in front of his feet and even dripped from the ceiling._

" _I-is he gone?" Mugman wondered aloud. His mug whipped back and forth as he looked for any trace of his adversary. The child began to give a sigh of relief. This moment of serenity almost instantly ceased when stray patches of sludge reached out and grabbed ahold of the cup child's limbs. The gooey substance wrapped around his feet, preventing him from running away. More pieces of the sludge whipped upward and wrapped around his wrists. It violently pulled downward. Mug tried with all his might to fight against the foreign substance. But no matter how hard he tugged, the sludge just tightened its grip. Mugman could barely lift his arms. The remaining splatters all congregated into one big blot in front of him. It slowly formed the mutated version of himself that he feared. And the creature looked just as intimidating as the first time he saw him. The black mug made an effort to ensure that it was considerably taller than the child. It increased the fear factor, or so he thought._

" _Decent try." The shadow admitted as it casually crossed its arms in front of its chest, seeming unimpressed. Mug stayed strong as it stared him down once more. He gave it a hard stare of his own right back. "But it will take much more than a little magic to defeat me." It explained to the child. Mugman's confidence bubble was starting to waver. He realized that it was right. Nothing he did seemed to have any effect on this creature. It just kept taunting its prey and regenerating. This cyclical process was starting to tire the young mug. They stared at one another until one finally gave in. Mug let out a sigh as he let his head droop down. His hard eyes now became soft as they drooped in sorrow just as his head did._

 _This thing is so powerful…_

 _How do I expect to ever use it to protect Cuphead and Elder Kettle? He wondered. But even his thoughts were no secret from the shadow._

" _What's this?" Two clawed fingers reached down towards the child's cup. They lifted it from the underside so that its prey looked at it in the eyes. "You fear for your family? How sweet…" It taunted the young mug. This angered Mugman that it used his family against him._

" _D-don't talk about my family!" Mug spat back. His arms yanked against the sludge as he yelled in the shadow's face. The glass arms shook but did not lift an inch._

 _Finally! Something the dark mug could use to taunt its prey even further. Joy filled its evil heart as it planned its clever response that was sure to strike fear into its prey's soul._

" _Heh! You may want to sit down for this one, mugface." It chuckled. In a second, sludge traveled up Mug's legs and pulled him to his knees._

" _Ugh!" The child yelped as he was forced down. Clawed hands rested on his shoulders as the black mug started to talk down to him even more._

" _You will never control me!" It hissed. "And you can't protect your precious family from my wrath! I will destroy your soul….piece….by….piece! After all, I know everyone you care about. And then you will be alone! With no one left in the world that cares about you!" The clawed hands then moved from the cup child's shoulders to his mug. Sludge that was wrapped around his limbs dissipated. Mugman felt his body get lifted off the ground by his head. This only brought him closer to the knife-like teeth of the monster. A powerful strain pulled at his head and neck. His feet swung back and forth a couple of times before ultimately settling down._

" _Yet here you are, trying so desperately to save your pathetic family, refusing to embrace the darkness! Your family is not as innocent as you think!" The shadow taunted the little mug._

" _Wh-what do you know about my family? You've never felt love a day in your life!" Mugman yelled at the creature. This was not the response that the shadow was hoping for. It had hoped that the little mug would cower in fear. That it would start making its pathetic noises of fright again. Oh, how it loved those sounds. It filled its evil heart with joy. His negative words did not affect the child as much as they once did. It now required painful actions to elicit that type of response from its prey._

" _Perhaps a dose of pain will help you remember who you're dealing with…" The shadow bellowed before its grip tightened around the mug's head. Black claws poked inward at his glass dome. Mugman began to screech in pain. The black mug chuckled in satisfaction as the child's body thrashed around in an attempt to get free._

" _Aaaahhh! Cuphead! Cuphead, hurry! Wake me up!" Mug cried out, hoping his brother would hear him. A toothy smile grew wide across the shadow's face._

" _You see little mug, fear has a way of finding you. Whether you like it or not." It sneered at the young mug. Mugman continued to struggle as he watched his enemy's mouth start to open. It grew wider and wider. Mug didn't know if it ever was going to stop. The mouth was almost snake-like as it reached the point of nearly unhinging its jaw. A long tongue spilled out over the lower jaw. The triangle shaped fangs started to near the young mug's throat. Mugman only screamed louder as the life-threatening weapons came ever closer to him._

Cuphead abruptly woke up when screams emitted from his sibling. He hopped over to the adjacent bed as quickly as he could.

" _Go away!" Mug yelled as his feet swung wildly. A foot cut through the shadow's torso. Mugman dropped to the ground as the legs were separated from the monster's torso. The cup child instinctively launched himself at the stunned enemy with a battle cry._  
"Mugs! Hey! Wake up!" Cup shouted as he shook his little brother. Mug woke up just as he launched himself at the shadow. This caused him to actually lunge forward in real life. The young cup was instantly pinned to bed. A gloved hand reared back as Mugman still believed himself to be dreaming. He intended to punch the shadow right in its mug. Cuphead was in utter shock at what just happened. The little cup cried out for his brother to not bring that fist down.

"Mugman, stop! It's me, Cuphead!" His arms tried to cover his head in case the balled hand came down anyway. It was only then that the little mug realized he was not dreaming anymore. Eyes shifted from his raised hand down to his elder sibling. The room didn't have much natural lighting, so making out figures was a bit difficult for someone. Especially if that person had just woken up. Mug's hard stare immediately drooped. Now panic-stricken that he had just tackled his own brother, he backed off of the other glass body.

"Cuphead, I'm-I'm so sorry!" His voice wavered as tears welled up in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't, little bro." Cuphead replied as he sat up. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I have to be if I'm to ever control the demon. But it appears that I can't even control myself nowadays…." The young mug explained as his voice began to trail off. Cup knew that Mug must be feeling pretty bad. An act of comfort was needed to console his sibling.

"Mugman…" The young cup reached out to hug him. But Mugman could sense him coming closer. And he did not feel that being close to his sibling was a good idea at the moment.

"No, Cuphead!" Mug spat back. The other cup stopped in his tracks at the sudden yelp. "I'm a danger to you…"

"You know that's not true, Mugman. Both you and I know that you would never hurt me. Hell, even the demon refuses to hurt me." Cuphead explained.

"You're right…." The little mug realized. "So why am I lashing out like this?"

"I don't know." Came Cup's reply. "But I do know that it should have been the last nightmare. Djimmi's spell will be done by tomorrow and it shouldn't be able to reach you anymore!" Mug heard his brother's confident voice. This instilled the same feeling in him too.

"Th-that's right! You hear that demon? We won't have to share my subconscious anymore!" Mugman yelled into the darkness as he shook a fist into the air.

"Yeah, what you said…!" The young cup joined in. Any type of big words threw Cuphead off. He was not as adept at spelling and grammar as his younger brother. Cup did not enjoy literature the same way Mugman did.

"You've given me hope yet again, Cuphead. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Mug praised the red cup. His heart filled with hope every time his sibling said something nice to him.

"Think nothing of it, pal!" Cuphead replied. "Now I believe it's time we get back to sleep."

"Yeah, let's do that." Both boys snuggled back into their beds. Mugman hoped and prayed that the last nightmare was behind him for good. That he could rest easy from now on. The two brothers closed their eyes and slowly drifted off again.


	19. Stealing the Spotlight

Cuphead let his brother sleep in the next morning. He accidentally let him sleep in so long that they ran the risk of being late for meeting up with the youth group. Mugman sleepily stretched out his glass arms as clothes were thrown his way. He flinched as a long-sleeved black shirt plastered to his face.

"What's the rush, Cuphead?" The young mug yawned as he removed the piece of cloth from his face. "What time is it?"

"Too late!" Was the young cup's panicked reply. "Hurry up, Mugman! Or we'll be late!" His sibling struggled into his clothes as fast as he could. Although he did not look forward to being among a large group of his peers yet again. For he did not feel welcome among their company. But he hurried for Cuphead's sake. The young cup greatly enjoyed socializing with his classmates.

"Here's an apple!" Cup yelled as he tossed a red delicious apple his brother's way. A gloved hand caught the fruit as the mug stared at it.

"Come on!" Cuphead shouted as he grabbed Mug by the arm. "You can eat it on the way!" He began to drag him along as they quickly exited their house. Elder Kettle barely got in a wave good-bye as his boys rushed out of the house. They ran to the far end of the island, which was a bit too close to the place where they had almost lost their souls for Mugman's liking. Just beyond Sally's theater was a railroad track. Crossing over that meant entering the cave that led to Inkwell Hell. Mug quickly gulped down the apple as his brother yanked him along.

The youth group stood just outside Sally's theater. Ms. Angel was doing her morning head-count when she noticed the cup brothers bounding over the horizon.

"Form a single file line, children." She announced as Cuphead and Mugman neared the building. The young cup heard her say this and gave the mug's arm an extra jerk. This caused him to drop what was left of his apple.

 _Oh well. I suppose I was done with it anyway…_

Mug looked back at the half-eaten fruit. He did not particularly like leaving trash about the island, but he knew his brother wouldn't stop at a time like this. Cup and Mug came to a halt at the back of the line. Their bodies heaved in and out as they tried to catch their breath.

"We…we made it!" Cuphead announced through his deep breaths. Mugman watched as the students started to file into the theater. Sally and her husband greeted each kid at the door. The building was an aged-blue color. A small ticket office was placed in front of the two sets of double doors that led into the theater. The ticket window was not needed today as the Stageplay couple were hosting a talent show to raise some extra money for the theater. Not that they were poor by any means, but some extra cash would never hurt. And it gave Inkwell's residents a chance to show off their talents. The word "Theatre" was in golden letters above the currently unoccupied ticket office.

Angel led the group of students in and showed them to their assigned seats within the theater. The young cups straggled at the end of the line. But they didn't care. For they knew the owners personally. Cuphead approached the well-dressed couple. Sally wore her usual turquoise dress with her blonde hair tied up in three different tufts. Mr. Stageplay was gussied up in his suit: a white dress-shirt with a small black jacket over his shoulders and arms, black pants, and gray dress shoes. His tall black top hat bounced back and forth as his head moved from his clipboard to each of the students. Brown hair peaked out from beneath his hat. A toothy grin pushed his brown mustache upward.

"Hey Cuphead!" Sally beamed as the young cup approached them. "You're not making any more deals, are ya?"

"Me? No way!" Cup answered, but then thought of a clever response. "Well, unless either of you are willing to challenge me to a game of poker." The young cup teased. Both of the humans chuckled at his comeback.

"Go right in! We're expecting the show to be pretty full today." Mr. Stageplay announced as he flipped through his list of attendees.

"Thanks guys!" Cuphead strode into the building with his cup held high. Mugman shuffled up to the couple next. The little mug could only hope that he would get an equally warm welcome.

"Hi Mugman! I'm so glad you could make it to our talent show today!" Sally greeted the child warmly.  
"Glad to be here, Sally!" A smile formed on his face as he realized that the female still treated him the same as before. Mr. Stageplay, however, did not have the same positive attitude toward the child. In fact, he tried to hide his face behind his clipboard. The male human had heard enough of the island chatter to know that he should be afraid of the little mug. Sally saw her husband doing this and promptly gave a sharp elbow to his arm.

"Ow!" The man squealed. He rubbed his arm where his wife had just most likely bruised him.

"Don't be rude!" She quietly hissed in his direction.

"Hi, Mugman." He reluctantly said as he removed his face from behind the wooden rectangle.

"Hi, Mr. Stageplay." The young mug greeted back. "Have you found lots of new talent lately?" Sally watched as her husband retreated back behind his clipboard.

"Lots!" The female answered when the male refused to. "Prepare to be dazzled!"

"That sounds great!" Mug replied with joy. But deep down he knew he wasn't welcome in Mr. Stageplay's book. His brown boots shuffled inside the theater. The young mug stopped as he heard the two beginning to converse. His small glass body ducked behind the door as he listened to their conversation.  
"You need to be nice to the kid!" The woman scolded, putting her hands on her hips. "He's going through a bit of a rough patch right now."

"A possession is a bit more than just a rough patch, Sally." He replied as he scribbled on his attendees list. "That thing inside him is dangerous."

"I believe that he is going to learn to control it and fast!" The female boasted. "He's a strong and intelligent young man." Mr. Stageplay then tucked the wooden board under his arm and situated his pen on his right ear.

"Listen to me, Sally," The man began as his gloved hands rested on the slender woman's shoulders. "It's great that he's trying to do good. But the accounts tell me that you are lucky to have left the market unscathed. You and your friend Hilda are a bit too soft on him. He needs to know when he's done wrong and….when others don't want him around." That last comment made Sally mad. She promptly grabbed his left ear and yanked it downwards so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Now you're just being selfish!" The female snapped. "I don't want to hear another negative word about Mugman from you for the rest of the day! If you're mean to him, so help me, I will make you sleep on the couch!"

"Yes, dear…." He replied, shutting his mouth. Mr. Stageplay knew that his wife was serious when she threatened to ban him to the couch. It didn't happen very often, but it was a form of punishment that Sally administered to a mean husband if she felt it necessary. Mugman let out a sigh from behind the door. His glass body began to droop.

"Come on, Mugs! Our seats are this way!" The young cup called back when he realized his brother was not following him. Mug watched as the group of kids shuffled a couple seats away from where he and Cuphead were supposed to be sitting.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just stay back here." The child solemnly replied. Cuphead raced back to his brother. Just as the young mug was going to sit down, his older sibling grabbed his arm.

"You don't want to be way back here, Mugs!" Cup dragged Mugman down to his assigned seat. The little mug reluctantly sat down. It's not that he didn't like sitting next to Cuphead, but he knew that his presence frightened the other children. And their behavior made it clear that he did not belong among the group anymore. The seat part of the black leather chair folded down as his small glass body barely weighed it down. Mug looked all around him. Multiplying sets of eyes stared down at the child. Cup began to talk to his friends as his younger sibling curled his legs up to his chest. Poor Mugman just wanted to disappear into the chair.

Bright spotlights lit up the large wooden stage as the first performers began their act. Sally and her husband sat at a small judges' table just in front of stage-right (or the left of the stage if looked at from the audience's point of view). A large sack of money sat at the edge of the table. It was filled with gold coins that the audience so kindly donated. Cup and Mug sat at the opposite side of the theater, or house right to be specific. The performances ranged from singing, dancing, acrobatics, and even stand-up comedy provided by Beppi. As the performances continued on, Mug began to uncurl himself and sit upright. He had been so focused on the wonderful acts that when he finally looked away, the children had shuffled nearly a whole row away from the cup brothers. They wished they could get even farther away, but the crowd-level prevented them from gaining any more distance. The little mug's eyes drooped when he realized that only Cuphead remained by his side. His mug then rested in his left gloved hand. A heavy feeling came over him. It was the feeling of dread. He dreaded that no one would ever treat him like an equal ever again. That he would remain an outsider – a freak – for the rest of his life.

A couple of hours passed by when the number of performers were starting to dwindle. Sally flipped through her list of acts, counting how many remained. Eventually, it came down to the final performance.

"Okay, so last up on the list is…" The woman immediately stopped reading when she realized that the act was given but there was no name associated with it. "That's weird. She didn't give me a name. Well, she was a last-minute audition last night anyway." Her attention then averted to the stage as she called out for the last performer to come onto the stage. "Come on out and show us your wonderful dancing, miss!"

A tall, skinny lady came twirling out onto the stage. For she was considerably taller than either of the humans sitting at the judge table. Her face was coated with makeup and she wore a long, frilled white dress. A vibrant red hat rested on her stout cylinder-shaped head. Skinny red legs protruded from under the dress, ending in golden shoes. Equally long and skinny green arms flowed in and out as she gracefully pranced around the stage.

"Her dress is so beautiful!" Sally commented. The female human's eyes sparkled at the dazzling appearance of the tall woman.

"You try to look away. But you can't, can you?" She said with a thick Russian accent as her body continued to whip around in a graceful manner. Mugman noticed this accent and got a feeling of déjà vu.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Cup asked his brother without looking at him. And he honestly wasn't expecting a response. The music pounding in the speakers was so loud that he would not hear a reply even if one came. Black seats vibrated throughout the theater. Sally tried to gesture toward her sound person to turn it down as she tried to cover her ears at the same time. It dimmed a little, but still not enough for two cups to converse. Even though they were sitting right next to each other.

"Something seems familiar about her, don't you think, Cuphead?" The young mug tried to call to his elder sibling. But Cup didn't hear him since the music was so loud. His cup stayed locked on the slim body that was completely in sync with the music.

 _Her voice….. and the way she moves…. Where have I seen that before?_

The tall and gangly body then leapt off the stage. She began to twirl up and down the aisles. Her gaze seemed to lock onto Mugman each time she turned to face their side of the room. The little mug could feel her stare as if she were targeting him specifically. He then turned to his brother, hoping to get his attention this time.

"Hey Cuphead, why does she keep looking at – " Mug then felt a breath on the back of his head. His cup quickly whipped around to see the female's face mere inches from his own. " – me?"

"I need a volunteer." Her Russian accent demanded. Two gloved hands wrapped around the cup child's torso as she lifted him from his seat.

"Aaahh!" Mugman squealed a bit at the sudden jolt of his relaxed body. His glass body tensed up as it dangled above the ground. The female resumed her ballerina-like twirling. Mug felt his body getting tossed into the air and above the performer's head. Soon, he was getting juggled between the woman's two hands. The world seemed to spin to Mugman as his body somersaulted over and over again. When he finally came to a stop in the female's left hand, an uncomfortable feeling started to well up in his stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" The young mug muttered to himself before he gave a dry heave. Mugman gave a big gulp, swallowing that sick feeling. His break didn't last more than ten seconds before his body began motion yet again. This time, the woman made the cup child copy her movements without his feet touching the floor. To Mugman, it almost felt like he was being used as a puppet. That he had no control over what his body was doing. The little mug watched as they approached the stage once more. He and the lady passed by the judges' table. The large sack of donation money sitting at the end seemed to catch this mystery woman's eye. Mug noted this as she jumped back up onto the stage. His small glass body was then lifted so that his mug was eye level to her.

"You seemed a bit too interested in that money." The young mug said to her.

"Money can cause problems. But it can also solve them." She sneered. "Money caused you to gamble your life away. And it will save me from going back to the casino!" The woman hissed quietly at the cup child. For she now had a different idea than the original plan given to her. To hell with her employers! That large sack would be enough money for her to get off the island and start a new life. All she had to do was grab the money and split before anyone could stop her. Mugman, on the other hand, immediately realized who this woman was. He gasped as he identified her as a member of King Dice's underlings known as Pirouletta. And now he was determined to make everyone else aware that she was a threat to their well-being.

"Sally!" Mug called out, pushing against her hand and trying to get free. "She's an imposter! She works for-!" Before he could say anything more, a large gloved hand covered his mouth. The blonde actress couldn't quite hear everything the young mug said, but she could tell that something was very wrong. She immediately told her sound person to cease the noise. The room fell silent within a couple of seconds.

"Put the boy down!" Sally scolded the taller woman as she stood up from the desk. Her husband tried to shed some light on who this mystery person was.

"What is your name, miss?" He questioned with a stern tone in his voice.

"The great Pirouletta never shares her dancing secrets, darling." The woman replied, trying to play off the fact that the little mug was onto her darker intentions.

"Pirouletta?" Cuphead repeated to himself. It was only when he heard the name did he recognize her as a bad guy. The young cup gasped and stood up before finishing the sentence that his brother had started. "She works for King Dice!" Everyone in the audience gave a gasp in unison, as if they had been directed to do so.

Mug watched as the heavily coated face of makeup whipped back in his direction.

"Good going, kid! You blew my cover!" She harshly accused the child. Her gloved hands then changed the grip on the child. Instead of covering his mouth, the fingers wrapped around his brim. His glass body was then pressed firmly into the stage's high wall.

"Ow!" Mugman yelped as he felt his handle get pressed firmly against a hard surface. His eyes immediately squeezed shut from the pain.

"Well, I suppose I won't need this disguise anymore." The woman surmised. Without delay, her once folded up roulette wheel ripped through her perfect white dress. Half of the dress got torn right off and swayed to the ground. The firm circular body part hung around her hips like a hula hoop. Her free hand removed the red hat and rubbed the makeup off her face before tossing that to the ground as well. The only form of makeup that stayed on her face was the rose-red lipstick.

The whole crowd gasped yet again as she revealed her true form. Most of the patrons within Sally's theater began to panic. Shrieks and footsteps filled the once silent building. Sally and Cuphead, however, rushed toward the stage. They knew they had to save Mugman from this woman's grasp. For they did not know what she would do to him. The roulette wheel saw the two smaller life forms coming her way.

"Stay put!" Pirouletta hissed at them. "Or the mug gets it!" Cup and Sally stopped in their tracks as they heard Mugman make a noise of pain as his mug got pressed a little harder to the wall. The roulette wheel wanted to make sure the two know that she was serious about hurting the child.

"Pirouletta, is it?" Sally called out, getting the woman's attention. "Now let's just be reasonable here and…" The roulette wheel's golden face looked upward when she heard the doors to the theater crash open. All of Sally's patrons were now flooding for the exit door. They all pushed and shoved one another, concerned with their own well-being. It was a miracle no one got trampled in the stampede flooding out the double doors.

Mugman felt his body get released from the wall. His eyes opened to find that he was being lifted to Pirouletta's eye level.

"Do me a favor and destroy your friends!" The roulette wheel sneered at the child before tossing him out into the stadium seating. Cuphead's eyes followed his brother's body as it went sailing by him. Mugman cried out in pain as his body crumpled up upon impact to two of the seats. The toss was so powerful that the chairs shattered under the young mug's body. Every part of him seemed to go numb with pain.

"Mugs!" Cup cried out as he ran to Mug's side. "Are you okay?" He watched as a gloved hand reached out to grab something. However, this hand had claws attached to it. The other gloved hand seized its head as the child tried to recover from the blow. Cuphead watched as his sibling's eyes opened up. For they were not the peaceful eyes of Mugman anymore. The pupils now burned bright red with a vengeance. Sharp teeth hung down from the jaws as the mouth turned down into a scowl.

 _ **She wanted this and now she's going to pay for it!**_ The demon said to the child as it made him stand up. Gloved hands reached down and picked up pieces of the shattered stadium chairs. Cuphead was now only half of his brother's size. Meanwhile, Sally confronted the woman that caused all of her guests to leave in a hurry.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave quickly and quietly!" The human demanded, hoping to not have to do anything more to get her out. Before the roulette wheel could respond, small projectiles hurled toward the golden woman. Sally gasped as these objects flew over her head. She immediately turned around to see what was happening. Pirouletta blocked pieces of the chair with her spaghetti arms and gloved hands. Both Mugman and the demon realized that these small objects would do minimal damage even if they did manage to hit her torso. The demon forced a snarl out of the cup child before reverting its attention to a larger object. Mug then yanked a whole chair from its place. He lifted the leather seat over his head before tossing it towards the woman's head. The larger projectile exploded on impact to PIrouletta's face, causing her to fall down. Cup noticed his brother going to remove another chair from Sally's theater. He promptly stood in front of Mugman.

"No, Mugman! You need to calm down!" The young cup called to his tall sibling. Mug immediately tried to hold his body back from grabbing more breakable objects.

 _He's right! We can't be destroying Sally's theater!_ The young mug told its permanent guest.

 _ **And why not?**_ It retorted.

 _Because she's my friend! And because it's mean! We need to be helping her instead of destroying her life's work!_ Mug explained to the darkness. The voice inside his head wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

 _ **Help….?**_ It repeated the unknown word to its host.

 _Oh, for crying out loud! Just don't destroy things without my consent!_ The cup child yelled, getting a bit impatient with the demon.

 _ **Very well….**_ The voice grumbled. _**What do you suggest then?**_ It hoped that the child had an idea that was suitable to justify why it needed to stop destroying things. Before the young mug could respond, Pirouletta stood up and started twirling once more. White roulette balls rained upward from her wheel. They then arced down and rained upon the auditorium like meteors.

"Take cover!" Cuphead shouted as he dove behind a row of chairs. Sally heeded the young cup's warning and did the same. Mr. Stageplay, on the other hand, hid behind the judges' table and did not plan to emerge anytime soon. For he was not nearly as brave as his wife.

 _What Cuphead says!_ Mugman told the demon, ready to hit the dirt. The parasitic creature, however, stayed calm and suggested a different solution.

 _ **Why not just deflect them back?**_ Mug's hands then reached down and picked up two chair arms. _**Like this…**_

Mug's body just nonchalantly struck the balls back with his double-fisted weapons. Almost as if he were playing baseball and Pirouletta was the pitcher. The balls started to pelt the woman's torso. She stopped spinning and tried to block her face with her hands. Cuphead realized that the rain of balls was now slowing down. His cup peaked out from behind the chairs. Mugman saw a ball crashing down towards his sibling. It came so fast that he did not have time to say or do anything. The hard, white object fell directly in the child's cup, forcing him to the ground. Mug realized that Cup had been rendered unconscious when his body fell motionless.

 _Cuphead!_ He silently cried out to his brother.

 _ **Now she's going to get it!**_ The demon growled.

 _Let's pummel her!_

Mugman rushed forward. He quickly tossed two fistfuls of blue magic the roulette wheel's way. One right after the other. The pulses exploded upon impact to the ring around her torso. Her roulette wheel, however, was a very sturdy structure around the edges. The attacks did little damage to the imposter, but yielded a decent distraction for Mug to take advantage of. Leaping onto the stage, the young mug dashed underneath the smoke clouds still dissipating from the blasts. A clawed hand raked along her skinny left leg as he dashed by. The blow immediately swept the woman off her feet. She collapsed onto the stage again. Mugman's glass body rushed towards the enemy once more. His arms wrapped around Pirouletta's neck in a chokehold as he growled at fear-stricken eyes below him. The roulette wheel started to panic as the glass appendages tightened their grip. Sally emerged from her hiding place to find her young friend preparing to put an end to the devious woman. She rushed towards the stage and stopped as she neared its edge. Afraid that Mugman was going to be relentless with the living roulette wheel, Sally felt the urge to tell Mug to stop. Not necessarily for the woman's sake, but so the child could calm down.

"No, Mugman! Stop!" She called out. Fiery pupils moved from the golden face to the female human. "You're not a monster…." Sally said softly. The growling in the cup child's mug began to die down at his friend's words. His yellow eyes looked back down at the vulnerable woman. The demon felt Mugman beginning to ease up on his grip.

 _ **What are you doing? We can't let her get away with hurting Cuphead!**_ It hissed at him.

Pirouletta felt this grip easing up as well. She took advantage of that opportunity and lashed a gloved hand at her attacker. It socked Mugman on the head, making him let go completely. As soon as the hand started to slip away, the demon made the mug crunch down on it. Pointed teeth sank deep into the glove, penetrating her hard skin. Blood started to gush out of the wound. The roulette wheel screamed in pain and immediately flung her hand around. Mug's body was lifted off the ground as the golden body sat up. His body lashed back and forth just as the appendage did. The darkness eventually made the child let go. It realized that such a wound would not sufficiently teach the woman her lesson. Brown boots landed gracefully on the ground. They did not stay planted there for long. For Mugman launched himself at Pirouletta yet again. This time with his claws poised to strike. However, the roulette wheel was ready for the cup child this time. She quickly got up and twisted her body to make sure the hard edge of her wheel hit her small attacker. Mug's serious and angry face immediately changed when his left shoulder collided with the golden rim. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open as his glass body was forced against the wall. The object squeezed him just long enough for a single crack to form over the top of his shoulder blade. It quickly let go as the mutated mug slumped against the wall. A hiss of pain emitted between its tightly gritted teeth as a clawed hand tenderly held its injured shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going!" The tall woman announced as she leapt off the stage, grabbing the money as she passed by the judges' table. Mr. Stageplay wasn't aware of this even though he was still cowering underneath the wooden desk. Mugman finally forced his eyes open after the roulette wheel said she was making an exit. Red pupils shifted in her direction.

 _We can't let her leave with the money!_ He said to the darkness.

Mug forced himself to stand up. His mug then turned left and right, trying to find a means of aiding in her defeat. The mutated mug noticed the two bronze angel statues suspended above the stage at both ends. They were posed in a flying position with a bow and arrow in their hands. Yellow eyes widened as an idea came to the young mug. His feet moved as fast as they could as he rushed up to one of the angels.

 _I have an idea, but I'll need to borrow these…_ Mugman thought as he slipped the arrow out of the angel's small enclosed hand. He then ran to the other side of the stage, performing the same action.

 _ **I like the way you think!**_ The demon commented.

Mug's glass body then rushed forward faster than he thought possible as he pursued Pirouletta.

 _Don't worry, Sally. I'll put them back as soon as I'm done!_

Brown boots launched him into the air as he neared the tall woman. He came down toward the wheel like a rocket and shoved the bronze weapons into her colored playing board. This red and green colored section was much more sensitive than her golden skin. The objects pierced her board with ease. Pirouletta screeched in pain as a part of her body was impaled. Mugman yanked the objects back out, not giving the woman a moment to even stop screaming. Her gold body began to twirl around as she tried to throw the cup child off her wheel. Mug immediately jammed the weapons back into the playing board and hung on tight. The young mug did his best to hang on and not get thrown off. After spinning around for a few seconds, Pirouletta realized that the child wasn't going to let go. She stopped and saw Sally who had rushed up, wanting to help in some way. A gloved hand reached down and scooped up the human by her torso. Mugman's yellow eyes shifted up as he heard a small yelp of fear from his female friend.

"Cease this nonsense now or your friend-!" Pirouletta began to say. Before the roulette wheel could even finish her sentence, the cup child let go of the arrows and pushed himself up.

 _No!_

The little mug let out an audible snarl to those around him as he lashed his teeth out at the skinny green arm. Triangle-shaped incisors crunched down on the appendage that lacked any real muscle. A wet spot formed on her arm, turning it almost the same shade of red as her legs. Another shriek emitted from the golden lady as she dropped the human. Fiery pupils shifted in the direction of their friend.

 _Sally!_ He silently called out. Mugman's iron grip immediately let go as his body followed after the actress. Glass arms wrapped around her torso as the young mug snugly squeezed her against his body. Mug made sure to flip his body around before colliding with the auditorium floor to prevent his friend from feeling the fall. The mutated mug grunted as his back came in contact with the red carpeting below him. It then hissed in pain as the eyes narrowed. Sally heard this noise and immediately squirmed herself off him. She wasn't sure if it meant pain or that he was about to lash out again. The female human did not want to wait and find out.

"Good riddance!" Pirouletta hissed as she took off running toward the doors yet again.

The child's mug slowly lifted up to see his adversary getting away.

 _She still has the money_! Mugman gasped.

 _ **Not for long!**_ The demon replied, forcing the cup child's glass body up and forward. Blue magic frothed at his right hand. It balled up as the body launched itself into the air. The fist swung around and gave a nasty hook to the golden woman's torso. Pirouletta came crashing down face first. The sack of donation money slid just out of her reach. Mugman leapt forward and grabbed the treasured currency before she could. It took him only a mere two seconds to snatch the item they had been fighting over this entire time. Mug and his demon watched as the roulette wheel took a pathetic attempt to swipe the money back. A wicked smile formed on the child's face as it came up with another violent and devious thought. Making his left hand glow blue, it yanked one of the bronze arrows out of her wheel. Sally watched as the object sailed up and back towards the woman's gold torso. Blood oozed out of the sturdy golden skin as the weapon pierced her hide. Pirouletta screamed the loudest scream she could have ever imagined. Mugman pulled out the arrow just as fast as it went in, causing even more of the red liquid to spill out over the remainder of her dress and wheel. Her scream was so loud that even an unconscious little cup heard it.

The mug's sibling started to stir as its gloved hands reached out for something to help it up. Cuphead's eyes slowly opened. A hand was placed on his cup as a soaked roulette ball sloshed out and onto the floor.

"Oooohh…." The young cup groaned. "What a headache…"

Meanwhile, the roulette wheel started to cry tears of pain.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" She sobbed. "Please just don't hurt me anymore!" It begged.

"Huh?" Cup wondered aloud. He looked in the direction of the voice that sounded like it was in agony. The red cup took in the sight of his brother standing triumphantly before King Dice's employee with the bag of donation money in hand. He approached the scene with a big smile on his face.

"Great job, Mugs!" The second cup child beamed. Yellow eyes shifted in their sibling's direction. "You even got the money back!" He praised. A clawed hand gently passed the sack to Cuphead, whom he knew would give it back to its rightful owner. Mugman's eyes shifted back to his fallen enemy.

 _Now we just need the other arrow back._ Mug concluded.

 _ **Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!**_ The demon hissed. It forced a wide smile on Mugman's face as he stepped forward. Pirouletta feared that the monstrous mug might impale her again. Her golden body shook as it attempted to stand up. Mug snatched the arrow out before she even got to her knees. The roulette wheel shrieked in pain one last time as she stumbled to her feet. Pirouletta rushed out of the theater empty handed and out of luck. Her only option now was to slink back to the casino and beg for forgiveness. That is, if her boss had any mercy left in him. Any resident of Inkwell would say that he didn't.

Mugman's chest pulsed in and out as he stared out the doors, watching the woman scamper away in fear.

 _See what happens when we work together?_ Mug urged the darkness to see from his point of view.

 _ **So….stopping her was a good thing? This….money….means something to your friend?**_ It questioned, straining to understand the concept of teamwork.

 _Yes! We have made her happy!_

 _ **You seem to be….happy too.**_ It noted.

Mugman realized that he had controlled his body some of the time. The other instances were the influence of the demon. If only he could keep the demon from taking control whenever it wanted…

This thought, however, gave the young mug an idea. Perhaps it doesn't have to come out at all. Maybe, just maybe, it could contain itself when under duress. And Mug was determined to find out.

 _Oh hey, while I have your attention, could I ask a favor of you?_

 _ **A favor?**_ The parasitic creature repeated. For it was not familiar with this concept.

 _Yeah, could you just chill tonight during the training session?_ He asked politely.

… _ **.?**_ The demon's silence told the child that it didn't quite understand what he was asking.

 _I'm asking you to just stay inside tonight. No matter what happens. Promise?_

There was still no response from the creature lodged into his heart.

 _Please?_ He urged _. It would really show Elder Kettle that we're making good progress._

… _ **Okay**_. It finally responded. Mugman was surprised that it actually said it would behave. Now if only it could keep the promise was the real test. _**But don't hold back against those fake enemies. They're pain is not real.**_ The demon added.

 _You got it!_ Mug happily accepted the terms of the agreement. He then turned his body to see the actress approaching him.

"You've saved our money and theater from the devious Pirouletta!" Sally beamed. "We are forever grateful to you, Mugman!" The young mug did his best to give a happy smile her way. For he wanted his friend to know that he had heard her praise. His odd and toothy smile made the woman cock her head to the side. She strained to understand emotions from this mutated child.

 _ **What is this tingling sensation I feel?**_ The darkness wondered. It seemed to gnaw away at his instincts to be violent.

 _That means you've done something good and you're happy about it._ Mug explained. _Do you like that feeling?_

 _ **I….suppose so.**_ The creature stuttered out. _**It's certainly unlike anything I've ever felt before.**_

 _Sally sees us as a hero. That we've done the right thing_. It was Mugman's hope that even the demon would like such a feeling better than the sensation of ripping and tearing things.

 _ **The right thing…..**_ It repeated, sounding somewhat interested in that concept. The young mug did not urge anymore. For he feared that too much good in one sitting would scare it off.

Meanwhile, Mr. Stageplay began to emerge from his hiding spot. The sound of his wife's voice told him it was safe to come out. His brown hair peaked over the edge of the wooden table as he cautiously looked around the building. Damage to the auditorium seating was the first thing he saw. And he wasn't about to forget about it anytime soon. He then saw the love of his life standing near the dangerous mug.

"Is that a smile?" Sallly inquired. "Does that mean Mugman hears me?"

"Yeah, Mugs is listening to you." Cup replied. The female human realized that his level of control had greatly improved since the last time she saw him in that state. She remembered how the young mug had saved her from Pirouletta's grip. Perhaps that meant he did not want to hurt her. Sally proceeded to test this theory.

"Put it there, Mugman!" The human extended a gloved hand the mug's way. Yellow eyes stared at the friendly hand. It only took Mugman a second to naturally repeat this action. As soon as he brought that hand up, he realized his claws were still out. A clawed handshake did not seem like a good idea to him. The child concentrated hard and sucked the small but sharp objects back in. His body made a small groan noise as he felt the pain of the needles getting retracted. Two normal hands approached one another, preparing to embrace. The rest of his body began to revert back to normal as the darkness willingly let go. However, the sight of those deathly sharp teeth and glowing eyes made Mr. Stageplay scared for his wife's well-being. The human immediately charged forward to prevent the mug from making contact with his woman.

"Sally, no! He's too dangerous!" He yelled, pulling her away from the child just before their hands touched. This sudden movement startled both the female and cup child. Mugman jumped back a few inches as his body tensed up. Sally, on the other hand, was offended that her husband had just interrupted their moment.

"What's your problem?" She spat back at him as her eyes narrowed. Balled fists found their way to her hips. "Mugman wasn't going to hurt me!"

"You don't know that, Sally!" Mr. Stageplay urged, trying to support his caution toward the child. "We're going to have to repair the theater because of him!" The man accused. Mug looked down at the two bronze arrows still in his left hand. He slowly and cautiously held them out toward the couple. He watched as the male human aggressively snatched the objects back. The female did not feel that the child was to blame for any of this. That it should have been placed solely on the roulette wheel.

"The damage done to the theater was just an accident, dear." Sally explained. "Pirouletta is to blame for that." But Mr. Stageplay was stagnant in his view. He would not be swayed to believe otherwise.

"The only accident was letting that thing in here!" The man yelled and pointed a finger in the cup child's direction. Mugman shied away as his body drooped in sorrow as he stared at the human's accusing finger.

 _That thing._ Those words rang through the young mug's mind as the harshest insult. A thing – not a person anymore. What did that even mean? That he was a soulless creature? A piece of property that should be handled with care? More like thrown in the trash to never be seen again.

Mug feared that the residents of Inkwell would kick him off the island if this behavior pattern continued. Poor Mugman tried to apologize to Sally's husband, hoping to make things better.

"Mr. Stageplay, I'm sorry-"

"I forbid the mug to ever come in our theater again!" The man snapped without a second thought. Both of the cup brothers gasped in shock. Their straws stood straight up from their cups.

"You can't really mean that, Mr. Stageplay!" Cuphead urged. He hoped that the human would change his tone. The only reply he received was from his own sibling.

"Yes, he does, Cuphead." Mugman said solemnly. His voice wavered as tears welled up in his eyes. "I should be going now." A pair of brown boots pounded swiftly against the red carpeting as the cup child ran out of the theater.

"Wait, Mugman!" Cup called out as he began to give chase. "Please don't run away again!" The red cup heard the actress ban her husband to the couch for the night as he passed through the double doors. His body skidded to a stop just outside the doors as his cup whipped back and forth, trying to see which direction his younger brother took. The blue-strawed cup was spotted dashing back towards their home. Cuphead followed suit, trying to keep his speedy sibling in his sight. Mugman kept running and refused to look back.

 _No friends…_

 _What kind of life is that? Maybe I should've stayed dead in the pit of Hell. It would have been better for everyone…_

Tears streamed down his mug as he sped past Grim Matchstick's castle. His small glass body tried to stay hidden behind the shops that lined the very middle of Inkwell. A gloved hand reached up and wiped a few tears away. Mug did a double-take as Elder Kettle passed by his view. Brown boots skidded to a stop as his head poked around a building. He saw Angel conversing with his guardian.

"Whether it's that boy's fault or not, trouble just keeps following him. I'm sorry, but I can't let a danger be present among the students." The fish explained. "Mugman can no longer be a part of our group."

But Kettle was insistent in seeing that his boy was treated like everyone else.

"Certainly, if he proves that he's a good boy and doesn't pose a danger, you would let him back in?" The elderly person urged. A scaly face just slowly shook back and forth. She placed a fin on the glassware's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kettle, that's my final decision. I truly am. But I need to be responsible for the safety of all the children."

"I understand." The tan kettle said with a sigh. Mug watched as his chaperone walked off to join her group and do another head count to make sure no one got lost in the panic.

 _It just keeps getting worse…._

Mugman hung his head down in sorrow as a few more tears escaped his eyes. Even his normally straight straw drooped over his brim. The cup child was so focused on his anguish that he did not see his brother barreling toward him at full speed. Cuphead took a dive with his gloved hands reaching out in front of him. Mug grunted as he was taken off his feet and instantly pinned to the ground by his own sibling. The wind was knocked out of him for a second as his chest collided with the island. Cup's hands gripped firmly on his arms. Mugman found that he could not move a muscle. Tear-filled eyes looked up at the other cup as best they could.

"You're not running off again!" Cup hissed at his brother's mug that had done its best to turn and look at him.

"Please let me up, Cuphead." The little mug begged. His voice wavered as it threatened to let out loud sobs.

"Only if you promise not to bolt." Cuphead explained his terms of agreement. Meanwhile, Elder Kettle heard his boys' voices and started in their direction.

"Okay, okay. I…I won't run off. I promise." Mug took a sniff as he made his promise and tried to hold his tears back.

"Boys? What are you doing here by yourselves?" They heard Kettle's voice. The cup brothers' gaze whipped up to see their guardian approaching. Cuphead stared casually at the kettle while Mugman felt panicked. For he knew he had done something wrong simply by becoming the mutated version of himself. And he did not want to be around for any more accusations or insults. Mug's instinct was to run away to avoid such words. The cup's grip had eased up on the mug's shoulders, so he tried to take advantage of this. Cuphead felt the young mug's arms shoot forward as the hands attempted to grab onto something to help it up. The red cup's grip tightened yet again to keep his jumpy sibling still.

"Calm down, Mugs. It's only Elder Kettle." Cuphead explained, unaware of his brother's true desires for running away.

 _That's exactly why I want out of here! I can't bear any more bad news…_

"Let your brother up, Cuphead." The kettle said. He then looked into the little mug's eyes. They were shot with fear. Fear of what negative words may come out of the kettle's mouth. Would he be angry? Add even more bad news to an already grim situation?

"I'm not mad, Mugman. It's okay." His grandfather attempted to console him. Mug's eyes softened a little as his older brother got off and allowed him up. Hands seized his arms yet again.

"What are you doing?" Mug asked his brother. His glass chin rolled over to his left shoulder as he looked back at the red cup. For he did not see a need to be restrained anymore.

"Just making sure you don't change your mind." Cup replied. Mugman let out a sigh as he hung his head again. The young cup saw this and tried to cheer up his sibling. "Don't let it get you down, Mugman. We'll try again tomorrow."

"There is no tomorrow for me, Cup." He replied without looking at his brother nor guardian. "You'll get to have all the friends you want without me around to scare them off."

"What are you talking about, Mugs?" Cuphead questioned. For he did not know anything of his brother's exclusion from the youth group.

"Don't you get it, Cuphead?" Mugman whipped his head to the left shoulder again to look at the young cup. "I'm banned from the group! For the rest of my life…." His voice softened as his explanation dragged out.

"Oh, you….heard that?" Kettle inquired.

"Yes." The child's mug slowly moved to face forward. Sad eyes looked up at their grandfather. Elder stayed silent for a moment before remembering the good news that he had obtained.

"…But I bet you didn't hear that I got your demon-nightmare repellent!" The tan kettle reached into his bag and whipped out a flask with a purple liquid in it. Mug's frown turned upside down. He instantly felt much happier.

"That's great!" The young mug beamed. "I can't wait to try it!" His gaze then fell back to the bag draped over his guardian's arm. Another vile of liquid rested inside. This one had a green substance inside it.

"What's the other one you've got in there?" Mugman inquired.

"Oh, that one!" The boys' guardian seemed surprised. He had nearly forgotten about it. Kettle switched out the potions and held up the green beaker to show his boys. "This is Djimmi's newest spell called Miracle Heal. It will mend any wound and regenerate one's energy within minutes." The elderly glassware explained. "I ordered some more from Djimmi because you never know when they might come in handy."

 _I have a feeling I'll be needing that after tonight's training session…_

Mug had an impending sense of increased difficulty as the sessions continued. That it would be like fighting all of the Devil's debtors all over again. Not just in the pain aspect, but the different abilities that could be bestowed upon the creatures from the morphing spell. And he feared what may come next.


	20. Teamwork or Solo Work?

Back at Kettle's house, the boys lounged in the family room. A fire roared in the fireplace. Cuphead sat near the warm flames, but Mugman sat with his back to it. For he did not want to look inside the fire again. The young mug feared that awful images would come to life before his eyes yet again. And he could not bear a second round of reliving what it was like in the Devil's pit. All of the poor souls down there were doomed to relive their painful and agonizing last moments in a never-ending cycle. Perhaps it was because he perished in the hellfire that looking into any kind of flame elicited such visions of awful deaths and torture.

Mug sat with his elbow resting on the edge of the couch. His arm then curled back as his mug rested in his gloved hand. The child's posture seemed to slump as his brother noticed him almost nodding off. Heavy eyelids threatened to close on the young mug as he sat there lost in his thoughts. Cuphead, on the other hand, sat upright as he played with his red yo-yo. The plastic object dangled down and reeled back up in a cyclical manner. Cup's eyes watched the toy intently, occasionally glancing over to his sibling.

Mug was nearly asleep when Elder Kettle walked by and tapped the child on the shoulder.

"Time for your training, Mugs." The kettle said as he continued to shuffle forward towards the door. Cuphead watched as his younger brother was startled awake. A small snort emitted from the mug's large nose as his head slipped off his left hand. Mugman yawned and stretched out his arms as he reluctantly sat up straight. Cup returned the yo-yo to his hand as the young mug stood up. An idea came to him as he stared at his favorite toy. Mug had shuffled his way over next to his guardian when Cuphead called to him.

"Wait right there, Mugs. I want to give you something." He explained before bolting down the hallway towards their room.

"But I didn't ask for anything…" Mugman replied as balled fists sleepily rubbed his eyes. Cup's brown boots came thumping right up to him in less than a minute of the young cup's departure.

"If I can't be with you, then I want you to have this." A small piece of paper was extended towards his sibling. Mug gently grabbed it as he realized it was a photo. The black and white film showed Cuphead and Mugman both playing with their yo-yos. In particular, it was the day they received their valued toys. The cup brothers had decided to have a contest to see who could do the most tricks before losing control of the object. Mug felt a twinge of nostalgia as he realized that this picture had been taken nearly two years ago, when the toys were brand new to the world. Memories of the many times they played with the yo-yos came flooding back to him.

"I'll keep it with me forever." The child said as his eyes sparkled. Mug then tucked it into his pocket.

"We'll be back before sundown, Cuphead." Kettle said as the two cups waved goodbye to each other.

Mugman and his grandfather made the long hike up to the training grounds once again. The cup child was surprised that the kettle could make that trek without tiring out. He feared that if the elderly person collapsed up on the mountain, he would have no way of transporting him back down. For he was too heavy for the child to carry and more than twice his size.

The young mug charged out into the middle of the cavern and turned to face his guardian.

"How about a different challenge today, Mugman?" Kettle suggested.

"Different how?" Mug questioned.

"Hmmm." The elderly glassware pondered as two gloved fingers felt along the underside of his spout. "What if they had magic like you?"

"Oh…I suppose so." He stuttered out, nervous to see how this went.

Without hesitation, Kettle opened the vile and willed for the creatures to bear the same magic that his two sons could wield. Three purple bodies materialized in front of the child. They then looked down at their hands, which glowed with colors that corresponded to which magic shot they had been granted. On the far right, one bared a green hand. Mug knew this meant it had the chaser shot. The middle had blue-green which meant roundabout shots. Mug's eyes widened as he realized that the remaining one had the powerful, red spread shot. In addition to the different colors, each one bared an orange hand. Mug knew what this meant: the charge shot. He and Cuphead had decided that this was the most powerful of the magic shots.

 _Great. Why do they all have the charge shot?_ Mug wondered. Just to amp up the difficulty, he assumed.

The middle devil pointed its turquoise hand toward the child. Three roundabout circles spiraled his way. Mug yelped in surprise and immediately ducked down. Gloved hands seized his mug to provide protection to his head. The young mug stayed down until he was sure the shots had looped back around towards the attacker. He watched as the devils squealed and ducked the speeding projectiles. They eventually dissipated as the creatures stood back up. The middle one looked at its hand, confused as to why the attack had been ineffective. Its slow-witted and fake brain finally realized that it needed to be pointed in the opposite direction to be effective. It accidentally shot itself in the face when trying to figure out how to fire backwards. The purple body collapsed to the ground as the other two just stared at it for a second.

Mugman watched as the chaser shot devil redirected its attention to him. Fast green magic pellets homed in on the child's glass legs. The young mug frantically jumped and danced around to avoid the incoming missiles. A chuckle emitted through tightly closed teeth as the creature happily watched the cup child trying to avoid its efforts. Mug heard this and became annoyed.

"Knock it off!" He roared before unleashing an attack of his own. The rapidly moving bullets of his blue peashooter shot beat down on the creature's face. It instantly stopped its attack. Protecting its face immediately became more important than hurting the child. The third devil then put a wicked smile on its face as it revealed a charge shot it had been preparing for a few seconds. Mugman saw the orange energy growing big in the creature's hand. He gasped as he realized that the magic was about to be released. The cup child ceased his attack. His boots turned himself around and raced to the other side of the cavern. It was a good thing that the mug reacted when he did. For the shot exploded right where he had been standing. His silver mug shifted back in the direction of the devils. He noticed the one charging yet another orange explosive. Using one of the many boulders littered about the arena, Mugman kicked off from one and gained considerable height. The child quickly pointed his finger down towards the opposing creature. A quick beam of peashooter magic shots hit in the middle of the orange energy, causing it to explode in the devil's face. The purple body immediately collapsed to the ground in a heap of smoke.

Mug then found himself being surrounded by the green chaser shots. They spiraled around his torso and up around his shoulders. It was like a swarm of bees around the mug as the small pellets tightened their path with each rotation. The cup child initially began to panic. But then he realized that becoming frantic would cause the magic to only hurt him more. Keeping his cool, Mugman used the stored energy from his peashooter as a shield around his body. He then telepathically forced it out with a vertical swinging motion of his arms. Both attacks disintegrated as they fought against one another.

Now free from the chaser shots, the child dropped to the ground, landing on his boots. Mug pointed a finger at the opposing devils. It swept to the right and then the left as he tried to predict which one was going to strike. All stayed still for a few seconds. The middle one, who had finally recovered from its own blast, started charging a blast of orange energy. A gloved finger pointed in that direction. It was ready to shoot and prevent the other attack from launching. Mug flinched as he realized the one on the far right bounded toward him. The young mug gasped as he turned and ran. He heard footsteps plodding fast behind him. It started to unleash more of the annoying chaser shots. They homed in on the cup child and began to pelt its back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The little mug cried. One measly shot didn't hurt much. But when it was repeated several times in the same spot, it all started to add up. Mugman took a glance to see what the other devils were doing. That one with its charge shot looked like it was just about ready to let it fly. Mug's eyes widened as it came rocketing in his general direction. The child closed his eyes and took a leap of faith. Literally. He jumped, hoping that powerful attack would miss him. His glass body slid along the ground as he protected his mug with his hands. Luckily for Mugman, the other devil wasn't paying attention and got in the way of the other creature's powerful assault. A large explosion of smoke engulfed the chaser shot devil. Mug watched as the black clouds died down. The purple body lay there twitching in pain for a few seconds. It then pushed itself up with an angry roar, turning towards the being that hit him. The cup child watched as it started to chatter at the other like an angry squirrel. But the other one spat right back as it brazenly waltzed up to it, shaking a fist. It didn't take long for the two devils to start physically fighting with each other. The chaser shot devil brought a fist down on its comrade's head. Bruised and offended, the roundabout shot devil latched its teeth on the angry creature's furry arm. They then began to push and tumble around with one another.

Mugman had been watching these two quarrel, so he didn't see the remaining one sneaking up on him. It stood up to its full height right in front of the child. Mug gasped as it unleashed the spread shot upon him. The young mug cried out in pain as the magic began to rip through his clothes. He now realized why the former debtors had screamed so loud when it was used upon them. It was a sharp and engulfing pain that one tried to get away from as soon as possible. Glass arms were brought up in front of his mug and chest in an attempt to shield those vulnerable parts. The five streams of red arrowheads made holes in his shirt as the child stumbled backwards to get away from the assault.

Mug backed into the heap of purple fur that fought tooth and claw. They both stopped their squabble when they realized their target was right in front of them. Without wasting a second, the two devils seized the little mug's arms. Mugman realized this and immediately yanked against their grip. His mug whipped back and forth between the two creatures. Wicked smiles and chuckles met his gaze. Their hold stood firm as the third devil approached the cup child once more. It pointed a red finger, ready to unleash more of the spread shot upon him. His eyes widened at the thought of that searing pain befalling him again. The child's head lowered as he unleashed a powerful cannon of liquid from his head. Mug had instinctively used the only weapon that wasn't restrained. It shot the purple devil tumbling across the cavern, completely soaking its pelt. The cup child heard the other two creatures growling at his mug, signaling that they were going to attack. Mugman knew that if they attacked him right now, he would be helpless to do anything. With a sudden surge of energy, Mug narrowed his eyes and grunted as he thrust his arms downward. A large pulse of orange energy followed the motion. It threw the remaining devils to the side. Patches of smoke singed their fur as the purple bodies tumbled over themselves.

All three of the devils witnessed this strike. Upon recovering from the mug's attacks, they sneered with joy as they realized that they could perform that maneuver as well. Mugman knew this was what they were thinking.

"Oh no….!" He gasped. The little mug immediately turned tail when all three of the creatures began pouncing at him. Landing on all fours, orange shockwaves rippled and emanated from their purple bodies. Mug's movements became frantic as the explosions seemed to come closer and closer to him. His opponents followed him, quickly learning his zigzag pattern. The cup child had to make quick turns and even come to a complete halt when one jumped over his mug and landed in front of him. Sweat coated his glass body as he was running out of options, but more importantly, stamina. His breathing became erratic as the enemies seemed to close in on him. Brown boots could not move fast enough when one landed just a yard from his left shoulder. The explosive orange energy threw the cup child to the ground with a loud clatter. Mug's body fell motionless for a couple seconds. He knew lying there on his back made him vulnerable. But alas, he did not have the strength to get himself up fast.

"Nnnn…!" The child's body moaned. It shook as gloved hands pressed against the ground. Mug finally forced himself up, trembling as he did so. His left hand rubbed his mug. The cup child struggled to focus on his opponents. Three charge shots began to take shape as their owners watched the little mug sway unsteadily back and forth. Mugman finally realized what was going on. His glass body flinched to a still position as the hand was removed from his head.

The child gasped as three powerful magic shots were launched his way. His pupils shrunk down in fear as the magic closed in on him like three large pouncing predators. A scream of pain echoed throughout the cave as a massive explosion engulfed the cup child. The sound of the energy crashing against him was like a lion's roar that was right next to his mug. In a split second, his glass body was shot backwards through the air. The tattered and smoking body only stopped when it bounced off a boulder. When his back collided with the rock, the whole world seemed to go in slow motion to him. Mug's body instantly dropped to the ground like a heavy weight. His mug pressed against the ground. A small pool of his liquid started to seep out of his head. The sound of the explosion seemed to echo throughout his mug. Mugman almost wondered if it had made him deaf. Eyes drooped closed as his body lay there motionless. For he wasn't unconscious, but in some way, he kind of wished he was. A sigh of pain emitted from his body.

"Uuuuggghhh…."

The three devils inched towards the child a bit. Kettle's cane tapped on the ground and they instantly knew not to advance until their opponent was on his feet again. Mugman, on the other hand, did not know if he would have the strength to get up or not. The child felt that asking his guardian to stop the training session was worth a try. His breathing became wheezy as he prepared to say something. With eyes still squeezed shut, Mug did his best to utter out his plea for mercy.

"No more…." He barely got out.

"Come on, Mugman. Get up. We're not done yet." Came the response. Definitely not the reply he was hoping for. The young mug felt a bubbling sensation in his chest. For he knew that it was the demon getting agitated. That it was looking for an excuse to pop out and take matters into its own hands. Mug's eyes barely fluttered open as he tried to obey the kettle. Shaky hands pressed against the ground as they attempted to lift the rest of the body up. Every little movement was a big effort to find the strength he needed to please Elder Kettle. Even his nose dragged along the ground as his mug hesitated to lift. Mugman felt every part of his body shake violently as it slowly stood up to its full height. No sooner had he gotten up, his legs gave out and his glass body slumped back against the rock he had bounced off of. The child's chest heaved in and out with its deep breaths. Eyes watched their guardian, hoping for a sign of mercy. That the kettle would understand how hurt he was. Oh, how the cup child longed for his guardian to call it quits. So Mug tried to tell him this once more.

"I'm really at my limit here…" Mugman begged, still unable to calm his breathing. Every part of his body ached. The disheveled child awaited an answer from its grandfather. Something – anything – to save his body from any more beatings. The three mini devils took no notice of the child's pleas and set upon him once more. Six fists started to beat down on the little mug. His body instinctively curled up on the ground. Hands covered his mug in hopes of protecting it.

"Grandpa, please!" Mugman called out over the sound of continual pounding.

"Cease!" Elder Kettle yelled. The three devils immediately stopped. They shot confused looks to the kettle as it approached. Both Cuphead and Mugman had been taught to call their grandfather Elder Kettle as a sign of respect. Neither of them had uttered the word 'grandfather' for as long as they could remember. But at this moment, Mug was desperate to escape the pain his opponents inflicted upon him. Kettle realized that his boy was serious upon using such language. The elderly glassware opened up the vile as he approached his son's still curled up body. All three furry purple bodies got sucked back into the bottle. The small cork sealed the container as the child's grandfather put it aside.

Kettle stared down at the tattered body. He had not moved from that position, still covering his mug and breathing erratically. Mugman made small whimpers of pain even though his body was not under duress anymore. Elder Kettle's eyes softened as he realized just how hurt his son was. Scorch marks streaked across the mug's clothes and exposed skin. Some of them even smoked a little, as if they were still hot enough to be burning him.

"I'm sorry, Mugman." He said. "Here, let me help you up." Mug's gaze slowly shifted upward as a gloved hand extended toward him. Glass arms and legs scrabbled against the ground as the cup child gasped. The little mug backed away from the elderly glassware until he was blocked by a boulder.

"Mugs, what's wrong?" His guardian inquired. For it was almost as if Mugman was scared of him now. Like the elderly person had physically hit his boy and caused him to shrink back in obedience and hope to not be hit once more. The kettle tried to approach the young mug again. He watched as Mug breathed heavily. A gloved hand pressed against the boulder as the child tried to stand up. The little mug had made it part of the way up when he felt the demon grumble inside of him. It sensed the elderly kettle at a close proximity.

 _ **This has gone far enough!**_ It growled. Mugman's eyes flashed yellow and fangs popped out as the creature hissed from within. The child groaned and shook its mug back and forth, ultimately pulling the demon back….for now. Mug realized that he wouldn't have the strength to hold it back a second time. For he had to get away before it came out in full force. Otherwise, he would be helpless to do anything but watch as the demon shredded his guardian.

"Please… don't follow me!" Mug begged as his glass body stumbled forward. He did his best to run himself away from the kettle. Legs shook every time he put weight on them. They threatened to give out with every step he took. Part stumble and part limp, Mugman moved himself out of the cavern.

"Mugman, wait!" He heard the kettle call after him. But the young mug was too exhausted to take notice of the elderly glassware's words. Sharp pains shot through his body as he continued forward, navigating around the slopes and rocks of the mountain. The sky was a bright orange as the sun started to retreat behind the mountainous side of Inkwell. Mug would have admired the brilliant colors if he hadn't been ridden with pain.

It came to the point when the child could go on no further. He ultimately just let his body collapse upon the ground. A clanging sound accompanied the collision to the rocky surface. It was as if all of his energy had been drained. Mug had no choice but to let the demon control his body as it wished now.

 _ **That kettle is asking for it!**_ The demon growled as it made its host's eyes glow yellow.

 _No! Please! I'd give anything to keep him safe!_ Mugman silently begged to the creature.

 _ **Why are you so insistent on keeping that old coot safe?**_ It hissed back.

 _Because he and Cuphead are the only family I've got!_ He explained. Fangs slowly popped out as the child wheezed for more oxygen.

 _ **Family….?**_ The parasitic creature repeated, confused at what this term meant. It was not a word to be used in a demon's dictionary after all.

 _They are your closest friends. And you would never do anything to hurt them._ Mug elaborated.

 _ **Yet the kettle tries to hurt us!**_ It retorted, unleashing claws upon the mug's hands.

 _He doesn't know any other way to help us get along. Throwing us into situations where we have to work together seemed like the only option to him._

 _ **And you wanted to go solo tonight. Exactly how well did that work out for you?**_ The demon threw this teamwork concept back at its host.

 _I know._ Mug sighed. _I'm sorry. From now on, we work together no matter what. Deal?_

It stayed silent, not giving a reply. Mugman was not sure what this meant.

 _You there?_ He inquired.

 _ **Something's coming toward us.**_ The creature stated in a serious tone.

 _Is it Elder Kettle?_ The child wondered.

 _ **No. It's smaller.**_ Mugman felt the demon press against the ground with his hands. It was listening to the footsteps through the cup child's body.

 _ **There's three of them.**_ The parasitic creature felt that the organisms were running on all fours. All of which were similar in pattern, but yet something distinct about each of them. It could tell that one was left-handed since it put this paw down first. The other two put more weight on their right paws.

 _Three?_

Before Mug could ask any more questions, the approaching beings showed themselves. It was three purple mini devils that snarled and bared their teeth at the child. Mugman instinctively wanted to get away from these threats, especially now that he was deeply wounded. He tried to force his body to stand up. His hands and feet shook and fell out from underneath him.

 _What are these guys doing out here?_ Poor Mug was confused. Why was this happening? Hadn't he suffered enough at the hands of these things?

 _ **Perhaps the kettle isn't as innocent as you think.**_ The demon explained. Both it and its host watched as the creatures inched towards them. Mug seemed panicked and shocked while his guest kept his cool and just watched them carefully.

 _We should run away!_ The cup child cried. Faced with fight or flight, his response was definitely to flee at this point.

 _ **Negative. Running away would only cause more damage to the body.**_ A deep voice replied.

 _What do you suggest then?_

 _ **Fight them.**_ It said without emotion. This only made Mugman even more freaked at the situation.

 _What? You can't be serious! I can't fight them in this condition!_ The child pouted to the parasitic creature.

 _ **Maybe not by yourself… but if we work together, like you suggest, it is possible to beat them.**_ It lent some of its energy to the cup child and helped it stand up. The glass body stood taller than any of the three opposing mini devils.

 _You really think so?_ Mug started to become optimistic about this situation. Perhaps if the demon helped him, they could in fact fight these things off. The creature forced Mugman to nod, answering his own question.

Fiery pupils looked from one devil to the next. They all growled at the cup child. The demon forced Mug to growl right back, showing that he wasn't intimidated by them. Yellow eyes glared at the purple body that tried to attack from the left. It leapt with fangs gleaming brightly. Mugman's hand turned around so that the palm was facing upward. He felt the demon wait until the creature got closer. With lightning speed, Mug's glass arm thrust upward. Claws raked along the white underbelly of the devil. Its large scratch mark bled profusely as the body flopped onto its back, squealing in pain. The purple body seized, spilling even more blood onto the mountain.

A second one jumped straight for the unusual child. Aiming directly for the front of the glass body, it seemed to have no fear of what could happen to it. The child's left hand started to glow blue with powerful magic. Waiting once again, the demon forced his hand out and caught the smaller creature by its head. Gloved mitts blindly pawed at the glass arm that was holding it aloft. The magic seemed to burn its head, making it frantic to escape the pain. Mugman noticed the one on the far right prepare to lunge forward.

 _Incoming on your right!_ He tried to warn the parasitic creature. For both of them saw the opponent crouching as it prepared to pounce. Its hindquarters released the tense muscles and sprang itself forward. Mug became nervous when the demon did not proceed to stop this one. It made his body just stand there, watching the mini devil. Not wanting to get hurt anymore, Mugman launched his right fist out when his guest failed to do so. The clawed fist made contact with the creature's jaw. Mug watched as the purple body flipped backwards, tumbling over its head before sliding to a stop. Fiery pupils then refocused back to the devil in its glowing blue hand. The possessed cup child just simply threw it away. A purple head smoked as a sizzling sound emitted from it. Mugman's body just stood there exposed, not poised to strike or defend. This concerned the child that the parasitic creature was going to leave him to finish off the attackers by himself.

 _ **Okay kid, what do you suggest we do now?**_ It questioned.

 _Me?_ The cup child inquired, trying to play dumb. For he knew that the demon was much better at battle strategies than he was. It was hard for Mugman to come up with efficient attacks and strategic movements on the spot.

 _ **Yes, you. It's your turn to do something.**_ The demon told its host. It then became a bit disgusted with what it had just said. For demons were not supposed to give their prisoners freedom of their body. This was violating at least two laws of the demon species, as far as it knew. Possibly, and most likely, even more.

 _ **Ugh! This feels weird!**_ The creature grumbled.

 _Um…_ Mug pondered as he watched the three mini devils make it back to their feet. Tongues draped over the fangs on their lower jaws as they panted from their injuries. Growls rose in their throats as they got down on their haunches.

 _ **You've got about three seconds.**_ The parasitic creature warned its host. All three purple bodies launched towards the mutated mug. He panicked and froze up.

 _Stop!_ Mugman cried as he closed his eyes. His arms were thrust down as he went to crouch and cover his mug. Unknown to the cup child, a large shockwave of blue energy erupted from him like a dome, spreading outward. It disintegrated as it reached a good 15 yards in diameter.

At this moment, Elder Kettle was searching the mountain for his boy. He heard the deafening sound of the explosive shockwave and looked in its direction. It quickly dissipated before the elderly glassware got a good look at it. But now he knew which direction his boy would be.

Mugman finally opened his eyes back up after a few seconds of pure terror. Clawed hands wrapped around his head, trying to protect it from being scratched, or even worse, shattered. Fiery pupils looked around. The devils were not standing before him anymore. Instead, the mountainside was stained with blood and littered with limbs and body parts of the purple creatures. Such a sight almost made the child feel sick to his stomach. But alas, it was also a big relief that the devils were gone. Mug let out a sigh of relief.

 _Thanks for saving me. I kinda froze up there._ He thanked the demon. For he thought the parasitic creature must have acted to save him when he went to curl up. The demon, however, just stood dumbfounded at what just happened. For he had done nothing. It was all Mugman's doing. Yellow eyes grew wide as the creature realized just how powerful this kid was when unleashed to full potential.

 _ **Right.**_ It said, not sure how else to respond.

A snarling noise reached the possessed child's cup. It looked to the left to see that one of the devils had survived the carnage. Missing its right forepaw and most of its tail, the blood-stained body hauled itself up. The mini devil took one last desperate but feeble attempt to hurt the child. Its slow speed did not worry the demon in the least. For he knew that one swing would put the creature out of its misery. Both voices inside the mug's head watched as the body limped forward. The second it bared its fangs, Mug's guest brought his claws down upon it. Two of them sunk directly into the devil's eye sockets. Mugman watched as his hand lifted the body off the ground. His yellow eyes inspected the limp creature. Both just stared as it began to slip out of the claws' grip. It splat against the mountainous surface, even more bloodied now. Black holes filled the openings that used to house its eyes. Blood seeped out of the sockets in all directions. Its jaws hung open, showing its last moments of terror on its face. The empty eye sockets only made its expression seem even more pathetic as all of its bones and muscles went limp.

Fiery pupils moved from the body to the blood on its claws. The demon brought it towards the mug's face. Poor Mugman was forced to stand there as it took a deep whiff of the blood.

 _Wh-why would Elder Kettle send them after me like this?_ Mug questioned, horrified that his guardian would do something like that. The parasitic creature used the child's tongue to get a taste of the blood that was still present on the claws. Yellow eyes widened in surprise as the demon realized something that seemed important to point out.

 _ **Um, kid, this is real blood.**_ It replied.

 _Real blood?_ Mugman repeated.

 **Mmm hmm.**

 _But if they're not the morphing spell, then where did they come from?_ This concerned the child greatly. The fact that there were real mini devils roaming around out here meant they wouldn't listen to Elder Kettle. Or worse, attack him, too.

 _ **I can honestly say that I don't know, Mugman.**_ The parasitic creature said. _**Most likely from someone that wants you dead.**_

This only added more troubles to the list of the mug's worries. What was next? Big wanted signs all over the island? Apparently it didn't matter if he was brought to the person alive or dead.

Mug had been so focused on the threats in front of him that he nearly forgot about the unbearable pain given to him by the fake devils. It all came rushing back to him at once. Mugman winced in pain as he nearly doubled over. A clawed hand seized his stomach while the other groped for something to hold on to.

 _I…I need a place to rest._ He told his guest. Yellow eyes saw a large boulder that looked like it would shield his presence. _How about on the other side of that boulder?_

 _ **I can do that for you.**_ The demon offered. With the help of the dark creature, Mugman's body staggered to the rock and made his way around it. Mug intended to sit down. Sharp pains seared through his glass legs, causing them to crumple underneath him. His body collapsed on the ground with a loud clatter. The large-fanged face pressed against the uncomfortable surface. It hissed in pain as the eyes squeezed shut. The demon heard sudden movement coming directly toward them. There seemed to be three objects making contact with the mountain: two feet and one cane. It immediately knew that the kettle was nearby. Not being fond of this person, the parasitic creature tried to tell its host to move away.

 _ **We need to get back up!**_ He hissed.

 _Why? What's wrong?_ The cup child prodded. Before an answer could be given, the body was forced up to its hands and knees. Mug then widened his eyes in shock as he saw his guardian approaching. Fear for his grandpa filled his heart. He knew he didn't have the strength to stop the demon from doing what it wanted. The elderly glassware shuffled forward slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements. A gloved hand started to reach out for the young mug's weakened body. Yellow eyes narrowed as a growl bellowed inside his mug.

 _No! Stay back, Elder Kettle! I can't control him right now!_ He cried out. But his pleas could not be heard by his family member.

 _Please! Have mercy! Don't hurt my grandpa! I'd give anything to keep him safe!_ Mugman now begged the demon. The conflicting emotions started to become present on the body. For it growled and bared its fangs, but its hard and angry eyes began to cry.

 _ **Silence!**_ The creature hissed at its host. _**The kettle needs to speak for himself. To give me a reason why I shouldn't rip his handle off!**_

 __Elder Kettle stopped moving when his son's body showed signs of hostility. It was clear that the demon did not want him any closer. Previously, he had tried to reach Mugman with his words. This had not worked so well for him. So Kettle attempted to talk to the dark creature directly. The elderly glassware could only hope that it would understand his desire for peace.

"I know you don't trust me." Elder Kettle stated. Mug's body growled in agreement at this. The kettle stared into the mug's eyes and kept his gaze there. For he knew that he must display confidence when speaking to such a creature. If he broke that gaze, even for a second, the demon would lose all respect for the elderly glassware. That is, if it even had any to begin with.

"And you have absolutely no reason to. But I just want you to know that I would never physically lay a hand on my boy. Sometimes people tell me that I'm too soft. That I should reprimand my boys. But I would never do anything to hurt my cups. They are the only family I have left. And I promise that when you ask me to stop them next time, I won't hesitate to do so. I'm sorry for what happened tonight. Can you ever forgive me?"

Asking for forgiveness from a demon was like asking the impossible. But the kettle dared, for the sake of himself, and for Mugman.

He watched as the mug's glass body shook as the demon forced the child up. Panting, it stood up to its full height. Elder Kettle knew that he was supposed to be intimidated by the dark creature's gaze. He held strong, standing his ground, and still not breaking the stare between the two of them.

 _Wh-what are you doing?_ The little mug gasped. For he felt his body tense up toward the living being. His feet felt like heavy weights, anchoring him to that spot. As heavy as they were to the child, the parasitic creature still found a way to move them. With a terrible shake, the brown boots heavily but slowly plodded forward. Searing pain raced up through his legs with every step he took. His grandfather did not make an attempt to retreat. The elder just stood there staring at him. Mugman realized that his grip on the cane tightened. This meant he was nervous, even though he tried with all his will not to show signs of fear.

 _No! ….please!_ The young mug cried out to the demon. His pain and fear just became too much that the child fainted right on the spot. As a result, the body began to pitch forward. Heavy eyelids drooped closed as the body reacted to the cup child's state of mind. Elder Kettle immediately dropped his cane as he realized that his boy's body would clatter to the ground if he did nothing to stop it. Gloved hands gently grabbed the mug under the arms, just below the shoulders. It stopped the torso from colliding with the mountainous slope. The elder just watched as his boy's body started to shrink back to its normal size. Upon reaching that point, Kettle gently rocked it back and forth, hoping for a response. The limp glass body just dangled above the ground. Its straw rattled against the brim as a sip of liquid fell out of his head. Kettle's eyes followed the liquid as it landed just next to his boot.

"Mugs, are you okay?" He probed. But Mugman was out cold and did not hear a word his grandfather said. Elder Kettle realized that he would have to carry his boy home. There was just no way the little mug would wake up within the next few minutes. That being the case, his glass arms placed the cup child on his left shoulder, holding it in place with one gloved hand. The other picked up his cane. Kettle began his journey down the mountain. He tried to keep the liquid in Mug's head from sloshing out as best he could. But there was just no way of avoiding any liquid from spilling. It was a long and slow trip with the extra weight on the kettle's shoulder. By the time he got to the bottom of the mountain, the elderly glassware began to huff and puff. Sweat rained down his tan body.

Home was merely yards away when Kettle called out for his other son.

"Cuphead! Cuphead! Come out here! I could use your help!"

The young cup didn't hesitate to dash out the door and sprint up to his grandfather.

"Elder Kettle, what's wrong? What happened to Mugman?" Cup questioned at the sight of his worn-out guardian and limp brother.

"Mugs fainted." The kettle explained between pants. "He's pretty hurt. I need you to take him inside." Mug's body was transferred to his sibling's arms

"Good gosh! Did the mini devils really do this to him?" Cuphead gasped as the little mug slumped into his arms.

"Yes." The elder said, still panting. Gloves desperately tried to relieve its face from the thick coating of sweat. "In the cabinet above the sink is a Miracle Heal from Djimmi. I need you to give this to your brother when he wakes up."

Cup's eyes darted from the young mug to his guardian.

"But what about you, Elder Kettle?" He questioned, concerned for his grandfather's well-being.

"I'll be fine, lad. I just need to rest for a bit. I'll meet you inside in a few minutes." Kettle began to walk off toward the tree which housed the boys' treehouse. His legs shook with every step he took. Cuphead turned to go back in the house, but found himself watching the kettle to be sure that he would be okay. The elderly glassware's body shakily and slowly slumped itself against the tree. Cup didn't feel right leaving his grandfather alone while he was in this condition. But he realized that he could only help one person at a time. And Kettle had given him the task of taking care of his brother. For he would not be happy if the young cup came for him right now.

Brown boots raced his brother inside. Cuphead did not stop moving until he was right next to the couch. He gently placed Mugman down on the soft fabric. The child's mug rested on the arm of the furniture. Cup then dashed to get the Miracle Heal from the cabinet. Within a few seconds, he was back by his little brother's side. The young cup really wanted to get out and help his grandfather, too. So, he decided to see if Mug would wake up right now. A gloved hand planted itself on the mug's shoulder. It gently nudged the arm back and forth.

"Mugs, are you okay?" Cuphead urged him quietly. A small moan emitted from the glass body as the eyes seemed to scrunch closed even harder. They then opened up. Two blurry images of his older brother spiraled around for a couple seconds before converging and becoming clear.

"C-Cuphead?" Mug stuttered out. He then realized that he was not up on the mountain anymore, but all the way home. "H-how did I get home?" The child wondered as he slowly sat up, rubbing his mug. A fierce headache grabbed hold of him and the rest of his body felt so stiff. As if slight movements could make cracks upon his glass skin. Instead of answering the little mug's question, Cuphead removed the cork from the bottle in his hand and held the green liquid out toward his sibling.

"Here, drink this." He urged. Mug shakily grabbed the bottle and lifted it to his lips.

"You'll feel better in a few minutes." Cup explained as the young mug gulped down the green liquid. The cup child wasn't sure what to make of the potion's taste. For it wasn't sweet. Nor was it sour. It actually had what one might call an earthy flavor. As if the ingredients had been freshly dug up from the ground and not properly washed before being mixed. "In the meantime, I'm going out to help Elder Kettle. You just stay put."

Mugman immediately put down the empty vile upon the mention of his guardian.

"Elder Kettle?" The mug child gasped. For he now realized that his grandfather must have carried him all the way home. "No! I should be the one to help him!" Mug immediately went to stand up. His legs buckled and refused to move forward. The child pitched forward and came clattering to the floor.

"Ugh!" He cried out as his nose pressed to the floor. Despite the immense pain he was still in, he wanted desperately to help his grandfather. Glass arms scrabbled against the floor as he began to army crawl across the carpet. The young cup stood in awe for a couple of seconds at his brother's will. But he quickly realized that the little mug would get hurt if he let him move around as he wished. Mugman didn't get far before Cuphead set himself upon his sibling.

"No, Mugs!" He scolded as gloved hands grabbed the boy's shoulders. "You're still too hurt to do anything like that!"

"I must help him! I must!" Pouted the mug with his eyes closed.

"You will do no such thing! In fact, I'm taking you to bed where you will be comfortable." Cuphead picked up the stiff body and carried it towards their room.

"Don't treat me like a child, Cuphead! Put me down!" Tears streamed down his mug and fists lashed out as he threw a fit. The young cup had to lean his head away from his brother to avoid being punched from the squirming body in his arms. A brown boot kicked the door open to their room. Cup put down the disobedient little mug on his bed as fast as possible. The young cup then backed away as the glass body slowly stopped thrashing around. Mugman looked to his sibling with his tear-stricken eyes.

"Please, Cuphead….!" He begged.

"You're to stay in your bed until your wounds are better!" Cup said with hard eyes. It wasn't that the cup child was mad at his brother. But he couldn't take care of both Mugman and Elder Kettle at the same time. So he had to be stern with the little mug as he began to show that same stubborn trait that Cuphead boasted much more often. Mug watched as the cup's eyes softened as he went toward the door.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." The cup stated before dashing down the hall and outside to where his guardian had been waiting. Mug just curled up on his bed, praying that he would feel better. His body felt like it had locked itself up and threw away the key. He lay on his soft bed for a good five minutes before feeling his body easing up. As soon as Mugman felt up to it, he slid off his bed and went to put his pajamas on.

By the time Cuphead came back, his brother was already in his nightgown and wrapped up tightly in the blankets. A blue nose pointed in his direction.

"Is Elder Kettle okay?" The small child asked his older sibling.

"Yes, Mugs." He replied with a smile. "He's gone to bed for the night." Mug began to turn his head away when Cuphead pulled out another potion.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your other potion!" The cup teased, gently sloshing the purple liquid back and forth. Mugman shot right up to a sitting position as he heard the cork getting removed from the bottle.

"Oh! The demon-nightmare repellent!" A big smile now came across his face. He realized this meant no more nightmares. His gloved hands squirmed greedily for the spell.

"Here you go, buddy!" Cuphead happily handed a second vile to his brother. Without a second thought, the young mug gulped down the liquid. This one had a neutral taste. For it wasn't something that he would crave, but it wasn't disgusting either. The red cup waited a few seconds before asking how he felt.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not really in pain anymore." Mug explained. "But I can't say I feel any different from consuming this one." He stared down the opening of the vile as if there were something missing. Not even a drop of liquid remained in the bottle.

"…Maybe that means it's working." Cuphead offered as he took the empty glass from his sibling's hands.

"Well, wish me luck." Mugman said as he curled himself up under the sheets.

"Good luck, Mugs. And good night."


	21. The Midnight Duel

_Gray walls materialized around the young mug. The dark and cold environment was just as intense as ever. Even the bravest of soldiers would find chills running down their spine in such a dungeon of evil and darkness. For it was no place for a child. But Mugman found himself within it once more._

" _Wh-what? No! I shouldn't be here!" The cup child gasped. "This should all be gone! The potion didn't work!" Panicked hands seized his mug. They rubbed it uncomfortably for a few seconds before being lowered back to his sides._

" _Did you really think a little potion would keep me away?" Came the dark and sinister reply from the being that Mug feared. A puddle of sludge rushed toward the child. It quickly materialized upwards as it came within five feet of Mugman. Black fangs and eyes glared down at the mug child. Violent and torturous thoughts swirled in its liquid made of the sludge._

" _You really are pathetic!" It spat._

" _No…no, this isn't right!" Mug's head shook back and forth, trying to make sense of all this. How could it possibly still be here when the potion was specifically designed to keep it away? This thing just seemed unstoppable. Nothing could deter it from asserting its dominance over the child. For it craved to hurt and torture things, namely Mugman._

" _It seems the genie has slipped some sleeping potion into the mix." The black mug observed. "That means you won't be waking up anytime soon. You're all mine….!" It hissed with delight. A sludge boot stepped forward. Mug's straw went stiff and straight in alarm. Panic flooded through his glass body._

" _Wait! No! Stop!" He cried out. But the shadow didn't care in the least bit. It had no desire to listen to the cup child's words. Just its pure screams of terror. Another boot pressed down. Sludge dripped ferociously from the arm it lifted into the air. Its claws were poised to strike._

" _I said stop!" Mugman roared, unleashing a large blue shot from two balled fists. Nervous eyes watched as the dark mug's arm was blown clean off. Without looking or giving a second thought, the sludge seamlessly made a new one. It was as if it had never been attacked._

 _The shadow then moved forward with a purpose. Mug watched as it swiped its claws at him. The glass body jumped at the last second, barely avoiding the sharp weapons. Two sludgy hands bounced off his chest, sending the young mug down to the ground._

" _Ugh!" He cried out. The wind had gotten knocked out of him briefly. Mugman knew he couldn't be down for long or that thing would make sure that he didn't get up. Not wanting to get pinned, the little mug struggled to his feet. A finger pointed in the sludge creature's direction. Small blue peashooter shots pelted it on the mug. The magic pellets rippled against the sludgy body. Mug could only watch as the shadow barreled toward him again, tearing right through his attack. Black fangs found their way to the child's wrist. The sharp weapons crunched down. Poor Mugman cried out in pain. It felt like the teeth both crushed and sliced at the same time. With a flick of its head, the young mug was flung across the endless gray room. His glass body slid along the cold, hard ground as it slowly came to a stop. The child lifted up his head. He then brought his hand into view. It was oozing his white life liquid. Normally if he saw a wound like that, Mug would try to get away from the enemy. But in this situation, he was in a deep sleep, so running away would do no good._

 _Trying to push the thought of his injury out of mind, Mugman got up only to see the shadow advancing toward him again. Its jaws opened wide, showing off the mouth that looked like a black hole. Without a thought, the young mug lashed out at his attacker. His fist swiped across the black mug's eyes. The sludge seemed to smear. Almost as if it had erased its eyes. Clawed hands groped at its head for a second before those beady eyes reappeared on its mug. They locked back on the cup child. Mug watched as the creature raised a clawed hand once more. A serious look came over the little mug's face as he brazenly grabbed his adversary's arm._

" _Rah!" The child roared as he flipped the larger body over his head. It came down mug first, almost making a splashing sound as it splat against the slate gray surroundings. Mugman watched as the creature stood up with ease. A large crack ran vertically down its head that nearly split it in half. It looked like someone had tried to split the shadow with a sawblade. Jagged edges reached for one another as the black mug sewed its glorious head back up. It made a point to stare at Mug straight in the eyes before trying its next move. The cup child reacted just like the creature predicted. Using his non-injured hand, Mugman tried his magic peashooter again. Just like before, the shadow took no notice of this. Instead, it widened its stagnant but wicked smile. Black boots squished and pounded furiously in the cup child's direction. The shadow reached out and lashed its hands across the mug's chest. And then it threw one more swipe across its victim's head just for good measure. Poor Mug was violently thrown to the ground again. His tormentor stood over him, winding up another strike. The young mug watched as a clawed hand traveled toward him. He quickly rolled his glass body out of the way with a gasp. Mugman heard the claws puncture the ground and crack the surrounding area. It was a sound that instilled fear into the little mug's heart. If he reacted a second too late, his skin could shatter into a million pieces. Mug swayed back and forth a little as he found his footing._

 _The black mug set himself upon the child once more, throwing two more fists at the smaller creature. Mugman quickly caught the sludgy mitts. The arms were powerful, but the little mug was able to keep them from crashing down upon him. Both of their arms shook as they sought to overpower one another. But this left both of the mugs open and unable to swing at one another. His opponent realized they were at a standstill as well. It gave a wicked chuckle. But Mug did not know why he did this. His arms had been stopped. Why would it be happy about this? Poor Mugman painfully found out that it could use any part of its body as a weapon. A gush of sludge erupted from the creature's chest, slamming its opponent in the same area. Mug's glass body was forcefully punched away and didn't stop moving until it bounced off the nearly invisible wall of his dream realm. He immediately collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain. The shadow hissed in delight as it saw the cup child sprawled on its back, vulnerable to any painful torture treatment that it wished. Mugman gasped as he felt a clawed hand seize his left leg. It began to drag him along the cold pavement. The young mug quickly charged up an orange shot at his fingertips. He let it fly the second it was ready because another clawed hand inched itself towards his face. The attack exploded on the encroaching arm, blowing it clean off. It reared back, growling in annoyance._

" _When will you learn, child? You cannot defeat me!" The shadow hissed menacingly at the cup child as it simply grew its arm back. Mugman charged another powerful shot while the creature talked down to him. This time he aimed for the shadow's sludgy head. The attack exploded loudly, covering the enemy in smoke. Mug could only hope that it did something to the sludgy creature. As the smoke died down, he realized that its broken handle was pointing towards him. It had spun the mug head around 180 degrees. The little mug took this opportunity to get up and make some distance between the two of them. His adversary felt about its head. It then nonchalantly twisted it back around. Black pupils shifted to its left as the small glass body ran away from him. The sudden movement excited the creature. An uncontrollable thrill came over the shadow as it got to chase its prey once more. His two dripping legs turned to pure sludge as he propelled himself forward. Mugman heard a gushing sound coming up from behind him. He panted as he struggled to run faster. But it seemed like this thing could keep up with anything. Even if he were to run at the speed of light, this creature would still find a way to overcome him. A black figure appeared to his left. It easily kept up with the child's small body. Sludgy arms folded across its chest as it prepared to taunt the cup child._

" _What's your hurry, kid?" It questioned. "You've got all night, and I've got all eternity!" Mug slowed to a stop, hoping the shadow was ready to talk instead of fight. Gloved hands planted on his knees as he bent over. Deep breaths emitted from the child. The black mug splat itself back on the ground. It stared at the young mug, hoping for a clever comeback. Mugman brought himself upright and looked at the shadow with confused but sympathetic eyes._

" _Why can't you just please leave me alone? If we're sharing the same body, then at the very least we should be able to get along." Mug explained. His adversary seemed a bit insulted by this comment._

" _Demons don't have friends!" The creature spat back. "Even if someone claims to be your friend, they will betray you when you need them the most. Isn't that right?" The mutated mug watched as the child silently averted its attention away from him. Its gaze fell to the floor. For Mugman did indeed know what the shadow was talking about, but he wasn't about to admit that to such an enemy. The majority of Inkwell's residents did not even acknowledge his presence now. He had thought them all his friends. But now the truth had come out. Very few still remained loyal to him. Knowledge of such truth would only give the shadow another reason to taunt and tease the poor cup child._

" _Your silence tells me that I'm correct." It stated bluntly. A clawed hand opened up and reached toward the mug. "Let me take over and they all will pay!" But Mugman knew that such a solution was not the right one. Under no circumstances did he want this creature to take full control of him. Lack of bodily control meant harm to anyone that looked at him funny. And, more importantly, to those whom he cared about. For the dark presence would not distinguish, nor care, about how the little mug felt toward people._

" _No!" He defiantly answered, swatting the hand away with his own. "You'll never hurt anyone again as long as I have a say in the matter!" Mug then softened his voice. For he hoped to find some sort of spot within the creature that had not been consumed by the darkness. "But I can teach you how to love. How to be good. What do you say?" A small gloved hand now reached for the shadow. The black mug's smile now became a scowl at the kind and mushy words._

" _I say that kind of talk makes me sick!" It spat. Mugman watched as ripples originated at the creature's stomach. They bubbled upwards toward its head. Fangs were pried open as it vomited a gush of sludge. It splat onto the child's face. The young mug frantically swiped his hands across his head in an attempt to get the unknown substance off him. For all he knew, it could have been venomous. Mug had cleaned off just enough gunk to see his adversary set itself upon him. The shadow tackled the small child and sent both of them tumbling along the ground. Both mugs struggled to pin one another. Mugman had almost pinned his enemy when he felt claws tear through his shirt and poke his torso. The child gritted his teeth as he was rolled over once more. Clawed hands pinned him down by his shoulders. Mug's innocent little eyes were forced to stare into the black and oppressive eyes of the mutated creature._

" _Just give up already, kid!" It snarled through tightly gnashed teeth._

" _Never!" The small child yelled back. He then used his brown boots to kick the sludgy torso over his head. Its hands automatically let go as the body was flipped and sent onto its back. Mug heard it splat and took this opportunity to stand up. A fierce pain seized his left shoulder. Black fangs had closed around it, causing the child to squeal in pain._

" _You're even more stubborn than little cupface!" The shadow hissed as it drove its fangs deeper. Intense cracks formed under the sharp teeth. An anger came over Mugman's heart. For he did not take kindly to someone that insulted his big brother. The child immediately began to charge an attack at his fingertips._

" _Don't talk about my brother like that!" He roared, unleashing the orange magic upon the black mug that was latched onto him. The young mug stumbled forward as he felt it let go. A hand instinctively found its way to the new, and very painful, wound. He winced as he turned around. The creature's head was upon the ground. Its body groped around blindly, trying to find its topper. Clawed hands found it just in front of its feet. The large-fanged head was placed on top and screwed in a clockwise manner until it audibly clicked into place._

 _What do I do? I can't kill this thing… Mug wondered._

" _No. No, you can't, little mug." Came its reply. A clawed hand seized the child's face as he flinched. Mug swiped desperately at his opponent's larger mitt. He could feel all four of its claws poke at his glass skin. They painfully slid off, making visible cuts going toward his face. Poor Mugman screeched in pain. "Try as you might, you can't escape me!"_

 _Both of his cheeks now stung like fire. Liquid seeped down his mug. The cup child breathed erratically from his pain and fear. He went to back away, but the shadow seized his arm before he could do so. Mug tried to yank his arm away from the diabolical creature. Its iron grip held him in place._

" _H-haven't you had enough?" The little mug nervously asked._

" _Enough? My dear boy, there is no such thing as ever having enough!" It then gave an evil chuckle as the cup child continued to struggle against him. "It only makes me crave more!"_

 _Black fangs closed down on Mugman's arm. The child roared in pain as he felt his liquid pool around his foe's teeth. It then started to splatter to the ground._

" _Does this seem familiar to you? Little cupface didn't have the gut to finish what he started…" The shadow taunted as it rolled its tongue over the child's arm, sopping up as much of the sweet liquid as he could. Tears started to form the mug's eyes._

" _This ends now!" Mug shouted as he lowered his head. The powerful hydro cannon bombarded the creature at close range. He ceased his attack a second after he felt it let go. Mugman looked up to find himself alone in the gray dungeon. Tenderly grabbing his injured arm, the young mug was not convinced that the shadow was gone._

" _Where did he go?" He wondered aloud._

" _I'm closer than you think…" Came the reply from above. No sooner had the child averted his gaze upward, the creature rushed towards him in a blinding dark blur. The black sludge shoved itself down the cup child's throat. Mug's eyes bulged in fear and shock as he realized what was happening. It gagged him for moment as it squirmed around like a panicked snake._

" _It-it's inside me!" Mugman gasped. Something churned inside his stomach, making him feel queasy. An eruption of black sludge came out of the little mug's mouth. A gloved hand pressed against his stomach once he ceased vomiting the foul-tasting substance. He noticed black sludge starting to seep through his clothes. The child viciously ripped at the viscous material that clung to him like glue. Even though Mugman tore off chunks of the sludge, it just kept coming back. And faster than he could ever possibly yank it off. Poor Mug started to panic as he realized that his efforts were futile._

" _Don't worry, little mug." Came the sinister voice from within his own body. "Your suffering won't be for naught. I will put your body to good use. And I'll start by destroying your meddlesome brother!"_

" _No... No!" Mug cried out. Strength in his legs gave out as they were beginning to turn to pure black sludge. The cup child fell to his hands and knees. Sludge on his body began to staple him to the ground. Arms were yanked off the ground for the time being as he tried to get back up._

" _Yes! Yes! And it will all be possible because of you!" The voice boomed within his mug._

" _Aaaaaahhhhh!" Poor Mugman cried out in pure agony. For he could feel his innards turning to jelly. And it certainly wasn't a pleasant experience. It was the closest thing to hell on earth that an unfortunate victim could possibly endure._

" _Stop thrashing around so much and I can make this quicker!" The shadow spat. It was getting annoyed by the little mug's strong will and incessant struggling. Sludge started to boil over the child's brim. It slowly crept downward towards his face._

" _Why don't you lie down for a bit?" It suggested._

" _No! I can't let it end like this!" Mugman said as he thrashed around like a fish out of water._

" _I said lie down!" The creature hissed. Black webs ejected from the mug's torso, grabbing the ground. It then forcibly yanked the child down against his will. His strength was giving out and fast. If poor Mug didn't find a way to escape this, it was likely that he would not wake up for a long time. Or ever for that matter. Mugman uttered out his last distress call, hoping that he could be heard in the real world._

" _Cuphead! Help! You have to act quickly!" He shouted at the top of his lungs._

Cuphead's eyes shot open the second he heard his sibling making noises from within his sleep. But they were not the usual screams of terror. Instead, uncomfortable moans emitted from the cup child. Cup immediately leapt over to the neighboring bed. Any noises, even mutters, were not good to be heard from a sleeping person. It meant that something in the dream realm was bothering them.

The young cup began to lightly shake his brother back and forth by his shoulders.

"Mugs! Wake up!" Cuphead cried out. Mug's pained moans continued in their never-ending cycle. He tried shaking him harder. Still no response. Cup was starting to worry about his little brother. He did not know why he wasn't responding to any of the usual wake up calls. And he certainly wasn't aware that the potion had a sleep inducing ingredient within it. All of a sudden, the moaning changed its cycle. Almost sounding like he was trying to say something. The only word Cuphead was certain that Mugman said was his name.

" _That's enough of that!" The creature spat back. It quickly remedied the source of the cup child's sound. Even though the mug's screams were music to its ears, it couldn't have its victim crying out for help. Sludge was forced upward into the young mug's windpipe, gagging the child. It then started to seep out of his mouth, as if he had some form of weird rabies._

" _It will all be over soon…" Mug heard the creature say as sludge stung his eyes. A black film covered the young mug's eyes, blurring out any color or shapes within the gray catacombs. His immense convulsions simmered down to mere twitches and tugs of the body. The constricting cocoon of sludge within his body was winning. His world was turning to black. An endless void that had no beginning or end._

Mug's moans began to die down. His tense body started to relax as the mug fell silent. The young cup gasped. He was now afraid that something was truly wrong with his buddy. Cuphead did not want to hurt poor Mugman. But a forceful smack was the last idea he could think of.

"Please forgive me for this, Mugman!" He told the unresponsive body. A gloved hand swatted the little mug's head. At last, Mug was startled awake. The hit had been so swift that it rolled the mug to the side. Its body followed as it slid off the bed. A quick yelp of shock emitted from the young mug. His body clattered to the ground. Mug slowly picked his head off the ground, rubbing it with his hand.

"Nnnnn…" He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Mugman?" Came a voice that seemed quite close to him. Mugman gave another quick scream of terror at the sudden break of silence within the room. Opening his eyes, he quickly realized that it was only Cuphead.

"Calm down, pal. It's just me." The young cup said.

"Oh! Thank goodness you woke me up!" Mug exclaimed. "I thought I was really going to die there."

"Die? Like for real?" Cup questioned. Was it really possible that if one died in the dream realm, it would correlate to real life? Cuphead didn't know if that truly could happen. "What was happening, Mugman? You couldn't have possibly been having more nightmares."

"But I was!" The little mug sobbed. Tears welled up in his eyes. "It was still there! I don't understand it…" Streams of water ran down his cheeks.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Cup pondered. A finger scratched his cup in confusion. "Gosh, Mugs. I don't know what to tell you if the potion isn't working.

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Mugman muttered to himself. But what advice could Cuphead possibly give now? For the matter was out of his hands. He did not have a great knowledge of demons. If the potion was not to work, then was there any cure at all?

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Cup offered, not knowing how else to respond. Mug picked himself off the ground.

"No…. I …. I guess not." His glass body climbed ever so slowly back in bed. As much as the little mug liked his soft bed, it now became a nightmare for him. Nowadays, he associated the bed with violent and scary dreams. It was no longer a comfort for him. Sleep was not the peaceful state he had known for 12 years of his life. Mug flopped down with a big sigh. He then rolled onto his side with his back facing his brother. Cuphead returned to his bed as well. A concerned stare was thrown his sibling's way. He felt helpless, at a loss to give any advice or comfort to him anymore. Cup reluctantly pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. What was to be done now?


	22. A Step In the Right Direction

The sun seemed to rise over Inkwell early that morning. And with it, so was Cuphead. Once Elder Kettle was up and moving, the young cup felt inclined to make his guardian aware that Mugman still had nightmares despite taking the potion.

"Let's give it another night." Said Elder Kettle. "Perhaps it takes a little while to kick in."

"Yeah, maybe… " Cuphead replied. He did not seem convinced that another 24 hours would make a difference. "And what if it doesn't?"

"It has to, Cuphead! It just has to!" The kettle's voice wavered as he said this, seeming desperate for a solution to save his son from the terror and anxiety. For he realized that such nightmares, or episodes, were not good for Mug's soul. It was sure to weaken his will each time that form of stress was exerted upon him.

"Stay with your brother today, Cuphead. Make sure he's happy." His grandfather explained. "And don't wander too far from home. I have to travel off island today, but I'll be back around mid-afternoon." The elderly glassware packed up a crate of his moonshine and prepared to make his exit. He was almost out the door when he remembered one last thing. "Oh, and make sure Mugman eats some breakfast at least." His spout turned back around as he concluded his list of must-dos for the day.

"Don't worry, Elder Kettle. Everything is under control!" The young cup gave a hearty smile as he gently pounded his chest with a fist.

"There's a good lad! I'll be back before you know it!" With that, the elder exited his house. The cup child had the house to himself for a little while before his sibling finally woke up. Letting Mugman sleep in was the least he could do when nightmares filled his mind for half the night.

Mug began to eat a red delicious apple when he saw Cuphead packing food into a picnic basket and games into a sack.

"What's going on, Cuphead?" He asked between bites of his apple. The young cup bustled about, getting items together.

"We're going to have a picnic and spend the day outside!" Cup joyfully proclaimed. "It's much better than being inside, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sounds nice." The little mug replied. He was willing to do whatever Cuphead wanted, as long as it didn't involve getting in trouble.

Within a few minutes, the cup brothers migrated themselves outside. They placed a red and white checkered blanket on the ground, placing the picnic basket at one of its corners and the sack of games at another. The weather was very pleasant that day; a cool breeze blew throughout the island, but the sun was as warm as ever.

They broke into their games, immediately pulling out their yo-yos. The red and blue pieces of plastic rolled in and out. Mugman found much pleasure in trying to best his brother in duration and trick contests. Cuphead enjoyed it, too. But it was he who suggested a different game after about an hour passed. They then brought out their chess board, placing it in the middle of the blanket. The boys lay down on their stomachs as they played their family classic. As soon as the boys were old enough to understand the gameplay, Elder Kettle taught them how to play.

"It was your parents' favorite game." He had told them. Both the boys, especially Mugman, took that to heart and practiced with it often. After years of practice, they were able to beat the veteran that was Elder Kettle. It was rare that games were not neck and neck by the end of it. Cuphead, who was the most competitive of the family, often got a bit disappointed if he lost at the last second. This enthusiastic attitude was what his sibling and guardian thought was one of his best traits. However, it was that competitive nature that taught Elder Kettle to buy a toy for each of the boys. The one time a toy was to be shared among the brothers, they started to fight over it. Mugman complained that Cuphead wasn't giving him a turn, and the cup spat that it was his toy anyway. From that point on, which was many years ago, there could never be only one of something in the house.

Another hour had passed when Mugman could tell that his brother was starting to get bored with their usual games. The young mug had learned the sign that Cup was losing interest. Mug watched as he started tilting his head down. It then lurched back up, throwing his straw back and forth. Both the liquid and straw sloshed around. He would keep doing this, tilting his head more and more, testing how far it would tip before something eventually spilled out. The cup child never meant to drain his head of the whole pool. Just to test the limits of how much it took to throw a little out. Mug was scared that he was going to spill it on the chess board.

He was about to say something to his brother when a group of voices traveled their way. The cup brothers identified them as a few of their peers from the youth group. However, this was the group of rebellious youngsters who often skipped out of class and played pranks on the locals. Cuphead liked these kids and often wanted to join them. They made him feel welcome and praised any tricks that he pulled. Mugman, on the other hand, didn't quite feel that way. The young mug was only part of the group because he wanted to be with Cuphead. He didn't always approve of what the kids did, and sometimes thought they took their pranks way too far. If the mug child tried to speak up about it, the members of the group would then pull a trick on him. It was their way of reminding the mug to keep his mouth shut and head down. As long as he did those things, he was allowed to be with them. And he did because he knew Cuphead liked them and thought of them as his closest friends. His brother knew nothing about these punishments that poor Mugman had to endure from the group.

"Hey guys! What's up? Cup happily greeted them as he stood up. He trotted over to talk with his buddies. Kids in the group ranged from birds and frogs to an axe and a spoon, who was the leader of the pranksters.

"Hey, Cups!" The utensil spoke with his smooth, and even charming, tone. "We have a plan to prank the Barbershop Quartet! You should come! We could really use your help!" A gloved hand adjusted the red and white striped tie that hung down in front of his blue suit. It looked like it had been ironed perfectly. There was not a speck or wrinkle to be seen upon the spoon's clothes. For he was a little rich boy who enjoyed nothing more than to talk down to others whom he deemed inferior.

Cuphead was overjoyed that they wanted – no they needed! – his help.

"Y- " He began to answer without a thought, but then remembered Mugman. His cup turned around and saw his sibling still sitting on their picnic blanket. The young mug stared at him intently, waiting for his real answer.

"No, I can't." The child replied with a sigh. "Sorry, but I'm supposed to stay with Mugman." Even though his words said loyalty to his brother, Mug could tell that Cuphead truly desired to join the others. So that's when the young mug made a decision.

"Go ahead, Cuphead." Came his sibling's voice. "You should go have some fun. It isn't fair for you to be stuck at home because of me."

"A-are you sure, Mugs?" Cup asked with hope. He couldn't believe that Mugman was letting him go play away from home for a little while. "You would be okay by yourself here?"

"Yeah. No worries. I can take care of myself." The child said with no emotion attached to his voice. Showing feelings around this group was a dangerous game. It was best for the mug to be neutral. Nothing could be used against him if there were no emotions involved.

"You're the best, Mugs!" Cuphead beamed. "See you in a little while!" A gloved hand waved goodbye to his brother as he left the boundary of his home.

"You made a good choice, Cup." The spoon said smoothly, placing a hand on the cup's shoulder. "You'll be much happier out here with us!" He said it so that the little mug would hear his bragging words. Mug felt a twinge of sadness within his heart. Because, in a way, he knew that the utensil was right. Cuphead really did enjoy their company. There was no denying it.

"I'll be here…" The little mug muttered to himself as his brother disappeared from sight.

For a while, Mugman continued playing chess. He listened to the birds and insects chirping as he conducted solo games. But without Cuphead, the games were not nearly as interesting. There was no one to say "good move!" or mutter minor curses when he was backed into a corner. For Mugman would not say such things. But he found it amusing when his sibling did so.

"And checkmate…..again." The young mug said as he concluded his tenth solo game. A heavy sigh emitted from his body as he longed for something else to do. He folded up his legs and hugged them to his chest as his mug rested on his knees. Mug just stared at the board, letting his mind go numb.

Just then, he felt something small and fast bounce off his head. His glass body gave an exaggerated flinch.

"Hey!" He called out, looking down to find a small pebble sitting next to him. A gloved hand rubbed the spot that had just got shot. It didn't hurt, but the sudden impact had startled him nonetheless. His gaze swept along the tree line.

"Shh! Don't make it mad!" He heard a voice whisper. It seemed to come from behind a bush to his left.

"Who's there?" The little mug questioned as he stood up. Mugman was about to walk toward the bush when two heads barely poked above it. Green scaly skin surround two pairs of large, round eyes. Mug distinguished them as the nephews of Ribby and Croaks. Both were members of the prankster group. The young mug could only imagine that the spoon had told them to come back and play a prank on him. One of them readied the slingshot made from a stick and rubber band. It was pulled taught as another pebble was placed into the rubber bed. Mug put up a hand to block the small stone that was aimed for his head again. Just as planned, it bounced off his mitt and plummeted to the grass.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" He questioned the young frogs.

"I say it endures another pebble before it goes crazy!" The stout one said.

"No way! It will take three more pebbles!" The other argued. Neither one of them addressed the little mug and just talked amongst themselves as if he wasn't there. Like the mug was an animal that didn't have the capacity to understand speech or emotions.

"You do realize I'm talking to you guys, right?" Mugman probed, hoping to get some sort of reaction from them. But the amphibians still ignored him and merely lobbed another stone his way. The young mug nonchalantly just stepped out of its path.

"Cut it out, would you?" He snapped at his peers. But they just laughed and continued to taunt and tease the cup child. "I don't want to hurt them, but it would be nice if they went away." Mug muttered to himself. "If only there was a way to just scare them off without hurting them…."

 _ **Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?**_ Boomed the demon's voice inside his head. It startled the young mug as his body gave another exaggerated flinch. How long had this thing been listening to the conversation?

"Wait! How are you talking right now?" Mugman shouted out in alarm. The mug child thought it could only speak when it came out and changed his appearance. Hearing this voice while he was still himself was a big shock.

 _ **I can talk anytime I like.**_ It replied coolly. _**I just choose to remain silent unless you need me. I watch and wait in silence as you go about your life.**_

This made Mug uncomfortable to know that the demon watched everything that went on. That it knew all of his emotions and could see all of those who interacted with him. And more importantly, how he felt toward all of them.

 _ **Now about scaring off those little brats….**_

"You're sure you can do that without hurting them?" Mugman asked the creature. The two frogs looked to one another in bewilderment. This cup child had just begun talking to himself. As if there was another person around, or a split personality in the mug. But the young mug was used to talking to the demon without other people hearing him. Try as he might in his mutated state, no one could hear him or the other entity that was within him. He had not thought about the possibility that others could not hear it at this point and time. For it was still within his head. There was no outlet for other creatures to hear it.

"What's he doing that for?" The short one asked.

"Beats me!" Was the other's response as it gave a shrug. They looked back to the weird mug child, preparing to slingshot a fourth stone his way.

 _ **Of course! It's easy as pie. Watch this!**_ The demon took great pleasure in showing Mugman how to scare off the pesky little frogs. In an instant, it changed the mug's head to its mutated state. Large fangs roared at the children as the yellow eyes glared at them. They immediately took off running and screaming for their lives, even dropping the slingshot in the process.

 _ **Ha! They're nothing but little tadpoles!**_ It hissed with joy at their pathetic wails of fear. Mug stared wide-eyed as his head returned to normal. A big smile then came across his face. No longer would he have to endure the kids' punishment pranks. As long as he could demonstrate his strength and might, none of the pranksters would dare come near him again.

"Wow! We'll have to use that trick more often!" Mug praised the parasitic creature for showing him that. The demon started to feel that tingling sensation it had felt after helping Sally the previous day. It was starting to like this feeling. Deep down, Mugman could feel that. And he had hope that his life would not be living hell if the demon learned to be good instead of destroying anything and everything that moved.

 _ **Heh! You amuse me sometimes, kid!**_ The dark creature chuckled to its host.

"Did I say something funny?" Mug inquired. He was not sure why the parasitic creature was laughing. In fact, it was actually kind of creepy to hear such a thing experience joy in something that didn't involve ripping a creature limb from limb. Both of the voices in the child's head felt each other's pleasure. However, the demon now stayed silent. For it still did not want to be too mushy in one sitting. It still had to keep its edge, after all.

"Hello?" The cup child probed, wanting to know why it fell silent.

 _ **Carry on, little mug. Pretend that I'm not here.**_ It demanded.

"Oh, so you're going silent now?" Only the creature's absence of words greeted Mugman's question. "I'll take that as a yes."

The young mug stood in the grassy yard for a few seconds. He looked around, wishing for something else to do. Knowledge of this new trick made him feel empowered. That he could effectively scare someone off if they did something he did particularly care for. Especially if they scared him.

Then an idea came to him. If Cuphead was going to be gone for a little while, then he didn't have to stay put either, as long as he remembered to come back before Elder Kettle did.

"I'm sure Elder Kettle wouldn't mind if I took a little walk. I'll be back before he or Cuphead is anyway." Mug said to himself before his boots started walking away from his home. He took a couple glances back as he left the boundary of his house.

 _Nothing bad is going to happen._ The mug child kept telling himself as he wandered farther from home. His path took him right through the middle of the first section of the island. Mug was careful not to wander too close to anyone's territory. Even though they would most likely hide from the child anyway. He then came to a fork in the road. To the right was Cagney's territory. Mugman could hear the carnation talking to himself about his garden. It almost sounded like he was making another bouquet or some sort of flower sculpture, as he talked about grouping similar colored flora together. Mug watched as a single red tulip floated along on the breeze. It landed just next to his right foot. His gloved hand reached down and picked it up. He looked it over. There were no wilting petals, and it seemed to be in great shape. Not a speck of dirt to be seen on it.

"Hilda…" He thought out loud. "That's it! I'll go talk to Hilda. She won't run away from me!" The young mug took an immediate left and started toward the witch's observatory. For Hilda would appreciate the child's company. Mugman planned to give her the flower as a gift for being so nice to him, especially when no one else was. Hilda was the one that had convinced him to go home after he had run away from the market and all the staring, fearful eyes.

The witch dressed in red was going to her observatory at that very moment. Mug saw her mere yards away from the dome-like building. There was a silver telescope tucked under one of her arms. The young mug picked up the pace so he could catch up with her before she entered the observatory.

"Hilda! Hilda!" He called out to her.

The female was not the only one that heard the mug's cries. Cagney caught wind of the child's voice and stopped fiddling with his flower sculpture.

"It couldn't be…." He tried to tell himself. His roots moved like snakes under the ground as he came closer to investigate what was going on. The carnation peered out from between the trees as he saw the young boy running towards the human female. "What could that little brat be up to now?" Cagney wondered.

"Huh?" Hilda wondered as she turned towards the voice. Mugman charged right up to the witch and stopped just before barreling into her. He was overjoyed to be in the presence of someone that cared about him no matter what he looked like. Mug panted a little as he came to a halt. He held the flower behind his back so she couldn't see it.

"Mugman? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Hilda inquired.

"My family is out right now. So, I thought I would come see you." He explained with a big smile on his face.

"Heh! Good luck with that, kid!" The flower scoffed to himself. "Hilda is far too busy to deal with a child! She's knee deep in her research right now." The witch had told Cagney that she didn't have much time for other plans at the moment. Plus, he often asked if she needed help with her work. The first time the carnation asked, she had let him help. But Hilda soon found out that his temper was very short and he did not have the patience to learn all the ins and outs of the equipment and information. And when Cagney lost his temper, he would also lash out, which was not good when there was expensive machinery around. From that point on, she never let anyone assist her with her studies.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Mugs! You came a just the right time! Mars is supposed to be visible for a short while this afternoon. Come right on in!" A gloved hand ushered the cup child to follow.

"What is this?! She's never been that welcoming to me!" Cagney whined to himself. He was confused as to why the witch would let the mug child help her but not him. It wasn't that Hilda disliked the flower, she just knew that his temper could be bad. She also knew that, unlike Cagney, Mugman had the patience and desire to learn new things.

"Hilda!" He called once more. The mug child didn't want her to walk away before he gave her his gift. She promptly turned back around to face the boy. "I… I just wanted to say thank you for talking with me the other day." The young mug stuttered out with his gaze falling downward. He began to draw circles in the grass with his right boot. Mugman was a little nervous. He hoped that Hilda would welcome his warm words and accept his gift. "It made me realize that not everyone treats me like a freak." His stare then returned to her eyes. "You're one of those special few, Hilda." The mug now held the tulip out toward the witch. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the kind gesture.

"Is that one of my flowers?" Cagney's pupils dilated, indicating that he was close to losing his temper. The truth was that he was jealous of the mug child. Jealous that the female treated him with such kindness and forgiving. And he wanted that too. The chlorophyll in his stem seemed to speed up as he got angry. "He's a little thief! Stealing my flowers and my friends!"

"Oh, Mugman! You're so sweet!" The witch took the flower and held it close to her chest. She then adjusted it to fit in her hair, just above the ear. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a friend like you?" Hilda then gently caressed the rim of Mug's head. To Mugman, this was pure joy. He had not been this happy in days. Certainly not since the demon had woken up that very fateful day at the market. The young mug just felt the happiness pour from his heart.

"Now let's go find that other planet, shall we?" She suggested.

"Right behind you, Hilda!"

Before the two friends could even move, a large green root uprooted between them. It was so big and powerful that it tossed them aside. Mug tumbled across the ground a few feet before landing on his bottom. Hilda, on the other hand, was forcefully sent across the pathway. The telescope immediately fell from her arms. It clattered to the grassy ground as her body kept going until her head collided with a tree. Mugman heard a loud thunk, followed by the female's body drooping to a slumped state. She sat there not moving, and not saying a word. The young mug was very concerned about his friend.

"Hilda!" He cried out as he pushed his body up and forward. The mug child did not get far before another green root emerged from the earth, wrapping itself around his torso. It squeezed and lifted him off the ground. Brown boots swung around wildly as gloved hands pushed against the constricting vine. The mug removed one of his hands from the root when it touched one of the many spikes on the flower's body.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. His hand now stung as he groped for a smooth spot on green vine. Mug tried desperately to get out of this binding apparatus. But it seemed to just keep tightening. Soon enough, he was letting out shrieks of pain. Eyes squeezed shut as the mug continued to fight to get free. For he knew he had to keep Hilda safe, to make sure she was okay.

"Stay away from her!" He heard Cagney's voice hiss at him. The flower had shown its fangs to the child, who actually failed to notice this in his fury to get loose, but immediately changed his tone as his gaze swept to the female still slumped on the ground. The oversized carnation watched as the witch started to stir.

"Hilda, are you okay?" He asked her. Cagney watched as her eyes slowly opened. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" The flower urged, trying to get the point across that the mug child was dangerous. But Hilda took no notice of this uninvited guest. Her gaze went right past the carnation and locked on the child that was struggling for his life. It only took the witch two seconds to realize that this could be a dangerous situation for all of them. For if Mugman was in pain, then it was likely that the demon would follow.

"Cagney, you have to let him go!" Hilda shouted to the flower. Pressing against the tree with her hands, she stood up and stared the carnation straight in the petaled face.

"But he's dangerous!" Cagney pouted back. The female heard a deep growl emit from the child. Claws then appeared on the mug's hands. Hilda gasped in alarm. She knew it was a matter of seconds before the demon came out full force. Mug could feel it was angry. It bubbled ferociously within his heart. But he fought hard to keep it back as long as he could.

 _Please no! Stop!_ Mugman silently begged, as it threatened to change him more.

"You have to put him down right now!" The witch reinforced.

"But-!" The flower began to argue further.

"This instant, Cagney!" Hilda snapped, stomping her foot. She needed to show the living flora that she was serious and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, okay, Hilda!" Cagney's expression turned from frantic to surprised. He was shocked that the female would talk to him like that. And he hoped that she wouldn't do it again. "There's no need to yell." The carnation said softly. It then lowered the mug child to the ground, slowly unwrapping his root. Mugman sat on the ground, seizing his stomach with one hand. Hilda realized the little mug was in pain and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay, Mugman?" The female asked the child. With eyes still squeezed shut, the mug child blindly reached out for something to help him up. Hilda offered her arm to the groping hand. It latched on and used it to help the glass body up. The witch felt its claws slide across her arm as the mug put his weight on the other person.

"Ouch!" Hilda squealed as the weapons broke her skin. It was only then that Mug opened up his eyes. He gasped as he realized he had drawn blood from the female. Mugman was now responsible for hurting one of his closest friends. And this weighed heavily on his already guilt-ridden heart. His eyes watered as he began to back away.

"It's okay, Mugman. It's only a scratch." Hilda tried to explain to the boy. But it didn't seem to make a difference to Mug. A wound was a wound. And he could not take it back. He then put his weapons away so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. Just as the little mug spun around to run away, the witch quickly stepped forward and pulled him back.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" She said as she hugged the child to her torso. Tears burst from the young mug's eyes. He sobbed into her dress, making it wet. Trembling hands clutched onto the witch's soft fabric.

"See what I mean? He's dangerous!" Cagney said in a panicked tone. Hilda looked from the child in her arms to the flower. She was done with his shenanigans. The witch realized that the carnation was targeting the mug child and letting his temper out on him. Her eyes hardened as she stared the oversized flower in the eyes.

"Stop it, Cagney! You're the one who caused him to act out in the first place! I don't ever want to see you bothering him again! What you're doing is bullying and you know it!" Hilda put the flora in his place. Cagney fell silent and wide-eyed. Now he had done it. Because of his jealousy, he had made the female mad. And that was the opposite of what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Hilda." He stuttered out, hoping the witch would forgive him.

"You have to be apologizing to him, not me! And you have to mean it!" She knew she had to correct the flower's focus or he would never feel right from wrong toward the child. Still clutching the motherly female's dress, Mugman slowly and nervously looked up at the carnation. His eyes still watered as he awaited Cagney's response.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mugman." It said, trying to sound sympathetic. Mug knew that it was trying to sound convincing for a reason. But, unfortunately, not the right reason. That fake tone did not go far with the young mug. Right away he detected a hint of annoyance in the flower's voice. The mug child simply turned back to the female, nuzzling his head back into her torso.

"What does that mean?" The impatient flower started. "Does he forgive me?"

A gloved hand gently placed itself on the backside of the child's mug.

"I don't believe him." Mug muttered to the witch. After giving a gentle stroke on the glass head, Hilda turned her attention back to Cagney.

"It looks like you're going to need to be more convincing than that." She explained.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" A leafy hand began to shrug at the lack of effort or ideas to make things better between he and the female, not to mention the child. But worrying about little mug's mental state was not his top priority. The three of them fell silent. Not one had any advice to ease the awkward tension that surrounded the moment. After a few seconds of quiet, the female broke it.

"Perhaps you should try again some other time. He seems a bit distraught at the moment." Hilda suggested. She felt that getting the child alone would help him calm down. In other words, without the testy flower around to stir the pot any more than he already did.

"Oh… okay." Cagney said, feeling surprised that the female was letting him off the hook that easy. "I guess that works." It said with a shrug. The green stem then turned around and headed back for its garden. "See you later, Hilda." It said with a wave of its leafy hand, not making eye contact with the witch anymore.

Once the temper-controlled flower was out of sight, Hilda addressed the child that still clung to her.

"Are you hurt, Mugman?" Her soothing voice asked. He slowly lifted his mug away from her body and loosened his grip on the fabric.

"A bit sore, but okay." The little mug admitted. He let go of her dress completely when he realized that his right hand felt wet and stung like a shot had just been administered to his palm. Mug stared at his hand as white liquid puddled under his glove. Hilda realized that it must significantly hurt the child.

"I'm sure I've got something I can wrap that with inside." The witch explained.

"Thanks." The mug child said with a sniff. His gaze then fell past the female's body to the silver telescope that still lay on the ground. "Hilda, your telescope!" He said as he trotted over to retrieve it. Hilda watched as the boy picked it up and inspected it. Mug realized that a few pieces seemed to be loosely attached.

"Is it broken?" The young mug asked.

"No, Mugs." She replied. Her red slippers walked up next to the child again. "Even if it was, it's still something that can be replaced. You, on the other hand, cannot be." Her words touched the mug child, but he still did not feel the way he used to. He did not have that same outlook and self-confidence he once did. Poor Mug had become very self-conscious about how others saw him. Feeling almost as if he would be treated differently if he wasn't absolutely perfect. The mug's gaze fell away from the female with a heavy sigh.

"Cagney's right, you know. I am a monster. There's no denying it."

"A monster?" Hilda questioned, not seeing the mug child that way at all. "You seem to be making great progress if you ask me!" Her enthusiasm caught Mugman's attention. The two made eye contact.

"What do you mean?" He urged. So, Hilda happily elaborated on her point of view of the situation.

"The demon never fully came out while you were in pain. That must have taken great strength of will to hold it back!"

Mug realized that she was right. The thought of having some control over the demon made him feel a little better.

"Yeah, I guess so." Confidence began to return to his voice. "I'm glad you're my friend, Hilda." Both the human and mug smiled at one another. Mugman wondered if this is what it felt like when a mother and child had a pep talk. If it was, then he realized how much he and Cuphead missed out on not experiencing the concept of motherhood.

Hilda's gaze shot upward when she saw a small red dot in the sky.

"Oh, there!" A gloved finger pointed up where she was looking. The young mug turned around to find what the witch was focused on. She crouched down, put a hand on the child's shoulder, and guided his line of sight with the other.

"See what looks like a red star?" Hilda urged, as the child followed her finger into the sky.

"Yeah." He replied. It didn't look like much to him at the moment, but he had a feeling that there was much more to that red star than its initial impression.

"That's Mars!" The female explained with enthusiasm. "Come on! We'll go inside and get a closer look at it with the rest of my telescopes!"

"Okay!" Mugman happily followed the witch into her observatory. He would follow her anywhere. The young mug had so much love and respect for the female. It was almost as if they could do no wrong in each other's eyes.


	23. You're So Busted!

Time passed over Inkwell quickly that day. So fast, in fact, that Cuphead had lost but all sense of time with his prankster pals. Unlike Mugman, who paid careful attention to how long he stayed out, the young cup would have fooled around all day long. Without his guardian around to keep him out of trouble, no rules governed the child's cup. For it was just him and his friends off to pull any and all pranks their little hearts desired. Cuphead was completely oblivious to the fact that Elder Kettle was nearing the island just then.

On the back of the mighty dragon, Grim Matchstick, the elderly kettle could see all around him. That is, if he hadn't been busy counting his gold coins he received from his daily sales. Traveling to the mainland often brought the kettle successful business days. Much more gold could be earned from there rather than the usual customers on Inkwell. New merchants meant new opportunities. And that was always a good thing, especially if Kettle was starting to get low on his funds. That didn't happen very often. Mainly just if the boys went too far on a prank and accidentally broke something of value. Like a genie's prized vase, or a clown's set of props.

Grim propelled himself like a speeding bullet across the sea. His mighty wings easily carried his passenger at great speeds. The dragon's lime-green scales reflected the sunlight almost like a mirror. Two ears flattened against his head as he and his passenger traveled in a straight line. Grim's underside was a light brown as well as his long, slender muzzle. White spikes lined the dragon's neck, back, and tail. The reptile also had a bit of a round belly. He often told people it was because he eats too many pies. But some, like Mugman, didn't quite believe that explanation. They thought maybe it had something to do with the reason he had made a deal with the Devil. Elder Kettle sat in between two of the spikes, grabbing around the base of the pointed object to avoid pricking himself with it. The kettle had flown with the dragon so often that he had become comfortable with the flying lizard's speed. Doing small tasks, such as counting money, was able to be done during flight.

Grim slowed as the neared the island. His rate of speed had become a mere hover so as to avoid blowing residents about Inkwell. The dragon was one of the largest species living on Inkwell, only rivaled by one of his neighbors, Wally Warbles, who was a large bird that lived inside an equally large cuckoo clock.

His ears perked up as he took in the sounds and smells of his homeland. After taking a couple whiffs at what the residents were cooking up, he turned his attention to his passenger. The long neck curled back around to watch the elderly glassware finish up his counting.

"Good sale day, huh, Kettle?" The green dragon boomed. His bouncing and bubbly personality poured out to the kettle. Kids often remarked that his hearty laugh sounded like Santa Claus. Not just in sound, but personality, too. For the dragon was very giving and friendly to anyone that said hi to him. It was almost as if there was some sort of quality that made him likeable to everyone.

"Yes, indeed!" Elder Kettle replied. He had just finished putting his coins back into one of his many small sacks. A gloved hand lifted it up and shook it back and forth a little. "Hmm. Perhaps I can buy the boys a new toy with the extra…" The kettle pondered. Grim turned his attention back around. For he could not divert his focus from the sky for too long. Grim was not the most coordinated resident that soared in the skies above Inkwell. His large frame tended to bump into things if he wasn't paying attention.

"Cuphead deserves a bonus for keeping his brother company all day! I know it must be hard on the lad not to be out running about the island." The tan kettle explained. Even though Grim did not make eye contact with him anymore, he was still listening to his passenger intently. The dragon noticed a group of kids racing about the island. They seemed to move in a stealth-like manner, hiding behind trees and structures to avoid being seen by adults. Grim watched as they emerged from their hiding spot one-by-one. A single youngster caught his attention. The red and white straw protruding from his head made it clear who that particular someone was. The green dragon lurched to a stop. Kettle's body began to pitch forward, nearly face planting into one of the creature's spikes. Gloved hands pressed against the thick scales to keep himself from doing so.

"What's the matter, Grim?" The elderly person inquired as the dragon's line of sight seemed to be locked somewhere on the ground.

"Um… I'm not sure how to break this to you…" Grim started. "You said the boys were supposed to stay home today, right?"

"Yes…." Kettle slowly dragged out. For he was nervous to find out what was to come out of the dragon's mouth.

"Okay, well, there's no way to sugarcoat this, " The creature cleared his throat before continuing. "Cuphead is down there with that group of children." A white claw pointed down towards where the group of youngsters congregated. "I don't see Mugman around anywhere." He added.

Elder Kettle gave a sigh of disappointment as he followed the dragon's claw that was pointing down to his boy.

"Should we go down there?" The flying lizard asked.

"If you would, Grim. I need to find out where Mugman is and why Cuphead isn't with him." Kettle explained as his disappointed tone seemed to drag out the words. He just couldn't understand what was so hard to comprehend about staying home with his brother for one day. Cup's guardian meant to find out though.

"Roger that!" Grim said. The velocity of his wings' mighty flaps slowed as they descended upon the island. Cuphead and the kids stopped in their tracks when the green dragon landed on the ground in front of them. Grim lie down on the grassy ground as a puff of smoke emitted from his nostrils. The dragon's long neck arched upwards, holding his head up high. This gave him a good view of each of the children in the group. His left wing extended down like a ramp for his elderly guest. Grabbing his cane, the kettle slid down the wing as if it were a slide. The tan kettle then stood up, stretched his back, and took a few steps toward his son. Cuphead was certainly surprised to get a visit from his guardian all the way out here.

"Elder Kettle? What are you doing here?" The young cup inquired.

"I'm back from my business trip." His grandfather stated.

"Has it really been that long already?" Cup wondered aloud, having lost track of time. His peers, however, began to back away from the scene. They acted as a group when playing pranks, but when they got caught, it was every man for himself. And many of them could feel that the cup was about to get reprimanded.

"Yes, Cuphead." Elder Kettle stated in a serious tone. "Where is your brother?"

"He's at home." The red cup truthfully replied.

"Well, why aren't you with him?" Kettle's serious tone continued as he interrogated his boy.

"Mugman said it was okay if I went out to play for a little." Cuphead explained.

"And you just left him all alone?" His voice now began to raise a little. The cup's peers chuckled a bit at what was happening. However, they wouldn't be laughing if they were the ones getting punished.

"Busted, huh, Cups?" The spoon taunted. "That's harsh…" It began to fix its tie as the other members continued to chuckle. "I guess we'll see you in one or two weeks, then? Or whenever you're done being grounded."

Kettle wasn't too fond of this group of kids. He had enough on his plate dealing with his troublesome little cup. Now he had even more children to figure out what to do with. That worry quickly went away when Grim put the others in their place.

"Keep moving, young ones! This doesn't concern you!" The dragon snarled, flattening his ears against his head. Smoke escaped from his mouth in small trails.

"No need to get huffy, you overgrown marshmallow." The spoon said, not seeming afraid of the large creature. "We've got better things to do anyway. Come on, guys!" With that, the utensil ushered the rest of them away from the scene. The young cup reverted his attention back to his guardian now that his peers were gone.

"Oh….well, Mugman said he could take care of himself." Cuphead quietly replied, now realizing that there was no real answer to justify why he left his little brother alone. He tried to avoid eye contact with his grandpa.

"That's not the point, Cuphead!" The kettle steamed. "You're supposed to be there for emotional support! To comfort your brother if he needs it! And keep him out of stressful situations!" The red cup tightly closed his eyes each time his grandfather added a reason he should be with Mugman instead of out playing pranks on the unsuspecting townsfolk.

"I'm sorry, Elder Kettle…." What else was there for the young cup to say at this point? He had realized the error of his decision, but there was no way to take back the fact that he left little Mugs by himself.

"Never leave your brother alone again!" Kettle's voice became loud and harsh. It was the glassware's form of reprimanding since he didn't believe in spanking his boys. Any form of physical repercussions was not right in the kettle's book. He watched as Cuphead closed his eyes shamefully and turned his head to the side. The young cup grabbed his right arm with the opposite hand. He stared down at the grassy ground. He did not know what more he could say other than he was sorry.

"For your sake, I hope he really is at home! And not hurt!" The elder added.

"….Or hurt someone else." Cup added with his gaze still at the ground.

"Exactly. Now let's go home."

"Need a lift?" Grim offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Grim." Kettle answered. "Could I ask you to scout ahead to make sure Mugs is at home before we get there?" It was better to find out quickly, especially if they needed Grim to search the island by air for the little mug.

"Consider it done." The dragon nodded. Elder Kettle then averted his attention to his boy.

"Come along, Cuphead." He said as he ushered the child forward with his cane. Cup was given a slight push in the direction of his home. It seemed to Grim that the cup child got off a bit too easy for disobeying his guardian. He knew that the kettle would never lay a hand on his grandsons. Grim was not normally big on punishments either, but he felt that this deserved more than just a raised voice to get the point across that he had done something wrong. Words alone did not seem to go very far with the young cup as far as punishments were concerned. Before taking flight, the green dragon sneakily let an ember slip off his tongue. The little ball of flame grew stubby arms and legs as well as a devious smile. It ran itself up behind the red cup. Bursting with giggles, the flame bounced off the seat of Cup's pants.

"Yee-ow!" The child yelped, immediately patting his rump with his gloved hands to douse the small fire. "Hey, watch it with the flames!" He yelled, shaking a fist at the dragon high up in the air. Both Kettle and Grim did not react to the cup's pouting. They had both heard it, but chose not to acknowledge it.

The kettle and the cup had made it halfway home when they saw Grim heading in the opposite direction. He stopped for a moment to tell them that the other cup child was safely in his home. Upon arrival to their hovel, they saw the little mug sitting on the couch. Cuphead immediately noticed that he was fiddling with some small object. Mug tried to hide it as soon as he heard his family open the door.

"Oh, thank the stars….!" Kettle sighed in relief. For he was thankful that his boy did not appear to be hurt or have any traces of harming others upon him.

"Hey Elder Kettle, Cuphead!" He greeted them. "What's the big drama?" Mugman tried to make them believe that nothing had happened while they were gone. And certainly to not find out that he had left the safety of his home. That's why he tried to hide his gift from Hilda when he heard them come in.

"Nothing, my boy." Elder Kettle replied as he made his way to his bedroom. He didn't normally use his cane when just in the house, so the usual spot for it was by his bedpost.

Despite Mug's attempts to hide the small device from his family, his curious brother had already seen it. The young cup intended to find out what it was that seemed so interesting to his sibling.

"Whatcha got there?"

"A compass." Mugman reluctantly answered, still hiding it behind his back. He tried not to make eye contact with his brother because it would only make him even more interested. Cup moved right up next to the couch and probed the mug even further.

"Can I see it?" He asked, holding out a gloved hand, as if he expected to be given the item for inspection. After all, the boys normally shared their toys if there was only one anyway. Mug's glass body slid off the couch. He then plopped his compass in his brother's hand without looking at him. After looking it over for a few seconds he asked the question that Mugman really hoped he wouldn't.

"Where'd you get it?"

The little mug stayed quiet for a moment before ultimately answering. Avoiding the question was not an option now.

"…..Hilda gave it to me." He told the cup child. Cuphead's gaze whipped up from the compass as the two met eye contact.

"Wait….are you saying that you left?" Cup's voice raised as he interrogated his sibling.

"Shh! Cuphead! Keep it down!" Poor Mugman desperately whispered to his brother as he made a motion with his hands to turn down the volume.

"What was that, boys?" Kettle inquired, hearing a raise in the cup's voice. His footsteps began to plod down the hallway back towards the family room.

"Why would you leave?" Cuphead asked again with his voice just as loud. An accusing finger poked the mug's chest.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Mug spat back, swatting the hand away. The little mug's tone started to become louder and more serious, too. "It's not like anything bad happened anyway!" Glass arms crossed in front of his chest in response to his brother's tone. He then pointed his mug and chest away from Cuphead. His body language said he wanted to diffuse the situation, while the young cup still stood straight on, ready to keep going at it.

"Leaving is a risk!" Cup persisted. His gloved hands turned his sibling back around to face him.

"Like risks mean anything to you, anyway!" Mugman argued back. He pushed the cup's hands away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cuphead began to feel a little offended by this comment.

"I don't take nearly as many risks without you around!" The mug child explained, swiping his hand out in front of his body with a negative connotation. Cup caught his hand as it passed by. Mug winced as he did this. For that was the hand that had gotten pricked by one of Cagney's thorns. The child almost came down to his knees as a fierce stinging pain seized his hand. Hilda had wrapped it like she had said she would. It had stopped bleeding by the time Mug left her observatory, but that didn't mean it was completely healed.

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" The young cup questioned as he got close to his sibling's face. He watched as the younger cup composed himself and stared him in the eyes with the same hard stare that they had been giving one another.

"Hey! I'm not the one that bet our souls to the Devil!" Mugman reached back to the risk that changed their lives. By this time, Kettle had found his boys in their heated argument. And he intended to stop it immediately.

"Boys!" Their guardian growled as he grabbed the boys by their handles. This caused Cuphead to let go of his sibling's hand. Such an action didn't hurt the boys, it was just the elderly glassware's way of telling his sons that he was serious about something. Essentially, it would be the equivalent of grabbing a human by the ear. "You two are acting like children! Neither of you are to leave home tomorrow under any circumstances! Is that understood?"

Cup and Mug shifted their eyes toward their grandfather. The mug's eyes turned sympathetic while the cup's still stayed hard and stubborn.

"Yes, Elder Kettle." Mugman responded. The gloved hand let go of his handle. Two pairs of eyes then stared at Cuphead. For the kettle wanted to hear it from both of them individually. The young cup crossed his arms in front of his chest, still holding onto his brother's compass.

"Cuphead?" He urged.

"Fine!" The cup child grumbled, yanking himself out of the elderly person's grip. Mug saw his prized possession still in Cup's grip.

"Please, Cuphead… " The young mug held out his hand. He hoped that his sibling would kindly give it back. Cuphead looked from the small object in his hand to the blue mug.

"Why do you even like this anyway?" The cup spat back. "What's it supposed to do?" He watched as its red needle spun back and forth between the N and the E symbols.

"It tells direction." Mugman explained.

"Great! Can it tell me how to get away from this conversation?" Cup violently shook the small object, trying to figure out how to read it. Poor Mug gasped as the frail object looked like it would slip from his brother's hand.

"I don't know why this is so precious to you, but here!" The small, hand-held compass was tossed back the little mug's way. Gloved hands wrapped around the object as Mug held it close to his chest to keep it safe.

"Settle down, Cuphead!" Kettle sternly said to his boy. Mug then pulled his prized possession away from his chest just far enough for him to stare down at it. Looking at the compass reminded him of what Hilda had said to him when she had bestowed it upon him.

"If I ever get lost, I look to the stars to find my way home." Hilda explained to him.

"The stars?" Mug had asked.

"Yes! I use the constellations to guide me on my way. Following the North Star will take me home."

"What's the North Star?"

"Oh, you'd know it if you saw it. It's the brightest star in the sky. Following it will take you true north."

"Golly! That's amazing!" Mugman's eyes had sparkled. "I wish I could do that!"

"Maybe not right now," She started. "It takes time to learn, and I will teach you. But for now, I want you to have this." The witch tenderly placed the compass in the child's hand, folding his fingers around the delicate object lined with pure silver. "If you ever get lost, just follow the red arrow. It will take you in that true north direction I told you about. Inkwell is located in the northern part of the Atlantic Ocean."

The young mug hugged the object close to his chest.

"I'll keep it with me all the time." A big smile formed on his face.

"Oh, and be careful tonight, Mugs." She warned. "There's a fierce storm on its way here." Hilda removed a glove from her hand and lifted it to the sky. A brisk wind whipped through the island's foliage. The witch struggled to hold her hand still against the mighty force of nature.

"Feel that wind?" The female asked him. Mugman did the same as his human friend. But his little glass hand shook like a leaf as he held it up.

"Yeah." He replied, trying to keep himself from swaying back and forth as the wind picked up even more.

"It's blowing the storm clouds directly towards Inkwell. I wouldn't suggest being out past 4 today." Hilda explained.

"Thanks again, Hilda!" The mug praised, returning the glove to his hand.

"Come back anytime, Mugman!" She beamed. "You are always welcome at my place no matter what the others say." Her ungloved hand then rested on the child's glass cheek. Mugman stared into her eyes, letting his head rest in her hand. Hilda's warm touch reminded him of those few years when he actually had a real mother. Her touch was so warm, so welcoming, that the young mug did not want to leave it.

The child was then brought back to reality when he felt a gloved hand rest on his shoulder.

"You all right, son?" Came his grandfather's voice. Mug realized that telling his guardian about the coming storm might be a good idea.

"Um, Elder Kettle?" He nervously started.

"Yes, Mugs?" The kettle replied in his usual caring tone.

"Maybe we should skip the training session today." The mug child fingered his compass, twirling it around in circles. He wasn't sure how Elder Kettle would respond to this suggestion.

"Why is that?" He inquired.

"Hilda said that a thunderstorm was on its way here." Mug explained.

"Then perhaps we should go now." His guardian suggested. The child looked away from his guardian that proceeded to get ready to leave, holding back a sigh of discomfort. "We've got no time to lose." He added. The kettle then turned to his other cup child.

"We'll be back in a little bit, Cuphead. Just please try to stay out of trouble." Mug could hear the desperation in his voice. Cup, however, became offended by this comment.

"Me? Try telling that to him!" The young cup spat back, pointing a finger in his brother's direction. Both Elder Kettle and Mugman were ready for Cuphead to stop acting out. The mug child knew that his guardian had done his best to keep him in line. Now it was up to Mugman to help reel the feisty cup back in line.

"Cuphead, stop!" Mug yelled back, keeping his voice controlled. He did not let it get too loud or escape into another argument. The mug child shoved his compass into his pocket. He gave a small gasp when he felt the picture that his brother had given him. Mug had forgotten that this had been in his pocket. It reminded him of the many fun times he and Cuphead had in their brotherhood. Sure, they had times when they bickered, but it never lasted long. For it was not supposed to. Brothers were supposed to forgive and love one another. Such arguments like the one they just had were useless and solved absolutely nothing. Mugman knew this, and that's why he wanted to end this senseless arguing. The young mug took a deep breath and stood up tall, showing off good posture. His eyes softened.

"I'm not mad at you, Cuphead. I just hope you're not really mad at me." The mug child solemnly explained. Elder Kettle stood absolutely still, amazed at his boy's sudden composure and logical, loving heart. Elderly eyes did not move from the mug's position. The kettle instantly forgot what he was doing and where he was going.

"Now you're just trying to show off! To prove that you're better than me!" Cup continued to argue.

"No, I'm not." Mugman replied with a shake of his head, still in his calm and collected state. "I just want us to stop fighting." A gloved hand rested over his heart as he spoke directly from it. For this was truly what the young mug believed. "We are so much alike, Cuphead. When I see you act out like that, it makes me realize that I can be the same way. You've always been my hero, Cup. Please don't ever forget that."

Cuphead merely huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and looked away. Elder Kettle was amazed at the mug child's level of maturity for his age. It reminded him much of his younger self. Kettle was the most mature one out of his group of friends and often helped to settle disputes between them. Even though he could be strong with his interpersonal skills, he had a soft heart. Kettle feared that Mugman would suffer from that same aspect that he considered to be a weakness.

Mugman went to get the morphing spell since his grandfather was still frozen in his spot like a statue. Crossing in front of his two family members, the mug child went to get the kettle's cane. Gloved hands handed his guardian the two objects as he returned.

"Let's go." Mug said with a reluctant sigh. Without another thought, he opened the door and stepped out. Elder Kettle took one last glance at Cuphead before following the little mug out the door. The young cup still refused to make eye contact with either of them. Upon hearing the front door close, he squeezed his eyes shut. When they opened, his posture instantly changed. The little tough guy attitude melted away as glass arms fell to his sides and his cup drooped. At times Cuphead was jealous that his brother was more mature than he. Cup didn't know why this bothered him, but it did. Underneath all that competition that they participated in everyday, was the young cup's caring heart.

 _If only I could be more like Mugman_ , Cuphead would wish every time one of their arguments ended. He tried and tried to be like his little brother. But no matter how hard he tried, it just never came out the same way. There just had to be a way for him to express how he really felt without his big mouth getting them in trouble…


	24. New Goals

Mugman and Elder Kettle trudged high up into the mountains of Inkwell. The young mug warily eyed the dark clouds looming in the distance. He feared that they would be out past Hilda's suggested time for sure. The parasitic creature could feel the child's worry growing ever stronger. As soon as they reached the training grounds, the demon spoke up.

 _ **I can help you make this quick.**_ It said. For Mugman's worry was also his worry. Sharing a body meant sharing emotions, too. Well, to some extent. They both had their own personality, but emotions from one were felt by the other.

"Thanks," Mug whispered to the creature. "Go ahead and change me." The demon was surprised at the sudden change of heart about his mutated appearance. Normally, the child would do anything and everything to avoid being sucked into that dark state. But a sense of trust was developing between host and demon. They started to understand one another, almost growing into what one might call friendship.

Elder Kettle unleashed the morphing spell from the bottle. As usual, it created the three purple mini devils. They hissed and inched toward the mug child. In an instant, Mugman changed into his alter ego. It roared and unleashed a small eruption of blue hellfire from the top of its mug. Kettle was certainly surprised at this sudden transformation. Why did he change without any provocation first? Was that something good or bad? Did his son approve of this? Or was the demon taking matters into its own hands? All of these questions raced through the elderly kettle's mind.

The devils changed their tactics once they saw the monstrous mug. Instead of going straight for the child, they stalked around on all fours, looking for a vulnerable spot. Fiery pupils watched their every move carefully. Then one of them leaped forward brazenly. Its claws were outstretched and ready to strike. Mug simply leaned out of the way as the claws came up to his head level. The purple creature quickly came speeding back down to the cavern floor. A brown boot was swiftly placed upon its arm to keep it down. The furry devil struggled under the mug's foot. Its body thrashed around wildly, trying to yank its arm away from its tormentor.

A second then jumped forward. This one snarled and bared its gleaming white fangs. Two clawed hands smashed the purple head as it came close. Mugman's enlarged hands nearly covered the whole devil's head as he held it aloft. He let it struggle for a few seconds before summoning dark blue magic to his already full hands. The end result was a massive explosion that threw the purple devil across the training ground. Its furry body bounced and flipped over itself multiple times before coming to a stop.

The third had snuck its way around the mug child and was approaching from behind. Mugman had fallen victim to this tactic a number of times during his training. By now he knew this trick and was prepared. Upon hearing the creature leap toward him, Mug simply held up a fist, letting the devil fall upon it. A furry chin collided with the gloved fist, shoving it closed. Its body went limp and dropped to the ground as its eyes spiraled in all directions.

The one still upon the ground finally stopped struggling and latched its fangs on the child's leg. Mug gave a small but uncomfortable groan. A clawed hand reached down for the remaining mini devil. The creature immediately let go when it was picked up by the scruff of its neck. It grinned sheepishly as it was brought mug level with the child. Despite its situation as prisoner of the mug's grip, the purple creature still tried to lash out at him. A small fist swiped across Mugman's face. A growl of rage grew in his cup as his glowing eyes stared into its prey's. His growl turned into a belch of hellfire right in the devil's face. The creature squealed and squirmed in agony as its head got singed. Mug then dropped the seizing body to the floor. The cup child let out a roar that said he was done playing games with them. All three of the mini devils tucked their tails between their legs as the crawled away from the seemingly dominate mutated mug. They huddled together as they fearfully looked back at the child. Their bodies knocked against one another as they shivered in fear.

Mugman roared at the creatures once more. In a split second, he felt his body shrink back down to its normal size.

"Mmm?" It wondered. Mug felt his body lose all of its weapons in the next second. The sudden change in stature sent the child tumbling to his bottom.

"Hey! What gives?" The young mug spat, rubbing his head with a gloved hand.

 _ **You don't need to perform a full transformation to wield the powers.**_ The demon calmly explained as its host stood up.

"I don't?" He wondered out loud.

 _ **No.**_ It replied. _**My power is yours and yours is mine. We….share our strengths with one another.**_ The parasitic creature was still a bit hesitant to talk about friendship and sharing. It still very unnatural to him to do so. Such concepts were not even thought of back in Hell. Anyone who ever uttered a word about something positive would be killed right on the spot, no questions asked, and no second chances given. There could be no such weaknesses in the dark realm.

"How do I do that?" Mugman asked him.

 _ **All you need to do is mentally focus on the power you wish to use.**_

"Really? Let me try!" An enthusiastic mug focused on his hands, trying to summon that dark blue magic he had access to in his mutated state. To the child's surprise, it actually came into existence. He gave a small chuckle in the thought that he was doing it by himself. The mug child attempted to throw it forward. He watched as the ball of magic barely gained any height before dropping to the ground. It skipped a few steps before vanishing, almost as if he were skipping stones in the water. The once cowering devils cackled at the mug's attempt to attack them again. It had lost its power, they thought.

"It didn't work." Mug stated, sounding disappointed.

 _ **Maybe not now,**_ The demon replied. _**But in time you will be able to do it without my help. Just keep practicing. For now, just say which power you would like to use and I will lend it to you.**_

For a creature that was supposed to be inherently negative, the demon was becoming much more supportive of its host and what it desired. As if it understood that his opinion wasn't the only one that mattered anymore.

The child's vision scanned the training ground, noting where each one of the mini devils were going. They began to stalk back toward him slowly, still wary of what the mug child would do next. The dark creature noticed the kettle looking particularly worried. It assumed this was because Mugman had been talking out loud instead of keeping quiet when speaking to him.

 _ **Oh, and maybe you should not talk out loud.**_ It mentioned.

"Why not?" Mug said much quieter than he had been talking.

 _ **Well, others can't hear me, so it seems weird to them that you are talking to….well, yourself. The kettle is watching right now.**_

Mug looked to his left and saw Kettle looking wide-eyed at him. He could tell that his grandpa was bewildered at what was going on. The little mug tried hard not to have a guilty look on his face that he was hiding something. Mugman felt it was best that he kept his conversations with the demon a secret. How would his family react if they knew it talked to him? Would they isolate him? Send him for more psychiatric help? No, he would rather not find that out.

 _ **He seems a bit….concerned about you talking like there's someone else around.**_ The parasitic creature explained. However, concerned was a light way of putting it. _**As long as you think it, I will hear it. I promise.**_ It added.

 _Oh, okay._

 _ **There! That's better!**_ The demon praised the child for finally getting himself straightened out.

Three purple mini devils bared their fangs as their tails lashed back and forth menacingly. They were no longer afraid of the child. It did not look or act like a monster anymore.

 _I would still like to use the magic, if you please._ Little Mug told his dark creature.

 _ **Ugh! So polite!**_ It spat, disgusted by the mug child's manners. _**You really don't have to do that! In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't.**_

 _If you say so…._ Mugman thought as dark blue magic frothed at his hands. The devils' heads perked up as they saw the familiar magic used by its more monstrous version. Nonetheless, the little mug still did not look to be a threat. That was enough to send them into attack mode once again. Blue pulses lobbed in their direction as they leaped out of the way.

 _ **So, that female you were with today….Hilda was it? You seem to really like her. Why is that?**_ The parasitic creature probed its host for more information. It wanted to understand why the child cared for others besides his own family. This concept was fairly new to the demon.

Mug punched one of the devils in the head as it leapt forward. He then proceeded to respond when they backed off a little. The mug child still had to lob a few pulses of blue magic to ensure that they kept their distance.

 _Well, she's really nice to me and treats me as one of her closest friends._

So far, the creature followed what the little mug was saying.

 _To be honest, Hilda is the closest thing I have to a mother._ He added. A purple creature rushed forward as it realized the child seemed a bit distracted. Without a thought, the little mug kicked it away to keep his hands free to deal with the other two.

 _ **A mother?**_ It asked. What was this term that the child used?

 _You know, the female that raises you._ Mugman explained to the creature as he panted a bit from the large effort he was giving. _Typically, you have both a mother and a father. And they teach you right from wrong._

 _ **I know nothing of these terms.**_ The demon stated, seeming impressed with the mug's knowledge of such concepts. _**Demons are born of the darkness, where it's every soul for himself, kill or be killed. We have nothing like what you describe in Hell. For us, it is a matter of existing. Our world….it is not colorful. Just black…pure black. And endless. It is essentially a void, or black hole, that consumes anything it comes in contact with. Light does not exist there. And other beings are trivial. The only guidance ever given to us was by the Devil. Once in a while he would come talk to us. He would explain that the creatures of earth were ignorant and needed guidance. That was our sole purpose for existing; to correct the actions of those that are flawed and guide them to a higher purpose.**_ It then paused for a moment. He thought deeply about what the Devil said versus what he actually had experienced being with Mugman.

The child concentrated hard and emitted solid beams of magic from his hands. The rays slid across the cavern floor, creating large cracks. His opponents hissed and stalked around on the other side of the beams. They waited for him to cease the attack and eventually tire out.

 _ **But… you and the cup are very different from how the Devil described the world….**_ His voice began to trail off as it fell silent yet again. But then he realized that his discussion was becoming a bit too soft for his liking. Being soft was one of the many weaknesses that the Devil had warned them was out there.

 _ **Anyway… you had a mother and father once, didn't you?**_ The demon asked his host.

 _Y-yeah. But that was a long time ago. They're dead now…._ Mug solemnly explained, hoping to keep his explanations of them to a minimum. Even though they died many years ago, the young mug still felt a heavy guilt weighing down his heart. This was especially true if this touchy subject was brought up by someone. Normally, he could walk away from them if he desired. This was not the case with his internal and forever guest. Mug just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't probe him more. His focus on the enemies wavered a bit as he answered. The beam blinked a few times before ultimately going out. He breathed deeply, trying to regain his focus. His mug shook back and forth a few times. Two little eyes locked back on his enemies that slowly stepped over the steaming cracks on the floor.

 _ **I know.**_ It replied in a neutral tone. _**It was your grief over that moment that awakened me. When you found out that the Devil was the one that killed them, your sadness turned to anger. You desired revenge. It was that emotion that fueled me to assist you with your dark impulses. Even though the Devil was a mentor, of sorts, to me, beating up that hairy beast was actually the best moment of my life.**_ Mugman could feel the creature's joy as it thought about how they had done so. It was the greatest thrill that the demon had ever experienced. Nothing could ever compare to it, the parasitic creature was sure.

Mug was about to lob more magic at the creatures when his demon made an observation.

 _ **Hey, is it just me or is it getting really dark out?**_ He asked.

"Huh?" The young mug lost focus on the mini devils as he looked over his shoulder and out to the ocean. Black clouds were basically over the mountain now. Thunder rolled ever closer to their location. Now that the mug child truly wasn't paying attention, all three of the furry purple bodies leapt forward. Six gloved paws pushed Mugman to the ground. He grunted as his body collided with the rocky floor.

"Get off!" Mug roared as he unleashed an explosion of magic. All three devils tumbled backwards as their bodies got flipped over one another multiple times. The little mug stood up and stared intently at the enemies. His attention got averted when he realized his body was glowing blue. As soon as he looked at it, the color seemed to fade away as it retreated for his chest. Six eyes spiraled around as the mug child studied his body, wondering just what kind of power that was. He looked up when hissing noises rang through his mug. Mugman gasped as they rushed toward him again. Apparently, they still had not learned their lesson after the first twenty attempts to harm the child. Without a thought, Mug lowered his head and unleashed his liquid cannon. In the middle of his powerful attack was a small burst of blue hellfire. Even the mug realized this as the temperature of the attack drastically changed for a second. Once he ceased fire, the young mug looked up to see the bodies twitching on the ground.

 _ **There! You're getting it!**_ The parasitic creature praised. Mugman and his demon watched as two of the three devils returned to the bottle. The last one, however, was still hell-bent on doing some sort of damage to the child. It forced its injured body up and boldly leaped at the child with its fangs bared. Just as it jumped, a bright flash of lightning lit up the cave. A roar of thunder accompanied its visual counterpart. The little mug froze on the spot. Time seemed to slow as he watched the lightning dance across the mini devil's eyes. It then pushed the mug child down as he stood there with no weapons poised to strike, just wide-eyed in fear. Instead of striking the vulnerable opponent, the creature gave a wicked smile as it realized that the little mug was afraid of the lightning. It then fled out of the cave, cackling evilly as it ran.

Mugman sat up and looked around. His gaze quickly locked on Elder Kettle who did not look so concerned anymore. In fact, he looked a bit grumpy. Just now did the mug realize that the thunder wasn't the only thing that had been roaring. A thick rainstorm poured down upon the mountain. The child wondered how long it had been raining. He had been so busy between fighting the devils and talking to his demon that he had lost all sense of what was going on in the world.

"Mugman! Why'd you let it get away?" The kettle scolded his child.

"Um…." Poor Mug was at a loss for words. He didn't mean for it to happen. Freezing up was just what his body did when he was truly scared. It wasn't necessarily a good thing, but yet a reaction that he couldn't break.

"Oh, never mind! Let's just go get it!" The tan kettle grumbled. His child looked to the cave's exit. More claps of thunder and lightning orchestrated the scene as the downpour continued.

"Out there? Right now?" The little mug stuttered, not believing that was such a good idea. His demon silently agreed that going out in the storm was not to be desired.

"Get moving!" Kettle bellowed as he started to barrel out the exit. Mugman picked himself off the ground. His brown boots traveled quickly as he sprinted to keep up with his guardian. Water soaked their glass bodies as they stepped out from the safety of the cave. Mug hesitated for a second when he felt the cold, wet atmosphere. It was raining so hard that the mug child could barely see a few feet in front of him. He quickly started to move forward again when Elder Kettle almost disappeared from sight. Within a few seconds of being out in the rain, the mug's straw drooped over his brim and clothes plastered to the glass skin. His body now felt very heavy and cold. The child's heartrate increased rapidly as he ran against the gale and rain. His body swayed side to side as the wind tried to push him over. Water even seeped into his boots and gloves. The young mug looked up to the sky. White flashes lit up the black void. The combination of the light show and thunder like cannon fire scared the poor child. He was afraid of lightning to begin with. The fact that he was up high and exposed just made that fear even worse.

Mug's eyes widened as a long bolt stretched horizontally across his vision. The spectacle of nature seemed to reflect in the child's eyes. His glass body pitched forward as his foot collided with a boulder in his path. Mugman had been so focused on the sky that he was not looking where he was going.

"Augh!" He cried out as his body slammed into the wet and hard ground. The massive amount of rain had made the mountain like a sheet of ice. Mug felt himself sliding to the left as the grade steepened exponentially. The child realized that he was about to fall off the mountain.

"Aaahhh!" He screamed, scrabbling his hands across the slippery surface. "AAAHHHH!" His volume and pitch increased as his body threatened to let go of the only piece of land. Hands and feet tried desperately to cling to something to keep him from falling. His limbs increased in speed as did his panic.

"Claws!" The mug child shouted. His weapons came out in a split second, hooking into the stone and stopping the rest of his body from falling further. Boots bounced off the sheer slope as his arms felt a great strain to hang on and keep himself in place. Mug fearfully looked over his shoulder. All he could see was the darkness. A white flash illuminated the ocean a long way down. Hundreds of feet below him was violent waves that crashed into the massive piece of land. He was sure that wasn't the only thing down there. Sharp rocks most likely jutted out from the base of the mountain. It was impossible to see them in the darkness and rolling waves. But Mug would have rather not found that out for himself. The mug child tore his face away from the downward direction.

"Come on! We have to hurry before-!" Kettle turned around as he attempted to urge his boy forward. "Mugman?" He called out in confusion as he realized that he was talking to the rain. The elderly glassware took a glance over the side of the mountain. Sure enough, his boy was there – and hanging onto the mountain for dear life! Two small and scared eyes shot up in his direction. Brown boots scrabbled along the cliff, trying to find something that could help him up. His shoes slipped off the face and hung down. Kettle gasped as he immediately lowered his cane down the side.

"Grab on, Mugs!" He shouted, hoping that his boy could hear him over the constant roaring of the rain and thunder. Mugman held his breath as he quickly released his right hand from the stone and reached for the piece of wood. The elderly kettle felt the mug's desperate and panicked grasp on his cane. Kettle pulled with all his might. The child's claws helped push himself up too. As soon as his glass body felt the safety of solid ground, the clawed hand let go of the skinny but sturdy piece of wood. Mug rested his body against a rock. Exhausted glass limbs went limp and lay across the ground and rock. His chest heaved in and out from the fear, adrenaline, and now a sense of relief. The mug child's heavy breathing was audible to his grandfather. Still frightened eyes shifted up to their guardian. The kettle breathed heavy, too. Its eyes became soft. They flooded with both relief and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Mugman. I never meant for…." His voice trailed off as the child's gaze fell to the ground. A loud clap of thunder accompanied a white flash that lit up the entire sky. The little mug gasped and shuddered in fear. His body wanted to curl up and protect itself. Elder Kettle looked from his boy to the sky.

"Let's get you home, Mugs." The kettle offered, returning his gaze to his son. "We'll find the last one tomorrow when the storm has passed." Still breathing heavy, Mugman gave a sigh of relief at his guardian's now sympathetic tone. The cane was placed in front of him, offering help once more. The little mug grabbed the stick and helped himself up with an exhausted groan.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the mountain. Mug noticed a shape crawling to the edge of a tall and skinny rock that jutted out toward them. The mug child stared intently at the top of the gangplank-like rock. Kettle turned to look where his boy was. His gaze too locked on the silhouette at the very top of the structure. A flash of lightning made its features visible for a split second. The purple mini devil hissed and bared its fangs. Mugman noticed that it seemed to lock onto Elder Kettle instead of him. A look of horror came over the elderly kettle's face. For he now froze in place, just like his boy would do. The young mug realized this right as the creature's haunches tensed and prepared to jump.

Bared fangs and gloved paws reached out for the elder as it leaped downward towards its prey. Mugman had to act fast. The mug child jumped and met the creature in the air, sinking his claws into the devil's throat. Kettle blinked rapidly as he realized his boy had taken out the remaining purple monster. Mug made sure to keep his claws locked onto the body until it stopped twitching. He then looked up to his grandfather with a confused look. The last one was finally forced to return to the bottle. Kettle did not have the same intense stare anymore. But yet he still seemed spooked, and even a bit distracted. Almost as if he had just seen a ghost. His facial expression seemed to be very pale. Mug thought perhaps that was just a result of being cold and wet. After many moments of blankly looking around, the elderly kettle finally addressed his boy.

"Good job, Mugman. Let's go home." His tone was very neutral and almost robotic-like in nature. The child's guardian then turned around and started for home without another word. It didn't even cross his mind to make sure his boy was actually following him. Mug stayed sitting on the rocky ground for a moment before picking himself up. He sprinted a little to try to catch up to his grandfather. The little mug winced as he put his weight on his right foot. That had been the one that tripped over the rock and sent him over the side of the mountain. Mugman had to slow down in hopes of easing the pain a little. He still had a bit of a limp in his stride. In no way was his foot broken, but it was still injured nonetheless. The affected area got pounded against the rocky slope with each step he took. By the way Elder Kettle walked, his son could tell that he was still in a state of shock. His movements were very rigid and deliberate.

 _Why did it go after Elder Kettle like that?_ Mug wondered _. He must have been scared of it. But why all of a sudden?_

 _ **I've never seen the kettle so scared**_. The demon chimed in. _**Not even of me.**_

 _I know. It's odd…._ Mugman's thoughts trailed off.

 _ **At least we can go home and sleep now. No more fighting today.**_ It said, actually seeming happy about something other than violence for once.

 _Speaking of sleeping, why do you give me such terrible nightmares?_ It didn't make sense to the young mug why the demon was so negotiable in waking life, but not so much in his subconscious. And he intended to find out why. These horrible dream sequences just had to stop!

 _ **Nightmares? I don't do anything of the sort!**_ The parasitic creature replied, almost seeming offended that its host would accuse it of such actions. _**In fact, last night's sleep was the best I've ever had.**_

Mugman realized that the demon's explanation seemed genuine. That it had no desire to do such things to him.

 _But if you're not the one giving me nightmares….then who or what is?_ The child questioned. _Because they're not like traditional nightmares. The fear and pain I feel seems very realistic. I really thought I was going to die last night._

 _ **I could give you nightmares if I desired, but not like what you describe.**_ It explained. _**Is there anything else odd about these nightmares?**_

 _Oh, stupid!_ Mugman slapped himself in the head. _It mentioned that it wanted to use me to hurt Cuphead!_

 _ **Ah, yes. That's something you know I wouldn't do.**_ The demon said humbly. It stayed silent for a moment as it thought of other possible suspects.

… _ **.Well, I do know that there are multiple creatures that can enter the dream realm. That being said, it could be any number of things….**_

Mug's pace slowed as his mind reeled, trying to comprehend what his dark creature was saying. This explanation only made the mug child even more freaked out about his dream sequences. Not only did he have his demon, but now there was something else stalking him in his dreams. The parasitic creature could feel its host's fear and worry growing within him.

 _ **I can stay up for a little bit tonight to be on the lookout for any intruders. But if it doesn't directly touch your body at some point, I won't be able to detect it.**_

 _Okay, thanks._ Mugman gave a sigh of relief. _That makes me feel a little better. But what do we do if it doesn't actually touch me?_

 _ **Seek help.**_ It said gravely. _**That means whatever it is wields dark magic and is very powerful. And that it doesn't have to physically be close to you either.**_

By the time they got home, the rain had slowed to a light shower. Kettle entered the house without saying a word or looking at his son that was trailing behind him. He even forgot to hold the door open for the little mug. The child's gloved hands caught the door as it swung to close. Mug pulled it closed behind him and locked it.

"Hey, Mugman, Elder Kettle! How'd the training session go?" Cuphead enthusiastically asked his family as they walked in. The kettle didn't say a word and merely put the morphing potion away before walking off to his room, not even noticing his other boy. Cup felt a bit hurt that he wasn't even noticed. He realized that they weren't on the best terms when his two family members had left earlier, but come on! The young cup was trying to apologize and be nice. Perhaps Mugman would acknowledge him if his guardian wouldn't.

"What's up with Elder Kettle?" He asked him.

"He's been like that ever since we chased down one of the devils that went out into the storm." The little mug responded as he hobbled himself into the kitchen for a miracle heal. His glass body shook as his cold, wet clothes clung to his skin. Cup noticed his brother had a limp in his walk.

"Are you okay, Mugs?"

His little brother reached for a Miracle Heal before answering.

"My foot hurts." Mugman confessed. "All I should need is a sip." The red cup watched as the mug gulped down a large sip before putting the rest back into the cabinet.

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, too." Cuphead apologized, nervously scratching at his cup with his fingers. "My big mouth goes off more often than I really mean it to." Mug's eyes turned sympathetic as he realized that he probably owed his big bro an apology as well.

"And I'm sorry for bringing up our day at the casino. It didn't need to go that far." His gaze fell to the ground as he thought about the events that had changed their lives. The cup brothers stayed silent for a moment before making eye contact with one another again. "We're still best pals, right?" Mugman cautiously asked, holding out a friendly fist.

"Best pals for life!" Cuphead beamed, meeting the fist with his. Without warning, the red cup playfully wrapped his arm around Mug's neck. He gave his sibling a noogie with his other hand. Both of them began to chuckle as joy blossomed in their hearts.

"Aw man! I'm all wet now!" The young cup pouted as he continued to laugh.


	25. Who Are You?

Mugman lay awake in bed that night. He was scared to fall asleep. The young mug really wanted to know what was haunting him in his dreams, but he also feared that it would try to kill him when he asked what it was. It seemed to come close to achieving that the previous night. The thought of such circumstances occurring again shook the child to the core. Mug stared at the ceiling, nervously fingering at his blankets. His heart pounded so loudly in his chest that he could feel it in his mug. The demon could sense the child was wide awake and began to get annoyed. He had said that he would stay up for a little while. That didn't mean he would be willing to do it for hours.

 _ **Go to sleep already!**_ The parasitic creature growled. _**I'm not going to stay up all night!**_

Much later, Mugman eventually forced himself to drift into the dream realm. His glass body began to relax. But that didn't last long. As soon as the nightmare started, the child's body tensed back up again.

 _The little mug wasted no time in preparing himself for his sludgy adversary. An index finger pointed outward as he spun his body around, looking for the mutated shadow. It was all quiet, not a sound to be heard. Even his footsteps fell silent against the cold and unforgiving atmosphere of the catacombs._

" _You are one lucky mug!" A voice hissed from behind him. Mugman quickly spun around to see the menacing black creature looking down upon him. Its smile stayed on its face, stagnant and just as wicked as ever. "I almost had you last night. But that's a mistake I don't intend to make again!" Evil thoughts whirred in its jet-black mug as it thought about what it might do to the child tonight. A clawed hand started to reach out for Mug._

" _The jig is up!" The mug child shouted as he swatted the shadowy hand away. "I know you're not the demon!"_

" _And how do you know that?" It asked as the smile curled down into a scowl, making it clear that he was annoyed with the little mug's efforts to prove otherwise. The black creature started to circle its prey. Sloshing noises accompanied its movements and footsteps. Mugman did the same, trying to make sure his back was never facing his enemy._

" _The demon told me so." He explained. "Just give up and tell me who and what you are!" The black mug just laughed at the child's demands and continued to circle._

" _Why would I do that?" The creature sneered. "Keeping you guessing is only part of the fun…but not the most of it." Its claws flexed at the thought of hurting the mug child. For torturing Mug was his favorite part of invading the little mug's mind. Its screams of pain gave him fuel to find new and even more excruciating ways to inflict pain upon the lesser creature._

" _Who am I, you ask? I go by many names. What am I? No one knows…." The shadow teased the child with his vague answers._

" _So you're known by many…" Mug observed._

" _Not many….all!" It corrected the young mug._

 _Mugman shook his head in frustration. Why couldn't it just give straight answers? Why did it insist on being so secretive? He thought perhaps that it would be no fun for the dark creature to give plain answers. That still didn't give poor Mug any peace of mind though._

" _Enough with the cryptic responses! Just tell me and I won't hurt you!" The mug child yelled at the unknown presence._

" _You hurt me?" It laughed. "And how do you plan to do that?" The black mug challenged his prey to come up with a clever response that would frighten him. Sludgy arms crossed in front of its chest. It didn't truly believe that the young mug would come up with anything that could actually challenge it._

" _Everything can be destroyed!" Mug yelled as loud as he could, instilling confidence into his own self. "Even the Devil!" Even though the mug spoke with confidence, he wasn't truly sure that the second part was feasible. However, Mugman felt quite sure that such a threat was sure to put fear into anything else._

" _Shit! This isn't working anymore…." The shadow mug's smile turned into a scowl as a different voice came from it. Arms fell to its sides. Mug gasped as he heard a dark and familiar voice ring through his head. For it was a voice he had not heard in months, and he had hoped he would never hear it again._

" _Huh? That voice…." Mugman pondered, hoping that it wasn't real. "C-Could it be…?"_

" _Uh…" The creature said in the new voice. It was still in a state of shock at the thought that the mug child recognized his voice. He then changed it back to the old one to try and throw off his small adversary._

" _Well, if you're not scared of me…. then perhaps this isn't realistic enough for you!" It hissed as the smile came back to its mug. Bubbles of sludge started to float upward around the shadow mug. They then spread to cover the rest of the environment. Mug leaned and stepped out of the bubbles' paths. He realized this meant that the dark creature was about to leave. His brown boots pounded against the concrete ground, narrowly weaving through the asynchronous streams of bubbles._

" _Let's see how you deal with this!" A wicked smile plastered onto its face as it prepared to make its exit._

" _Hey, wait! Come back here!" Mugman called out as the black mug started to get blocked out by all of the sludgy bubbles. They then started to consume him as well, closing in on his little glass body and making him feel claustrophobic. Everything went black for the mug child. He could not see, hear, or feel anything. This darkness remained for a few seconds. When Mug was finally able to open his eyes, he found himself back in his room. Everything was quiet. And more importantly, everything seemed normal. The little mug sat up and looked around. He looked down to find his blue pajamas on his body. Did that mean he was awake? Mug thought so._

" _That was weird. For a moment, it sure sounded like…" For the little mug was so in shock that it couldn't even say the king of darkness's name. Gloved hands rubbed against his mug as his eyes grew wide, straining to comprehend what this all meant._

 _An uncomfortable moan came from his sibling's bed._

" _Huh?" Mug wondered as his gaze whipped to the left. Cuphead was still in bed, but his body seemed to tense and curl up._

" _Cuphead, a-are you okay?" Mugman urged as he slid out of his bed. The young mug plodded over to the neighboring bed. Another moan emitted from his seemingly sleeping brother. Mug began to gently shake him back and forth in an attempt to wake the young cup._

" _Come on, big bro! Say something!" He kept urging. The mug child grabbed his sibling's arm and turned him over. Two piercing yellow eyes met his gaze. Mug gasped and jumped back from the mutating body. Fiery pupils locked onto his position. Large, silver fangs grew from the cup's mouth as he began to grow. His red pajamas now turned purple as did his straw and nose. Cuphead's growth caused the pajamas to rip in multiple spots. Mugman heard the fabric rip open like a knife was cutting through it. The glass body snarled as it sat up and continued to grow. Red flames frothed from his cup as it went to stand up. Patches of glass skin were visible from all the rips in his clothes. The mutated cup then took a deep breath before unleashing a screeching roar at its smaller sibling. Mugman screamed in terror and ran for the door._

" _Help! Elder Kettle!" He cried out. Cuphead jumped and landed loudly in front of the mug child as it neared the door. Mug came skidding to a halt right in front of his brother's death-bringing jaws. Cuphead closed the door without looking. He stared intently at the trembling child in front of him. A large gloved hand seized the little mug's blue pajamas by the chest and lifted him off the ground. Poor Mugman was brought deathly close to the fangs that were multiple inches long and thick. They were so large that Mug was sure that just one of them could crush his entire chest without much effort. He turned his head to the right to avoid his nose getting poked by the knife-like end of a tooth._

" _Cuphead….please!" Poor Mugman was so scared that he could barely speak. His words squeaked out so quiet that he wasn't sure if his brother had even heard him. The purple cup's breath was fiery hot as it breathed onto the child's mug. Just one breath nearly made Mug sweat._

 _Without warning, the mutated cup tossed its small sibling across the room. The little glass body slammed into his own bed's headboard. Dazed and afraid, the young mug slumped against the wooden structure. Mug's back went numb from the powerful collision. His vision was blurry as he tried to get a grasp at what Cuphead was doing now. Eyelids fought to stay up and keep him conscious. The world seemed to sway back and forth and up and down._

 _After a couple seconds of total confusion, the purple cup's piercing eyes appeared right in front of him. Two gloved hands seized the child's small neck. Mugman let out a shriek of pain as he was put into a death grip. His measly hands desperately grabbed at the larger pair. Glass feet kicked around at the blankets, seemingly unable to get untied from the thick fabric and reach the torso that loomed above him. Mug's panicked behavior only seemed to egg on the evil cup. Poor Mugman felt the grip tighten and he knew it would be a matter of seconds before all the air escaped his lungs. The mug child could not even take the slightest breath. His sibling's iron grip seemed to tighten for every bit of air that escaped his body. The pain on Mug's neck was so intense that he thought his head would pop right off his shoulders. He blindly grabbed for something to hit his brother with. His right hand found its way to the pillow he was almost sitting on top of. Without any other option, the little mug began to wallop the large cup as hard as he could with the soft object._

" _Cuphead, stop! Please! Get off!" He desperately called out as he continued to whack his sibling's head. The young mug was losing lung power, and fast. Cuphead began to shake the child back and forth, nearly making its head collide with the headboard repeatedly. This only disoriented the child even more than he already was._

" _Stop! Stop!" Mugman squeaked out, thinking he was on his last breath for sure. His eyes started to droop closed when he heard his sibling's voice._

"Mugs! Hey! Cut it out! I'm only trying to help you!" Came the red cup's voice, penetrating his dream. The little mug watched as the dream filter melted away. There sat Cuphead, looking like his normal self and concerned for the young mug's well-being. Mug slowly realized that the hands were on his shoulders instead of his neck and that they were only gently shaking him. He slowly stopped beaming his brother's cup with the pillow as the pain on his neck dissipated into thin air. The mug child then put down the pillow and rubbed his head with his hands. His eyes grew wide once again as he strained to comprehend what was real and what wasn't. He took a few deep breaths to make sure he was not having trouble with his breathing.

"I'm sorry, Cup." He apologized upon finally composing himself. "I thought that was real. Didn't realize it was a dream. It was about you being corrupted by the demon."

 _ **Hey! What's all the ruckus?**_ The demon grumbled from within.

"What's all the ruckus?" Mugman repeated, instantly becoming angry that the parasitic creature had not done its job. "You were supposed to be keeping watch!" The little mug shook a fist into the dark room. Cuphead almost responded before he realized his little brother seemed to be looking past him. He whipped his cup around to see if he could find whom the young mug was talking to. But no one was in the room but the two of them.

 _ **Oh, I must have fallen asleep.**_ It said nonchalantly, almost not even seeming sorry about it.

"You can't fall asleep, too!" The child yelled back.

 _ **Kid, calm down! We'll try again tomorrow night. That's all there is to it.**_ His demon said in a stern voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Mug steamed, throwing a tantrum. If he had been his mutated version, fire would have come out of his head for sure. Fists pounded the sheets as he yelled at the invisible creature. "You're not the one who's effected by these nightmares!"

 _ **Mugman!**_ It now yelled. For the parasitic creature realized that the child was talking out loud again. And he could tell it was making Cuphead feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't yell at me!" He pouted back.

 _ **Mugman!**_

"WHAT?!" Mug yelled, nearly at the top of his lungs. It was only then did he realize what his demon was trying to tell him. His body language immediately changed when he saw Cup inching away from him. Cuphead's face was painted heavily with concern and confusion. The young mug quickly un-balled his fists and curled his eyes down into sympathy instead of anger.

"Oh, uh, Cuphead!" Mugman now stuttered out. How was he going to explain this sudden outburst? Mug could only hope the truth wouldn't be too shocking for his big brother. "This isn't what it looks like! You see, it isn't the demon giving me nightmares. It's something else. And I'd asked my demon to keep a lookout for it. Unfortunately, he fell asleep too!" The mug child grumbled at its dark creature, whom just silently did its equivalent of rolling the eyes at this comment.

"So, the demon talks to you now?" The red cup questioned as he stopped backing away. His little brother promptly nodded at this question. "What exactly does it tell you?"

"He tells me about where he came from and comments about what goes on in my life." The little mug explained as if it was no big deal. Like it was completely normal. Cuphead had wanted Mug to control the demon. Never did he think such a feat would entail the creature talking back. What if it wasn't really telling Mugman the truth? Was it just trying to brainwash the little mug into thinking that violent actions were okay? No. Hearing voices was just not good, Cup thought. And he intended to make his opinion known.

"Hearing voices isn't good, Mugman. What if it tells you to hurt yourself? Or worse!" The young cup urged. He could only hope that his sibling was telling the truth. That it didn't truly bully the mug child into lying to him about this.

"Oh, no he wouldn't do that." Mug replied with absolute confidence. His big brother was thankful that he seemed so confident about it, but there was still something that didn't sell him on the "all was well" act. Poor Mugman could tell this and begged Cuphead to believe him. "Please, Cuphead! You have to believe me! I'm not crazy!"

"Okay, Mugs." Came the young cup's response. He wasn't sure how else to reply. Being negative would only cause the little mug doubt. On the other hand, being too positive may mean that he was neglecting an important issue. "I'm gonna go back to bed now. Let me know if you need anything. Just don't beat me with your pillow when I do." Mugman watched as the red cup returned to his own bed. The mug child felt hurt that his brother did not fully believe him. He watched as Cup rolled over on his side, facing away from him.

 _ **Good going, kid. Not only does the kettle think you're crazy, but now Cuphead does too.**_ The demon commented as its host lay back down. Gloved hands wrapped his pillow around his head to keep himself from crying.


	26. Friend or Foe?

The next morning arrived all too soon and Kettle was off on another business trip to the mainland. He had said goodbye to Cuphead, but not Mugman since he was not up yet. The elderly kettle had let his boy sleep in these past few days due to the stress of his nightmares. Cup waited patiently for his sibling to get up so they could play together. Elder Kettle had thought about enlisting one of their neighbors to ensure that the boys did not wander off again. In the end, he decided not to. That perhaps they deserved another chance to prove their loyalty and trust to their grandpa. Even just one day of obedience was a success in Kettle's book.

Once Mugman got up, he suggested that they go outside to play. The little mug was tired of being confined to his home, but at least he could still enjoy being outside without disobeying their guardian.

After a few friendly competitions of yo-yo tricks, Mug told Cuphead to count to twenty while he went to hide. The cup brothers enjoyed a good hour of one of their classic favorites. Cup eventually got bored and wanted a different game. His attention span certainly didn't last as long as his little brother's.

"Tag! You're it!" The little mug shouted as he poked his sibling's chest. His brown boots then thumped loudly against the grassy ground as he sprinted away.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play, huh?" Cuphead teased as he gave chase. "Come here, you little nut! I'm going to give you a noogie when I get you!"

"You have to catch me first!" Mugman stuck his tongue out, slowing down for a second. He allowed his big brother to catch up a bit before dashing off again. The little mug knew fully well that he could run faster than Cup when he was trying. Mug heard the footsteps behind him slow and eventually stop.

"What's wrong, Cuphead? Running out of steam already?" The young mug looked over his shoulder to find empty woods. His run came to a halt as he started to breathe heavily from his sprinting. "Huh? Cuphead? Where'd you go?"

"Gotcha!" Yelled the red cup as he launched himself out of a bush, tackling his little brother to the ground. They tumbled along the ground a few feet roaring with laughter. Cuphead made sure he was on the top of the pile of glass when they stopped. He didn't like to let his little brother pin him if he could help it. The young cup would allow such actions if there were others around so that he seemed like a good sport. But nowadays, Mugman felt confident that he could pin Cuphead if he wanted to. His daily training sessions kept his mind and body active, giving him exercise so that he stayed resilient and flexible.

Just then, the cup brothers heard other voices laughing. They immediately ceased their activity to find out who else was around. Cup quickly spotted the source of the voices. Mug's gaze followed his sibling's as they traveled to a group of kids that he hoped he wouldn't see around his house again. The spoon and his gang stood at the border of their home territory looking in at them.

"I'll be right back, Mugs." Cuphead said as he got off the little mug. "I'm just going to say hi." He then sprinted off toward the other children. Cup seemed to run faster in their direction than he did when he was chasing his little brother, or so Mug thought.

"Cuphead, wait!" The mug child called as he stood up and raced after his brother. He didn't really want him to be tempted by these children to do something he they would both regret. Cup raced between two closely situated trees and then leapt over a bush that was knee-height. Mugman did not leap like his sibling did. This resulted in him stepping in a trap that had been laid out for him. In an instant, a net wrapped around his body and sat suspended between the two trees. The little mug yelped in surprise as his right arm dangled out of one of the openings. Rope closed in on his glass body, making him feel a bit claustrophobic. It threatened to crumple him up into his self.

"Mugs!" Cuphead gasped and turned around when he realized what had just happened. The spoon and his gang laughed as they approached the cup brothers. Mug noticed that they all seemed to be carrying small pebbles in their hands. The utensil juggled his up and down as he sneered at the mug child.

"Always the naïve one, eh, little mug?" It taunted, glaring at the suspended glass body. The young mug decided to play along to see if they would let him down.

"Very funny! You got me good, guys! Can you let me down now?" He nervously chuckled. For the young mug was not sure if they would be willing to lend a hand or not. The spoon did not say a word. Instead, it just made a gesture with its head. The rest of the kids began to launch their stones at the tied-up mug.

"Ow! Ow! Cut it out, would you?" Mugman cried as the pebbles bounced off his head, arm, and torso. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away from the firing squad. But it was impossible to block any strikes from pelting him. There was just no way he could provide protection for himself while he was all tied up.

"Hey, big nose!" They began to taunt and bully.

"Are you gonna cry?"

"Little crybaby has to stay home cuz he's not trusted!"

"Hey clown nose! You gonna run away to the circus?"

Cuphead was just beside himself that his peers would do this to his brother. He had never seen them bully Mug like this before. This was new to him, but all too familiar to Mugman. They had always bullied the little mug in secret to keep him in line with the group. Many a time had the mug child tried to tell on them for doing something they shouldn't have been. But the group always had a way of preventing it from happening. This was the first time they did not act secretive about it. For they saw Mugman as a freak, and that was no secret among the citizens of Inkwell. Both Mug and his demon were getting pretty annoyed at this group of children.

 _ **Bunch of maggots!**_ The dark creature grumbled from within.

 _Don't worry, I'll get us down._

The young mug brought out a set of claws and secretly began to cut through the ropes with the arm closed in the trap.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Cuphead spat at the spoon and his followers. "Let him down now!"

Mug unconsciously cocked his head to the side as he felt the demon inspecting the spoon child.

 _ **The spoon acts mean to you, but I sense it is scared.**_ It observed.

 _Scared of me?_ The child wondered.

 _ **Sort of. I don't think that's the main source of it though. I won't be sure unless you make contact with him. Taunt it over and grab at it when he does.**_

 _Oh, this is going to feel good_! Mugman grinned as he planned how he might insult the utensil. He prepared himself for the spoon to chuck its stone.

"Sure, just one more, Cups." It replied to the cup before turning back to the mug child. "Your clown car is waiting for you, little teacup!" The stone came sailing towards the little mug's glass body. His gloved hand swung out in front and easily grabbed the pebble as it neared.

"Whatta ya know? Its got brains but no physical skills at all." Mug insulted right back. The spoon turned a bright shade of red, now feeling embarrassed and insecure.

"Ooooohhhh!" The other children cooed mockingly at their own leader. It was as if he had just lost his status in an instant. The utensil sensed this and tried to act tough. To prove that he wasn't weak or worthless.

"Why I oughta wring that little neck of yours!" It hissed at the mug child.

"I'd like to see you try!" Mugman taunted even further. He was smiling on the inside knowing that he had hit one of the child's weak points. The spoon, however, just huffed. It then attempted to puff out its chest as it marched up to the net. Just as planned, Mug reached out for the little rich boy, catching his red and white checkered tie. An instant look of fear came over the spoon's face. It immediately pushed the mug's arm away from him. Both the little mug and his demon could feel an old and festering fear from within the child as it touched them.

 _ **Do you sense his fear, Mugman?**_ The demon asked.

 _Yeah…._

 _ **It fears someone close to him.**_ It added.

"Wait….do you fear your father?" Mug asked him. The utensil's fear turned into utter horror as his deepest secret had been uncovered. Never had he ever shared his true feelings with any of his peers. And now he intended to try and cover it up, act like nothing had ever happened. That he was a happy and ordinary boy.

"Th-that's a lie! The mug doesn't know what he's talking about!" It stuttered out, but clearly scared of the truth surfacing.

"Of course!" Mugman realized. "He tries to make you like him, doesn't he? You don't dare disobey him so you take out your emotions on others." The spoon's father was a fork of quality tastes. Forkington only desired to be among others that he considered "grade A people". According to him, there were grade A people and then there was everyone else. Only high-class individuals were allowed to be his friends. He dismissed everyone else as flawed and imperfect. Forkington saw himself as a perfect person, a utensil of high-quality. And, rightfully so, wanted his son to be that way, too. Unknown to everyone else on the island, Forkington made his boy study hard and enforced proper manners and etiquette upon him. Technically, Spoonfred was not supposed to be out with other students, let alone pranking others. That was just not the behavior that grade A class people participated in. So, the little spoon always had to go behind his father's back and sneak off to be with his buddies.

"Shut up!" Spoonfred hissed back, turning an even brighter red.

"If you let me down, I'll help you." Mugman offered. "You don't have to live under that oppression." The spoon finally composed himself from the utter embarrassment and spat back.

"I ain't gonna let you down!"

"I thought you might say that….so I took the liberty of letting myself down." By this time, the young mug had cut through enough sections of the rope to allow himself to drop out. The children gasped as his brown boots thudded against the short and firm grass of their lawn. Mug stared them down, hoping they would be smart enough to know to stay away from him.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt us!" The frog siblings croaked. "He said so himself yesterday!" Mugman silently grumbled in frustration. Perhaps a threat would send them running.

"I won't as long as you get away from my home. And leave me and my brother alone!" A growl rose in his throat. The prankster gang began to back away from the monstrous mug child. "And I suggest you make haste!" He said, bringing his claws out. Mug held up his claws at head level for all of the children to see. For some odd reason, they still hesitated to run away. Mugman could not understand what was not clear about "stay away from my home!" Cuphead saw his brother's hostile body language and instinctively put himself in front of the group.

"Don't hurt them, Mugs!" He cried out, stretching his arms outward in a protective manner. The growl in the child's mug instantly ceased as his big brother acted protectively toward them. Mug's eyes curled down in confusion. Why didn't Cuphead understand that he was protecting him? Why was he so insistent that no harm should come to this group of bullies? It just didn't make sense to the mug child.

"Cuphead, why are you protecting them? They've bullied me and so many others for years! It's time that they are put in their place!" Mugman voiced his opinion, which now meant something to the prankster group. They had never let him go so far as to tell an adult what they were doing. But now that he had the demon, Mug now had the upper-hand when dealing with pretty much anyone. That meant he could dispose of this group of kids with ease if he so desired. And Cuphead knew that, which was why he tried to put himself in the middle of the two opposing sides.

"I won't let you lay a claw on them!" Cup said firmly. The red cup's words stung as they traveled to the little mug's heart. Mugman now felt neglected, that he was choosing these kids over him.

 _ **Why are they still not running away?**_ The demon wondered. _**Cuphead's definitely not helping right now. Perhaps we should provide a demonstration of our might?**_

The young mug nodded with an intent look on his face, determined to show his sibling how bad of an influence this gang was. Without a second thought, Mug jumped over the group with the help of the parasitic creature. They all gasped as the glass body sailed over them without much effort. He slowly turned his mug back around to reveal his piercing yellow eyes and thorn-like fangs. One growl was all it took to send them all scattering. The children shrieked in panic, running around in circles, some too scared to think straight. Mug saw one of the frogs hopping towards his home.

 _Not that way, you don't!_ He silently yelled as his boots thumped up behind the amphibian. It quickly veered in a different direction when it heard the mutated mug behind him. Mugman watched as it hopped right for the spoon.

"Outta my way, Spoonfred!" It croaked as its scaly body collided with the other child's. The sterling silver body of the utensil collapsed to the ground. It stared in fear as the mutated mug stared back. Mug saw the child's body shaking and changed his hard stare to a sympathetic one. The growl in his throat ceased. Spoonfred's body language reminded him much of how he would react when very scared. It made him realize that he and the spoon were much more alike than either one of them would have admitted in the moment. Mugman retracted a handful of claws before gently holding out the hand, offering the utensil child help. But the spoon did not see that he was trying to help. All Spoonfred saw was the scary glowing eyes and sharp teeth. The shaking body picked itself off the ground and sprinted away at top speed. With all of the intruders gone, Mug reverted himself back to normal.

"Mugman, how could you?" Spat Cuphead's voice from behind him. "You did that on purpose!" The young cup was clearly insulted that his little brother scared off his other friends. Mug, however, just kept his cool. He knew that starting another argument was not something to be desired.

"Yes, I did." The little mug said nonchalantly with a slight nod. "It's better that you stay away from them anyway. They are just a bad influence for you." But Mugman's calmness only made his sibling even madder. He felt that Mug was acting like an adult, and a bit too much like Elder Kettle for his liking.

"Who are you? Elder Kettle?" He accused. "I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!"

"Why are you mad at me for protecting you? It's not like I actually hurt them!" Mug's voice raised slightly as he explained what had happened.

"I don't need you to look after me! Not now, not ever!" Cuphead yelled right in his little brother's face. It was as if a metaphorical dagger had just pierced the young mug's heart. Not needed? Does Cupheaad really not care? Tears nearly burst from the mug child's eyes at the harsh words. It broke his heart, but also caused him anger to know that Cup wouldn't listen to him even at the most important of times. Mugman finally lost his composure.

"Then just go if they mean so much to you!" Mug yelled back. "If you don't need me, then I don't need you!" His arms crossed in front of his chest as he turned away from his ungrateful sibling. The young cup merely huffed before taking off in the direction Spoonfred went. As soon as his brother's footsteps were out of earshot, the tears finally came down the child's mug. Mugman gave a distressed grunt as he kicked up a small patch of grass.

 _Was protecting him really the wrong choice?_ He wondered as his cheeks were stained with even more tears.

 _ **Whether he wants us to or not, we should go after him. Protecting Cuphead is our job after all.**_ The demon assured him. It felt that the child was still crying

 _ **Don't worry, Mugs. He didn't really mean it. You know him. He always sees the error of his ways after the fact.**_

Gloved hands wiped away the rest of his tears before he raced off in the direction his brother went.

"Cuphead! Cuphead, where are you? Come back!" He called out. Mugman headed toward the middle section of the island. He knew that Spoonfred's home was at the far end of the island. And that was where Cuphead would have gone, too. Also unfortunate for the child, Cagney's territory stretched to the very end of the current section. Meaning there was no way to avoid stepping into the flower's territory when crossing over into the other part. The little mug was almost to the end of the carnation's land when, who would show up but Cagney himself. Green roots stacked on top of one another and blocked the child's path. Brown boots skidded to a stop when the flower emerged from between two trees. When standing still, Cagney's stem could look like a type of tree as well. Mug watched as the flower's glare seemed to glow even in the shade of the branches.

"You've got some nerve coming back here!" Cagney hissed as he approached the mug child whom he considered to be trespassing on his territory.

"Please just let me by, Cagney!" Mugman huffed. "I'm looking for-!"

"Hilda again?" The flower finished the mug's sentence. He just assumed that the child wanted to see the female again. His green stem then leaned down so that his face would be level with the young mug's. "You're not going anywhere near her!" The carnation poked Mug in the chest with a leafy finger. Mugman's face was latent with annoyance of the flower. But then he realized that getting angry with it would only cause the flower to lose his temper. The little mug took a deep breath to compose himself before answering with the truth.

"Actually, no. Cuphead ran off and I have to make sure he's not in trouble."

"Cuphead was just following the little rich boy." The carnation explained, crossing his arms. For he did not truly believe that was why the mug child was out there.

"So you've seen them!" Mug gave a sigh of relief. "Did they go that way?" A small gloved finger pointed towards the middle of the island, and also where his roots lay.

"Yeah." He replied but did not proceed to move his vine-like roots. Mugman tried once again to reach Cagney's logical side. The child thought that perhaps talking with him before he exploded with rage was a good idea. It never listened if its tolerance level had dropped to zero.

"Why are you so jealous of me, Cagney? All you have to do is treat others with respect and kindness if you want it back. Especially Hilda. She considers you and I some of her closest friends. If only you could be a bit more understanding of others feelings, then you would have her trust. And those are her words, not mine." Mug explained. The carnation just stared at the mug child, realizing that it was being more mature than he. Cagney had been so blinded by his impulse to protect Hilda that he had forgotten what an intelligent and kind young man Mugman really was. And how they had been friends for months after he and Cuphead released him from his debt. Cagney admired the child's persistence to still be friends despite the fact that he lashed out at him for no good reason. Perhaps he now understood why Hilda thought so much of the mug child.

 _ **Come on, Mugman! We don't have time for this!**_ The demon urged.

The carnation gave a heavy sigh of guilt before responding to the little mug's speech.

"Maybe you're right, Mugman." His stem and roots relaxed as his anger faded away. "Maybe we should start over." A leafy hand reached out for the young mug. The flower wanted to make contact with him to show that he really meant it this time. That he wasn't going to trick him into a pile of constricting roots.

 _ **If that thing touches us, I'm going to pluck its petals!**_ Mug's creature growled inside him. For it still did not trust the carnation that previously hurt them for no reason. A bubbling sensation grew in Mugman's head as the demon grew restless. Gloved hands seized his mug as he nearly doubled over from the parasitic creature's powerful influence.

"No! No, you can't!" The child cried out loud. "Don't you get it? He's trying to apologize!" Cagney recoiled his hand at the mug's reaction. He stared down at the young mug. For the first time, he truly realized how big of a struggle it was for the child to control the demon's impulses. That Mugman truly had no control over his body during the incident at the market. But it seemed as though he had come a long way since then. The little glass body shook as the mug child attempted to control the dark entity within him. Mug's eyes were squeezed shut in pure concentration. Cagney proceeded to flatten any and all thorns on his body to show the creature that he was serious and posed no threat to it.

"Here, look. I have no thorns on me. I'll even clear the path for you." The green roots rumbled and shook the earth as they buried themselves back underground. With no weapons visible, Cagney tried to make contact again. Both of the voices in Mugman's head saw the leafy hand come toward them again.

 _ **So…. It really means it this time?**_

"Yes, just calm down." Mug said in a calm and gentle tone. His small gloved hand reached out and rested on two of the flower's fingertips. A smile formed on each of their faces as they realized their misunderstanding was behind them. That they were friends once again.


	27. A Quick Detour

During the mug and carnation's conversation, Hilda had also been around in the area. She sat under a tree near her observatory with a book, brushing up on her knowledge of location-specific weather phenomena. In particular, she was reading the section about the aurora borealis and how it was the brightest when contrasted against an arctic tundra. Unknown to her, a large black creature rested in the tree above her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Came a male voice from above the witch. It had a thick Hungarian accent like a traditional vampire would have.

"Huh?" She wondered aloud and looked up. The black creature hung upside down from a branch using the talons on its two feet. A large, round head emerged from its folded-up wings and looked down upon Hilda. This creature seemed to resemble a bat somewhat. However, it did not have any fur. Just thick black skin all over its body. Two large bat ears twitched as it listened intently to its surroundings. The bat nostrils were also very large for smelling the blood of wounded prey from many miles away. Its lips drew back as it smiled, showing large white fangs. They gleamed from the strong sunlight pouring down over Inkwell. The head craned around like an owl's as it got a good look at her.

 _(Inspired by this unused boss for the game, my version looks like a hybrid between a bat and a dinosaur. The face would be more bat-like with the nostrils attached to the face and large, semi-floppy ears. Essentially, the only features that would stay the same are the color scheme, head shape, and hands attached to the red wings.)_

"Who are you?" She asked, a bit nervous of this new face on the island. Its large head and set of chompers alone were enough to intimidate anyone of equal or lesser size.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" The demonic bat then dropped to the ground, landing on its feet. It shook the very earth that the witch sat upon. Hilda immediately jumped up in alarm, instantly forgetting about her book that dropped to the ground and closed up. She wanted to be able to run away or lash out at it if need be. Her body backed away a bit as the creature landed a bit too close for her liking.

"My name is Hexter." It introduced itself. A four-fingered hand that was attached to his wing pointed to himself. The underside of the bat's wings was a bright red color, just like the inside of its ears. "Who are you, my dear?"

"Hilda." The witch answered as she continued to back away slowly, not taking her eyes off the creature or turning her back to it. Hexter noticed the female eyeing his fangs and talons. His legs were thick and muscular. Almost as if they came directly from a dinosaur instead of the stubby legs of a bat. Black claws tapped the grassy ground as the demonic bat thought about tearing into her flesh. He was also aware that the human could easily deduce this intention. And he wasn't about to let her slip away that easy.

"Say, would you like to go for a nice flight?" Hexter offered as his right hand grabbed the female's arm. Hilda saw the bat licking its teeth.

"N-no thanks! Please let go!" She said, almost on the verge of panicking. The witch tried in vain to slip her arm out of the creature's grip.

"No? You should be honored. I don't usually offer my meals a ride." It sneered, showing its fangs in a devious smile. The oversized nostrils twitched as it took in the female's scent. "Especially to such sweet-smelling blood! I haven't had human blood in ages!" The bat confessed, only making himself even more excited to tear into the witch. "I was supposed to be going to Inkwell Hell, but I think I can spare a moment for such a delicious morsel!"

Its grip seemed to tighten around her limb, ensuring that she wouldn't escape. This only made poor Hilda even more scared than she already was. But Hilda was not one to go down without a fight, even if she was scared.

"Let me go! I'm warning you!" She shouted in the bat's face. The human tried to be confident, but Hexter could still hear the fear in her voice.

"A threat from a human!" He laughed. "How cute!"

Without another word, Hilda swiftly brought up her foot. It hit the demonic bat square between the nostrils. The four-fingered hand let her go as it recoiled from the impact. Hexter rubbed the back of his hand along his nostrils to make sure the lesser creature had not made him bleed. The attack caught him off guard and allowed the witch a head-start for her observatory. Hexter flapped his mighty wings a couple times and took flight. It only took him a couple seconds to catch up with the human that tried her best to run for cover. Gleaming fangs grabbed the collar of her red dress. Hilda's slippers continued in a running motion as they were lifted off the ground. She screeched in fear as the bat climbed upward into the sky.

"Put me down!" The witch demanded. Hexter merely laughed at her through closed teeth. "Someone help!" Her arms tried to feel behind her in hopes that she could pry the teeth off her clothing before they got too high. But its teeth were too powerful to be budged.

Cagney and Mugman heard the female's cry for help just as they were having their moment of understanding. They both looked in the direction of the voice.

"That sounded like Hilda!" The flower exclaimed.

"Help!" She cried as the demonic bat ascended above the trees.

 _ **Forget what I said earlier! Cuphead can wait for a minute. The female needs us now!**_ Mug's demon explained with an urgent tone in his voice. Almost as if he shared some sort of care for her just like its host. _**But how can we get enough height to catch them?**_

The young mug watched as the bat-like creature started to fly further and further away.

 _I certainly can't jump that far…_

Cagney reached for the nearest tree and swooped up an armful of acorns. He prepared to chuck the small projectiles in the bat's direction.

 _ **No, you idiot!**_ The parasitic creature growled at the flower internally. Mugman realized that Cagney could not hear his and had to say something himself.

"Cagney don't! You might hit Hilda!" He yelled up to the carnation.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Cagney spat back, dropping the acorns on the ground above his roots. Mug looked past the bright yellow face and up to the unknown creature that was still flying away.

"Throw me…." The little mug muttered to himself. That was how he would get enough height to save Hilda without endangering her by sending projectiles.

"What?"

"Throw me, Cagney!" He repeated loudly, staring the flower in the eyes intently.

But the flower was uncertain that it was the safest idea regarding the situation.

"Throw a child? But I don't-!"

"Cagney, you have to throw me now before they get too far away!" He reiterated to the carnation. Instead of arguing further, a leafy hand picked up Mugman. Cagney took a second to aim before launching the mug child soaring through the sky. Mug stretched his arms out with hands wide open as he came speeding toward the demonic bat's backside. His glass body landed on the black hairless body, immediately grabbing at the very large and very sensitive ears. Pulling as hard as he could, the bat ears were yanked backwards. Its dome-like head followed as it screamed in agony.

"Aaaaagghh!" It roared, dropping Hilda from its jaws.

Meanwhile, Cagney moved himself forward to be ready to catch the female. She screeched in fear as her frail human body came plummeting toward the ground. A large pool of green coils circled around and created a landing pad for her. The human slid along the roots like a giant slide until she slowly came to a stop on the ground.

"Are you alright, Hilda?" Cagney asked.

"Cagney?" She replied in surprise and slowly stood up. "….I think so."

"Good! Now I must go catch someone else." The flower said before shuffling himself along again, not giving any other explanation. Hilda instinctively followed the carnation to help out if she could. The female looked up and saw the little mug riding on the back of the dangerous creature that had just tried to abduct her.

"Mugman?!" She cried out in utter shock. How on earth did he get up there? She wondered. The child was now in danger because of his desire to save her. And this struck fear into the witch's heart. Hilda knew she would feel awful if something happened to Mugman because of her.

High in the sky, Hexter finally recovered from his screaming fit.

"You made me drop my meal!" He hissed at his unknown passenger. "Now you're going to pay!" The black body began to spin horizontally as it traveled even farther upward. It hoped to throw the pesky little mug off its back. Poor Mugman hung on to the bat's ears for dear life. He could feel his grip starting to slip off. His body had already lost contact with the larger one. The little gloved hands slid ever so silently off the tips of the ears. As soon as the intruder had let go, Hexter immediately took a nosedive to go after it. Mugman yelped in fear as it plummeted downwards after him.

How on earth does a young cup find his way up into the sky? The demonic bat was bewildered at where this little creature could have come from. He was both impressed and embarrassed at the thought of being interrupted by such a small and insignificant child. It had guts, that's for sure. Guts that he was ready to gobble up.

Mug watched as the wide and spacious mouth opened up as it neared him. A small growl of annoyance emitted from its throat. Or was it his stomach saying that it was hungry? In a moment of panic, the young mug let loose two fistfuls of dark blue magic. The powerful attack exploded on the bat's head, causing it to screech in pain and swerve off its planned course. Its collision with the creature's head caused an explosion that echoed over the range of Inkwell. Mugman felt the whoosh of the fangs narrowly missing his body. He began to breathe a sigh of relief when he felt something sharp and muscular grab his arm. Black talons wrapped around the mug child's skinny arm. Mug felt his body get tossed up into the air. It summersaulted over and over again. In a matter of seconds, the land and sky had passed by his view a good twenty to thirty times. The little mug spun so fast that his straw stayed in and only minimal liquid spilled out. As he came back down, the claws grabbed onto his arm yet again. It jolted him to the point that he thought his arm might get ripped off. Hexter then tossed him back into the air, spiraling just as fast as before.

 _ **It's trying to disorient us!**_ The demon hissed.

 _Yeah!_ Mug answered before getting caught and thrown a third time. _It's working!_

 _ **Calm yourself, Mugman. Keep your eyes on the opponent and strike it in a vulnerable spot.**_

The little mug forced himself to stop spinning as he reached peak height when gravity began to kick in. Mug closed his eyes to adjust his vision. When he opened them back up, he zeroed in on a patch of skin above the creature's eyes. Summoning claws to his left hand, he winded up and used the fall to deliver even more power to his strike. Hexter hovered in that same spot, dumbfounded that the child was able to escape from the spin cycle. It didn't even react until after the mug's claws raked across its head. The demonic bat roared in agony as it began to bleed. Mugman continued to fall past the creature that would have caught him if he had not done that. He screeched in fear as he was rapidly approaching the ground.

His glass body suddenly came to a halt as it made contact with something soft and green. Mug slowly pushed himself to sit up and found himself on the flower's hands, staring into the great yellow face of Cagney. His orange petal-mane seemed to shine as both of the creatures gave a sigh of relief. The carnation then placed the child on the ground. The little mug swayed back and forth a bit, regaining his balance.

Hexter, on the other hand, began to fly away. He didn't get far when blood started to seep into his eyes. The red liquid stung and caused him to squeeze them shut. Rapidly losing height, the black body collapsed onto the ground. Hands swiped across his eyes to relieve himself of the stinging sensation that burned his eyes. However, it didn't stop the stinging that was the source of the blood.

Cagney swooped up another handful of acorns and began to chuck them forward. Now that there was no one else to worry about, he threw them as fast and as hard as he could. The bat groaned in annoyance as the projectiles bounced off his back.

"No snack is worth this much trouble!" He grumbled before taking flight again.

"And stay away!" Cagney yelled, acting tough to impress his friends. The flower then turned back to the mug and witch as he was sure the demonic bat would not come back.

"Are you okay, Hilda?" Mugman asked her.

"I'm fine. The real question is: are you okay?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thank you." She said, looking between her two saviors with a large smile on her face. "Both of you."

"It was Mugman's idea to be launched up there to save you." The carnation explained, knowing that Mugman was the one who deserved most of the credit. Hilda then turned back to the child.

"That was really risky." The witch said in all seriousness. "You could have been killed!" She placed a sympathetic hand on the mug child's arm. Mug recoiled back as a stinging sensation seized his arm. He winced as he realized he had actually been injured in the skirmish. The opposite hand instinctively pressed hard on the wound.

"You're hurt!" She gasped.

"Don't worry, Hilda! It's just a scratch! Really!" He tried to convince her that it was nothing to worry about. But the witch didn't believe him and neither did the carnation. Hilda gently reached out to remove the hand from the scratch wound so she could see it better. Mugman let her move his hand out of the way. He knew that trying to hide it from the female was impossible. For she could be just as stubborn as Cuphead when she felt something should be her concern. The three of them looked on as the mug's white life liquid pooled at a spot high on the arm where his shirt had been torn. Mug tried to steady his breathing so that he wouldn't be tempted to touch at the wound and make it worse. Concentrating on something else would help take his mind off the pain that festered on his arm.

"Stay right there, Mugman. I think I have something that will help." Cagney said as he shuffled off to retrieve said item. This left the witch and mug to stare at one another. In particular, Hilda stared at the bleeding wound on the child's arm. She couldn't help but feel that it was partially her fault that the poor boy got hurt. Mugman could feel the silence becoming a bit too awkward, so he broke it by saying a few kind words.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He confessed. "I don't know what I would've done if it had eaten you. I would never be able to forgive myself, that's for sure." Hilda interrupted the little mug's speech and pulled him into a hug. Mug's eyes grew wide at the sudden gesture of gratitude and affection. She held the child tightly to her torso. The young mug slowly wrapped his arms around the female, not wanting to let this moment slip by too fast. His eyes drooped closed in content.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, you crazy boy!" The witch said, still sounding very serious.

"I will if it saves you." Mugman said humbly as they continued to embrace one another. The mug child's demon could sense a heavy grief over the female's heart. It was not new. The source was somewhere in the past, the parasitic creature could tell.

 _ **She has suffered a great loss.**_ The demon told its host. _**What it is, I don't know.**_

This made the child wonder if it might have something to do with the reason she made a deal with the Devil. As far as he knew, she had never shared the story of how or why it happened to anyone. They then exited their embrace. A gloved hand was placed on Mug's cheek.

"My little hero." Hilda said as she gently caressed his mug.

"I've got an herb that will lessen the pain." They heard Cagney's voice approach. The witch stepped to the side as the flower came forth with a large leaf that had been smothered in a clear gel on one side. "It's probably going to feel cold for the first few minutes." He warned as his leafy hands went to wrap the leaf bandage around the mug's arm. "Try not to do any drastic movements and it shouldn't leak either." The leaf was so large that it easily wrapped around the skinny, glass arm. Its two ends were tied together to make sure it was nice and tight against Mugman's wound. The little mug stared at the leaf bandage for a couple seconds before turning back to the carnation.

"Thanks, Cagney. It feels better already." Mug thanked him.

"Well, now that the excitement is over, why don't I help you find Cuphead?" The carnation offered. The young mug was surprised that Cagney was being so friendly after what they had recently went through.

"Really? You would?"

"You can count me in, too!" Hilda added. Joy filled the child's heart as he realized he now had friends again. Mugman could not remember the last time he had felt this happy to be surrounded by friends that were not his family members. The three of them then set off to find the other cup child. Cagney and Hilda followed close behind the little mug, waiting for him to direct them in different directions. They had reached the border of the first section when they heard Cup's voice ring out through the forest.

"Help! Please!"

Mugman followed the source of his brother's cries to find that he had fallen victim to another one of Spoonfred's suspended net traps. The mug child and his friends stayed out of sight for a few seconds as they watched Cuphead try to swing himself to grab the tree branch that housed the rope that held him aloft. His gloved fingers barely missed the branch in his latest attempt to get free. A sigh of defeat emitted from the cup child. Mug then approached his suspended sibling, motioning for the witch and flower to stay back for a little. They nodded in understanding as the little mug made his presence known. Cuphead immediately made eye contact with his little brother, feeling relieved that someone was here to help. But then his heart sank when he remembered their last conversation. He had told Mugman that he didn't need him. Boy, was that far from the truth now. It was such a stupid mistake, Cuphead thought. He just hoped his little brother would forgive him.

"Hey, Mugs." Cup said sheepishly as the net still swung around and began to rotate. He craned his cup around to see his brother again. "Do you think you could get me down?" Mug, however, just gave him an annoyed look as he crossed his arms across his chest. It would take more than just a hello to convince Mugman to let him down. Mug felt that he was owed an apology before proceeding to help his big brother. It was only fair since he would have been safe if only he had listened to Mugman. Going after Spoonfred was a mistake, Cuphead realized.

"I'm sorry for not believing you about our friends. Well, they're not really our friends…" The cup confessed as the net began to make another circle. "I just want you to know that you have my full trust. And I know I made you feel like you weren't important. Never will I choose someone over my brother. Not ever. I do need you, Mugman. And I'm sorry for not being there for you." The net twisted back around so that he faced his sibling. "I know I can be hard-headed, and a jerk, and a blabbermouth, and even a blockhead. But underneath all that I'm just…"

"Just like me." Mug finished. "I get it, Cups. You don't have to call yourself any more names. I accept your apology." He then went over to the rope holding his big brother aloft.

"Hey! Were you just waiting for me to call myself a blockhead?" The young cup playfully teased.

"Maybe." Mugman replied with a chuckle as he began to gently cut through the rope with his claws.

 _ **More like a glass head!**_ The demon chimed in.

"Glass head! That's a good one!" He laughed to himself.

"What was that, Mugs?" Cuphead urged, not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing, Cup." His little brother quickly replied. Mug then lowered him to the ground. The rope fell to the ground around him, allowing the young cup to stand up and get free from its clinging properties. Mugman smiled as he approached. Cup went to hug him when he noticed the leafy bandage wrapped around the mug child's arm.

"Mugs, what happened?" He questioned as his curious hands went to touch it. For he was concerned at why this unusual bandage was there. His sibling immediately shrank away to be spared of anymore pain due to someone touching it.

"No worries, bro. It's just a scratch!" The little mug explained, hoping that would satisfy Cup's curiosity. Cagney emerged forward now that the two cup brothers seemed to have had their moment of understanding.

"I suggest leaving the wrapping on for a few hours." He said, startling Cuphead. For the young cup had thought they were alone. But now he realized that both Cagney and Hilda had heard all that. "If it still stings, you can always come back for more spread."

"Thanks, Cagney. I think I'll be fine." He replied. His mug then turned to his sibling. "We should be getting back before Elder Kettle finds out that we strayed away from home again."

"Ah, being scofflaws, huh? I wouldn't expect anything less from you two!" The flower teased, swaying a leafy finger back and forth. "Don't hesitate to come back for anything plant related, or if you even just want to talk!"

"That's nice, Cagney." Mugman tenderly smiled. Cuphead stood there watching the conversation with his jaw dropped open. Since when did they start being friends again? "We'll see you later."

"Mugman!" Hilda called over. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Hilda. Do you mind, Cup?" Cuphead finally woke up from being in a trance while listening to their conversation. His cup merely nodded as he was still at a loss for words. Both Cuphead and Cagney left the scene to let the two have a moment together. Mug smiled as the female approached him. Her facial expression turned serious as she kneeled down. She could see the confusion on the child's face as she placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. His eyes glanced from the hand to her eyes.

"Mugman, if there's ever something wrong, you need to tell someone. I don't doubt that you have everything under control right now, but if anything ever comes up, just know that you can always talk to me, too. Please don't ever keep your feelings in. It could lead to something unintentional happening or…. It could be too late to change something that could've turned out differently." Her eyes started to tear up as she spoke to the mug child. "Promise….promise me that you'll never keep your feelings in! Always tell the truth!"

"I…I promise." Mug responded. He wasn't sure why this conversation was directed at him. It seemed like that was something Elder Kettle should be talking to him about, not Hilda.

"Good." The witch sniffed as she tried to hide a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Hilda then stood up and removed her hand from the child's shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Mugman." He watched as she walked away and back to her observatory.

 _What was all that about?_ Mugman wondered, scratching his head with a single finger. His brown boots wandered in the direction Cuphead went, which was also the way home.

 _ **It's a clue to her past, Mugman.**_ The demon told him _ **. Didn't you feel her grief when she told you that?**_

 _I guess I wasn't paying attention to that._

 _ **Something was held in for so long that by the time it came out, it was too late to reverse whatever had been done. It changed her.**_ _**Even though it happened a long time ago, she is still hurting in her heart. It seems that it won't ever be fully mended. But the bottom line is, she doesn't want you to make the same mistake.**_

 _I…I never knew that she was so sad. Hilda always seems so happy._

 _ **Don't worry, Mugman. We will protect her at all costs. Just like Cuphead.**_ The parasitic creature reassured him.

Sure, Cuphead and Hilda were on the list of people the demon wanted to protect. But what about Elder Kettle, the very person they were training for to gain his trust? It seemed to Mugman that the demon still did not respect his grandpa in any way. That he thought of him more as a thing than a real person with feelings. The demon seemed to understand that about Cuphead and Hilda. However, it seemed to be having trouble with accepting the fact that Elder Kettle was just the same as them.

The young mug dragged himself toward home with a heavy heart. When he saw Cuphead waving him over, the mug tried to put on a happy face. The cup brothers made their way home in plenty of time. Elder Kettle was still nowhere to be seen. Mugman made sure to sew up his shirt and remove the leaf bandage before his guardian returned. Cuphead kept on the lookout while his little brother did so, giving periodical updates. The wound itself seemed to have stopped bleeding by the time he had to take it off. When Cup gave the signal that Elder Kettle was almost home, Mug quickly put on his shirt and tossed out the leaf bandage where the kettle would not see it. Any evidence that they were out of their home was sure to get them in trouble again. So Mugman took every precaution he could think of to cover his tracks.

Kettle was never suspicious about them wandering off. The cup brothers acted natural and he believed them when they said it had been a boring day at home. Cup and Mug furtively winked at one another behind their guardian's back as he went about his usual business.


	28. The Deed Must Be Done!

Hexter flew on silent wings into the dark and arid environment of Inkwell Hell. The demonic bat vertically aligned his body as he stared at the casino and the entrance to the Devil's lair on its right. His talons crashed to the ground, ripping right through the red carpet that led to the casino. The sound carried far into the depths of Hell. It notified even the deepest sleepers of his presence. He stared at the casino with a look of disgust on his face. His ears twitched in irritation.

"Please…" Hexter grumbled at the flashy and tacky statue of the Devil's head that rested above the building's large title. He and the Devil certainly did not have the same tastes, that's for sure. While both creatures did indeed have big egos, their style of flaunting it differed greatly.

The demonic bat crawled himself along the ground using his feet and winged hands as he turned away from the customer-attracting building. For his purpose in life was much too important to step into such a gaudy structure. He made straight for the entrance to the Devil's lair. Hexter did not stop to look around. The bat was already late getting to his destination. If he had not diverted to try to pick up a snack, he would have arrived just on time. The mutated black bat stopped before the red and gold throne. A black gaseous shadow hovered above the seat. The Devil's humid cavern did not bother the bat in the least. For he was from the depths of Hell as well.

"You wished to see me, oh great one?" Hexter said as he bowed his head, trying to show respect.

"Yes! It's about time you got here! What took you so long?" The unforgiving voice of the Devil boomed. Two piercing yellow eyes appeared within the black cloud and looked down upon its minion. "And don't lie to me!"

The demon bat flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. His dome-like head raised slightly to look at the menacing eyes.

"I….went to have a snack." Hexter explained with his voice trembling. For he was scared to find out how the dark creature would react to his lame excuse for being late. "All was going well until a child stopped me!" He hissed.

"And I suppose that child was a mug and he gave you that scratch." The dark cloud said, being much calmer than expected.

"Is it really that bad?" Hexter asked, rubbing his head with a hand. It was still wet and felt like a few layers of skin had been peeled off. That scratch was a wound that the demon bat would not soon forget about. His marvelous dome being damaged was a great insult to him. "I'll-I'll kill that kid!" He roared, forgetting that he was in the presence of someone who thought himself greater. "I'll drink his blood and then shatter him into a million pieces!"

"Silence!" The eyes hissed. A high-pitched sonic noise rang throughout the cave that emanated from the black shadow. Hexter roared in agony and yanked on his ears. Trying to flatten them against his head, he wished they could come off so he didn't have to hear the Devil's punishment. The demonic bat pressed his head against the floor, still grappling to close his large and sensitive ears. It began to die down as the dark cloud approached its minion. Hexter could sense the Devil was standing in front of him before he even looked up.

"So you see my problem." The voice gurgled as the sonic scream simmered down even more. "The mug thwarts any of my attempts to take the kettle's life. I originally thought I could use the mug to do it for me. But his will is much stronger than anticipated." His voice began to trail off, almost seeming in awe of the child's strength of will. "That's why I need you to take out the kettle."

Hexter let go of his ears and went to stand up. The gaseous cloud could see that the bat was going to snap at him. A quick glare reminded his minion whom he was dealing with. Hexter's head sunk back down to the floor and merely shifted his eyes upward. He then attempted to reword his protest in a manner that did not seem insulting.

"If all your previous attempts have failed, then why do you think I could do it?"

"The child cannot fly." It stated. "Take the kettle up high where the mug can't reach you."

"That didn't stop him before…" The bat replied, removing his gaze away from the yellow eyes. "He still found a way up there."

The Devil was getting tired of his minion's whining and excuses. He would put an end to the explanations that planted doubt into the demon bat's mind.

"Do what you must!" The cloud roared. Its eyes narrowed as they seemed to float down towards Hexter's head. "I want that kettle dead! Kill both of them if you have to! And don't come back empty handed! I want to be able to hold their heads in my claws!" Hexter looked the black shadow up and down, wondering just how he was going to do that. He didn't even seem to have a body at this point, let alone any hands to grab things with. The Devil could see that he was silently questioning this and put an end to it.

"Never mind the details! Just do it!"

"Yes, sir!" The demon bat squeaked and crawled himself out of the cavern, basically sliding across the ground. He wasted no time in escaping the monster that had invaded his personal space. Once its minion was out of sight, the dark cloud turned and made for its throne. It hovered above the seat yet again and began to grumble to itself.

"This is becoming tiresome, Mugman. I am almost fully healed from our previous battle. If I have to kill you with own claws, believe me, it will be painful!"


	29. Battle at Mt Inkwell

Mugman and Elder Kettle made their way up the mountain yet again to begin another training session. Kettle was a few paces ahead of his boy as Mug took his time, kicking small pebbles around to occupy himself as he talked with his demon.

 _Today's going to be the day!_ The little mug beamed. _We're going to show Elder Kettle just how far we've come!_

 _ **If you're thinking of forcing me to embrace the kettle with affections, you're wrong!**_ It grumbled to its host.

 _Oh, no he doesn't need to hug you or anything. I just want you to be okay with having him around and protect him if I say so._

 _ **Very well. Just as long as he doesn't try to shower me with any sappy affections. It's just weird…and unnatural to be given a hug from someone whom you've considered an adversary.**_ The child ignored that last part. He hoped that it didn't see Elder Kettle like that anymore.

 _I think we can work with that._ Mug silently replied as he hopped over a soccer ball sized rock. A large smile plastered on his face. _Boy, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees our teamwork!_

 _ **Sh!**_ The demon hushed him. _**I hear something.**_

The mug child stopped moving and attempted to listen through the ground like the parasitic creature had done before. He listened with his feet and picked up on a set of footsteps with a third and lighter tap in between the two vibrations of the feet.

 _That's just Elder Kettle._ Mug said and prepared to keep moving.

 _ **Very good, Mugman!**_ It praised. _**You do indeed learn quickly! But no, that's not what I'm hearing. It's not touching the ground.**_

The two voices stood in silence for a few seconds trying to pick up on what the whooshing sound was. What they did know was that it seemed to grow closer and closer with each sound it made.

 _ **It sounds like…..wings.**_ Mug's dark creature concluded. Fear struck Mugman. He had just met someone new today that had wings. And it certainly didn't take kindly to the fact that he had rescued its meal.

"Wings!" The young mug shouted out. He was at a loss for any other words of warning. No sooner had he said that, the large black body swooped overhead, barely a few feet above his mug. The powerful gust of wind nearly knocked the child off his feet. His brown boots stumbled back and forth, trying desperately to keep himself standing. Elder Kettle was starting to turn around when he heard his boy let out the unusual cry. The bat went right past Mugman and opened its talons to grab the elderly person. A clawed foot grabbed the kettle's arm and attempted to lift the faded glass body off the ground. Mug saw this and wasted no time in unleashing an attack against it. A pulse of dark blue magic was punched forward. It exploded on the muscular hide of the black creature. Hexter dropped his prey and crashed to the ground with a yelp of pain. The mug child raced forward, determined to keep this dangerous creature away from his grandpa. A glowing blue fist winded up and aimed for the creature's dome-shaped head. The demon bat whipped around and saw this attack coming. Its winged hand caught the mug's arm and held it away from himself. Mug still struggled to try to bring it down upon the bat's head.

"You'll have to go through me if you want to hurt Elder Kettle!" Mugman hissed at the assassin. Hexter laughed at the child before responding with his acceptance of the duel.

"Works for me!" It hissed. The young mug brought a set of claws down on the creature's head while it was still laughing at him. It opened the bat's previous wound that started to bleed even more profusely than the first time. Hexter screeched in pain as his dome got torn open even further. The winged hand let go as he seized his head in an attempt to lessen the bleeding. Mug took this opportunity to blast it again with powerful magic. This time, the dark blue pulse hit it at close range. The black muscular body slid along the ground and didn't stop until his head made contact with a large boulder sitting on the mountain. It fell silent and motionless for the time being.

Mugman took this moment to run over and help his grandpa up. Kettle pressed down hard on his cane with one hand and held onto his boy with the other.

"You have to get out of here now!" Mug cried to his guardian. He heard the mutated bat grumble in pain as it picked its head up. It only took Hexter a few more seconds to heave the rest of his body up and lock back on its target.

"I'm not just going to leave you, Mugs!" The elderly kettle protested back. A bolt of panic went down the child's spine as the demon bat began to take flight, still coming toward them with increasing speed.

"Go now!" Mug shouted and pushed his grandpa away from the creature's line of sight. No sooner had he done so, a foot full of talons grabbed his arm and lifted him upward in a split second. Mugman could feel all his weight being dragged by that one limb. It sure put quite a strain on his arm. He almost thought it would pop off his body if the bat yanked him in a different direction.

"Little brat!" Hexter hissed at him. "It's time I returned the favor!" A sharp claw broke right through the spot he had sewn up and reopened his own wound. Mug screamed in pain. The opposite hand tried desperately to get the talon out of that spot where it seemed to just dig deeper and deeper. His warm liquid bubbled out around the claw.

 _ **We have to get down quick or this thing's gonna-!**_

Before the demon could finish its sentence, the mutated bat threw the mug child into the air, spinning just as fast as before.

… _ **.do that again.**_

Poor Mugman couldn't help but become a bit disoriented. It caught him by the arm again and tossed him a second him. Hexter then got a good hold on the child's torso when he came back down. The bat swooped toward the ground. He pulled up just before colliding with the rocky surface. It let the mug's back drag along the ground. Mug screamed as his backside felt like it was getting torn up. He could hear his shirt ripping in multiple places, exposing his skin to the rugged terrain. The demon bat eventually let go and let its prey slide a little further.

"Nnnnnngh!" The mug child groaned as his back seared with pain. For it felt like it was on fire it hurt so badly. Mugman lay there panting as he stared up into the orange-tinted evening sky. Hexter then came back down and pressed a foot tightly against the child's chest, pushing the air out of him. Gloved hands scrabbled against the thick-skinned toes, trying to get them off. Mug's eyes shifted to the right to see that a thick black claw dangled over his shoulder.

"I'm going to enjoy drinking your sweet life essence!" The bat sneered as it licked its fangs. For it could sense that the child's inner liquid was not a traditional blood, which only made it all the more excited. Adversely, it only made the child even more desperate to get the creature off him. Large white fangs bared as the mouth opened wide. It prepared to bite down on the mug's head. Elder Kettle, who still hadn't left despite Mugman's suggestion, trudged forward and was insistent on helping.

"Stay away from my boy!" He yelled and whacked the demon bat on the head with his cane. The open mouth closed in annoyance as its beady eyes averted elsewhere. A growl rumbled in its throat.

"Very well." It said to the elderly person. "You're the real target anyway!" A winged hand backhanded the kettle away from its smaller prey. Elder Kettle fell onto his rump as Hexter began to stalk toward him on all fours. His breaths became erratic from his fear. The glass legs shook as he struggled to his feet.

Mugman saw that his guardian was in trouble. He tried desperately to get up. His little glass body shakily sat up. Eyes were half closed from the burning pain on his backside.

 _ **You have to get up, Mugman! Faster!**_ The demon tried to encourage its host without forcing it.

 _I'm trying….!_ Mug replied as his back still seared with pain. It seemed to weigh him down. But the mug child fought to overcome his wounds. Eventually he teetered back and forth on his brown boots.

Kettle flinched as his spout was seized by the assassin.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Hexter hissed at the elderly person. Large gleaming fangs opened wide and approached the glass body. He imagined the thrill he would feel when his teeth cracked and crushed the kettle's skin. Mugman saw the fear in his grandpa's eyes as the assassin attempted to end his life in one crunch. Anger set the child's heart ablaze. He ran forth as fast as he could, forcing the transformation on his own. What started as a battle cry turned into a roar as his eyes glowed yellow and fangs popped out. Clawed hands began to fester with dark blue magic. He leaped and landed on the mutated bat's back. The glowing hands grabbed the ears and violently yanked them back. It squealed in pain, releasing the kettle from its grip. Hexter stumbled backward with the child still hanging onto him. He forced a winged elbow backwards. It made contact with the mug's torso, causing him to slide off. With hands still glowing, Mugman tossed a punch forward. The bat whipped around and caught it within his. Mug went to strike with his other hand and was caught yet again.

The two creatures growled at one another, hand in hand. All it took was a swift movement of the bat's head to make it collide with its prey's. The jarring head-butt sent the child stumbling back. His mug swung back and forth, trying to recover from the strike. Hexter took this moment to jump into the air. His talons wrapped around the young mug's arm again. Mug felt his body lose contact with the ground. The large-fanged mug turned to the side and crunched down on the bat's meaty leg. Blood soaked its leg as it screamed in agony. He immediately let go of the child as his own body crashed to the ground. Landing on his boots, Mugman rushed toward the creature that still posed a danger to him and his grandpa. A gloved hand balled up and struck the demon bat square on the head as it began to turn around. Mug's demon took control of his arms to continually pummel the black body. It flinched each time a fist collided with its dome head. The mug child noticed its eyes lock onto his. He knew this meant it was about to lash out. The demon didn't seem to notice this – or didn't care – and kept assaulting the mutated bat.

 _Stop! He's going to attack!_ Mug yelled at his dark creature. He forced his body to cease the punishment. The little glass body leaped backwards just in time to avoid a powerful chomp. Its fangs loudly clanged together. This made Mugman realize just how close he had been to a fatal blow. If he hadn't moved, it could have crushed his head. Hexter realized that the boy stood there in shock for a moment. He took this opportunity to deliver a powerful punch to his prey's gut. Mug's eyes bulged big as his glass body got hurled across the terrain. It didn't stop until his already wounded back collided with a flat, wall-like stone upon the mountain. Mug drooped down, nearly sitting as he put his weight on the wall. The child almost felt his body slip into the darkness as even more shockwaves of pain shook his body like he was being electrified. He saw a blurry figure of Hexter scrambling toward him on all fours. The bat hoped to get in another attack while his prey was still stunned. Its jaws opened wide, ready to feel the mug child's skin crumble beneath them.

In a moment of panic, Mugman brought his right arm in front of his chest to protect his heart. And for good reason, too. The little mug screamed in pain as the teeth closed around his limb. To the bat and Elder Kettle, it actually sounded like a roar. But still a roar of pain, nonetheless. Terrible cracking noises traveled to each one of the people on the mountain. The fangs felt like knives cutting into his skin from the top and bottom, fighting to see which set could get through the fastest. The pain was so immense that it made it even more difficult for the child to escape the realm of unconsciousness. To Mugman, it looked like the bat had six eyes and four ears. His vision told him how close he was to losing control of his body. Tears streamed down his mug as he strained to keep himself awake. Hexter's tongue caught any of his life essence that escaped his arm. It was so sweet and sticky that it made the bat crave it even more. The liquid was so unique, the demon bat thought. Almost as if there were sugar in it. Such a small child would not provide much of a drink, especially not when this substance could not be found just anywhere. A deep gurgle of pleasure rose in his throat.

"Stay away from him!" Came Elder Kettle's voice. His cane viciously whacked at the creature's head, trying anything and everything to get it to let go. The demonic bat's eyes shifted to the side as it felt the object beat into his wound. Blood dripped onto the cane as the kettle continued to strike again and again. A winged hand gave Mugman a swift punch to the head before turning towards his intended target. The child collapsed to the ground, out cold for the moment. Elder Kettle immediately backed away upon the fangs getting bared in his direction. A hiss rose in the bat's throat that escalated back and forth between the hiss and a growl. Hexter slowly approached the elderly person, intending to increase the fear factor of his victim. Their blood just always tasted better when they were scared, or so he believed. Sweat rained off the tan glass body as he continued to back away.

 _ **Come on, kid! Get up!**_ A voice rolled around in Mugman's head. _**You have to get up now!**_ The child moaned in pain as it listened to the voice. He heard the urgency, but didn't know if he had the strength to actually do what it said or not. His yellow eyes began to flutter open. _**Your gramps is in trouble!**_

Mug's eyes then shot open. His blurry vision focused on the black body stalking away on all fours. Glass arms pressed against the ground to lift his upper body.

 _Ow!_ He silently screeched as he collapsed back onto the ground. Sharp teeth parted in an effort to screech in pain but nothing actually came out. The glass body flopped around like he was a fish out of water. _It hurts! It hurts so badly!_

 _ **What does?**_ The demon asked, seeming unaware that wounds drained one's energy.

 _Everything!_ Mug yelled back as he writhed on the ground.

 _ **You can't worry about that right now, Mugman. If you want to be the hero your heart desires, then you must forget about pain.**_

 _You don't understand…_ The mug panted and started to calm his body. _Without you, I'd be dead right now._ _I can't do this alone. I need your help!_ He tried desperately to get up again. With eyes squeezed shut and pain roaring through his body, his limbs shook and faltered. The mug child felt his body get dragged up as if it were being forced to, like strings on a puppet. A strong tug seemed to originate from his core.

 _ **Come on now. That's it.**_ The parasitic creature cooed as it gave its host energy. Mug's legs still shook violently as he stood up. The pain was still very much there. He knew that he could not just simply forget the pain he was in, but he could certainly keep going with the help of the demon. Yellow eyes finally opened back up to see the muscles tense in the bat's legs.

 _No!_ Mugman silently yelled as he rushed forward. The child launched into the air the same time the mutated bat did. He barreled into its side and tackled it away from his guardian. Kettle fell on his rump from the surprise save he had just witnessed. He watched as the two creatures viciously fought one another. Teeth and claws flew in every direction as they tumbled along the mountain. His vision seemed to settle on his boy. The way he fought like an animal, a monster, shook him to the core. It awoke some deep-seated fear within the kettle's heart. And he could not take his eyes off the little mug that did not seem like such an innocent child anymore.

Mug's fangs eventually found their way to the bat's shoulder. It wailed in pain and thrashed about. Blood squirted out in all directions as his teeth went all the way to the bone. Before he could get in the shattering snap, Hexter scooped up the glass body in his own jaws. Mugman panicked in between the two powerful jawlines. This made the child let go of his devastating grip on a vital component to the creature's flight. Luckily, his body was slender enough that he could squeeze himself out of there before the teeth punctured into his skin.

 _I have to get away from the teeth!_

Mug swung to the side as the jaws came crashing toward him again. The fangs crunched together as the young mug flung himself onto the mutated bat's backside. Claws dug into Hexter's scruff as he screeched in agony. The winged hands reached back and tossed his prey off him. Mugman quickly bounced back to his feet to prepare for its next strike. The hands came at him again. This time, he managed to catch them before they got too close. Hexter kept powering forward and pushed the mug to the ground. The child gave a squeal of pain as he was reminded of the searing sensation that consumed his back. His straw rattled back and forth against his brim and nearly fell out. Gleaming fangs came down at him, viciously snapping at his head and chest. A single brown boot lifted up to the demonic bat's chest. The exhausted limb barely kept the snarling beast away. Mug's demon forced the other leg up as they kicked the creature off them.

Both of the demonic creatures struggled to their feet. They stared at each other panting. Their energy was getting pretty low. And they realized that. Even the demon started to realize that a mortal's energy was not unlimited. That his energy was not endless either. Pain felt very different to him in his own realm. It had never weighed down his abilities before. For the first time, he realized how hard mortals had to work to win a fight and keep their lives. It was a new strategy to not brazenly lash out his opponent and expose himself.

Hexter began to back away from the child. This made Mugman wonder if it was giving up. But the demon saw the muscles in its legs tense up. He knew this meant it was going to launch itself into the air. If the mutated bat got too high up, they would not be able to reach him anymore. The parasitic creature pushed the child's body forward to stop the creature from doing so.

 _ **It's going to take flight! We can't let it-!**_

Just as he was explaining to his host about not letting it get too far, a foot full of talons came straight their way. Hexter had only gained enough height to put the young mug's throat in his claws. The thick black claws wrapped around the base of his mug. Poor Mug was instantly gagged and dragged to the ground. His eyes closed as his glass body collided with the ground yet again. Brown boots viciously slid across the ground, trying to get traction. His clawed hands frantically pushed at the foot, hoping to somehow release the hold on his windpipe. Yellow eyes looked up at the demon bat as his jaw opened in a silent scream. The large black creature sneered at the mug child in its grasp.

"Any last words?" It taunted.

… _ **.Yeah! I've got one for you!**_ Mugman heard the demon panting himself. He could feel it preparing to unleash some powerful attack. A hot and boiling sensation traveled up his throat.

 _ **Hellfire!**_ The parasitic creature roared as it forced a thick stream of blue hellfire between his host's teeth. The demon bat screeched in pain and immediately got off the child. Hexter could feel his head burning and bleeding profusely. It was a combination that yielded an excruciating result. The burning of the blood gave off an awful smell that both of them could smell, which was even worse for the thick-skinned hybrid since his sense of smell was so sensitive. Mugman took this opportunity to sit up, coughing as he did so. Sparks of flame flicked off his fangs as the residue fire died down. A gloved hand rubbed along the base of his mug as he tried to recover from that deathly painful grip. It took him a minute to feel like he could actually breathe again. He swallowed hard as his glass body shakily stood up. The bat, who was still throwing his tantrum, saw its prey ready to keep fighting. Not being one to give up easily, Hexter lunged himself forward with open jaws. Mugman acted quick and started pounding it with his glowing fists. Powerful punches struck its head and torso. The mutated bat started to back away, hoping his assailant would cease its fury. Little did he know that he was backing right towards the cliff that led down to the ocean. Mug heard some cracking noises when his fists made contact with the creature's muscle-bound abs. He was sure that sound meant he was cracking a few of its ribs. The child cringed at this sound while the demon found it satisfying.

"Stop! Stop!" It squealed, sounding desperate for any mercy the mutated mug had left. Mugman was able to slowly force its demon to stop pummeling the poor creature that was beat to a pulp. The cliff was merely a few feet away from the bat's location. Hexter seemed unaware of this truth and just stood there in pain. His body heaved in heavy and pained moans. Mug stared at the creature, breathing audibly himself. But then another noise began to rise in the demon bat's throat. It wasn't a scream nor plea for mercy, but in fact a hearty laugh. The black creature looked back into the mug's eyes. Blood dripped between its fangs and down to the ground.

"All of this to protect the kettle. And for what? He must have done something pretty terrible for my boss to want him dead." Hexter sneered evilly. This only made Mugman even more angry at the creature. Without stopping to think, the mutated mug roared and leapt at the bat once more. One hand grabbed his right ear and dragged the head down to the ground. The other promptly cut off its left ear. Mug stepped back to see the result of his attack. Hexter barely hoisted himself back up. A mere stub stood in place of the creature's ear, spilling even more blood down his face. In fact, the bat's head was so sodden with blood that it was a wonder it could even see anything. The mutated bat stood there panting as the red liquid rained down into his eyes, nostrils, and mouth. It did not seem responsive to anything. All that Hexter knew was blood now. It was all that he could see, hear, smell, and feel. The red substance transformed his world into a blur. Mugman thought by now it had definitely learned its lesson. But the demon knew that it still had to finish the job.

 _ **Time to end this!**_ He hissed, forcing the child to summon dark blue magic in the form of a spear in his hands. The parasitic creature proceeded to drive the weapon through the bat's heart.

 _No! Stop!_ Mug protested and lurched the blue spear to a stop. The very end of it poked at the black bat's chest. A trickle of blood ran down its torso. _He's had enough._

Yellow eyes focused on the weapon as he forced it to dissolve from his hand. He then peacefully returned his arm to his side. A growl emitted from his mug as the demon did not get what he wanted. Letting his enemies live was still a new concept to him that he didn't quite understand. For demons were creatures that were born to kill and destroy. Mercy was not a concept taught in Hell. But he listened to the little mug, knowing that his opinion wasn't the only one that mattered. Mugman turned around and began to walk away. Letting the demonic bat live with his wounds was punishment enough, he believed.

Hexter sensed that the mug child had turned its back to him. The assassin took one last desperate and blind leap at the young mug with his jaws open wide. Mug sensed this as well. A brown boot swung back around and delivered a swift kick to the muscular torso. The creature fell backwards, going limp. Glowing yellow eyes widened as he realized that the bat went clear over the edge.

 _No!_ Mugman silently cried, not having meant to kick it so hard. In a split second, a large bird came swooping by and grabbed the demonic bat in its talons. Both Mug and his demon stared in utter shock out at the ocean.

 _I…I didn't mean to kick him over the edge…_ The little mug confessed.

 _ **Don't worry about it, Mugman. I'm sure that bird will put it out of its misery.**_ It responded. But that didn't make him feel any better. He was sure that the bird, named Wally, would eat it or give it to his children to eat. It only made him feel even more guilty that he had hand-delivered the bat to its death. The demon felt this guilt and tried to cheer up the mug child.

 _ **What's important is that we saved your kettle from an assassination attempt. Say, how is the old man anyway?**_

 _Elder Kettle!_ Mug gasped, nearly forgetting about him in the heat of their battle. The two voices looked over to where Kettle still stood in shock. His enlarged glass body started to walk towards the shaking and sweating one.

"Don't come any closer!" The elderly kettle panicked at the sight of his mutated boy and held out a hand for him to stop. Mugman immediately ceased movement and stared at him with sympathetic glowing eyes.

 _Elder Kettle, what's wrong?_ He did not understand what his grandpa could possibly be scared of now. The dangerous creature was no more.

 _ **It seems he's still in shock.**_ The demon observed.

 _Certainly you recognize me, don't you, Elder Kettle?_

 _ **He can't hear you, kid.**_ It simply reminded the child of its limitations in that state.

 _He doesn't need to hear me to know that I'm here!_ Mug asserted. The kettle still shook in fear as he stared at his boy that still looked like a monster. It had fought like a beast out of Hell. That type of fighting made Elder Kettle think there was not much left of Mugman's will to control it.

The little mug slowly put a foot forward one after another. He wanted to show that he meant no harm to the elderly person. Mug put a set of claws away as he went to reach out to his grandpa.

 _Come on, Elder Kettle. We're not going to hurt you. Let us help you._ He said silently, hoping that his body language would convey that message. Unfortunately for Mugman, all the kettle saw was the darkness taking him over.

"I said stay away from me, you monster!" The kettle bellowed and lashed out with his cane. A sturdy wooden object bounced off the mug's chest, sending him tumbling down. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to knock down the already wounded child.

 _Ugh!_ Mug silently cried out. His body instinctively tried to curl up to protect itself from any further attacks. The mug child slowly lifted his head as his body was reverted to normal. Kettle's unexpected behavior put both Mugman and his demon into a state of shock. The elderly person's eyes softened as he saw the little mug's stare of fear look up at him.

"Wh-why? Why would you do that?" Poor Mug stuttered out. He was scared, confused, and sad all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Mugman. I didn't realize…." Kettle began to say as he trailed off. The tan kettle's eyes squeezed shut as he turned away for a second to compose himself. "Here, let me help you." A gloved hand reached out for the child.

"No…!" The young mug gasped and tried to move away from him. As soon as he put weight on his injured arm, knife-like pains shot through his body like speeding darts that got caught on the inside of his body. Mugman winced and clutched his arm to his chest. Elder Kettle watched as his boy's body shook and writhed in pain as the little eyes squeezed shut. The kettle leaned down as best he could to look at the mug child's wounds. Mug flinched as he realized his guardian was not even three feet away from him now.

"Come on, now. Let me have a look." His grandpa urged.

"Y-you're not going to hit me again, are you?" The little mug asked, trying to keep his arm away from the kettle.

"No, Mugs. Not ever." He answered, sounding sincere. Mugman, however, had his doubts after what his guardian had just done. Kettle gently grabbed the mug's small hand. He then proceeded to pull the sleeve back to see the damage clearly.

"Mmmph!" Mug groaned in pain as even the slightest movement of cloth rubbed against the painful teeth wounds. Elder Kettle stared intently at the limb that was thoroughly ripped and torn. The white life essence nearly coated the whole arm. Looking at his wounds only seemed to cause even more pain for Mugman. The devastating gouges where the skin had broken were so disturbing to the child that he had to look away. He made another small noise of pain as the sleeve was put back over the wounds. It was a good idea to keep the puncture wounds as covered as possible. Even though he would get a Miracle Heal back at home, he still didn't want to risk the possibility of an infection finding its way into his body.

"Do you think you can make it home?" Kettle asked him.

"If I go slow, then I think so…"

 _ **Don't worry, Mugman. I'll help you. I'm not sure we can trust the kettle to keep his word.**_ The demon explained. _**You know, I think I prefer a thank you. The ladies were at least appreciative of our efforts. The kettle is no damsel in distress, that's for sure.**_

With the help of the parasitic creature, Mug slowly but shakily made it to his feet. He shied away from the elderly person's touch when his guardian went to steady him as he wobbled back and forth. As soon as the child found his balance, the left hand pressed firmly against the puncture wound that seemed to hurt the worst.

 _ **I thought the kettle was supposed to be learning to trust me.**_ It stated. _**But it seems that the opposite is happening.**_

Mugman realized that his guest was right. Elder Kettle was becoming more distant rather than trying to gain its trust. Never had the kettle acted this way toward his boys before. He seemed so jumpy, and even secretive, lately. Yet Mug wondered if he was actually scared of the demon or of himself. The little mug began to cry at the thought of being seen as a monster by his own grandpa. Kettle saw the child's tears and wondered why he began to cry.

"What's wrong, Mugman?" But little Mug didn't answer. He just stared silently at the elderly person. "You must be in a lot of pain. Let's get you home as soon as possible." The kettle answered himself and began to set off for home. Elder Kettle stopped when he realized that his boy was not following him. The tan body turned around to find his son still sobbing and staring at him.

"Do you really think I'm a monster?" The young mug barely choked out between his loud sobs.

"No, Mugman. I didn't mean any of that." Kettle said as he walked back towards him.

"Then why are you scared of me?" Mug took a step backwards, saying that he didn't want his guardian close to him at the moment.

"But I'm not scared of you. You're my boy."

The little mug just shook his head back and forth.

"Please…just stop lying to me. I don't understand why you would in the first place." Mugman began to walk home, not taking any notice of the kettle that stared at him with deep regret. His little glass legs shook with every step he took, never taking his hand off the wound for one second as he navigated the rocky environment.

 _ **The kettle is hiding something.**_ The demon stated.

 _You really think so?_

 _ **Think about it, the bat said its boss wanted him dead because of something he did. Who knows what other secrets he has? What do you know about the kettle's history?**_  
 _Not much._ Mug sniffed. _All I know is that he's been with us for as long as I can remember._

 _ **That kettle has a dark secret and if we don't expose it, we could all be killed. We've gotta get him to spill somehow!**_ The parasitic creature emphasized. Mugman panted heavily as his body began to droop. His blue and white straw began to bend over his brim. The child agreed with the dark creature but there was nothing he could do at the moment with such low energy and spirits. Every part of his body ached and moaned with pain. He desired more than anything to collapse onto his bed and be cured of the pain resonating throughout his body. Mug felt his body stand upright as the demon lent some of its energy over to him. The little mug wished the day would just end. That way he could forget about the terrible pain and, hopefully, learn something about Elder Kettle's past.

Mugman's pace had slowed to a mere stumble as he approached the front door of his house. He reluctantly let go of his wounded arm and weakly reached out for the door. On the inside, Cuphead heard the doorknob turn and sprinted himself over to the entryway. It slowly squeaked open toward him as the sight of his mangled brother greeted him. A look of horror came over the young cup's face. Mug couldn't take any more steps and let himself begin to fall forward. Cup rushed over and caught the mug child in his arms. His sibling's mug rested against his shoulder. The little mug panted loudly as he let his weight collapse onto Cuphead.

"Mugs! What happened? Are you okay?" Cup gasped and stared at the wounded child in his arms.

"Please….need….Miracle Heal!" Mugman barely stuttered out between his heavy breaths.

"Hang on, buddy! I'll fix you!" The red cup said as he scooped up the boy in his arms and rushed him over to the couch. After gently laying Mug on the sofa, he ran for a Miracle Heal. Cuphead snatched the bottle out of the cupboard, popped the cork off, and handed it over to his writhing brother. A shaky hand grabbed the vile and lifted it to his lips. The little mug tried to drink the whole jug in just one gulp. He hoped that if he got it all down at once, it would speed up the healing process. Mugman put the bottle down on the arm of the chair as he went to sit up. Cup could see it was a huge effort for the young mug to do such a simple action.

"Take it easy, Mugman." He said, placing a sympathetic hand on his brother's. "What happened?"

"I….saved Elder Kettle." Mug replied with his body still heaving. The Miracle Heal had not spread as fast as he had hoped.

"What? Someone attacked him? Who? And why?" Cuphead bombarded him with a million questions.

"I think those are questions for him." The mug child looked over toward his guardian who was just closing the front door. Cup followed his younger sibling's gaze as they both stared the kettle down. Elder Kettle turned around to find them both staring as if he were the prime suspect of a murder case. He stayed quiet, pretending that he didn't hear his boys.

"Well?" Cuphead probed.

"Who was that mutated bat and what did he want?" Mugman asked, making the question specific.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions." The kettle replied tersely.

"Oh, come on! You must know something!" Cup urged even more, thinking that their guardian owed them an explanation. "I think you owe Mugman at least that after what he did for you! Didn't you even see his wounds?" The red cup lifted Mug's arm to reiterate how bad the child's wounds actually were. His brother winced as he did so. "Sorry!" He whispered over. Kettle took another look at his boy before responding.

"I really don't know who the bat was. Honest. I've never seen him before in my life."

Mug's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

 _Even if I did believe you about not knowing the bat, how could I trust that you didn't know the reason for him attacking you?_

 _ **I don't believe him either.**_ The demon agreed. _**Getting him to tell the truth may be harder than I thought.**_

"Please just think about it, Elder Kettle. Perhaps you've forgotten something. Let us know if you've thought of anything by morning." Cuphead let the old man off the hook for now, but asserted that they needed to know what was going on. All of their sakes depended on it. A secret like this meant danger to the whole family.

"I will." Kettle nodded. "You should feel better soon, Mugman. Just call for me if something comes up." He then headed off for bed

 _I'm not sure I will….._ Mugman thought, referring to both the comment about feeling better and the possibility of calling for his grandpa.

"Do you feel any better?" Cup asked his brother.

"No." Mug said grimly. Sharp pains still shot throughout his body with every breath he took.

"Let me help you over to the shower so you can get washed up." The young cup offered, scooping up his brother in his arms again.

"Thanks, Cuphead." The mug child rested his head against the cup's shoulder again. He closed his eyes, feeling content in his sibling's embrace. The young cup plopped him down just outside the shower.

"Let me know if you need any help with anything."

Mug nodded as he proceeded to take off his clothes. Cuphead turned around as he heard pained noises coming from the little mug. He watched as Mugman struggled to get his shirt off himself. Mug bit down on his shirt, trying to keep himself from screeching loudly. The fabric rubbed against his wounds, making it extremely painful to take off his clothing. Cup watched as the shirt came off after almost a minute of struggling and muffled screams. The young cup's eyes went wide as he saw just how torn up the mug's back was too. This was no normal enemy, Cuphead thought. Whatever made these wounds sought to torture and kill. He could only imagine that Mugman had to have fought just as viciously to triumph over such an enemy.

Mug eventually crawled himself into bed after a nice warm shower. The little mug let himself face plant into the pillow.

"Are you okay, Mugs?" Cup called over.

"Mmmmmm." Was he only response he got. Cuphead moved himself over to his sibling's bed.

"Still in pain, huh? Those wounds looked pretty nasty." He gently felt along the young mug's back.

"Mmph!" Mug flinched and tensed up.

"Sorry, pal. These injuries are taking some time to heal." Cup apologized for his curiosity. "We will get answers. I promise. Good night, Mugman." The red cup cooed softly to his little brother as he left his side. Both of the cup brothers curled up in their beds feeling troubled. Mugman doing so much slower than his sibling. An uneasy feeling set into their minds as they drifted off into slumber.


	30. A Bad Omen

It was late into the night when Mugman woke up from a deep and dreamless sleep. A small smile came over his face at the thought that he might have chased off whatever was haunting him in his subconscious. For the first time in what seemed like a long while, Mug felt at peace in his bed. He was not screaming and waking up his brother either, which was another plus. Cuphead was finally getting a good night's sleep too. The young mug rolled up his right sleeve to check on the wounds. He took a feel about the puncture marks. Each one seemed to have been sealed up nicely. They still stung a bit as his fingers rubbed over the sensitive skin. Mugman gave a sigh of relief at the thought of being free from the pain. Everything seemed perfect at that very moment. Mug closed his eyes. He was eager to put himself back to sleep again.

Just as he was nuzzling his mug into the pillow, the sound of creaking windows invaded his mind. The mug's eyes shot back open as his head whipped around to find his windows. They were slightly open, letting in a gentle breeze. The very ends of the curtains whisked around in the wind like ghosts.

 _I didn't leave that open, did I?_ Mugman wondered. The child shuffled himself out of bed and went to close the glass doors.

"Hssss!" Came a noise from the corner of his room. A jet-black cloud-like shadow hovered in front of their closet. Two piercing yellow eyes slid open from within the gaseous mass. Mug stared at the intruder and gasped, immediately recognizing those sinister eyes. Fear froze him on the spot. He watched as the golden shapes flashed over in his brother's direction. They then settled back onto the little mug. Uncomfortable moans started to come from Cuphead's bed.

It continued its hissing noise as the cloud hovered toward Mugman. The mug child instinctively scrambled back into his bed. He tried to cover himself with the sheets, pulling them up as far as they could go. They did not seem to go any farther than his mouth as he watched the shadow fester at the foot of his bed. His heart beat so fast that he thought it might explode at any second. The child's hold on the sheets only tightened as he tried even harder to cover his face. He thought that maybe – just maybe – if he couldn't see it, then it couldn't see him either. It was a stupid thought. But he was desperate for anything to prove this thing was just a figment of his imagination.

 _This is all just a dream! I'm going to wake up any second now!_ Mug tried to convince himself that none of this was real. An arm started to materialize from the shadow. Four fingers clearly took form but were still partially see-through. A scream started to build in the little mug's throat as the fingers reached out for him. The index finger pointed right for his nose and kept inching closer. Mugman's scream that had been building up let loose when the clawed finger was mere millimeters from his nose. The screech startled the shadow, making it flinch. Its claw jolted and grazed the child's large sniffer so lightly that the boy didn't even feel it. Mug watched as the dark shadow recoiled and poured itself out the window.

Meanwhile, Cuphead's once peaceful dream started to change after those familiar gleaming eyes flashed in his direction. What started as a friendly play-wrestling with his brother began to change into a much darker atmosphere. The cup brothers were inside their house, which turned to ruin in a split second. Broken pictures and furniture littered their living space.

"What's going on?" Cuphead wondered as he looked around. Color seemed to drain from the environment. All emotion had been removed from his home. His gaze whipped back to Mugman who began screeching as if he were pain. His brother seized his mug with his gloved hands as he nearly doubled over onto the floor.

"Mugman! Are you okay?" Cup tried to rush toward the mug child to help him. Claws grew from under the gloves. The little mug glanced back up at him with a growl in his throat and eyes glowing bright. Mugman stood up tall and towered over his older brother.

"Calm down, buddy! There's no need to-!" Cup stopped talking when he realized claws started to form on his own hands. "No! NOOO!" He cried as his body snapped and changed itself. His mutated and large-fanged self stared his sibling straight in the eyes. A growl gurgled within his throat.

"What am I doing? Stop! I don't want to hurt Mugman!" He tried to yell, but no one heard him. The young cup could tell his body was going to lash out at the mug child. And Mug was going to strike back.

The two cups began to viciously whack and slice at one another with their claws and teeth. Cup tried desperately to get his body to stop, but he couldn't control anything it did. It was as if he had been detached from his body. Still watching every move, but unable to alter it in any way. He could only watch as his claws dealt nasty wounds to his little brother. They were just as devastating as the wounds inflicted on him by the so-called mutated bat that had tried to assassinate Elder Kettle. Their white life essence splashed onto the floor as it ferociously dripped from their glass bodies. The cup brothers soon began to get tired from their sudden and violent fury. Their blows slowed to mere taps as they began to lean their weight on one another for support. He could see Mugman's body heaving in pain and felt that his was doing just the same. The mug picked its head off of Cuphead's shoulder and stared back at him with a look of vengeance in his eyes. Growls still gurgled in their throats. Cup's clawed hand took a quick swipe at his brother's head. The sharp weapons tore down the front of the child's mug. A scream emitted from him that sounded very realistic. In fact, it was Mugman's real scream that he heard from within his dream. Cuphead was immediately jolted awake.

"Mugman!" He gasped as he sat up. The red cup's eyes were stretched as wide as they could be. Gloved hands rubbed against his head in an effort to stimulate the fear out of his system. He then realized that Mug had actually made that scream for real.

 _ **Will you stop that? People are trying to sleep!**_ The demon growled.

"What happened? Another nightmare?" Cup questioned, still on high alert from his dream.

"Th-the Devil!" The little mug stuttered out as he trembled violently. "H-he was in our room just a second ago!"

"Where?" Cuphead urged for details. There certainly didn't seem to be anything in the room at that moment. But if the Devil had truly invaded their house, that was a big problem. Both cup brothers knew that meant their family was in grave danger.

"He was right at my bed." A gloved finger pointed to the spot in which he had seen him. Mug then looked to the opened window. "But he went out the window." His trembling still had not died down any. The child's blue and white straw continually rattled against his brim. It was starting to annoy the demon, who was already cranky that he had been rudely woken up.

 _ **You're positive that it was the Devil?**_

"Are you sure it was the Devil that you saw?" Cuphead and the parasitic creature asked him at the same time.

"Yes! Yes!" The young mug frantically replied. His brother got up from his bed and went to investigate where Mugman claimed to have seen the king of darkness. There was clearly nothing at the foot of his bed anymore. Cup proceeded to look out the window to make sure it was gone. His cup looked left and right before ducking it back into their room and closing the window.

"Well, he's not here now." Cuphead concluded. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No, I wasn't! At least….I don't think so." Mug was starting to doubt whether what he had just seen was actually real or just in his head.

 _ **You must be certain if we are to help you.**_ The demon stated.

 _I know. I just…._ The little mug's grip on the blankets tightened as he fought to comprehend what was reality.

"I can't tell what's real anymore." He confessed. The young cup could hear the worry in his sibling's voice. Still shaken himself, Cuphead climbed onto the mug's bed.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" The cup child asked his little brother, feeling him over. It turned out that he needed reassurance himself. To be assured that his nightmare was in fact just a nightmare as well. Mugman felt the hands gently squeeze on his arms and shoulders. One even felt onto his nose and cheeks.

"I'm okay."

The child's demon sensed that the young cup did not feel like himself either. In fact, it felt very familiar to how the little mug felt each night after being jolted awake by his own screams.

 _ **Cuphead seems a bit off, too.**_ It stated. _**Almost like how your body feels when you wake up from a nightmare.**_ Mug realized that it wasn't just his body giving off that vibe when the demon mentioned so.

"I bet you had a nightmare, didn't you, Cup?" He brazenly asked, not even thinking how odd that would sound to the young cup. "The way he looked at you before coming after me…. He must have done something to you."

"Huh?" Cuphead flinched and removed his hand from his sibling's shoulder. It was as if Mugman could suddenly read his mind. No, it was just a lucky guess, the red cup thought. "Maybe I did have a nightmare," He confessed. "But that doesn't mean the Devil gave it to me." Dismissing the dream as just a coincidence seemed like the most logical answer to Cuphead at the moment. But Mug persisted that was not the case.

"Don't you see, Cuphead? He's messing with us!" The little mug said, sounding desperate to prove his point. His hand reached out for his big brother again. If he could touch Cup, then he could possibly get more information about his nightmare. A gloved hand seized the cup child's arm. It seemed to tense up as it was grabbed. He felt a vibe of fear and guilt run through Cuphead's body. Mug gasped as he realized that fear was of hurting the very person that was touching him.

"W-were we fighting in your dream? That must be why you asked me if I was hurt and felt all over me. You were checking for wounds." The specific details of Mugman's explanation scared the little cup. He truly was able to read his mind. And this freaked Cup out. His arm tried to escape the little mug's grip.

"Stop it, Mugs! You're really freaking me out!" He yelled. "We were both dreaming! End of story! Please just let me sleep in peace for one night!" Cuphead then gasped himself as he watched the silhouette of his brother flinch as if he had been physically hit.

"I'm sorry, Cup." Mugman said, shrinking back as he let go. His body nearly went to ball up to protect it from physical harm even though neither one of them had actually lashed out at one another. The young cup realized that his little brother's wish was the same as his. They both wanted a night without terror and stress, Mug desiring it even more so.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should be helping you instead of yelling at you." Cup confessed, feeling ashamed of what he just said.

"But what can we do about nightmares?" Mugman wondered aloud.

"I don't know." The little cup replied. "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning when Elder Kettle can help us." Mug stayed quiet and just shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He highly doubted that their guardian would be helpful in this matter. All he seemed to do lately was avoid any and all questions thrown his way, especially questions by the mug child.

"Get some sleep, Mugs. You deserve it." Cuphead said, patting his sibling on the shoulder before returning to his bed. The young mug looked back to the window one last time, hoping and praying that what he had seen truly was a dream. He then cocooned himself in the sheets to lull himself back to sleep.


	31. Interview with a Demon

Morning came all too quickly yet again. Cuphead found himself waking up before his sibling. Perhaps that was a good thing, he thought. The young cup would be able to get a word in with Elder Kettle before Mugman got up. Was it possible that his grandpa would be ready to talk this morning and give up information about the reason someone tried to assassinate him? Cup was about to find out. The kettle shuffled himself into the kitchen to prepare breakfast like usual. His boy approached him before he got busy.

"Morning, Cuphead." Kettle bellowed.

"Good morning, Elder Kettle. I was wondering if you-" But before the young cup could finish his sentence, the elderly person interjected with his own idea.

"Noticed that Mugman seems to be hallucinating? Yes, quite."

Cup was confused at why his guardian would suggest such a thing.

"Hallucinating? What makes you say that?"

"Mugs often talks to himself like there is someone else around. Have you not noticed this?" Elder Kettle explained, sounding like Cuphead should no doubt agree that he has seen such behavior.

"I've only seen him do that once." Cup said truthfully. "He claims it is just the demon talking to him." The little cup tried to keep his response calm to deter the kettle from worrying even further. Despite his attempts to keep the truth low-key, mention of the demon made Elder Kettle uncomfortable.

"That is troublesome….." He said with his voice trailing off. Kettle recalled the memory of Djimmi telling him that episodes only got worse and could even drive oneself to commit suicide. But he wasn't about to tell that to either of his boys. He knew Cuphead in particular would freak out and make a big scene at that kind of news. No, it was better to keep that to himself. Kettle was the only one that need worry about that. There was no need to plant a seed of dread into his boys' minds.

"I've set up an appointment with Djimmi so he and Mugman can discuss his mental state. Djimmi plans to keep the conversation low-key to avoid provoking the demon. He has assured me that he is comfortable with having Mugman around for a little while." Cuphead nodded to his guardian in agreement. But deep down Cup felt that his brother was being treated like an animal. In particular, like a large cat that would claw your eyes out if you played with it for too long. No one wanted to be around him for an extended period of time. And that hurt both of the boys. Cuphead for the fact that he was also labeled in a way and because he was concerned about his brother's mental welfare. There was always the possibility that the demon was telling him bad things.

"Why can't I be there with him?" The young cup asked, feeling a bit offended for being excluded on a matter that was important to him too.

"I need you to come with me to see Forkington. He claims that Mugman hurt Spoonfred yesterday." His voice grew stern, thinking the boys had wandered away from home. Interaction with other people most likely meant they had left their designated boundaries. But Cuphead assured him that they obeyed what Kettle had said.

"That's not true!" Cup spat. "Mugman was just asking them to leave our yard. Spoonfred got knocked over by Ribby's nephew."

"See? That's exactly why I need you to come with me. You know what happened and can explain so to Forkington." Elder Kettle urged.

"If he'll even believe me…." Cuphead said with his gaze falling to the side and sounding agitated with the prim and proper utensil. At least, he tried to act that way even if he wasn't always true to what he said. He tended to see things in a way that blamed others instead of himself. Even when there was clearly no logical connection between what he claimed and what actually happened.

"Yes, well, that's a different story." Kettle agreed.

Mugman finally had woken up and walked down the hall yawning and stretching. He saw his brother and guardian standing next to one another as if they were in conversation. The young mug intended to join if Kettle didn't push him away. Mug ceased a large yawn and rubbed his eyes as he greeted his family.

"Morning Cuphead, Elder Kettle."

"Morning Mugs." The kettle responded but did not make eye contact with his boy. It was just as the little mug suspected. His guardian turned away to make breakfast so he would avoid any questions Mug wanted to ask. This left the cup brothers to stare at each other in bewilderment and concern.

"Did you ask him if he remembered any details?" The mug child whispered to his sibling.

"I was just about to when he changed the subject." Cuphead replied, keeping his voice low as well.

 _That's not a good sign…_ Mugman thought as his eyes and mouth curled down in worry. But then they hardened back up. No, he would not give up that easily. Little Mug was determined to get something out of the old kettle.

"Elder Kettle we really need to talk to you about something. We are still being haunted by nightmares." He explained, keeping his voice calm but stern.

"Djimmi will be able to offer better advice on that than I can. Why don't you bring it up when you talk to him today?" Their grandpa replied without turning to face them. But Mugman knew that if it was just Cuphead around, Kettle would have no problem in making eye contact and keeping a close proximity. It was because he was around that the kettle acted differently. And this made Mugman feel a bit neglected to know that his brother was treated with more affection. Especially after he was called a monster the night before when he had risked his life to save his grandpa's. It seemed hardly fair to the young mug that he was given such treatment. Nonetheless, Mugman still tried to be his usual cheerful self.

"Great! We can both-!"

"It's just you, Mugman." Cup said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mug looked from his sibling back to his guardian. This issue did not just affect him anymore, and he was insistent that Elder Kettle knew that.

"But Cuphead-!" He went to protest.

"It's all right, Mugs. Let's just get you taken care of first." Cuphead explained.

"Okay…." The young mug let out a sigh of disappointment. They then went to sit down at the table when the little cup noticed a small but visible scratch on his little brother's nose.

"Hey, where'd you get that scratch?" He asked pointing directly at it. Mug felt his nose having been unaware of its presence. He couldn't technically feel it, so he went looking for a mirror to see it for himself. And there it was, staring at him just as plain as his nose was. A small white mark curved down his honker not even an inch in length.

"I…I don't know." Mugman finally answered his brother. The memory of the shadow invaded his mind, specifically how it came so close to him. He then shook his mug back and forth.

 _No. No, that was just a dream._ He had convinced himself.

 _ **Are you sure, Mugman?**_ The demon probed.

 _I really don't know. I can only hope it was._

Mug then went to sit down for breakfast. This random mark made him concerned about what actually happened last night. He could tell that Cuphead was also very worried about this scratch that wasn't supposed to be there. Even Kettle eyed it when he eventually settled down at the table too. Was it what he feared? Was Mugman lashing out at his own self? Fear jabbed at his heart. Something had to be done before the child hurt himself even worse. The very last thing he wanted was his own boy committing suicide. Hopefully the little mug's meeting with Djimmi today would solve at least one of Mug's problems.

After breakfast, the three of them traveled to the middle of the island. Kettle either stayed ahead or behind the young mug to avoid conversation as much as possible. It just depended on his boys' current speed. Djimmi's orange figure greeted them outside his white pyramid. The genie waved them over.

"Good to see you boys again!" He greeted. The cup brothers nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with him for a little while?" Kettle urged, making Mugman even more uncomfortable than he already was. Djimmi rested his light-weight hands on the little mug's shoulders as the child turned to face his guardian.

"We're going to be totally fine!" The genie beamed. Elder Kettle took a quick glance at his boy before averting his eyes to the orange being.

"Thank you, Djimmi. Come on, Cuphead. We have things to do." He kept his farewell short, even forgetting to say so to his boy. Cuphead, however, wasn't going to forget his sibling that easy.

"See you in a little while, Mugs!" Cup called as they began to walk off.

Mug felt the genie's hands lift off his shoulders.

"Well Mugman, what say we have a little talk?"

The mug child slowly turned around with a worried expression. If this went anything like their last encounter, Cuphead wouldn't be there to help him calm the demon. But his level of control had increased significantly since then, so the chance of the dark creature popping out was much less. Especially if Djimmi didn't prod it with his astral hands. The genie realized this was Mugman's fear and assured him that everything would be fine.

"No need to be nervous. I just want to know how you're holding up."

"Okay…" The young mug replied and followed the magical creature into his home. They stopped in the same room in which they had last talked. Mugman went to take the blue beanbag chair his guardian had sat in a few days prior. Djimmi folded his legs up as he sat on the floor like usual. With a snap of his orange fingers, a notepad and black feather pen appeared out of thin air. They floated next to the genie's head. The pen's inky side pointed to Djimmi's head, waiting for something to write down.

"Let's start with your training. I understand Kettle has been making fake enemies for you with the morphing spell I gave him." An orange elbow rested on his leg as he let his cheek rest into his hand. A puff of smoke came out of his pipe as he awaited an answer. Mugman took a deep breath and prepared to tell him the truth.

"That's right." He started. "It's going fine. The demon and I work together to take down the little devils that spawn from the potion."

Djimmi took a big gulp of his pipe as the feather on his turban shot up into a question mark shape. This was far from what he expected to hear from the child. It was a much more intriguing response than he expected too. Never had someone claimed that a demon would work with them.

"Work together? Elaborate on that for me, Mugman." Said the genie, taking the pipe out of his mouth. The pen next to his head scrabbled furiously on the floating notepad to keep up with what they were saying.

"We consult one another for strategies and share our abilities." Mugman said, keeping calm and truthful.

"So it actually talks to you?"

 _ **Ahem!**_ The demon grumbled from within the little mug. For the dark creature did not like to be called an "it". He was a person just like the mug and genie after all and he intended to be treated as such.

"Yes. HE talks to me. We are like friends." Mug said, encouraging the idea that the parasitic creature had feelings too. "The closest type of friends there can be. Heh…" He chuckled as he made air quotes as he said "closest", referring to the fact that they were stuck together.

"Fascinating! What exactly does he tell you?" Djimmi beamed. The orange being became extremely interested in where this conversation was going. Never had he heard such cooperation between a demon and its host. Normally, the dark creatures would take over the person's mind and body and not allow for any mercy or remorse. But this… this was completely different than anything he had encountered before. He put the pipe back in and began to puff clouds quickly in his excitement.

"He comments about what goes on in my life and tells me about where he comes from." Mugman now felt comfortable with this conversation as well. He could see how happy Djimmi was to hear such news.

"Does that mean he's listening to me right now?"

"Absolutely!" The little mug beamed.

"Could I…ask him a few questions?" The genie asked, almost seeming giddy at this opportunity. His orange figure shuffled in his spot, trying to right himself to be seen as a worthy person to talk to. If the demon could hear him, it stood to reason that it could also see him. He could only imagine that such a creature demanded a certain level of respect in order to respond to someone's questions. Mug's demon could see that Djimmi was indeed trying be on his best behavior for him.

 _ **You may.**_ The creature responded. _**Just nothing offensive.**_

"He says as long as the questions are polite, he will answer." Mugman relayed the message.

"Great!" Djimmi said with happiness just brimming from his body, in particular his pipe that was starting to make the interior a bit foggy. He then calmed himself down and focused on what questions he wanted to ask the dark creature. "So where do you come from? I know it must be Hell, but I don't know any specifics." The pen took a moment to catch up with the conversation only to begin scrabbling just as fast when the little mug replied with the demon's message.

 _ **We demons dwell in a dark realm where only the strongest survive. Any signs of weakness and you are slaughtered.**_

Mug copied this response word for word to the orange genie.

"What exactly does your realm look like?" Came the next question.

 _ **The only thing I know is that it is dark. Otherwise, I don't know.**_ It simply stated. A look of confusion came over the child's face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He talked out loud, knowing that Djimmi wouldn't mind such phenomena since he understood this situation.

 _ **I mean, we don't have any eyes in our origin form. We must rely on touch to navigate our environment.**_ He explained.

"Oooohhh!" Mug cooed in understanding. This only made the magical creature even more anxious to know what the parasitic creature had said.

"What? What did he say?"

"Demons don't actually have any eyes."

"Really? This is an amazing discovery! How do you know what's around you then?" Both the genie and the mug's hearts beat fast in excitement. They were the very first two to hear about this elusive and secretive species. Any other demon would have killed anyone that prodded for information. They knew they were very privileged to have such a specimen in the room that had patience for mortals such as themselves.

 _ **We have tentacles.**_ The demon said.

"They have tentacles." Mugman relayed.

"Tentacles? How many?

 _ **Ten…. I think.**_ It stuttered out.

"They have ten."

"Ten? So you're like a squid?" Djimmi asked, trying to be specific in what their appearance looked like.

 _ **What's a squid?**_ The demon inquired, not having seen or heard of one before. Squid-like or not, the parasitic creatures were not educated on all of the many organisms that existed in the world.

"Yes! Exactly!" Mug answered for him.

 _ **Um, are you sure?**_

 _It sure sounds like it._ He silently responded.

"So what do you do all day?" The genie inquired. Surely they had some sort of activity the dark creatures could partake in. It didn't seem likely that they just sat around and mingled all day.

 _ **We fight and compete with one another. We are always fighting to become the alpha. It is the greatest honor a demon can achieve.**_ The dark creature explained. _**That and we listen when the Devil talks to us.**_

"They fight one another to try to become the alpha and listen as the Devil talks to them." Mugman said.

"What exactly does the Devil tell you?" Djimmi wondered what that horrible creature told them. Nothing good, that's for sure.

 _ **Well, when he's not talking about himself, he tells us how flawed the world is and that mortals need guidance to a higher purpose.**_

"Besides talking about himself, he describes how we are all flawed and need guidance."

"Hmph! Sure sounds like him!" The genie snorted, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. "It also sounds like his desire to hurt everyone is transferred to them. That's why their world is centered around violence."

 _ **Yes, it is. But we demons are prone to violence anyway. It's just in our nature. It has been that way since the beginning of time.**_ The demon paused before continuing with his lecture. _**However, that is not the only thing I value anymore. You have taught me otherwise, Mugman. ….not to be repeated though!**_

The parasitic creature still did not want others to know that it was becoming what the other demons would call "soft". He still had to uphold his edge and reputation after all. Mug simply nodded in response to both the demon and the magical being.

"Do you all just know each other by touch or do you have names?" The genie wondered.

 _ **We do indeed have names. They usually develop from our battle strategies or power ranking in the community.**_

"Their names come from how they fight and what kind of status they hold." He explained. "So what's yours?"

… _ **..I… would rather not say. My life with you has changed my desires and goals. Thus, I no longer wish to be called by my old name.**_

"Oh! Okay, we can find a new name for you then!"

 _ **Yes. It will come in time. I don't want to rush it.**_

"A new name for him, huh? That sure sounds exciting! I'm sure it will be a journey for both of you." Mugman just nodded enthusiastically at the magical being. "It seems as though you two get along quite well." Djimmi said, addressing Mugman now. "So what was up with this nightmare business then? Kettle had asked me to brew up a nightmare repellent a couple days ago. Did anything happen as a result of that?" The feather on his turban curled back up into a question mark, becoming confused as to why this behavior persisted.

"It didn't work because he's not the one giving me nightmares." Mug answered. The child had asked the demon about other possible subjects only to have him say that there were too many possibilities. Perhaps the genie knew something different. "Do you possibly know anything else that could do that?"

"Too many to name." The orange being said with a wave of his hand, sounding just like the demon. That was not exactly what Mugman was looking for. But this question made Djimmi remember Kettle's concern about the mug child possibly hallucinating. "Would this have anything to do with the reason your grandpa thinks you're hallucinating?"

"Hallucinating?" The young mug repeated. "No, he probably just means the times he's caught me talking to the demon." He shook his mug back and forth as he answered.

"And you're sure of this? No unexpected wounds on your body from lashing out?"

Mug instinctively rubbed his nose when the genie mentioned this. For he knew that small scratch was still there and its origin was uncertain.

"You don't know where you got that do you?" Djimmi suggested.

"My only thought is that it came from whatever is stalking me at night." The little mug responded.

"Have you ever seen it outside your dreams?" The smoke from his pipe seemed to clump together into thick clouds, physically showing his concern.

"Last night there was a shadow in my room. I had dismissed it as a dream to calm Cuphead…. But I'm not sure that's the truth. I think it gave him a nightmare, too." He stared down at his boots that he swung back and forth. The whole situation was just unsettling to him.

"That is troublesome." Djimmi finally took the pipe out of his mouth for a second and tapped it against his cheek. "Sounds as though the phenomenon is spreading. Has Elder Kettle mentioned anything about having nightmares?"

"No." Mugman said shortly. "He hasn't mentioned much of anything. He just seems very secretive lately."

 _ **Hey Mugman! This might be a good time to ask the genie if he knows anything about the kettle.**_ The demon suggested. Mug immediately knew that he was right. Any information about his grandpa was valuable at this point.

"Hey Djimmi, how long have you known Elder Kettle?"

"Oh, a good 30 years probably." He said as he put the pipe back in his mouth.

"Did you ever know him to do something that he might regret?"

A long puff of smoke came out of his wooden stick as he crossed his arms in confusion. Even the feather pen stopped writing at that unexpected question. It lifted up as if it were looking at the child.

"What do you mean, Mugman?"

"I don't know…." Mug paused, trying to figure out how he could reword the question. "Perhaps he dabbled in dark magic or something?"

"Not as long as I've known him." The magical being responded. A speck of ink fluttered onto his cheek as the pen looked back to him. He tried to rub it off and motioned for the enchanted object to keep writing. "I just know he's sworn to stay as far away from that stuff as possible. That's why he built you your house on the opposite side of the island, and away from any temptations."

"Wait! He built that house?" Mugman gasped in utter shock. He had never known anything of this before.

"Yeah. With his own two hands. He never told you boys that?" Djimmi seemed surprised that the kettle would not have shared that kind of information with his own grandsons.

"No…" The young mug's voice trailed off as his gaze fell to the floor.

 _ **There's a lot of things we don't know about the kettle.**_ His dark creature admitted.

Their conversation was interrupted as two other children entered Djimmi's pyramid. They pulled back the magenta curtains and stepped into the room. One of the children had a red apple for a head with a noticeable chunk taken out of the right side of his head. A nice green suit covered his red skin as well as the usual white gloved hands and brown boots like the cup brothers. His nose was a small green stub upon the bright red shade of his dome. The other child had a silver axe for a head, a green button-up shirt with yellow sleeves and red pants. In contrast to the cup brothers and his apple friend, this child's feet were covered with light brown boots instead of the darker brown that most of the others bore. There was a small nick out of the blade's sharp side.

"Djimmi, we were wondering if you could help us?" They asked, almost in unison. The two children had not yet seen the little mug sitting across the room. Mugman, however, noticed them right away.

"Mac and Chip! Long time no see, guys!" Mug beamed. But the apple and axe did not have the same reaction he did. Instead, they acted like most of the residents of Inkwell did, giving a large gasp and recoiling back in fear. Their bodies almost stumbled back through the curtains as they tried to hide behind one another. Ultimately Mac was pushed to the front.

"Is this a bad time? We can come back later." The apple child whispered to the genie.

"Nonsense! We can take a quick break!" Djimmi beamed. He wanted to try to get these children to be okay with having Mugman around. Unlike most of Inkwell's residents, the genie did not see any advantage to treating the young mug like a monster. As far as he was concerned, the mug child was still the same person and should be treated as such. "What exactly are you boys seeking today?"

"We had a bet as to what will happen with someone we know and wanted to know which of us was right." Chip explained to the magical being.

"There is no right or wrong when it comes to the future. There is simply what may or may not be." Djimmi said poetically before moving himself over to the table that housed his crystal ball. "So let's see what the possibilities are." The two children huddled over to the cloth covered table and took their seats. Mug noticed that they sat at an angle so they could keep an eye on him. Better not turn our backs on the unstable mug, they thought. But Mugman tried not to let it show that their actions bothered him. He watched as Djimmi felt all over his pockets.

"Shoot! I don't have them…" The genie muttered. He then turned his attention to the little mug. "Mugman, would you be so kind as to go fetch my tarot cards?"

"Sure!" Mug said enthusiastically. For he was happy at the thought of helping and be useful. It was much better than being tossed to the corner and forgotten about. The mug was so happy that he hopped up off the blue beanbag chair.

"Great! They're in the back room, top drawer of the dresser with the big mirror. You can't miss it."

Mugman nodded and headed off for the farthest room in Djimmi's pyramid. He pulled back the magenta curtains to be greeted with a dark and very dusty room. It was clear that the genie had not used it in a long time…. or at least didn't clean it in a long time. The room was littered with props for magic tricks and ancient artifacts from centuries ago. Mug immediately made for the back corner when he caught a glint of light reflecting off a large mirror.

 _That must be it!_ He thought.

His brown boots pounded toward the dark wall when he heard a familiar noise.

"Mmmrrr!" It said. Mug immediately stopped and looked to his right. Djimmi's golden cat slunk her way out of a vase when she heard him tromping loudly through the silent room. She had been sleeping in her favorite spot when she heard the mug child enter with a purpose. Her small-boned body trotted up to the young mug and immediately started to rub against his legs. Mug leaned down to pat the kitty.

"It's good to see you too!" He cooed happily. At least someone was glad to see him, even if it was just a cat that wouldn't talk back to him. Her purr resonated loudly in the silent room. It was a sound that instilled peace within the young mug's heart. Mug stayed in that spot until she had slowed down her circling around his legs. He finally found an opening when he could proceed forward. But the feline was still right at his heels, hoping for more attention.

Upon reaching the dresser, Mugman carefully opened the top drawer. He did so slowly to prevent a cloud of dust from flying into his face. His gloved hand reached down into the drawer and pulled out the stack of cards sitting on the top.

"Here they are!" He said, bringing the objects face level. Mug could not see much of the pictures depicted on the cards since it was so dark. He was able to make out vague outlines but nothing more. The little cat still circled his feet like a hungry shark. She started to make a small meow but suddenly cut it off. Right after she did this, Mug felt something touch his shoulder. The mug child just assumed it was Djimmi coming to check on him.

"You didn't need to come in, Djimmi." He said, preparing to turn around. "I told you I could-"

Upon turning around, he saw the genie's puppet standing before him. It was standing up like a person but without the aid of a puppet master. In fact, its strings lay strewn about on the floor behind it.

"…..handle it." Mugman finally finished. He stared at the wooden puppet wearing an orange shirt and shoes that were plunger-like in shape. Its shorts were turquoise like its master's clothes. It had a very light brown cup-shaped head like Mugman with a small orange nose and straight straw. The puppet stood there with the large smile that had been painted on its face. It stared at the young mug before opening up its grinning mouth. What came next chilled Mug to the bone.

"The kettle is feeding you lies!" The puppet hissed at the child. Its wooden body started to tremble as if it were trying to hold back a surge of power. "Your entire life is built on his web of lies! He has made you soft and ignorant to the truth of the world!" Mugman began to tremble himself. His mouth dropped open in utter shock. Something told him he should have been trying to get out of there, but for some odd reason he was entranced by the mimic's words. It spoke of his grandpa. But how would it know about that? Mug was scared but he wanted to know what else this puppet might say. Perhaps it would blurt out something that would help him in figuring out what Elder Kettle was hiding. The golden feline at his feet arched her back and bristled her fur as she drew her lips back in a silent hiss.

"And now you doubt his loyalty! Doubt is a small but powerful seed that will grow and consume your heart! You will lose control of yourself and ultimately be all alone!"

Mugman didn't want to believe this piece of wood that wasn't supposed to talk without a puppet master. He forced himself to slowly shake his head back and forth in some sort of protest. Try as he might, he could not bring words to his mouth.

"You cannot escape it!" It hissed once more, ceasing its violent shaking. A black sludge started to boil over its wooden brim and from its mouth. "Doubt will be your ally and the darkness will slowly consume your soul! It is your destiny to destroy the ones you love!"

Both Mug and the cat screeched in fear. The small golden body shot back toward her hiding spot while the child ran right past the puppet. He raced to get help from Djimmi. Mug burst into the room shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Your puppet is alive!"

Mac and Chip screamed and bolted out of the genie's pyramid. The magical being just watched in disbelief as the children left. He thought for sure that this was an opportunity for Mugman to prove himself a good boy. Djimmi got up from the table and approached the mug child. Mug immediately knew he had done something wrong. He hung his head, not making eye contact with the orange genie as he approached.

"I'm sorry. H-here's your tarot cards." The young mug squeaked and held the fortune telling cards out. Djimmi stayed quiet as he took his possessions. Mug finally ventured a gaze up to see how the genie was handling the situation. It was clear that he was not happy that his customers had been scared away. But at the same time, he wasn't about to reprimand the boy for doing so.

"Now what's all this about Puphead being alive?" Djimmi asked with his voice stern.

"It really was alive! He started talking down to me and made me scared!" Mugman desperately tried to describe the situation to him, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Come on, let's go check it out." The genie replied with a sigh. The orange body started to walk toward the back room, expecting the mug child to follow.

"Y-you want me to go back in there?" Mug asked with fear clearly in his voice.

"If you're that scared, you don't have to." Djimmi called back over his shoulder with an annoyed tone.

Mug stayed in his spot, waiting to see what the genie found in the backroom.

 _You saw that too, right?_ He asked his demon.

 _ **Very odd indeed.**_ It replied. _**I didn't think puppets were supposed to do that…. talk and move without their master, that is.**_

 _Maybe if I leave, Mac and Chip will come back. And then Djimmi won't be so disappointed. Disappearing seems like the least I can do for Djimmi right now. I just seem to trail bad luck with me wherever I go…_

Without another moment's thought, Mugman proceeded to leave the stone pyramid. He intended to go somewhere without civilization. That way he couldn't hurt or disappoint anyone else.

Meanwhile, Djimmi found his puppet sprawled on the floor but otherwise looking completely normal.

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary to me." The genie said to himself as he picked up his wooden boy by the strings.

"Mmrr?" Came a short and questioning meow from his cat. She slowly came around the base of an old pot. Her pupils grew big and ears flattened against her head as she stopped short upon seeing the puppet in her person's hands. A long and fluffy tail drooped down toward the floor.

"Hey there, Kiki!" He greeted. "Mugman seems to think Puphead came to life. What do you think?" Djimmi held out his most prized possession toward his pet. Kiki responded by bristling her fur and letting out a loud hiss that turned into a growl of hostility. A clawed paw lashed out at a wooden foot that swung in her face. He quickly recoiled his wooden boy back at her reaction.

"Hmmm." Orange fingers scratched his chin. "That proves Mugman isn't hallucinating if Kiki saw it too. He'll be happy to know that this creature takes physical forms instead of just toying with his mind." His lamp shoes clinked against the ground as he came back to tell Mugman the good news. Djimmi almost entered with Puphead still in his hands, but then he thought better of it and set him down.

"Hey Mugman! Guess what?" He said but then stopped short. The little mug was gone. He and Kiki were the only ones left in the pyramid.

"Uh oh…" His tone immediately changed. "Looks like Mugman ran off again. If only I hadn't been so disbelieving of him…" Djimmi grabbed for his backpack that housed some on-the-go emergency supplies. "Kettle won't be happy if he knew I lost his boy. I better go find him and quick!" Orange arms slipped through the armholes as he hoisted it high onto his back. The genie ducked out of his pyramid. Unknown to him, Kiki jumped onto the bag and was hitching a ride. The magical being started to wander about the middle of the island calling the young mug's name.


	32. A Splashing Revelation

A Splashing Revelation

Kiki's nose twitched as she caught the scent of the mug child's sweet and sticky liquid that rested in his head. She effortlessly jumped down from the genie's pack and started to follow the scent. The feline opened up her mouth to let in even more of the smell. She followed the trail carefully as if she were stalking prey. Her paw steps barely made any sound as they padded across the blanket-like grass that swayed in the gentle wind. She followed the scent as it seemed to go north. Kiki took notice of the river that snaked its way toward the town. Keeping it on her right, the cat kept going as the odor became stronger. Ultimately, she found the mug child curled up a few body lengths away from the rushing river. Kiki approached the boy without fear.

Mug had buried his head in his arms and folded his legs up to his chest. The feline's paw steps were so quiet that he didn't hear her approaching. Mugman only took notice when she squeezed herself under his legs and startled the child. The boy's glass body flinched as she came out the other side. He gasped but then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh! It's only you…" Kiki sat down next to the sullen mug and stared up at him with her emerald eyes. Her tail wrapped around her paws as she sat up straight. A purr started to grow in her throat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her. Kiki just continued to stare. "You think I should go back?" She then gave him a sharp meow that sounded like she was saying "now".

"Why? No one trusts me anymore." Mugman looked away, trying to deter the little cat from persisting with her soothing purr and luxurious fur. Kiki got up and head-bumped his hand. She then proceeded to climb into the child's lap. The young mug relaxed his tense body as he felt a sense of comfort from her golden fur. He watched as the feline let her eyes fall into a slow blink. A smile came across Mugman's face as he realized that Kiki was saying that she was his friend and that she wouldn't give up on him either.

Her ears twitched as she heard a commotion coming from a little way upstream. She intended for the young mug to notice this too. Without another thought, Kiki climbed her way to the mug child's shoulder, bumping his head to the left.

"Ow!" He squealed as her claws dug into his shoulder. But then he noticed Spoonfred and his followers in a huddle farther up the river. Mug then grabbed the cat and pried her off his glass skin. He held her out so that he could look into her beautiful eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do about them?" Kiki merely squirmed her way out of his hands and landed gracefully in the grass. She took a few steps in the other children's direction. Turning around, she waited for him to follow. Her stare was intense but warm. It seemed to be saying that Mugman could still make things right with his peers. Without a word, Mug stood up and began to follow the little feline.

"What are you doing back here, Spoonfred?" Spat the utensil's followers. After what they had heard and seen yesterday, the others were not too keen on hanging around with him anymore. The spoon's biggest secret had been spilled. They had all believed that Spoonfred was a tough individual. And the truth that he was essentially bullied by his own father caused his followers to lose all respect and admiration for him.

"I came looking for you guys. You're my friends after all." The little spoon responded, being more of himself than he had been for many years. He somehow hoped they would accept him for who he was instead of who he pretended to be.

"Friends? You really think we're your friends? You're just a scaredy like the mug!" Ribby's nephew croaked at him. The frog hopped closer to the utensil clenching his fists just like his boxing uncle would do. Spoonfred tried to back away from the seemingly hostile amphibian. He heard the roaring of the river water not too far behind him. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he stopped and looked back to his former friends with a pleading look.

"Yeah! You proved that yesterday!" Croaks' nephew chimed in.

"Do you really think we would let a coward lead us?" A bird squawked. It motioned with a blue wing for the others to close in on the young spoon. Poor Spoonfred recoiled in fear.

"It's still me, guys! I haven't changed!" He desperately tried to convince the others. Sweat rained off his concave head and soaked his nice suit. The utensil began to visibly shake as they came closer.

"Look! He's totally scared of us!" One of them jeered.

"A real leader wouldn't let his followers bully him!" The bird cawed in excitement. Both Spoonfred and his former followers knew that the little rich boy was getting a taste of his own medicine. For the little spoon, he realized how bad it felt. This is what he had done to Mugman and many others for years. And now he knew how wrong it had been. Spoonfred was sorely regretting everything he had said and done. By this point, he was curled up on the ground. The utensil prayed that they would not beat on him and tried to cover his head with his hands and arms.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Spoonfred stuttered out without looking at them.

"Get on your feet!" The young cuckoo bird demanded, hopping up and down and flapping his wings. A shaking sterling silver body got up without question. He watched as a wicked smile came over the frogs' faces.

"I think Spoonfred looks hot!" Croaked one of them.

"Yeah! Perhaps he could use a bit of a cooldown!" The other sneered.

"Th-that's a good one! A real good joke!" Spoonfred nervously chuckled, hoping they weren't taking this seriously. But without another word, the children grabbed onto his arms and well-ironed shirt.

"Come on guys! You know I can't swim!" He cried out as his body was lifted off the ground and dragged towards the rushing river. Sweat rained off his body even faster. He was so wet that it was as though he had already been in the river. "Hey! Wait! Let's talk about this! Please don't-!"

The helpless child got plunged into the river while he continued his pleas for mercy. Mug stopped in his tracks in utter shock at what he had just witnessed. He watched as Spoonfred's head surfaced as his limbs flailed around wildly. The spoon spat out water and coughed as his body got tossed around by the strong current. His head bobbed up and down, under and over the water's surface.

"Help!" He screamed every chance he got. Spoonfred could only hope that there was someone around to hear his desperate cries. Mugman finally snapped out of his trance. The young mug noticed an old tree arching over the river. His brown boots pounded as fast as they could to reach the tree and climb it before Spoonfred got swept away. Kiki merely sat down to watch what would happen. She was confident that the mug child would save the other without any trouble. Her tail curled around her paws as she stared on with her bright green eyes.

Mugman started to climb the obviously very old tree. It didn't have any leaves on it anymore and was almost a black color from age and decay. Mug heard the trunk creak under him with every step he took. Watching carefully where he stepped and grabbed, the little mug made his way over the rushing river. And along came Spoonfred. His head was still bobbing up and down in the rolling waves. But Mug did not hear him cry for help anymore. He assumed this was because the utensil had probably swallowed water in his attempts groping for air. Its arms still flailed around, but not in the intensity they had started with. Determined to save the young spoon, Mugman bravely reached down as the tree moaned under his weight. His gloved hand seized the utensil's arm as it lashed upward. As soon as he had hold, Mug dragged the child onto the shore as he inched himself down the tree quickly but safely.

The soaked and bedraggled boy coughed and spat water onto the riverbank as he got his bearings. Spoonfred turned his sopping body over to see who his savior was. Mugman was the last person he expected to see, but here the mug was. The little spoon felt embarrassed to be in the mug child's presence. His silver cheeks flushed red as he averted his gaze to the ground.

"Thanks." He said. "But….wh-why did you save me? After all I've done to you…."

"No one deserves to drown. Not even you." Mugman said, sounding humble in his response.

"But….I don't deserve another chance." Spoonfred tried to make eye contact with the other child. His confidence wavered and it fell just past the young mug.

"Says who?" Mug questioned. "I think you and I are more alike than you realize. And that shouldn't be what tears us apart. It should be what brings us closer. What do you say we start over?" A friendly gloved hand extended towards the utensil.

Spoonfred stood up quickly. He shuffled around in circles as his mind struggled to comprehend how the mug could be so nice to him after all this time. His sopping gloved hands worked all over his concave head.

"How can you say something like that? You should be mad at me! You should let your demon rip me limb from limb! It's what I deserve after all…."

"Spoonfred…." Mugman started to say, but the utensil continued with his rant.

"Punch me! Beat me! Punish me to your heart's content! When my father's not doing that to me, I would do that to you and the others. I now realize how wrong that was though…." The child paused before circling and ranting even further. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me, Mugman. And I don't expect to ever have any real friends because of how selfish I was."

"Spoonfred!" The young mug snapped and caught the spoon by his shoulders. Spoonfred's pupils shrank in fear as the mug touched him and stared him straight in the eyes. However, it wasn't a hard stare, but one of understanding.

"I forgive you." He said softly and pulled the utensil into a hug. Mug felt justified to embrace the spoon, but the demon inside him felt uncomfortable to be so close to "an annoying little maggot," as he previously described him. Spoonfred stood there in shock. His hands hovered in the air, not returning the gesture. Yet he was overcome by emotion by the mug's understanding and acceptance of him.

"If only I had realized what you were going through sooner... You wouldn't have had to go through it alone." Mug explained solemnly.

The young spoon's eyes welled up with water as he finally met Mugman's hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mugman!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry…."

Kiki, who was still watching, let a purr of content grow in her throat. Her eyes fell into a slow blink that neither of the boys noticed.

"And I'd like to be your friend." Spoonfred sniffed. "If you'll have me…."

"Of course, Spoonfred!" Mug beamed. "Both the demon and I will have your back!"

"Huh?" The young spoon flinched out of the embrace at that last sentence.

"Don't worry! He doesn't come out unless I ask him to. And I'll make sure he knows that you're on the list of people to protect." His voice became stern as he mentioned for Spoonfred to be placed under his protection.

 _ **Very well.**_ It grumbled. _**As long as it's not going to double-cross us.**_

 _I really don't think he will._ The young mug replied. _He's just happy to have a real friend since he's never actually had one. At least, I don't think he has…._

"He's not really the evil creature that everyone thinks he is…" Mug persisted. "In fact, he's changed so much since I first met him, and…. I'm proud of him."

 _ **You're….proud of me? But what did I do to win your approval?**_

 _Simply by being understanding and becoming my friend instead of my adversary. You could have made my life hell, but instead you chose to listen to me-_ The mug child's honest and heartfelt answer was interrupted by the parasitic creature grumbling.

 _ **I'm going to stop you right there and ask you to cut it with all those mushy explanations.**_ It said tersely. Mug, however, didn't take this as an insult. He still knew that too much nice talk made it uncomfortable.

Spoonfred was a bit shocked at how the young mug talked about the demon. It was as if it posed no threat anymore. The utensil hoped that Mugman was right about that. But only time would tell for sure. The shocked expression on the spoon's face started to melt away.

"So what are you doing out here anyway, Spoonfred? Besides getting tossed in the river, of course."

"After I left your place yesterday, my father noticed a bruise on me and just assumed you had done that to me. I tried to tell him that wasn't really what happened, but he wouldn't listen to reason." Spoonfred shoved his hands into his pockets, bloating them up with water. His gaze fell down to the ground. "That's why Cuphead and your grandpa are with him now. They're trying to convince him of what I was saying."

"So why aren't you there, too?" Mugman questioned. With a big sigh, the little spoon looked back to his new friend.

"The moment I tried to say something about what happened yesterday, my father yelled at me and told me to leave." The child paused before continuing. "I'm not looking forward to going back to him. I'm sure he'll have found something to reprimand me for…"

"You shouldn't have to live under that oppression." Mug said matter-of-factly. "And it's not your fault that your father is the way he is." The young spoon agreed with him, but he knew that was not reality in the eyes of his father.

"Try telling him that." Spoonfred snorted and kicked a pebble that bounced back into the river.

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" The mug child's facial expression became confident.

"Huh?" The utensil finally made eye contact with the little mug again.

"You don't have to face him alone, Spoonfred. I'll be right there with you and we won't let him treat you that way anymore!" Mugman held out a friendly hand, hoping that Spoonfred would take him up on that offer.

"Y-you mean it?" His voice wavered and eyes rippled with emotion. The spoon removed his hands from his pockets and prepared to meet the mug's embrace.

"Absolutely!" The young mug beamed, grabbing ahold of the hand that traveled slowly towards his. Mug gave a nice firm handshake that Spoonfred copied.

"That sounds great!" Hope was growing in the spoon's heart. Perhaps if they worked together, they really could convince his father to be nicer. But then he re-thought about what he was saying. This was Forkington they were talking about. And change was something he didn't take well. Many years of living under his iron rule pounded that fact into Spoonfred's heart. "But….he can be really mean." The confidence in his voice wavered as he let go of the mug's gloved hand. A meow sounded into their conversation. The boys averted their attention to the golden feline that had watched the whole event between Mugman and Spoonfred. Her gaze locked onto the young utensil as she finally got up from her sitting position. Kiki approached the spoon child with her tail sticking straight up in the air.

"I think she's saying she wants to come with us!" Mug said with a smile. Spoonfred tensed up as she came close to him. He wasn't sure what the cat wanted or was going to do. Kiki began to paw at his wet leg.

"What does that mean?" He nervously asked.

"She wants you to pat her!" Mugman replied with a small laugh.

"Really? I've never had a pet before…." The young spoon trailed off. He then crouched down to caress the golden feline. Kiki purred loudly as he cupped her head in his hands. His thumbs rolled around his circles behind her ears. Her emerald eyes closed in content. The mug child watched as a big smile came over Spoonfred's face. After a little while of getting her head rubbed, Kiki pulled away having decided that she had enough of the utensil's wet hands. She couldn't have someone soiling her perfect coat after all. A coarse tongue rolled over her paw before she proceeded to puff up the fur behind her right ear.

"Let's go make things right!" The young mug boasted. Spoonfred nodded with conviction but felt fear welling up in his heart. He wasn't sure that he was truly ready to confront his father yet. Heck, the poor child didn't know if he would ever be ready.


	33. Boys to the Rescue!

Boys to the Rescue!

The two boys set off for the far end of Inkwell. Spoonfred's house was not too far from the cave that led straight to Inkwell Hell and the Devil's lair. They traveled southeast from their starting location and began to pass through the marketplace when Djimmi noticed them passing by Porkrind's Emporium. The orange genie rushed himself over to the child he was supposed to be keeping his eye on. Mugman stopped short when he saw the magical creature rushing towards him. Spoonfred fell in line with the other child's reaction. The utensil stayed behind Mug, silently hoping he wouldn't be questioned about his presence.

"Mugman!" The genie gasped in relief. "You had me worried sick!" Djimmi knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to get across how scared he had been when the mug child had disappeared on him. His brown pipe hung down just like the corners of his mouth. "I didn't know where you'd gone or if I would find you before Elder Kettle did." He explained.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Djimmi." Mug apologized. "I just thought you would be better off without me around to mess things up.

"Well, at least you're safe. That's all that matters." An orange hand gently cuffed the little mug's shoulder as the genie stood up. It was only then did Djimmi realize someone else was with him. And that specific someone was not on the list of people he trusted.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at Spoonfred. The utensil merely shied away as his face flushed red.

"He's with me!" Mugman said sternly. He wanted to make sure the magical being understood that the little spoon wasn't going anywhere and that they had a mission to accomplish. "We're going to convince his father that bullying is no way to treat his son!" The young mug said this with such conviction that he surprised the ancient and wise genie that stood before him. Djimmi saw that determined look in his eyes. For he had seen that look many times. It was the expression that said he was fighting for a good cause and no one could sway him otherwise. Even Kiki pressed her body against the spoon's leg, showing that she was in for the long haul too.

"I know I can't stop you boys….. so I want to join you instead." Mugman's straw stood straight up in his head at the surprising response. He had expected the genie to deter him from hanging out with Spoonfred. "Unfair treatment has been around for even longer than I have. And I've never been able to stand it. If I can help even one person be freed from its iron grip, I will." Djimmi's gaze then fell to the spoon child. "I always knew your father was tough on you, but I didn't know he actually bullied you."

The utensil stood there with eyes wide with shock. Why were these people suddenly being so nice to him? For he had done nothing to deserve such kind treatment. Nonetheless, he tried to be thankful to his new friends. He had never had a reason to be thankful to anyone. It was unusual, and even a little hard, for the little spoon to act the opposite of how he was taught. For his father was never thankful for anything. There was always something to be improved upon, according to Forkington. To never be thankful for something that could be better.

"Th-thank you." Spoonfred stuttered out. It felt weird for his mouth to be saying those words. But at the same time, there was a warm feeling in his heart. He thought that, perhaps, the warm feeling was why Mugman had always urged him to do good instead of pranking and bullying.

Kiki left the spoon's leg and trotted over to her person, letting out a mew of greeting. Djimmi held out a hand to her as she head-butted it.

"Thanks for finding him, Kiki." The genie paused before remembering the very important news he needed to tell the mug child. "Oh, that reminds me! You weren't hallucinating, Mugman! Kiki won't even go near my puppet now. Whatever is following you can use physical objects to manifest itself."

"So that means it's not just toying with my mind." Mug realized. A single finger pressed against his cheek as he strained to understand what else that might imply. "That must mean it can also be chased away! But how….?" That was the big question he had been asking himself all along: how to get rid of it?

"I'm not sure either." Djimmi confessed. "I'll do some research into it and let you know the moment I have information. In the meantime, let's help Spoonfred make things right with his father." Both boys nodded and followed the genie onward. Kiki kept pace between her person and the boys who lagged back so they could chat. Along the way, Mugman began to explain to the young spoon that some mysterious creature had been stalking him in his sleep and, more recently, his waking life.

"Sounds pretty scary!" Spoonfred admitted.

"Yeah, it sure is…" Mug said as his gaze fell to the ground.

Just then the trio heard a familiar female voice calling across the island. It belonged to Rumor Honeybottoms, the queen bee of the large hive on Inkwell. Many of her worker bees served as the police for the island. Her husband in particular was the sheriff. Rumor herself was a very large bee, even taller than Djimmi, wearing a yellow and black dress that imitates her natural stripes. One may not even realize it was a dress. She bore the usual white gloves and red lipstick on her face. Rumor wore her honey-orange crown everywhere. Even to informal events or if she was just out for a walk or casual flight. She also carried a staff that housed a jewel on top that was filled with honey which was the same color as her crown.

"Bumble? Bumble, where are you?" Rumor called out as she came into view.

"Can't find your boy, Rumor?" Djimmi said.

"No, not anywhere. He had just gone outside the hive to practice hovering. He still can't fly yet since his wings are too small. But he seems to have wandered away. Have any of you seen him?" Her voice started to become frantic. She was desperate to find her son before anything bad happened to him. For he had been away far too long for her liking. It seemed that whoever was supposed to be watching him fell asleep on the job.

"No, but we'd be happy to help you look for him." Spoonfred offered. The bee's eyes narrowed and pursed her lips when she realized whom had spoken up. And she knew that certain someone was not the most trustworthy resident on Inkwell.

"Why should I believe you?" Rumor buzzed, pointing an accusing finger his way that stopped mere inches away from his chest. "You're probably the one that lured him away from home in the first place!" Spoonfred shied away, turning a bright shade of red. The queen bee was assuming the worst of him. No doubt this was because of all those years of pranking and bullying he did to many residents of Inkwell. Mugman and Djimmi were the only ones who knew that Spoonfred wanted to make amends with those he had wronged. The young spoon would have to prove himself to everyone else.

"Spoonfred's changed now, Rumor! He wouldn't do that!" Mug tried to stick up for him.

"Maybe" She said shortly. Balled fists placed themselves on her hips. "We'll see if that's true sooner or later."

"We'll help you, Rumor." The genie reassured her. They then started about through the island calling for the young bee. The poor utensil was still a bright red. He looked very discouraged. Mugman saw this and felt the need to say something.

"Don't worry, Spoonfred. Things will get better." He reassured him. "I'm still fighting that battle, too." The young mug said with a sigh. His gaze fell to the ground as he uncomfortably rubbed his arms with his hands.

Now joined by the genie and the two boys, four voices called out for the missing toddler. Spoonfred and Mugman still hung back from the adults so that they could talk to one another without being interrogated by anyone, namely a large queen bee. The little utensil watched as the golden feline began to trail away from the group. Her head was low to the ground as her jaws opened slightly to get a full picture of whom and what had passed by the immediate area. He gently tugged on Mug's sleeve to get his attention.

"Where's the kitty going?" Spoonfred asked as if Mugman could give him a definite answer.

"I don't know." He confessed. "The last time I followed her she led me to you."

"I think we should follow her then!" Urged the spoon as he took the lead. The mug child was surprised at how valiant the utensil seemed to be. He followed his new friend without a word. Mug put a pep in his step to catch up with Spoonfred.

Meanwhile, Djimmi and Rumor had continued on for another thirty seconds before they realized the boys were not with them anymore. The magical creature also noted that his cat was gone. He was able to convince Rumor to turn back and find them first. For he knew that if the boys were following his pet, they would be going in the right direction.

Kiki led the spoon and mug towards another group of children. Mug and Spoonfred quickly realized that these were not just any kids. They were the utensil's former followers, and they seemed to be creating a tight circle around a tree.

"It's them again!" Mugman hissed. "What are they doing here?" Spoonfred saw why they surrounded the tree. A small bee child clung to one of its branches as it nervously looked down at them. Its little wings buzzed in fear of the people crowding below him. The little guy didn't have much of a stinger yet either. Thus, making him vulnerable to anyone and everyone he met. He had no means of protecting himself. The only defense he could use was to run away. And now he couldn't even do that since the children had chased him into the tree and prevented him from getting down.

"Oh no! They've trapped the little one in the tree and won't let him down!" The spoon gasped. A gloved hand pointed out the toddler while the other one urgently pulled at Mugman's shirt. "We've got to help him, Mugman!"

The young mug just smiled in his direction. Spoonfred finally noticed this and inquired why he didn't react differently.

"What?"

"I always knew you were good." Mug replied.

"Thanks. You'd be the only one." The young spoon replied humbly. He almost let himself be caught in the moment between he and the mug child and briefly forgot why they were there. "Right now, we need to help the poor little guy." Spoonfred brought himself back to reality with a shake of his head.

"I'm right behind you, Spoonfred!"

Also at that moment, Djimmi and Rumor had caught up to the boys. The queen bee nearly charged out there when she saw her son was in trouble. But the genie had another idea.

"Wait!" He whispered to her and grabbed her arm. The magical creature gently pulled her back behind the foliage they had been watching from. "Give the spoon a chance to prove himself." Rumor looked very worried at the thought of this play of events. Her grip on the honey staff tightened. She nervously tapped the orb of it against her chest.

"Don't worry! Mugman can easily protect both Spoonfred and your boy from those kids."

Mrs. Honeybottoms looked from the genie to her boy and then back. She eventually gave a reluctant nod and hid herself behind the neighboring tree.

Meanwhile, Spoonfred prepared himself to confront the bullies. A couple deep breaths helped to calm his heart rate a bit. He remembered his last encounter with his former friends and how they tossed him into the river despite the fact that they knew he couldn't swim. Fear clouded his mind as he stepped forward. The utensil slowed a little as he thought about turning back. But then he remembered his new friend. Mugman now had his back and wouldn't let these children do such a thing to him again. This thought made Spoonfred feel empowered. The little spoon took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. His neatly polished shoes stepped forward as he prepared to call them out.

"Leave him alone!" The utensil said confidently with his head held high. They all turned around in unison at their former leader's voice. The multiple sets of eyes made Spoonfred feel a bit uncomfortable. He used to have authority over these eyes. But now they instilled a sense of fear into him. They all narrowed angrily at him.

"Well, look who it is!" The bird cawed and fluttered himself to the front of the group. "You suddenly have a streak of bravery now?" Mug and Spoonfred watched as the young fowl now acted just like the spoon had done in the past. It was clear that he had made himself the new leader. And none of the other children questioned it.

"Buzz off! This doesn't concern you!" Croaked the frogs in response to their leader's attitude. They then started to chuckle to one another as they realized they had just made a bee pun.

"You're the ones who need to clear out!" Spoonfred yelled back, still holding his confident tone. "The poor boy isn't even old enough to defend himself against all of you!"

"Where's the old Spoonfred?"

"Yeah, where's that spark?"

"He's going soft!" They all jeered.

The two frogs were the first ones to accept this as a challenge. For they did not believe the utensil would really stand up to all of them. That it would back down as soon as they showed signs of aggression.

"And what are you going to do? Beat us up?" They challenged. Without warning, the two scaly green bodies hopped forward and pushed the spoon child to the ground.

"Ugh!" He cried out as they went to pin his arms. Mugman wasted no time in pulling the amphibians off him. Patches of slimy skin bunched up under his gloved fingers as he lifted them off the ground like punished children. Mug looked at each one before tossing them to the ground face first. The young frogs slid along the ground as if they had just done a face plant. They then picked themselves off the ground and scampered back to the safety of the group. It was less likely for them to get hurt if they were within a group, they thought.

"Maybe not me." Spoonfred replied. "But he sure can!" The spoon child boasted as he picked himself off the ground. Mugman and he stood side by side as they quickly came up with a plan.

"I'll chase them away while you go get Rumor's boy." The little mug explained. He figured that if Spoonfred went to save Bumble it would make him look good in front of Rumor and anyone else who might be watching. Better to let the other child have the praise since his spirits were pretty low at that point.

"You got it, Mugman!" The spoon replied and dashed forward, passing the group of children that had begun to charge towards them. Mug made his eyes glow bright yellow as he stared fearlessly in their direction. They all stopped on the spot. The mug's menacing eyes were a reminder of what he could possibly do to them.

"Run away now and no one gets hurt!" He warned. But they all just watched him. It was as if they were frozen in fear and could not react otherwise.

"I said now!" Mugman roared as he slammed two glowing fists down on the grass. Very few noticed that the foliage he touched started to turn black with decay. Most of them just started to run off in a panic. The young bird, who had hung back, could only watch as his flock abandoned him. Still a stubborn and persistent little fowl, he averted his attention to the spoon that had started to climb the tree. Spoonfred made his way to the very branch that Bumble clung to. He started to crawl along it when the bee toddler tensed up and vibrated his wings. These vibrations made a buzzing noise that said he was trying to ward off any threats. The utensil stopped and swayed a bit when he realized he was scaring the boy.

"It's okay, little guy. I'm going to help you get down." He softly explained to the bee. A gloved hand began to reach out for the toddler.

"Oh, no you won't!" Came the bird's voice. Spoonfred looked to his right only to be greeted by an angry face and outstretched talons. The feathery body bowled into the young spoon, nearly knocking him off the branch. Poor Spoonfred merely hung on with his hands. He knew they would slip off if he couldn't get himself back up on the branch and quickly. Using all of the upper body strength that he had, the utensil started to hoist his head and chest up to the shaking tree limb. Spoonfred was almost out of breath just from the effort of trying to save his own self.

The young bird landed himself on the branch. It gave a bone chilling cracking sound as the extra weight was added. Both Bumble and the spoon looked alarmed. Spoonfred in particular was looking for where the creaking was originating. That way he could avoid that spot if necessary. The blue and red fowl, on the other hand, did not looked worried in the least bit. In fact, it gave a wicked smile at the thought of the other two falling. For he would not be in danger because he could just fly away. The clawed feet began to jump up and down, purposely trying to break the branch now. Spoonfred slid back down to where only his hands were grasping the wood structure. He looked to his left to see the young bee having a hard time holding on. The spoon suddenly felt more concerned about the toddler instead of himself. Somehow he found the strength to shimmy himself toward the bee that buzzed desperately for help. He watched as Bumble began to lose his grip as well. His feet slipped off followed by his lower body. A surge of panic flooded through Spoonfred. The utensil attempted to speed up his movements to prevent the small child from falling. Once he got close enough, the spoon brazenly let go with one hand to catch the black and yellow body that was about to plummet to the ground.

Kiki, who had been watching the series of events play out, now started to become concerned about what might happen if they fell. She gave a sharp meow in the young mug's direction. Mugman had finished up making sure the rest of the bullies weren't coming back as he turned his head to see what was going on. A slender, golden tail flicked in the direction of the branch. Mug gasped and started to rush forward. He watched as the bee child slipped off the branch.

"I've gotcha!" Spoonfred called out as he tried to tuck the child into his chest. One more jump from the bird caused the spoon to lose his grip. They then began to fall. The sterling silver body curled around the fragile toddler to protect it from impact. Spoonfred screamed and prepared for the worst. Mugman positioned himself under the falling lump only to get taken off his feet by the children.

"Oof!" He grunted as he fell onto his back with the other two sprawled across his torso. Mug's eyes squeezed shut as his back absorbed the brunt of the blow. A numbing sensation rippled throughout his backside. His teeth gritted as he tried hard not to make a noise of pain. Spoonfred, on the other hand, stopped screaming when he realized that the impact did not hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. The utensil then realized why this had been.

"You saved me again, Mugman!" He praised and started to uncurl his body.

"Don't mention it." The mug child grunted. Even Bumble realized that he and the spoon would have been injured if not for Mugman. He buzzed his wings to get their attention. Mug opened up his eyes to see the bee toddler crawling towards his face. A small four-fingered hand reached out and gently squeezed his nose. The two children gave a sigh of relief that the boy had been rescued and unharmed.

Meanwhile, the bird realized that the mug would not be happy if it got up to find that he was still around. Better to leave while they're still down, he thought.

"I'm just gonna slip outta here!" It squeaked to itself. The fowl glided down from the tree and started running off.

"Oh, no you won't!" Came Djimmi's voice as the two adults made their presence known. Rumor and the genie blocked the young bird's path who stopped on the spot. Despite his shocked expression, he stood with his wings open in a protective stance. Djimmi crossed his arms across his chest while the queen put balled hands on her hips. They both stared at him with looks of anger and disbelief.

"Young man, does your father know you've been doing this?" Rumor interrogated as she pointed an accusing finger in his direction. The fowl did not know how to respond. It merely stayed silent with its beak wide open in surprise that he had been caught.

"I'll make sure Wally knows exactly what you've been up to, I can promise you that." The genie said sternly as a puff of smoke emitted from his pipe. Being punished was a certainty in Wally's nest for misbehaving in any sort of way. The little bird was sure that he would be down a few tail feathers once his father was done with him. "Home! Now! I'll be seeing you again later." The magical creature assured him. Djimmi watched as the bird hung its head in shame as it shuffled its way home.

Mrs. Honeybottoms averted her attention to the lump of children still by the tree. The queen rushed over to them as they began to untangle themselves from the pile and stand up. Spoonfred pulled himself to his feet with the toddler still in his hands.

"My boy!" Rumor cried. "Is he okay?"

"He's right here! And completely unharmed!" The young spoon held out the child to its mother. It hovered a couple feet to the queen bee's arms. The wings flapped and buzzed just as fast as they could go. His wings continued to buzz loudly as he happily nuzzled into his mother's arms.

"Bumble! My darling! Thank you, boys!" She praised, sounding just as happy as her son's vibrating noises conveyed. Mugman finally pushed himself up off the ground to join the conversation. He brushed himself off a couple times before looking to the queen bee. Mug was ready to take the praise, too. But he felt that he would be a better person if he let Spoonfred take it instead. As much as he longed for approval, he knew the spoon needed it more.

"Thank Spoonfred!" He said, pushing the utensil forward. "He's the one who bravely climbed the tree to get him!" Both of the children smiled humbly in queen Honeybottoms' presence.

"Thank you, Spoonfred! I'm sorry I doubted you, son." Rumor said, realizing she had been too quick to judge him.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for doubting me." The young spoon replied uneasily. He may have made a friend in Rumor, but that still didn't change the fact that he still had to confront his father. That thought loomed over him like a dark cloud that just grew bigger and bigger. Mrs. Honeybottoms saw this unhappy look on his face.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I don't think so. I just need to go talk to my father now." He said reluctantly. Bumble saw that his savior was unhappy and wanted to do something about it. The bee toddler squirmed from his mother's arms up onto her shoulder. His wings chattered away as if he were saying something to her.

"Yes, dear. That's a good idea." She replied to him. Rumor then averted her attention to the spoon child. "We will come along and help be support for you."

"You will?" Spoonfred gasped in surprise.

"See how much people will do for you when you're nice to them?" Mugman urged his new friend, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. Tears started to well up in the utensil's eyes at the thought of having real friends that actually cared about him. He tried his best to choke them back as he thanked these kind folks.

"Thank you! Thank you, all of you!" He beamed.


	34. What I Wouldn't Do For A Smoke

What I Wouldn't Do For A Smoke

Cuphead and Elder Kettle tried their best to convince Forkington of Mugman's innocence. The high-class fork lived on the city side of the island where the buildings were either tall or expensive (or even both). Rumor's hive was located in the tallest building on the island. Forkington's house was due east from there in the middle of all the bustle. And that was just how he liked it: to be in the center of it all.

"For the last time Forkington, Mugman didn't do anything!" An agitated Cuphead yelled at the adult utensil.

"Watch your mouth, child! Where are your manners?" He snapped back, adjusting the monocle in front his left eye. "Is that really any way to treat your elders?" His red suit was perfectly ironed and fit snugly to his slim body. Black pants and brown shoes finished his proper dress. Gloved fingers incessantly checked and pulled at his clothing to make sure there were no imperfections. He certainly couldn't have anything out of place, now could he?

"You're no elder of mine!" The young cup spat. It was clear that the cup child and arrogant fork were very angry at one another. They were staring into one another's eyes with pure hatred, hoping that the other would finally give in.

"Let's take things down a notch, Cuphead." Kettle chimed in. A gloved hand was placed down on the red cup's shoulder, forcing him to break their stare competition. He let out a big sigh and backed down, knowing that his grandpa was right. The fork let a small smirk form on his face as the boy was told to settle down. "Certainly there must be a way to prove that Mugman didn't do anything to your boy, Forkington."

"You have no proof!" It snapped back and folded its arms across its chest. His well-ironed suit turned toward Rumor's husband who had been monitoring their conversation to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Her husband also happened to be the chief of police, also known as the sheriff by everyone else on the island. He leaned against one of the expensive houses with a cup of steaming coffee with him.

"You should be arresting these two for harassing me!" The fork tried to get the sheriff in on the conversation.

"Cool your jets, Forkington. There's no need for anything of the sort." The bee replied calmly and took a sip of his beverage. His wings buzzed irritably as his orange mustache frowned in the utensil's direction. Nothing illegal was technically being done so he couldn't very well drag anyone away to diffuse the situation. All he could do was supervise at the moment.

Their conversation still roared loudly. So loud in fact, that it was driving the other residents out of the area. Werner Werman in particular was having a tough time coping with the noise. His sensitive rat ears picked up on sounds easier than some of the other residents in the area. The brown-furred rodent rounded a corner in hopes of getting out of earshot. No good. The sounds still resonated loudly in his eardrums. Gloved fingers tried to shove themselves as deep as they could go into the ears. Sharp rodent teeth gnawed on the cigar in his mouth. Werner accidentally bit down so hard that his beloved cigar split in half. A smoking end fell on the ground while the other half stayed in his mouth. The rat sighed in disappointment as he went to spit out what remained of his smoking utensil.

"Need a new one, pal?" Came a deep voice from a dark alley.

"Huh?" Werner wondered as he started to wander down the narrow space to see who it was. The first thing he noticed was two yellow eyes that seemed to glow between thick clouds of smoke. He heard a long and low breath emit from this person. A large cloud of smoke danced its way toward the rat. For it was so much smoke that Werner was certain that he had to have been smoking as many cigars that he could have fit into his mouth. The smoke sat so heavily around this person that it was difficult for Werner to make out who or what he was. Gloved hands waved some smoke away as the rat approached even closer. He stopped dead when he realized this person was a living cigar that sat in a pile of gray ash. A small black mustache rested above the wide and grinning mouth. In contrast to the brown color that covered most of his body, there was a black tip on the end of his nose that almost looked like a cork. The top of his head was burned off like someone had actually been smoking him.

"Who are you?" Werner asked, a bit suspicious of this character.

"The name's Mr. Wheezy." His deep voice bellowed out. The cigar then inhaled deeply, causing his head to glow red. It was smoking its own self. A large cloud of smoke followed its exhale, causing Werner himself to choke a bit. Smoke just seemed to constantly fume from Mr. Wheezy's mouth and head.

"And I've got some hot off the press just for you."

Werner looked closer and realized that the living cigar was surrounded by tons of his non-living counterparts. The rat licked his lips as he looked at the freshly smoked cigars, clearly very tempted.

"How much you sellin' them for?" The rodent asked with his mouth watering.

"Just for you, I'll hand them over free of charge." Mr. Wheezy replied with a chuckle.

"Free? Wait a minute, what's the catch?" His German accent interrogated this unusual person.

"You just have to come over and get them." The cigar explained nonchalantly. "I'd hand them to ya if I actually had hands." It chuckled.

Werner nervously looked around to make sure no one was watching. He didn't exactly want one of his friends to see him taking free cigars from a stranger. His greedy little rat fingers reached out for a handful when the living one chimed in with another comment.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Huh?" The rodent said as he looked up. A large and thick puff of black smoke emitted from Mr. Wheezy's head and wafted over Werner. The poor rat began to choke and hack as it engulfed him. It was like the smoke had a mind of its own and tried to enter the mammal's mouth, nose, and ears. Werner fell to his knees as it started to infiltrate his body.

"You'll get them after you've done me a favor." Mr. Wheezy's voice responded but sounded like it was right in his eardrums. The rat squeaked wildly as the obviously dangerous chemical got sucked into his body. His eyes turned jet black, blocking out his vision.

"What's happening? Everything's going dark!" Werner thought as he panicked. Squeaks of desperation resonated throughout the alleyway as he felt his claws poke right through his gloves. The teeth inside his mouth even seemed to grow a bit sharper. The rat started to feel his body moving involuntarily, as if it had a mind of its own. Werner tossed himself to the ground, hoping to bring himself back to reality. The poor rodent didn't feel any better and proceeded to smack and slide his head along the ground. His feverish squeaks continued as he wiped the back of his gloves across his eyes. Perhaps it would wipe away whatever was covering them. But that didn't work either…

Werner suddenly lost control of his body completely and it started to move towards the arguing voices. The German rat tried his best to fight back. His efforts were visibly tossing his brown furry body in a zig-zag pattern. Forkington and the others heard the chattering and turned in its direction only to find poor Werner squeaking and seizing all over the place.

"Honestly, don't you have anything better to do?" The utensil questioned the rodent that squeaked and snarled but didn't respond. Its clawed gloved hands grappled its head. Werner's pupil-less black eyes homed in on the voice. The furry body got down on all fours and stalked toward the utensil. It began its zig-zag pattern again as Werner still fought against the invisible force that controlled him.

"Just use your words!" Forkington demanded. Not a second later, he was getting a full body slam from the rodent. Cuphead and Kettle gasped as the sterling silver body got thrown to the ground. Rumor's husband spit out his mouthful of coffee in utter shock at what just happened.

"What the devil?" He bellowed.

"Werner, what's wrong?" Cup questioned the rat. Once again, it did not answer to anything it was asked. Werner was well aware that he had just hit someone and fought even harder to control his possessed self.

"Something's wrong with him." Kettle observed.

"Cuphead? Kettle? Where are you? I can't see!" He tried to squeak to tell his friends that he was still there. But all they heard was furious chatters coming from him.

"Stop struggling!" Came Mr. Wheezy's voice inside his own body. The cigar had somehow put a part of his soul inside Werner and was controlling him like a string-less puppet. His presence forced the rat to stand still for a moment so he could get his bearings. The chief came running over to restrain the rogue rodent. Mr. Wheezy's presence sensed he was coming and proceeded to bowl into the officer as well.

"Umph!" The bee grunted as he was taken off his feet. Upon recovering from the impact, he yanked out his walkie-talkie and called for his comrades.

"I need backup!"

Forkington had scrambled himself to a hiding spot from where he watched as he trembled in fear of his neighbor. Werner did an about-face and made a beeline for Cuphead and Elder Kettle. The young cup unleashed a stream of his small blue pellets at the rodent. He didn't really want to hurt Werner, but he hoped to slow him down or even scare it away. The rat ducked and weaved between the magic shots. Its narrow snout barreled into the child, tossing him to the ground. The sharp rodent teeth found their way to Cuphead's arm. Cup cried out in pain as the teeth went right through his sleeve and began to crack his arm. Werner realized that he was biting something. The cup child's screaming made it clear on what that something was. A small gloved hand grabbed onto his muzzle and tried to pry off the fangs that were still tightly latched to the boy.

"Oh no! I'm hurting Cuphead! Why can't I see anything?" Werner squeaked indistinguishably.

"Cuphead!" The boy's grandpa cried in alarm. Without a second thought, the elderly person lashed out with his cane, landing a solid blow on the rat's small blue helmet. The impact caused the whole creature's head to rattle. Once he got a grip of himself, Werner's body snarled and let go of his current target. The jet-black eyes homed onto a new target. It then started to advance upon the kettle. The rodent didn't get very far when the chief stepped up once more. He immediately tried to get the arms behind its back. But Werner didn't need his arms to attack back. A long and skinny rat tail lashed across the bee's face, making Mr. Honeybottoms' eyes sting. The bee officer rubbed his eyes to try to lessen the unpleasant sensation. Its opponent whipped around and lashed out with its claws. Four black needles swiped the chief's shoulder, leaving an awful bloody gash and tears in his favorite uniform.

"Ugh!" Rumor's husband cried out in pain. He stumbled over to stand between the rogue rat and his citizens that he was supposed to protect. Cuphead staggered to his feet, clutching his injured arm. His cup tried to peak around the officer to see what was happening. Werner's possessed body sized up the three people that stood in front of him. It began to stalk toward them on all fours with his tail lashing back and forth menacingly.


	35. Possessed Brawlers

Possessed Brawlers

Mugman and his group of followers neared the city of Inkwell. They all marched in anticipation of the look on Forkington's face when he saw the alliance that had formed. All except for Spoonfred, that is. The young utensil just grew evermore anxious. He started to form nervous habits by the minute. His gloved fingers continually twirled around his red and white tie and accidentally made it tighter. The spoon gagged a little before he actually realized what his busy fingers had done. He quickly loosened it up, hoping that no one had noticed his frightened body language. Mug had seen this and was about to say something when his demon pulled him to a stop.

 _What's wrong?_ He inquired.

 _ **Something's moving.**_ It said quickly.

 _We're all moving._ Mugman replied, seeming a bit annoyed that it was picking this moment to listen to something.

 _ **No. There's something going towards your family.**_ The demon explained. Mug immediately became interested in what it was saying.

 _What do you mean?_

Spoonfred noticed that his friend had stopped and was more than happy to backtrack a bit and stall the inevitable meeting with his father.

"What's wrong, Mugman?"

The young mug did not reply. He stayed still, listening through the ground as well. The mug child struggled to understand what all the movement meant. It seemed to zig and zag around with no apparent goal or direction. Then it became much more calm and concentrated. Thankfully, the parasitic creature understood what it all meant.

 _ **I think it's going to attack!**_ The dark voice said in alarm. This also put Mugman on high alert.

"They're in trouble!" Mug blurted out and took off running in the direction he had felt the unnatural movement. He instantly forgot about his friends, leaving them in the dust. Rumor and Djimmi didn't have a moment to react as they saw a blur blow past them. Spoonfred tried his best to keep up with the speedy mug child.

"We're coming too, Mugman!" He barely heard the utensil call out as he continued as fast as he could. Mug started to change himself into his alter ego as he ran. If something was going to attack his family, then he needed to be ready to fight. He arrived at the scene just in time to see Werner stalking his family and lashing his tail menacingly. The demon pushed him even faster when it saw the muscles in the rat's legs tense and ready to pounce. Mugman took a leap just as the rodent did. He caught it mid-air and tackled it away from his family. They began to lash their claws at one another as they tumbled across the pavement in a heap of fur and glass.

The chief's backup arrived at that moment too. Six officers made a loose circle around the brawling creatures.

"Don't shoot!" Cuphead cried out. "Mugman's in there!"

"Hold your fire!" Mr. Honeybottoms reacted accordingly to the child's plea. They all obeyed him and lowered their weapons. The rest of Mugman's group caught up as well and came to a halt with a gasp from each of them. Kettle stared in horror as he watched his boy begin to fight like a wild animal like he had done with the demon bat.

Mug and Werner fought to pin one another. The young mug was able to toss his opponent to the ground and hold him there by his shoulders. But the possessed rat wasn't about to give up that easily. Black claws popped through his shoes and took a swipe at the child's torso. Mugman felt the sharp weapons tear through his shirt and dig into his glass skin. A painful stinging seized his stomach as the wound started to bleed his white essence. He hissed in pain as the rodent kicked him off to the side. Werner got up and advanced forward. The mug started to pick himself up when a tail lashed across his face. It groped and rubbed its face with its hands, just like the bee had done. Mug's jaws opened in a silent scream. This gave the rodent another chance to get in an attack. The furry body pushed down the glass one face first so that it could not lash back. Both Mugman and the demon panicked at the realization that they were completely vulnerable. Arms shot out and tried to grab something to help the child up. His claws only made a horrible scraping sound on the pavement below him. The rat stood on his back, making sure that he couldn't jump back up. Black eyes homed in on the mug's fragile head. It opened its jaws and prepared to bite down on the boy's mug.

"Stop! Stop!" Werner yelled at his body. He was well aware that his body was dueling with somebody. And he wanted it to stop. The poor rat did not wish any harm on anyone on Inkwell, not even his annoying neighbor. He was able to jerk his head to the side just enough that his sharpened rodent teeth missed the child's head. Instead, they latched onto his shoulder. Mugman cried out in pain as the objects pierced and cracked his skin. To everyone other than Mug himself, it sounded like an awful roar. The boy's cup only heard his childish wail of pain. His arms scrambled even more desperate now to find a way to escape the torture. The left arm's movement was a bit hindered because of the teeth now buried into the shoulder. He tried his best to find traction with his boots too. But they merely slipped and slid around without any purchase. Both Cuphead and Spoonfred realized that he needed help. The young cup went to take a step forward when the utensil sped past him.

"Spoonfred?" He wondered aloud.

"Let him go!" The sterling silver body shouted as he advanced on the larger brown creature. Everyone gaped in shock at who stepped forward to help. Forkington heard his son's voice and began to emerge from his hiding spot. The spoon's gloved hands grabbed onto the mammal's naked tail and started yanking on it. Annoyed, Werner let go of his prey and whipped around to deal with the other child. Spoonfred let go and stumbled back just in time to avoid sharp teeth from colliding with his chest. Instead, they closed around the spoon child's tie. The rat flicked his head and sent the utensil crashing into the pavement.

"Aaah!" Came a short cry before Spoonfred lay motionless. His body had tried to curl up to protect himself during the toss. Now it lay partially balled up. Forkington had pushed his way toward the front of the crowd just in time to see his boy in that state. Not only that, but the attacker was advancing on him once more. Spoonfred's red and white tie still dangled out of the rat's mouth as it crawled toward him.

Meanwhile, Mugman was trying to recover from the nasty bite he had just received.

 _ **It stopped**_? The demon wondered.

 _Someone must have done something…._ Mug thought as he pressed his clawed hands against the ground. The glass body shook as he made it to his hands and knees. _Probably Cuphead._

With a shake of his head, he looked where he heard the rodent snarling at someone.

 _Spoonfred?!_

The young mug witnessed the mammal spit out the piece of cloth. It then placed a clawed hand down on the unresponsive utensil.

 _Oh, no you don't!_ Mugman exploded with a literal roar. Dashing over, he yanked Werner away as he was baring his teeth. The two of them began throwing clawed punches at one another. Mug threw a swipe that caught Werner's shoulder and cut halfway through the single light brown strap of his overalls. It snarled a bit, but otherwise took little notice of the wound. His overalls sagged a bit as it struggled to keep itself up with only half the fabric. The rodent lashed out in response and made contact with the child's torso. Poor Mugman felt another fierce stinging sensation bite him. The mug recoiled back, giving the rat another chance to attack. A long and flexible tail whipped low and took the glass legs out from under him. Mug's back collided with the pavement, causing yet another shock to ripple throughout his body. With a grimace of pain on his face, the mug child realized another clawed hand was coming right for his head. He rolled out of the way as fast as he could. A single claw barely grazed his cheek. Even for as small as the cut was, Mugman could feel a drip of liquid coming out of it. The rest of Werner's claws collided with the pavement, nearly cracking the dark gray surface as well.

 _Phew! That was close!_ Mug gave a sigh of relief, realizing how devastating that attack could have been. The young mug stood up and prepared for the rodent to strike again. Just as predicted, it lunged forward with both its claws and fangs ready. Mugman quickly made his right hand glow dark blue. He then strategically aimed a punch for the animal's gut. Almost as soon as it made contact, Werner coughed out a cloud of black smoke that seemed to float away from the group of Inkwell residents with a purpose. It was as if it had a mind of its own. And it did have one – Mr. Wheezy's mind.

The furry body then tumbled backward. It lay on the ground, not making an effort to get up right away. Mug's demon made sure they were right on top of him again before it could get up. Gloved hands started to beat on the rat's head, jerking it left and right. After a couple of meaningful pounds, Werner's eyes blinked back to normal.

"Mugman stop! Please!" The rodent squeaked in alarm as he saw whom he had been fighting with.

 _We need to stop now!_ The young mug yelled to his guest, who was ready to keep pummeling the animal. But the parasitic creature listened to its host and ceased the assault. Mug's body instantly stopped the aggressive behavior and slowly stood up. Werner watched as the now neutral body backed off.

"You….stopped." The rat said in complete awe. This was completely different than just a few days ago when the mutated mug wanted to turn him into raw meat. Mugman instinctively put away a set of claws and offered the hand to Werner. Still shocked, the rodent shakily grabbed onto the hand and let it haul him up to his feet. Mug noticed that its black claws had disappeared too.

"You saved me!" The German rat realized. Relief and joy washed over his voice. "I don't know what happened…." He confessed, scratching his head with ripped gloves. "I could hear you all, but I couldn't see you or control myself. Thanks again, Mugman!" The mutated child gave a nod of agreement. Mug wished he could have done more to let Werner know that he was there.

Mr. Honeybottoms' men still stood around the two creatures. Their weapons were poised to strike as they eyed the unusual child.

"Lower your weapons, men!" He commanded them. They all obeyed his word. One of them, however, was buddies with Forkington and wasn't sure why this creature was getting let off the hook.

"That's it?" The officer spat. "We're not going to subdue the monster?"

"There is no monster." Rumor's husband replied calmly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief that the tense scene was over. Cuphead still pressed a hand to his wound. Elder Kettle continued to look on with a worried expression at the fact that his grandson was still in that dangerous state. It was still possible that he could hurt somebody, the kettle thought.

Mugman then remembered the little utensil that came to help him. His mug turned around to find him. The young spoon was still sprawled on the pavement. Kiki was beside Spoonfred, nudging him with her head and letting out mews of concern. He watched as the child stirred and woke up. The utensil looked from the feline to his friend. They looked at one another in understanding. Mug instinctively went to embrace and praise his new friend for his efforts. He didn't realize how odd that looked coming from his mutated state.

"Don't move!" Shouted Forkington's buddy. The officer pointed his weapon at the monstrous mug, who immediately came to a halt. His parasitic creature took this as an insult and began to growl at the person.

 _No sudden moves…._ He told the darkness. The atmosphere became very tense yet again. Everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation of what would happen next. Kiki unexpectedly left Spoonfred's side. She dashed toward her mug child friend. The golden feline hoped to somehow get across that the mug was not dangerous. That she could prevent what she had foreseen. Kiki had seen a vision in the near future with Mugman sprawled on the ground and Spoonfred being dragged home.

"No, kitty!" The young spoon yelled as he dove to catch her. He was also aware that bad things could happen if there were any sudden movements in this tense moment. Unfortunately, the feline's plan to prevent bad things only brought the chain of events into reality. The sudden movement caused the officer to accidentally pull the trigger on his taser. Mugman ran as fast as he could to stand in front of his friends. The wire snagged onto his clothes as he took a dive. In an instant, he was engulfed by powerful streams of electricity. His body twitched and convulsed as he let out an ear-piercing roar of pain. The demon was confused at what was going on. For he had never seen a taser or gun of any sort. It did not know its capabilities and how debilitating they could be. Cuphead, Kettle, and Spoonfred all panicked as well. They could only watch as the young mug was fried on the spot.

"No!" The triad of people screamed in horror at what they were seeing. Mugman ultimately collapsed to the ground after the mere few seconds of agony. It felt so much longer to Mug than just seconds when he was in the grip of the torturous bolts. Streams of smoke emitted from the mug child's body that lay motionless on the pavement.

"I said stand down!" The sheriff roared. Forkington's buddy flinched in shame at his boss's tone.

"Didn't you see him?" The fork accused, pointing a finger at the unconscious body. "That thing went after my boy! Hit him again!" His officer friend nervously looked from the utensil, to the body, and then ultimately his boss. The look on the sheriff's face said that he would be in more trouble than he could imagine if he proceeded to do so. Forkington huffed out his chest when the bee refused to do so.

"I'll do it then! Gimme that!" He roared and snatched a taser away from the closest bee officer. The sterling silver body marched right up to the enlarged glass one. A black gun was pointed at Mugman's body that was still smoking. Heavy pants emitted from between the tightly closed teeth as he began to stir. Spoonfred let go of the kitty and squirmed his way out front of his friend. He stood defiantly with his arms out in a protective stance.

"No father! Stop!" The boy pleaded.

"Get out of the way, Spoonfred!" Forkington snapped back and tried to get closer to his target. His son maneuvered to block the gun that kept trying to move around him.

"If you want to hurt Mugman, you'll have to shoot me too!" The young spoon shouted. Even though he sounded confident, fear started to sprout within his heart again. He wanted to protect his friend, but that seed of doubt planted itself in him. Even if he were to successfully prevent his father from harming Mugman, he would most likely get punished for it.

Forkington stopped short when he heard his son talk back with attitude. If they had been in the privacy of their house, he would not have stood for it. But they were out in public and he had to think about how he would react very carefully. Djimmi and Rumor secretly wished that the adult utensil would indeed threaten to do something and, thus, expose how awful he really was to his boy. But the fork stayed silent, planning his next move ever so carefully.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Spoonfred reinforced. "Punish me if you will, but don't hurt my friend!" Even Kiki stood beside the spoon with her fur ruffled and lips pulled back into a snarl. Forkington ultimately tossed the weapon away with an annoyed grunt.

"You're coming home now, Spoonfred!" He ordered. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" The full-grown utensil looked over to Elder Kettle. "This isn't over, Kettle. We still have to discuss what is to be done with that thing!" A gloved finger pointed at the mutated but injured body.

"He's not a thing!" The young spoon shouted and slapped his father's hand away. He instantly regretted doing that. For he had never physically lashed out at his dad before. Talking back was cause for punishment enough. He had learned that a long time ago. Spoonfred feared what was to happen to him now. Without a second thought, Forkington seized his boy's wrist.

"Don't talk back to me, child!" He yelled in Spoonfred's face, causing the child to shy away and avoid eye contact. "Not another word from you until we get home! Understand?" The utensil had yelled so loud that his voice had carried all the way into the mug child's head. Bright yellow eyes started to flutter open. Their red pupils shifted to the right when he heard the spoon's voice reply to the other.

"Y-yes, sir." Spoonfred barely stuttered out as he hung his head in shame. His father started to drag him home. The feline tried to lash her claws at the fork as he turned around. She missed and Forkington all but ignored her. Even though Mug's vision was blurry, he saw the shapes of two utensils. No doubt the adult one was trying to take his boy away.

 _No…. No Spoonfred don't!_ Mugman thought as he stretched out a hand for his friend that was just out of reach. The spoon child heard a moan and turned his head as best he could. For he was still being pulled away. He tried to resist against it when he saw that Mugman was awake. But his father's hold only tightened as it gave an extra yank.

"It's okay, Mugman. I'll be punished, but at least you'll be safe. I hope to see you again soon." The poor spoon said solemnly as he was taken out of earshot of his friend.

 _ **He's a brave little maggot, I'll give him that.**_ Mug's demon commented as he reverted the child back to normal.

"Mugs!" Came Cuphead's voice. His brother came rushing over to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Help Spoonfred! Please!" Was the young mug's reply as he tried desperately to stand. Shaky limbs collapsed under him. He wanted desperately to go after his friend. To make sure Spoonfred was going to be okay. 'Getting punished' sure didn't sound like things were going to be peachy within his house.

"Take it easy, Mugs." Cup said as he unhooked the wire from his clothes and went to help his little sibling up. "Ow!" He squealed as a single spark zapped his fingers upon touching the sizzled glass body. A second time touching him didn't produce another shock. Cuphead slung Mug's injured arm around his cup. A small moan of pain couldn't be helped when his cracked shoulder was moved.

"Since when did you become buddies with Spoonfred?" The little mug did not reply and just stared out where they had disappeared. Sheriff Honeybottoms chimed in instead.

"I'll personally keep a watch on Spoonfred to make sure his father doesn't hurt him. Child abuse is a crime after all." He shot a glance at the officer who had tagged Mugman as he said the second sentence. The bee had a guilt-ridden face, knowing he had done something very wrong. Even though it had truly been an accident, there was still a talk to be had between employee and boss. "You are all dismissed for now." He announced and then turned to the mug child. "I'm truly sorry about that, Mugman. That should have never happened and I'm willing to take full responsibility for-"

"No, it's not your fault, chief." Mug said as he still huffed, trying to get his breathing under control. If he was able to control his breathing, that may also make the pain seem less. The mustached bee nodded and turned to his family at last. Bumble happily buzzed from his mother's arms into his father's.

"Thank goodness you found him!" Mr. Honeybottoms beamed. "Where was he?"

"Actually, it was Mugman and Spoonfred that saved him from some bullies." Rumor explained to her husband. The bee couple looked back to the injured child.

"Thank you so much, Mugman. And Spoonfred, too. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. It's the least I can do for you." He said as his fingers tickled the young bee's belly.

"Speaking of which, there's a certain little bird that needs to be disciplined." Djimmi reminded himself. "You okay, Mugman?"

"Yeah." Mug answered even though his whole body stung from his encounter with the taser. It would involuntarily twitch every few seconds due to the effects of the electricity.

"There's plenty of Miracle Heal in my pyramid if you need it." The genie said, almost as if he could read Mugman's mind. "I'll be off now to talk to you know who." His lamp shoes clicked loudly on the pavement. Kiki stayed behind for a moment to say goodbye to Mugman. She approached the mug child with her tail and ears up straight. Her emerald eyes stared up at him. Gloved fingers slowly approached her golden fur.

"Thanks, Kiki. You were a lot of help too." A spark transferred from the mug to the kitty. Her fur puffed out so much that she looked like a fluffy golden hedgehog. "Sorry!" He quickly said, hoping the feline would not be upset. Kiki merely shook herself in an attempt to flatten her pelt. It only went about halfway down but she didn't look upset about it in the least.

 _No worries. A quick cleaning will make it normal again_ , her stare seemed to say. She flicked her tail in goodbye as she scampered off to her person.

Mugman's attention was averted as the bruised up rat approached him again.

"Thanks again, Mugman." Werner said. "You've really come a long way in just a few days. I'm glad to call you my ally again."

"Same here, Werner." The two creatures nodded in understanding as they parted ways.

Now that all of Mugman's friends were gone, there was only Elder Kettle left to praise him for his efforts. Or so he could only hope. Mug saw Rumor and her family lovingly embrace one another. How he wished to have that amongst his family again. Perhaps now that Elder Kettle had witnessed so many others were accepting him, he would do so too. It seemed to be this way as he noticed his guardian approaching with a smile on his face. The little mug's smile grew bigger and bigger as he thought he was finally getting his wish. They started to reach out a hand to one another. Right as they were about to make contact, a spark jolted the old person's body. He stumbled back in alarm. That look of disappointment and distrust returned to the kettle's face. Mugman's stomach churned as his feeling of dread washed over him yet again. His smile turned upside down as the kettle shook his spout back and forth before getting his bearings to actually say something. Whether that something was positive or not was yet to be determined.

"Good job, Mugman. Let's go get you healed up, shall we?" Their guardian turned away and started to make for his house. Positive? Yes. Meaningful? No. As long as the old kettle talked without truth and conviction in his voice, Mug knew he was hiding something. Cuphead agreed that this was odd behavior. Not like their usual grandpa at all.

The young mug hung his head in shame and turned it away from his brother. He hoped to hide his pain and tears from Cup. For he was hurt both physically and mentally now. Nothing he ever did seemed good enough for his grandpa anymore. It was like he was just a monster now. A dangerous pet that's kept at a distance, forced into a corner for an extended timeout. Cuphead could feel his brother's positive energy drain on the spot. As if his purpose had been taken out of him. He watched as a gloved hand swiped across that big blue nose as it took a sniff.

"I'm sorry, Mugs." The young cup began to say.

"I'm fine!" His sibling snapped as tears fell from his eyes.

"It won't be like this forever. I promise." Cuphead hoped that someday Elder Kettle could see that all the mug was trying to do was protect everyone. That he wasn't a threat like everyone initially believed.

"No! It will only be worse!" Mug sobbed. The mug child tried to compose himself before turning to his brother. "I don't think you understand, Cuphead. I'm losing him…. He used to trust me. He used to love me…." Mugman turned to hug Cuphead in an attempt to have some comfort. Cup happily met his sibling's embrace.

"I understand, Mugs." He said solemnly. "I also understand that he owes us answers. Something tells me that Werner's suspicious behavior was no accident."

 _ **That's two assassination attempts now.**_ The demon chimed in. _**…and still no 'thank you for saving my life' mind you!**_

 _Since when do you demand manners?_ Mug wondered, becoming a bit amused at the parasitic creature's changing personality.

 _ **I can have some standards, can't I?**_

Mugman audibly laughed a little as he wiped his remaining tears away.

"What's so funny?" Cup inquired.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'd like a Miracle Heal."

"I think I could use one myself." Cuphead replied as they started to walk home. He could feel the sting of the crack that had formed on his arm from the rat's teeth.

"I don't think you're going to like how they taste." Mug explained.

"Why is that?"

"It kind of tastes like earthy super vegetables."

"Oh, yuck!" Cup spat at the thought of ingesting uncooked vegetables in liquid form.

Upon arriving at their house, the cup brothers found a vile of Miracle Heal sitting on the counter.

"Looks like Elder Kettle left one out for us!" Cuphead beamed, trying to make circumstances seem better than they actually were.

 _Maybe he does care…._ Mug thought. But then he realized that it was a form of help that didn't require the kettle to be face to face with his mug child. _…..Or maybe not._

 _ **If he did care, he wouldn't keep secrets from you!**_ The demon scoffed.

Cuphead took a swig of the potion before handing it off to Mugman. The cup child contorted his mouth as if he had something stuck in his teeth and screwed his eyes shut.

"Do you really think it's that bad?"

"That's gotta be worse than a tainted batch of Elder Kettle's drink!" Cup pouted.

Mug just laughed at his brother before drinking the rest of it. The cup siblings just took it easy for the rest of the afternoon, playing an occasional game of yo-yos or checkers. It was getting late in the afternoon when the young mug realized his guardian had not mentioned anything about going to train. Mugman intended to ask why this was. He found his grandpa sitting peacefully in his wooden rocker with eyes closed, humming a tune, and gently rolling back and forth. His cane rested against its right arm, slightly sliding with the seat's movements.

"Elder Kettle?" Mug gently said. But his voice seemed to startle the elderly person. The elder flinched and instinctively grabbed for his cane. Even his boy flinched and took a step back at his sudden movement.

"Are we going to train?"

"No, not today." Kettle gave a short response and went to close his eyes again.

"Why not?" The young mug inquired. Elder Kettle ceased his rocking and opened his eyes when he realized he now had to come up with a reason for his decision.

"….you deserve a break, Mugman." He finally stuttered out. However, it was embarrassingly obvious that it was not the real reason for lack of training session. Elder Kettle wondered what was the point of training anymore. Mugman didn't seem to be disciplining the demon for popping out. In fact, he seemed to welcome it nowadays.

 _He's still lying to me…._ The little mug realized.

 _ **Perhaps he is frightened of another assassination attempt?**_ The demon offered.

 _No. It's more likely that he's afraid of me._

An awkward silence filled the space between their stares. Mug's look said he was becoming suspicious about what his grandpa was thinking. Kettle's stare just hoped that the mug child would leave him alone. The elder finally broke the silence with a different idea.

"Why don't you go keep Cuphead company for the evening?"

"Okay!" Mugman replied, happy enough with that alternative. It was certainly much better than fighting those fake enemies that could pack just as much punch as a real one.

"Looks like you're stuck with me tonight, Cup!" He teased his brother.

"Oh, heavens me! Whatever will I do?" The red cup teased right back.

"You can't beat me in chess, that's for sure!"

"Oh, that's it! Come here you little nut!" Cuphead took a dive for his little sibling as they laughed and began to play wrestle with one another.


	36. A Suffocating Predicament

A Suffocating Predicament

Fear rested in the back of Mugman's mind as he settled in for bed. It was still unclear to him whether he was dreaming or not the previous night when he saw the dark cloud that gave off the same vibes as the Devil. He could only hope it had not been real. It sure felt real, but so did his nightmares. The cup brothers drifted off to sleep in their silent and dark room.

Mug was sound asleep when a shuffling noise enter the room. A black mist poured itself in from a crack in the window and slid itself under the child's bed. He faintly heard it from within his sleep but tried to push it out of mind. Two long, cloud-like arms snaked their way out from under the mug's bed. They arced over the bed and hovered there for a moment. It was as if they were sizing up their target. Four faintly visible claws were attached to each hazy black hand. They floated towards the mug child as if they were being blown by a slight breeze.

The four-clawed hands wrapped themselves around the base of the child's mug. Their grip tightened as a low hiss of delight grumbled beneath the bed's structure. Mugman immediately woke up when he could not take a breath. His gloved hands tried desperately to feel what had a hold of him. For he could not see or feel anything around his head. No matter how hard he tried to pry the hold off himself, his hands just passed through the arms like they were no more than clouds. The invisible grip seemed to tighten even more with every breath he tried to take. Mug knew he was in a life-threatening position. Something was attacking him and he couldn't see it. Devil or not, whatever this thing was posed a serious threat to his existence. It had proven to be relentless and merciless, trying to squeeze the life out of him every chance it got. His only hope was to cry out for help. Mugman opened his mouth to shout when a finger singled out his windpipe and pressed down, gagging him and rendering his voice useless. The young mug's eyes screwed shut in panic as his legs furiously kicked his blankets, trying to get traction. His only option now was to call out for the demon and hope it would wake up from its slumber.

 _Help! Help!_

No sounds came from within him. Mug knew he had to try again.

 _Wake up! Please! Something's got me!_

But the demon still didn't respond. It was still sound asleep. Mugman continued to grope blindly for the grip around his neck. The mug child focused hard and forced some of the demon's enhanced magic to his hands. His dark blue magic seemed to make contact with the see-through arms. It passed up the skinny limbs like electricity. The mysterious creature groaned in pain and let go of the child. It retracted them so fast that its left hand bumped their nightstand, causing their round alarm clock to go off. It then climbed itself back out the window like a reverse waterfall before any peering eyes could get a look at it. The little mug sat up coughing and rubbing his neck. Cuphead was jolted awake at this point too.

"What? What the hell? How did that thing come on?" Cup yelled out in surprise. He then dove to cease the clock's screams. The red cup was able to make out that his sibling was sitting up wide awake. A gloved hand still caressed the underside of his mug as he tried to recover from the powerful grip from which he escaped. Mug knew it had been a miracle that he was freed from it. It was lucky that he had been able to summon that magic without the demon's aid.

"Did you set that off, Mugs?" Cuphead wondered.

"N-no!" Mugman coughed out. "I was being attacked!"

"Attacked? By what?" The young cup questioned, now even more in a state of alarm.

"S-something….under my bed!"

Without a word, Cup bravely shot down from his bed and grasped their flashlight they kept on the nightstand.

"Be careful, Cuphead!" Mug warned as his brother flicked on the flashlight already. He swiped it along the rim of the bedframe, looking for anything suspicious. All he saw was a few toys that had been shoved under there. The flashlight swept over a tin monkey figure. Its tiny black eyes and wide grin were enough to send chills down anyone's spine when they saw it in the black of night. Other than the creepy monkey that made Cuphead flinch, there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

"There's nothing under there now, Mugs." The red cup concluded as he stood up and clicked off the flashlight. Poor Mugman panted heavily as he fingered at his blankets and frantically looked around for any explanation as to what just happened.

 _Was it the Devil again?_ He wondered. _How can I catch this thing if I can't see it?_

Cuphead could sense that his little brother was very uncomfortable and scared. He needed to do something to help. But what he didn't know.

"Are you hurt, Mugs?" Cup asked him.

"I'm….not sure. What do I do, Cuphead?" The young mug knew his sibling didn't have the answer, but he was desperate to hear something – anything – that would console him, at least for the moment.

"I don't know, Mugs. I'm sorry…"

 _ **We're going to get that kettle to talk, that's what we're going to do!**_ The demon finally chimed in. _**This has gone far enough!**_

 _Why didn't you help me when I called for you?_ Mug asked the parasitic creature, thinking it was his job to help keep the body safe from external forces.

 _ **I'm a sound sleeper. You should know that by now, Mugman.**_ It said nonchalantly. _**Tell you what, if I'm asleep and you really need me, just thump on your chest with your fist. That should help me wake up. For now, you should go back to sleep and I'll stay up for a while. If I**_ _**sense something in the room, I'll wake you up.**_

 _That sounds good. Thanks!_ The little mug felt a bit better now that he had a way to summon the demon even if he was asleep. Mug was going to settle back under the sheets when his older brother called to him again.

"I'm really worried about you. None of this makes sense."

"I know. I'm trying to figure this out as fast as I can. But it seems as though as soon as I get a step closer, it's always at least five steps ahead of me… It makes me wonder if this has anything to do with these weird goings on during the day."

"Someone knows something and they better start spilling before the entire island is in danger!" Cuphead spat.

 _That someone is Elder Kettle! And I think the island is already in danger._

 _ **Agreed!**_ Bellowed the demon. _**We must do something! And fast!**_

"I'll have a talk with Elder Kettle in the morning and see if he'll finally feel up to talking." Cup offered.

"Thanks, Cuphead." Mug replied. _But I don't think he'll actually want to…._

The cup brothers snuggled back into their beds, hoping that tomorrow would shed some light on the situation. Not just for Mugman's sake anymore, but their whole family and friends too.


	37. Spoonfred's Trial

Elder Kettle woke up early the next morning. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as the birds and insects began to sing their morning song. He remembered what Forkington had said yesterday. That he still wanted to have a talk about Mugman and his dangerous personality changes. If it were up to the utensil, the mug child would be banished from the island. But Elder Kettle was going to make sure that wasn't going to happen. Even if the boy did seem to scare him lately, it was still his grandson they were talking about. He did not wish for the little mug to be sent away.

After doing his routine stretches for his back, he made his way toward the boys' room. The elder quietly shuffled to their door and eased it open. He had left his cane in the living room to avoid that noise penetrating its way into his grandsons' heads. His tan body came to a resting position beside Cuphead's bed. A single gloved hand nudged the cup child's shoulder back and forth. The young cup's eyes fluttered open to see his guardian standing before him.

"Cuphead, I'm going to talk to Forkington, and I'd like you to come with me." The kettle whispered.

"Okay, I'll get Mugman up!" Cup replied a little louder than the adult and proceeded to jump out of bed, which creaked loudly. The old kettle flinched at all the noises the cup child made, especially when his boy's feet slammed into the ground. He realized that Mug stirred a little but ultimately stayed asleep. But Cuphead was being loud on purpose, hoping that his sibling would wake up and come with them.

"No!" Kettle said desperately. Cup stopped short and gave him a confused look. His cup cocked to one side as his straw swayed back and forth a little.

"I mean, no, we should let him sleep." His guardian said with more composure.

"But he should be there to defend himself!" The red cup pointed out.

"Please, Cuphead. I don't want things to get out of hand." Cuphead's grandpa pleaded with him. It was obvious that the reason the kettle didn't want the young mug around was that he was afraid of him. Not because he could do harm to others. This had even become evident to his grandson that was standing before him. And Cup was not a person to hide his thoughts unless specifically asked to do so.

"Why are you so afraid of him? You act like he's a monster!" Cuphead called out his grandpa. Kettle just looked at his boy desperately. He would have given anything not to have those words said out loud. But now it was out, and Cup would in no way take that back. He was the older brother. And HE was supposed to protect his little brother from any danger. Right now, that danger seemed to be due to the lack of their grandpa sharing his feelings with them. The two of them stared at one another, hoping the other with give in to their demands. Elder Kettle still stood there with his pleading look. The young cup gave a sigh of disappointment when he realized that he couldn't convince his guardian otherwise.

"Fine. But if we're leaving Mugman home, then you owe us some information when we get back." Cup was not willing to give in if Kettle refused to talk.

"Deal." The old kettle sighed in relief at the thought of getting his way for the time being. No doubt he would still try to find an excuse as to why he did not want to talk about the truth. He then left the room, giving Cuphead a minute to get dressed and prepare for another talk with the arrogant utensil.

Cup was pulling on one of his usual long-sleeve black shirts when he noticed some bruise marks along the bottom of his brother's mug. The child even seemed to be breathing in a way that said he was uncomfortable and possibly even in pain. Cuphead ran his curious gloved fingers along the blue-black area, causing the little mug to wince in his sleep.

 _He really was attacked_ , Cuphead realized. _This is getting really serious. Don't worry, Mugman. We're going to get answers today, I promise._

The young cup made sure to put a Miracle Heal next to Mug's bed as well as a note as to where they went before he left. He bolted out the door to catch up with Elder Kettle, who was already heading towards the other end of the island with a purpose.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" The red cup called up to his grandpa. Kettle stopped and looked to his boy to listen to what he had to say. This was the type of attention Mugman wished he could have again. Anytime the young mug talked to him, Kettle seemed to close his mind and look the other way. Cuphead, on the other hand, didn't change into a monster and was still himself. Not talking to imaginary people like he had seen the other one do.

"If we can get all of Mugman's friends to speak with us, then Forkington won't be able to win people to his side!"

"That's…. a good idea, Cuphead. Let's do it!" He realized this was a sensible idea and that they would have strength in numbers. They then began to gather up people from each section of the island that supported Mugman. From their own section, they gathered Hilda and Cagney. Even Chantenay and Moe volunteered to come along, leaving Weepy to tend to the gardens. Djimmi and Grim joined in from the middle section. And from the farthest section came Sally, Rumor, and Werner.

They all marched right up to the boundary of Forkington's house, where the utensil was waiting eagerly to put the young mug in his place. A look of panic came over his face when he saw the number of residents following the old kettle.

"What's this? I don't believe I said you could have an entourage!" The fork said, trying to seem in power of the situation.

"All of us are Mugman's friends! We all have a right to be here!" Hilda snapped at him.

"And I'm here to make sure Mugman gets a fair judgement." Rumor said. As queen bee, she held the power of being judge for any trials held on Inkwell. Even though this was not an official trial, she still planned to see that everyone had a chance to say their part. "And that goes for your son as well."

"Where is he?" Sally questioned the arrogant utensil. Spoonfred was still in his house. His father had told him to stay in unless told otherwise. His little concave head peered out of the window at the crowd of people. He saw the genie and queen bee within the crowd. The young spoon longed to be out there with those people that trusted him. Forkington stayed quiet when he was asked about his boy.

"Spoonfred has a voice too." Rumor reminded him. The fork huffed and reluctantly ushered his son outside. The poor spoon nervously stepped out of his house and shuffled forward. He slowly stepped past his father, careful not to make eye contact with him. At this point, even an unexpected glance could get him in trouble. Everyone could see the child's tense and scared body language. Spoonfred even flinched when passing by his father, as if he were afraid of being hit.

"Now about that mug-!" Forkington began but was cut off by Werner.

"Now wait just a minute!" The mammal snapped. "You can't deny that you witnessed Mugman save me from my blind fit yesterday!"

"The only thing I saw was that dangerous mug going after you and Spoonfred!" Gloved hands rested protectively on the spoon child's shoulders.

"No, he didn't…." Spoonfred muttered to himself. His father heard this and squeezed his shoulders, telling him to be quiet. He flinched yet again upon the adult's reaction.

"What you may not know is that Mugman and your boy saved my son yesterday from some bullies." Rumor explained.

"Spoonfred thinking of others before himself? Not likely!" The utensil huffed.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" The spoon child mumbled. It was so quiet that Forkington could not distinguish what he had said.

"Mugman has never gone looking for trouble." Bellowed the dragon. "I've been watching him these past few days."

"He saved my theater from Pirouletta!" Sally pointed out.

"And he saved me from being turned into lunch!" Hilda added. Forkington just scoffed at their feeble attempts to change his mind.

"He was probably looking to eat you in the first place!" The utensil haughtily replied. Such an accusation made Hilda even more frustrated with the living fork.

"Why you impudent-!" She yelled and tried to go after him. Rumor held the witch back and gently reminded her that they had not heard from everyone yet.

"Be calm, Hilda. There's still plenty proof that the boy is innocent." The queen buzzed.

"He's tried to hurt you two, hasn't he?" Forkington pointed a gloved finger towards Djimmi and Cagney.

"Only because we provoked him first!" The flower snapped back.

"He was merely reacting to our own questionable behavior." Djimmi replied nonchalantly with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"And we live right next door!" The carrot chimed in. "If the kid was going to attack anybody it would be us."

"But we haven't seen claw or tooth of him." Moe added.

Now everyone they had gathered said their part. But Forkington did not seem swayed by this at all. He merely stood there with his chest puffed out, looking especially smug.

"Isn't this enough proof for you?" Cup questioned and waved a hand to the crowd of people behind him. The utensil stayed quiet and stood protectively by his son.

"There's still one voice we haven't heard from." Rumor reminded everyone. The multiple sets of eyes all settled on Spoonfred, expecting him to speak up. Poor Spoonfred was scared. How would his father react if he shared how he really felt? Most likely punished for the rest of his life. A big knot grew in the spoon child's throat. He wished he could've said something – anything – to change his father's mind. Forkington felt his boy begin to resist against his hold. But he would have none of that.

"I don't have to listen to this!" The utensil snapped. "We're going home, Spoonfred!" He announced as he began to drag his boy away from the prying eyes. All of Mugman's friends began to call out for the spoon. Not only did they know that he was in danger from his own father, but that he had so much he could say otherwise. For it had been kept inside for years without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Spoonfred! Speak up!" They all chanted. The spoon tried to turn himself as best as he could to look at the crowd that supported him. He seemed to home in on one voice in particular as he was still being dragged away.

"Don't be afraid, Spoonfred." Hilda said softly. Her warm and comforting voice traveled to the child's heart, giving him the courage he needed to stand up to his abusive father.

"Let me go!" He roared and yanked against the fork's grip as hard as he could. Spoonfred had put so much effort into the action that he escaped the hold and fell to the ground.

"What has gotten into you, child?" Forkington huffed, starting to get even more angry. "Come here! Now!"

"No!" Spoonfred shook his concave head and started to squirm away from his parental figure. "I don't want to live like that anymore!"

The fork now had a look of fear on his face. How much was the kid going to say? Would he divulge how he was punished?

"You're always telling me what to do and what not to do! I know you want me to be like you, but that's not what I want! You never listen to me! You never have! Not a day in your life! Would it really be so bad to let me make my own decisions?"  
"I am your father, Spoonfred! You listen to me!" Forkington snapped right back. "I never want to hear such insolence again!" He tried to grab onto his son's arm and yank him back towards home.

"Get away from me!" Spoonfred yelled, scrambling backwards even faster. He felt something behind him and looked up. Cuphead stood there, ready to help the boy up. Now standing next to the cup child, the young spoon felt even more empowered than before.

"Running away to your so-called friends? What a coward!" Forkington huffed.

"At least I have friends now! Up until yesterday, I was mean to everyone just like you. Mugman opened my eyes to what friendship really means. For years I was a bully to him and so many others... and I feel terrible about it. I want to be Cuphead and Mugman's friend for real this time." He then turned his head nervously toward the red cup. "That is, if they agree to that…"

"Absolutely, Spoonfred!" Cup beamed. "It would make both me and Mugman happy. But most of all, I know it would make you happy." Spoonfred nodded and turned back to his father.

"I'm not going back home with you! I won't!"

"Where will you go? There is no one that would take you in!" Forkington snapped.

"Anywhere's better than with you!" The little spoon's anger then started to subside. If only his father could see how wrong he was. That he would change his outlook on the world. "Why can't you just love me like a father should?" He asked pleadingly.

"Tch! You're just a little coward like the mug! You'll come running home soon enough." The adult utensil said.

"I am like Mugman, but not how you say. He's more like family to me than you ever were. I won't come back. You can count on that." Spoonfred told his father while keeping calm. The living fork stood there looking shocked. For he was at a loss of what to do. Should he really leave his boy in the hands of these other people? His son made it clear he didn't want to be with him anymore. If the utensil tried to drag the young spoon home by force, Rumor would be on him and surely separate them for good. It seemed the only option was to let Spoonfred be for the moment. Whether or not he would come running home was something only time would tell.

"Fine! Do what you want! Go and see how cruel the real world is!" Forkington huffed, throwing his hands into the air and whipped back around to enter his house.

 _The only cruel one is you_ , the little spoon thought. He watched as his father stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. And then it hit Spoonfred. He was out on his own, in the world that suddenly seemed so much bigger than before. The child started to realize that he left home without any of his belongings. His father surely wouldn't just let him in for supplies. For if he stepped inside, the fork would certainly find a way to keep him there. No, he would just have to wing it and hope for the best. But what does one do with nothing on him? Especially with no money…

 _What do I do now?_ He wondered. For the spoon wasn't sure where he was going to stay. Sure, the residents of Inkwell were kind to him now, but that didn't mean they wanted to look after him. Spoonfred let out a sigh of worry and hung his head, realizing he had pushed away his only blood relative. A gloved hand was slowly placed on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Spoonfred." Cuphead reassured him. "He wouldn't leave you all alone if he really cared about you." His cup gave a quick glance over to his guardian, emphasizing the fact that leaving poor Mugman behind was not the best idea. "I'm proud of you, and so would Mugman if he was here." Cup watched as the utensil gave him a weak nod.

"…..But what do I do now? I don't exactly have a home to go to anymore…" Spoonfred voiced his worries.

"Heck! You can do anything you want!" The young cup beamed.

"Cuphead!" Kettle said sternly.

"Well, anything within reason."

Spoonfred nervously whipped his concave head around, as if he were looking around for someplace he could sleep that wasn't ungodly rough or dirty. Rumor realized that the boy would be insecure if he didn't have a place to sleep and settle in. Being queen bee, she felt responsible for everyone within the hive and even the other residents of Inkwell. It was the bees' job to protect them as officers and judge, after all. That and she just had a soft spot for children. Rumor knew the boy was still too young to sustain without a parental figure. Her sympathetic gaze stared at the wilting silver body. A large gloved hand rested on the spoon's shoulders.

"Spoonfred, I want to invite you into the hive. No one should be left out alone at night." She said softly with her mothering tone. "Bumble would be happy to have a buddy to hang around with. He's actually having a bit of a tough time dealing with the dark right now."

Spoonfred immediately perked right up at the thought of having a place to rest and the opportunity to help someone that needed it.

"Yes! I'll do it!" He shouted with excitement. "I mean, I'd be happy to help Bumble get over his fear." Spoonfred said with a bit more composure.

"I'm sure there's other people that would appreciate your help too, Spoonfred." Cuphead explained. "All you have to do is ask around. Come on! I'll help you!" The spoon's outlook on life did not look so bleak after all. He may not have a father figure anymore, but there were plenty of people that would enjoy his company and help him along the way. Cup helped the young utensil mingle with he and Mugman's friends. Elder Kettle followed his boy around and assisted with finding tasks for the other child to do.


	38. The Secret Basement

Mugman woke up about an hour after his family left on their excursion. He sleepily turned over his head to see the vile of Miracle Heal and the note under it. Mug went to sit up when he felt a twinge of pain around the underside of his cup. He winced and placed a hand on one of the bruising spots. Without another thought, he picked up the bottle of Miracle Heal and took a big swig of it. Mugman then took the piece of paper in his hand.

"Went out to talk to Forkington. Hope to be back soon." Cuphead had written. "P.S. Elder Kettle is supposed to give us answers tonight… It's about damn time!"

 _Yeah. I hear that._ Mug thought as he rubbed along his black and blue cup. His glass body stretched before getting out of bed. He slowly got dressed as he struggled to decide what he was going to do while his family was gone.

 _Maybe I'll make myself useful and do some cleaning._ He thought.

So Mugman proceeded to grab a feather duster and a wet rag. After wiping down the bathrooms with the wet rag, he proceeded to dust all the rooms starting with his and traveling across the house. Eventually he ended up in Elder Kettle's bedroom.

 _ **That sure must be a kick in the teeth to be left behind.**_ The demon commented while the child began to dust the final room. _**We should teach that kettle a lesson!**_

"There's nothing we can do if he's scared of me. 'Teaching him a lesson' would only make him even more distant from us." Mug explained.

 _ **Fine by me.**_ It scoffed. _**You should be mad, too. If he was as loyal as you say he used to be, his change should have affected you greatly. Especially when he gives Cuphead such attention.**_

"Don't remind me!" The mug child snapped. "The last thing I need is to be jealous of Cuphead and end up getting mad at him too." He then moved over to his guardian's closet. Opening the door caused a wave of dust to waft in Mugman's face. He desperately waved his hands and duster around to get it away while he coughed.

"When was the last time he came in here? It's like this place hasn't been touched in months…"

Mug proceeded to lean against the wall and reach up as high as he could to reach his grandpa's coat hangers. With one hand on the dusty wall, he hoisted himself onto his toes. He began to dust off the aged metal when he heard the wall creak. The demon felt more than just the creak and realized that the wall had started to move against the child's weight.

 _ **Mugman, get back!**_ He hollered and pulled his host's body away from the wooden wall. The parasitic creature pulled the mug back just in time to witness a door-shaped piece of wood fall forward and crash down loudly as it made multiple noises. It sounded as if it were falling down a flight of stairs. The clattering stopped as the square piece reached the bottom. Mugman stared wide-eyed at the black hole that appeared before him. His jaw dropped open in utter shock at the thought that he could have painfully gone down with it. But then he wondered what on earth could be down there.

"What in the world?" Mug gasped. "Do we have a basement? I didn't know that…."

 _ **A secret passageway in the kettle's closet? We should investigate!**_

"Yeah. Who knows what Elder Kettle has down there?"

 _ **Perhaps it could shed some light on what is going on with all these assassination attempts.**_ Even the demon sounded excited to stumble upon something that had been kept secret for at least twelve years. Mugman had never known about this basement for as long as he lived. And Cuphead most likely didn't know either.

Mug gazed down the dark passageway. It was so black that he could not tell how far down it went. He streaked back to his room to grab a flashlight and raced across the house in anticipation for what he would find down there. Mugman wondered if he should tell Elder Kettle about finding his secret basement. But he decided that would ultimately have to depend on what he found down there. The mug clicked on the flashlight and inspected the old stairs before attempting to step on them. They were old and dusty just like the closet. Mug gently put one foot down on the first step. He tried putting more weight on it before trusting it completely. It creaked loudly but did not seem to budge.

 _ **It's okay.**_ The demon assured him. _**They look scary but are still firmly nailed in place.**_

"Thanks." Mugman sighed in relief. His glass body still warily checked each step before proceeding further into the dark hallway. Each step creaked just as loudly as the last. It was slow going down the single flight of stairs that the demon started to get a bit annoyed at his overly cautious nature. But perhaps that was just curiosity getting the best of him. Both mug and demon were bursting at the seams for potential answers to their many questions.

At the bottom, the wooden staircase opened up into a room that was made from concrete. An old-fashioned light switch sat on the wall next to the stairs. It was so big that it looked like a lever from a mad scientist's lab. Mug put down the flashlight and used both of his small hands to heave the thing upward. The lever made a big click that was followed by a whirring sound of electricity being generated. Mugman watched as a multitude of lights illuminated the room. Large wires had been attached to the walls that led to each and every one of the lightbulbs that hung down from the ceiling on strings.

The young mug took in the sight of the many artifacts that littered the room. There were items of every shape and color you could think of.

"Whoa!" He gasped. Weapons and relics from around the world were neatly displayed in cases or hanging from the walls. Forgetting about the flashlight that was still turned on near his feet, the mug child dashed forward to inspect each and every one of the artifacts.

"Wow! The belt of Master Zin!" Mug stopped in front of a case that held a bronze belt that had a multitude of pockets and holsters all around it. His gloved hands and nose pressed against the glass.

 _ **Who?**_ The demon wondered.

"Master Zin! In school we learned that he single handedly defeated a whole army of cat ninjas with only his wits and the one remaining item in his belt, which was a pocket knife!" Mugman beamed, completely in awe of Elder Kettle's collection.

 _ **But why would the kettle-?**_

"No way!" Mug interrupted him and raced to a different glass case. "The jewel of the alpines!" Before the little mug was a large and icy blue diamond-like jewel. Small clouds of cold mist still fluttered around its edges and to its pedestal where there was a layer of ice.

 _ **And why is this one so special?**_ The parasitic creature questioned, knowing that the child would give an explanation.

"It supposedly belonged to the king of the yetis and would freeze anything it came in contact with unless it sensed someone worthy of wielding its power." Mug saw the thick layer of ice around the jewel as he explained this. How on earth would the elderly kettle have gotten it into there without it freezing everything?

"Wait a minute…. Does that mean Elder Kettle was worthy of touching it?"

The demon just gave a silent shrug.

"How else would he have gotten it into there?"

 _ **My question is, how did he come across any of this? It's not like one could find these things just lying around…**_

Mugman was about to admire even more of the relics when he saw the largest glass case in the room. Inside it was a suit of armor in the shape of a kettle. It was even melded so that his spout and handle were protected. The child stood in awe for a moment before asking himself yet another question.

"Was Elder Kettle a warrior?"

Mug's demon caught a glimpse of something in the container next to it, which was almost just as big.

 _ **If that one's your kettle, then who's the other one?**_ It turned the little mug's body to face yet another suit of armor that was human-like in stature.

 _ **Looks about the kettle's height but much skinnier.**_ The parasitic creature noted. Mugman and his guest studied the second suit that seemed to have even more rust on it than the kettle-shaped one. It also had many dents and bangs, making it almost look like it had been crumpled even worse and someone tried to buff it out again. Behind the two glass cases rested a large gleaming sword on two black hooks jutting from the wall.

"This must have been his sword." Mug said as his curious hands grasped the bronze hilt that looked like it had been meticulously carved by hand. The sharp and pointed end dropped to the ground like a rock when it had been released from its perch. Mugman gasped as he lost control of it and could only watch as it clanged to the concrete floor, creating vibrations that shook his whole body.

"Boy, it sure is heavy…." He commented as his glass body stopped jittering. Mug looked between the heavy weapon and its post that was designed to hold it up. The child wondered how on earth he was going to get it back up if he couldn't even lift the thing.

 _ **Let a professional handle this!**_ The demon boasted and sent extra strength to the mug's arms. With the help of the dark creature, they were able to lift the sword back to its post. Mug turned around and began to take another walk through the mini museum of treasures. He looked back and forth, still not believing his eyes.

"All this awesome stuff has been down here all this time and Elder Kettle never mentioned any of it…. But why?" Being a warrior and having a bunch of trophies seemed like something a person would want to share, not keep secret for the rest of his life. Mugman just couldn't understand why he would want to keep all of this hidden from his own family.

 _ **I'm no expert on the mental reasoning of mortals, but based on the little I've seen, it seems that they neglect to mention things they are ashamed of or have caused them grief. However, I see no evidence supporting either of these theories. What do you make of it, Mugman?**_

The mug child had stopped in front of a shelf with a golden dusty rim. Among all of the antiques littering its surface was a picture frame with wooden edges. The photo itself was densely covered in dust that made it look completely white. Something about it drew Mugman closer. He held his breath in anticipation of what he would find in this forbidden photograph. Picking it up with his gloved hands, he let go with one and smudged a fist across the glass to clean it off. What he saw made his heart lurch. A wave of grief washed over the young mug. In the photograph stood his entire family: he and Cuphead, Elder Kettle, and their parents. Cup and Mug's father was a cup like them and their mother was a teapot with a floral pattern on her glass skin. Both he and Cuphead were so young in that black and white photo.

Two gloved fingers slid across the figure of his mom and dad. How he longed to have them back. To feel they're loving embrace if only one more time. Tears started to stream down the little mug's face. If he thought about it hard enough, he could just remember how it felt to be surrounded by love and cherished for who he was without even having to try. Mug craved to have that unconditional love. The child realized that he and Cuphead had missed out on so much by not being raised by their parents.

This photo also made Mugman remember the day that his mom and dad were taken away from him. And how he had been too young to understand that the furry black creature meant danger. Mug knew if he had just stayed home like they said and not wandered away, it was likely that they could be alive and well to this very day. He remembered how he could only watch helplessly as the Devil had made the cliff crumble beneath his parents' feet. Mug would never forget that deafening shatter noise as his mom and dad hit the bottom and ultimately shattered into hundreds of pieces. That fateful event played over in his head as he stared at the aged photo. When he heard the shattering noise within his mind again, his heart nearly stopped. And then Mugman began to sob even louder. The little mug tenderly hugged the photograph to his chest. His eyes squeezed closed as he let himself slip into a well of sadness.

The demon had been taking in the child's emotions and thoughts as it attempted to understand why the mug reacted the way it did to this item.

 _ **So these are your….parents?**_ It quietly asked.

Mug just nodded as the rivers still fell from his eyes.

 _ **And you are sad because they are gone? That they were maliciously killed by the Devil? And now you… miss them?**_ The parasitic creature started to piece together Mugman's thought process. Mug just nodded again. He was at a loss for words at the moment.

 _ **I… think I am starting to understand.**_

"It's not fair…. " The young mug sobbed. "I'll never see them again. If only I hadn't-!"

 _ **Don't you start that again! That's what caused you to lose control in the first place!**_ It snapped at him. But then the creature softened its tone. _**The first thing you need to do is stop blaming yourself. Only then will you find peace with what has happened.**_

The demon was being very wise and respective considering what its species was born to do. It knew it was breaking the demon code, but that didn't matter to him anymore. What he was learning in the real world meant more to him than all of his time spent in the depths of Hell.

"There is no peace in knowing that they're gone!" Mugman pouted back. The dark creature was a bit taken aback by the little mug's reaction.

… _ **.Not the reaction I expected from you. However, if you refuse to find peace, you can always seek revenge on who did it.**_ It suggested.

"We already did that…. and it accomplished nothing. That's why it's so hard to cope with it." Mug explained as he finally started to end his sobbing.

 _ **Don't forget that we still need to figure out why he kept all this secret.**_ The demon said, trying to change the subject. It then turned his body around to look for clues. Through the mug's watery eyes, he made out that there was a shelf crammed full of scrolls on the far-left wall.

 _ **Look over there! The kettle has a bunch of scrolls! I bet they can tell us something…**_ It tried to sound enthusiastic for its host. Even more so besides the fact that it found looking at all this secret stuff fascinating himself.

With one final sniff and rub of his nose, Mugman slowly and reluctantly put the framed photo back on the shelf. He then shuffled his way over to the library of scrolls. A bit of writing was visible on each of the parchments. Mug realized that some of these were the very legends and myths that he had learned about in school. But then he saw a certain scribble that looked familiar.

"This one looks like Elder Kettle's writing!" He noted as his curious fingers plucked the scroll out of its sorted position. Mug started to unroll the secret parchment. What would this scroll say? Would it be like Kettle's diary? Expose the information they were looking for? Mug and the demon could only hope it would shed some light onto their current situation. The mug child began to read the text, starting with its title: "My Great Adventures".

Dreams are something that every person young and old need to hold onto in their life. A dream was how it all started for us. I had always done well in school but felt that I had a higher calling in life than just going through my normal daily grind. I had never expressed this to my classmates. For I feared they would not understand. But then I met David. He was a young faun that always expressed his feelings. On his first day in class, I rescued him from a group of bullies. Everyone else looked at him differently because he was the only orphan in the class. I thought that was only a mere part of what made him special. Almost at once we had a connection. David and I did everything together.

"We should get out of this town and travel the world together!" He said to me. And I couldn't have agreed with him more. One of the teachers at the school heard us talking about traveling and doing epic things. Little did we know that he was also a master of many self-defense techniques such as karate and fencing. He knew there was plenty of dangerous people and challenges out in the vast world and agreed to teach us all that he knew. We even had a private training hollow near the top of Mt. Inkwell that overlooked the ocean.

"So that's how Elder Kettle knew about that spot in the mountains!" Mug commented. "That was his training ground when he was young!"

Upon completion of our training, David and I set out across the world. We met so many people along the way. Some nice, and some not so much. But our goal was to help those in need. Throughout our travels, we picked up many a treasure. We even got ourselves suits of armor and customized weapons in a kingdom within the middle east.

Mugman glanced back at the warrior suits before continuing on.

One of my personal favorite souvenirs was the belt of Master Zin. He granted us that belt after saving him from the last remaining cat ninja that waited to strike when he was retired and unable to fight like he used to. David, on the other hand, fancied that jewel we got from the yetis. The yeti king said that David supposedly held the jewel for a few seconds when protecting it from the dreaded lava worm and did not freeze. I didn't see this myself, but he claims it is the truth.

 _ **Look, as much as this is interesting and all, perhaps we should skip ahead and attempt to find what we're looking for.**_ The demon commented, getting a bit impatient with the scroll that just seemed to keep unraveling.

"It seems we're close to the end now." Mugman said as he started to scan the text.

Our last adventure took us to a town on the opposite end of the earth where we found….

The young mug did a double take. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The scroll had been ripped and the ending gone. There was even a clear tear in the last sentence that was still there. It looked like Elder Kettle had torn that last bit out and did something with it.

"No! No!" He cried as he was robbed of his answers once more. Mug was unsure if his guardian would've thrown it away or hid it elsewhere. Looking around for it would certainly take too long and even run them into a dead end since they had no leads on where the missing piece could possibly be.

 _ **Again?**_ The parasitic creature growled. _**He's going to have to give us answers now!**_

"I think I know what to do!" Mugman said as he rolled up the scroll and stuck it back in the shelf, not paying attention to where he actually put it. Most likely not in the same place in which he got it. "We'll take something to him so he knows-!" Mug cut off as he nearly passed by the shelf with the family photo. He stared at it again, forgetting what he was doing. The demon realized this and got his attention.

 _ **Ahem! You were saying?**_

"Oh! Sorry. I was saying we should take something so he knows that we've been down here." He then started to move toward the photo. The little mug carefully took the fragile and aged picture out of its frame. Mugman fingered it and ultimately turned it around to find someone's writing on it.

To my wonderful father and loving husband that have made my life such a joy and who've been there for me every step of the way. And to my little boys Cuphead and Mugman. I only wish you both the very best, to be happy wherever life takes you and always remember that I love you very much.

Mug teared up a bit when he read this. He wiped away a couple of tears before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing with the photo. Mugman shook his head in an attempt to focus himself. He then took off at a sprint and made his way back up the flight of stairs, not nearly being as careful as he was coming down. The young mug pushed the thought of the photo out of mind for the time being. Instead, he tried to imagine how Elder Kettle would react to the picture and when he found out that his secret basement wasn't so secret anymore. Closing the front door behind him, Mug made a bee-line for the opposite side of the island. He stopped to catch his breath when he hit the edge of the forest that separated the middle section from the west end of the island. As luck would have it, Mugman noticed his guardian in the center of town following Cuphead and Spoonfred around. The mug child poked his head out from behind a tree and called out to his grandpa in a hushed voice.

"Psst! Elder Kettle!" Kettle turned and saw his other boy waving at him. "Over here!" The kettle looked a little hesitant to go to him. But then he looked back to the other cup and the young spoon. Mugman deserved to know the good news about Spoonfred, he realized. So he put a smile on his face and went over to the little mug.

"Good news, Mugman!" He beamed. "Spoonfred has been freed from his father's influence!" Mug was bursting with excitement by now to finally have answers within his grasp. The news about his spoon friend only added to his high hopes for information.

"That's great!" He heartily replied. Kettle noticed the piece of paper in his grandson's hand.

"What have you got there, lad?" The elderly person inquired.


	39. A Confession

Mug happily handed over the family picture. Elder Kettle's joyful expression immediately turned to a look of sadness and disbelief. "Where did you get this?" He asked in all seriousness. The world around them seemed to go silent. No kids running about or parents scolding them could be heard. Not even the smallest of insects made a peep.

"I might have stumbled onto your secret basement while I was cleaning." Mugman explained, nervously scratching his head. He noticed that his grandpa intently stared at the photo just like he had done. Mug instinctively knew that Kettle was sure to feel the same longing feeling at remembering the boys' parents. How could he not? The young mug cleared his throat before starting with his rapid-fire of questions. "There's so much cool stuff down there! How long were you a traveling warrior?"

"Oh, um…"

"Why haven't you ever mentioned it? Weren't you proud of all the things you did?"  
"Yes, but-"

"What ever happened to your friend the faun?"

"Well, uh..."

Mug hopped back and forth while asking his questions. Kettle, on the other hand, was getting uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He tried to escape from his grandson's torrent of questions, but Mugman was right on him and didn't let him escape eye contact for even a second. His spout tried to turn away multiple times, but the boy jumped about to block his grandpa's escape. No longer could he avoid the subject, Mug was convinced.

 _He's gonna have to tell me now!_ The little mug was literally bursting at the seams with excitement at getting answers. He was so close now!

"There's so many things you could teach me and Cuphead!"

Elder Kettle tried to turn away one last time as he nervously stroked his glass mustache. Mug noticed this and changed his tone.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so scared of everything? Why are you so scared of me?" No longer did he sound excited. The young mug was starting to get agitated with Elder Kettle's behavior. Who was the real kid here?

Mugman's guardian froze up and started to sweat profusely. Almost like he was a ticking time bomb that was getting ready to explode.

"Please! I'm asking for the truth! I'm certain mom and dad wouldn't have kept secrets from us!"

Kettle squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out the first thing he thought of. The mention of the boys' parents caused him to break down.

"Your parents are gone! And it's all because of me!"

Mug's heart sank at his guardian's words. The child gasped and took a couple of steps back.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" His mug cocked slightly to the side in a confused manner.

Kettle gave a depressed sigh as he realized he had kept the truth from the boys long enough. It just hurt having to revisit his past. In fact, it hurt a lot.

"Perhaps you should sit down, Mugman." The tan kettle went to sit down on a fallen tree. His boy hesitated to sit at first, but then slowly lowered himself down on the log a few feet away. A knot grew in both of their throats. Mug was terrified at what his guardian was going to say next. And Elder Kettle didn't know if he would find the right words to say. He wasn't sure there was any "right words" to say in this situation. But his grandson demanded the truth, so he had to try.

"You see, Mugman, David and I, we… we had a lot of great adventures." He started it happy and even put on a smile as he remembered some of the happy memories they had together. "But in the end, we came across someone we shouldn't have. The town told us to leave him alone and forget we ever saw him. But David ran off during the night to…" Kettle squeezed his eyes shut and re-focused what he was saying. "….and maybe he wouldn't have done it if I had only listened to him."

"Why didn't you listen to your best friend?" Mugman questioned.

"Well Mugman, that was the town where I met your grandmother." The elderly kettle replied. Mug was in shock of this word he used.

 _Grandmother_? He knew that people were supposed to have grandmothers, but he never had put any thought into the fact that he must have had a grandma at one time too.

"My grandmother?"

"Yes, Mugs. You and Cuphead have never met her." His gaze moved from the little mug to stare into the distance. "But she was the most beautiful and kind piece of glassware I had ever met…." Elder Kettle's voice trailed off as he started to drown himself in happy memories of his wife. Remembering how it felt to be in her warm embrace and to nuzzle spouts with her in greeting. She would emit puffs of smoke from her spout in the shape of hearts to physically show her love for him.

The young mug went to say something when his guardian seemed to be going off-topic. Kettle noticed this and cleared his throat.

"But anyway, David felt that I was spending too much time with her and even choosing her over him."

"And were you?"

"Was I?" Kettle inquired, seeming hesitant to answer.

"Listening to her and not him?"

The tan kettle gave a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I was. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I had successfully deterred him from pursuing that dangerous creature. But I was wrong. And he ended up doing something that we would both regret…"

"And what did he do?"

"He turned to the darkness, Mugman." Kettle said flatly. "And David was so mad that he cursed me. Many a time he's tried to take my life, but not by his own hands."

"So David is hiring people to try to kill you? Is that what the bat meant when he said he was hired to kill you?" Mug pieced together the demon bat's motivation.

"Yes, it must be." The kettle said with a nod. "He tried many times when I was young, but then stopped for a long time. He must be trying again now that I'm old, assuming that it will be easy to finish the job." Elder Kettle gave a small chuckle. "But I'm sure he never expected you to thwart those attempts. I never did say thank you, did I?"

 _ **No, you didn't!**_ The demon growled.

"But if you're happy that I saved you… then why did you call me a monster and push me away?"

"The truth is, I feared you would become like David. That the darkness of the demon would consume you. You fought just as viciously with that bat as he did when he succumbed to the darkness…. And it scared me."

"But I'm okay! Really! He's not as bad as you think! We get along just fine with one another as friends." Mugman explained to his guardian.

"Yes… I'm starting to realize that. And I'm very grateful to both of you for everything you've done to protect me and Cuphead." Kettle praised. A big smile grew on the little mug's face.

 _ **Looks like the kettle is finally starting to come around.**_ The dark creature bellowed.

 _Yes! He has finally told us the truth!_

 _ **But he still has yet to say why he is to blame for your parents' deaths.**_ It reminded. That smile of the child immediately went sour at the parasitic creature's words.

 _Oh…_ Mug shuddered at the realization that the bad news was still to come.

"H-he says y-you still haven't told us w-why you're to blame for…." Poor Mugman was barely able to repeat the demon's words. Kettle looked scared upon bringing up that subject again. He even handed the family portrait back to his grandson who began to finger at it nervously. It was obvious that he was very ashamed about what happened.

"….Ah, yes." Elder Kettle said, struggling not to stutter himself. "Your mom, she was so very smart. So smart that she found out that David had cursed me. When she made that discovery, she became scared for her family. That he might try to hurt you boys. During one of our conversations, she mentioned going to talk to him about lifting the curse. I told her that talking to him would only make it worse. That he would not listen to anyone anymore. Not even me…" He paused before continuing, letting out a shaky breath. "Despite my attempts to keep her away from David, she went to talk to him many times. But it didn't make a difference. For he would not change his mind."

"Weren't you ever scared for your family?" Mug said with urgency in his voice. The mug child could not understand why his grandpa did not think to take precautions against this danger.

"Yes, Mugs."

"Then you should have talked to him! Make him understand that you have a family and that he shouldn't take it out on them! If there was still something left of David, he could have stood up to the Devil and kept him from killing my parents! He could have beaten him for the time being just like we did!" The little mug urged.

"He didn't start out so evil. But over time he became more and more ruthless. David had lost any mercy that he had and killed without reason. He became less of himself and more of a monster. I knew he would never let me go. All he wanted was revenge on me at all costs." Kettle stood up as he prepared to tell his boy something. And that very something may very well cause his son to run off yet again. Mugman stood up in alarm, wondering why his grandfather suddenly did so. "That's why…. that's why he didn't hesitate to kill your parents. And why he was so ruthless with you boys."

"Wh-what? But the Devil-!" It hit the little mug like a huge rock as he realized that Elder Kettle's friend had actually become the Devil. His eyes went huge as they watered and his jaw dropped open.

"So you see, Mugs… I'm responsible for all the tragedies in our family. There was no way to save them from such a tragic fate. And there's no way to save you and Cuphead from it as well." Mugman began to back away from his grandfather. "You have to believe me, I never wished for any of this!" Kettle began to shuffle after him as the young mug began to bawl and continue backing away.

"No! …no!" Mug shook his head then turned and ran away. He realized that his parents never had a chance of survival …. And neither did he and Cuphead. That they were doomed to a horrible fate just like the rest of their family.

"Mugman!" The elderly kettle called after him and tried to follow as best he could. But his speedy grandson quickly went out of sight. Mug kept running as tears streamed down his face. He had become so distracted that he tripped over a root, causing him to fall face first into the grassy ground. A sip of liquid sloshed out of his head as his body rocketed toward the ground. The young mug quickly picked himself up and kept on going. Unbeknownst to him, the family picture fell out of his hand and lay on the ground near his spilled white liquid. But nothing really mattered to him at the moment. The only thing the mug child knew was that he wanted a place to hide, possibly for the rest of his life.

With little option on their side of the island, he climbed a random tree. Going high into the branches, he perched himself on a sturdy piece of wood and clung to its trunk. Mug panted a bit from the run and climb. His heart was breaking yet again. Possibly even worse than the heartbreak of his own brother beating him up without a thought. He then turned his mug and pressed his nose against the tree as he continued to sob. How was he to ever trust Elder Kettle ever again? His grandpa basically told him that he and Cuphead would meet the same fate as their parents. That there was no hope left for them, and no reason to live anymore.

Down at the forest floor, Kettle finally caught up to the area where Mugman was hiding.

"Mugman! Mugman, please wait!" He desperately called out. "I know this is hard for you to hear, and I know you may never want to talk to me again… But please! You're still my family! And you and Cuphead are all I have left to live for!" The tan kettle huffed and puffed as he finally slowed down. "I-If only I could've-!" Elder Kettle cut off his speech when he found the family picture on the grassy ground. The grass and trees even seemed to hang still in the tense atmosphere between the two family members. Not even a slight breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees. He stared down at the black and white photo in complete silence. Mug slowly pulled his face away from the tree and looked down at the kettle that had no idea where he was. He watched as his guardian stooped down and picked the photo off the ground. Kettle stared at it for a moment before saying anything more.

"I'm sorry, Mugman. I'm so sorry…." The tan kettle said as his voice wavered and spout shook back and forth in his own grief. He then shuffled passed the tree in which his grandson hid and went in the general direction of home.

As soon as his grandpa was out of earshot, Mug slowly and carefully climbed down the tree. His glass body slumped against the trunk for a moment. The young mug breathed heavily as he continued to hastily wipe away the tears that just wouldn't go away. One would've thought that the child was sweating due to the thick coating of water all over his face. But it was all remnants of tears that had been smeared across his mug.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" He gasped as he ran off yet again. If only to get off the island and away from those who wanted to hurt him. But it wasn't like he could commandeer Brineybeard's huge ship alone or even take his teacher's rowboat out into the vast ocean with no provisions or plan. Instead, he made for the mountain. Mug intended to get high up to his training hollow so that anyone that came looking for him could not get there without taking the time to trek the mountain. Thus, giving him at least some time to himself.

Meanwhile, the demon was analyzing what Elder Kettle had said. It had listened intently to every word and was now starting to draw conclusions and theories.

 _ **So if the Devil killed your parents and plans to do so to you and Cuphead, it would stand to reason that he killed your grandma, too.**_

"Shut up!" Mugman shouted at the creature. For he did not want to hear any more of his family's atrocities.

 _ **But aren't you satisfied in knowing the truth? It's what you've been wanting for so long.**_ It questioned.

"I wish I never asked! I wish I had never found that basement! And I wish we had never gone into that casino!" The child pouted as the grade began to steepen.

 _ **What's done is done. It cannot be taken back.**_

"I said be quiet! I hate you! You ruined my life!"

 _ **Me? What did I do?**_ The parasitic creature wondered as it sounded a bit offended by the mug's harsh words.

"If you hadn't got sucked into me, none of this would be happening right now! We made the Devil mad and now he's trying to kill all of us!"

 _ **You think all this happened because I came into your life? No way! The Devil would've come after you anyway. And now you're blaming the very person that's been helping and protecting you? It's like you said, you would be dead without me here.**_ The dark creature pointed out.

"I don't need you! Just go away!" Mugman yelled as he leaped soccer ball sized rock. The demon, however, just kept its cool and explained to its host that yelling and blaming others was not the correct way to respond to the situation.

 _ **You've taught me many things, Mugman. Things I never thought possible and things I don't always agree with. But the concept of teamwork has never failed us. Just think about that the next time before you go and yell at your closest ally. Tell me, would you really have been satisfied living in ignorance?**_

Mug began to slow his pace. He was running out of things to yell at the only person around. His breathing became erratic as he struggled to focus his thoughts.

"Just… just leave me alone! Please!" The mug child said as he started to squeeze himself through the narrow passage that led to the training hollow.

 _ **Very well. If that's how you really feel, then perhaps you should be alone for a while. Maybe you'll cool off after some alone time. In the meantime, I'm going to take a nap. And don't bother calling for me because I won't respond to an ungrateful little tea cup!**_ It snapped.

With that, the dark creature put himself to sleep. The young mug, on the other hand, walked around in circles in the cavern, nervously fingering his mug and panting all the while. Eventually, he sat down on a medium-sized boulder and looked out over the ocean. Mugman let himself get lost in the still and lonely air. The waterfall silently crashed down hundreds of feet into the sea, leaving the young mug to wallow in sadness. He had no intention of going home anytime soon.

Later that afternoon, Cuphead made his way home after helping Spoonfred find some new friends. He found Elder Kettle nervously rocking away in his chair.

"Hey, Elder Kettle! I've got to tell Mugman the good news!" Cup quickly said as he dashed by.

"He's not home right now, Cuphead." Kettle said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Deep down, he wondered if his grandson would ever come home after what he had just said to him. The young cup skidded to a halt and walked himself backwards to his guardian.

"Where is he?"

"Mugs…. needs some time to himself. He'll be home sometime…. I hope." Kettle said his last two words very quietly. Cup gave him a weird look before he added, "He might be out late tonight. I really don't know when to expect him.

"Oh… okay. Let me know when he gets home." The red cup said. He had a feeling that his grandpa had shared something with Mugman that caused him to run away again. Cup just hoped that something was the answers his poor brother had been looking for. He went in the direction of his room when he stopped and asked yet another question. "Elder Kettle, you would tell me if Mugs could be in danger, right?"

"Of course, my boy. What makes you ask that?" The tan kettle sounded reassuring to the young cup.

"Just making sure that you're still looking out for him…. And still care."

Kettle slowly stood up from his chair, walked over to his grandson, and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I never stopped caring for Mugman. And I just want you to know that I'm not scared of him. I'm scared for him. No one knows just what those dark beasts are capable of. And you never know when they might snap. Mugs seems to have tamed this one for the time being. But I just hope he can keep that control in the future."

Cuphead's surprised expression turned to one of understanding. For Elder Kettle was being much more like himself now than he had seen in days. A glow of warmth simmered in his heart.

"Thanks for finally talking to him, Elder Kettle. I'm sure it meant a lot to him."


	40. You Are Alone, Little Mug

The sky was burning a bright orange when Mugman finally realized how long he had been sitting alone in the training hollow. That orange glow meant that the sun would be setting soon. Mug finally broke the long and awkward silence between him and the demon.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I want to tell you I'm sorry." He apologized. "It wasn't right for me to blow up at you. You're not the one to blame. I am. My whole life has been a series of lies. But I don't want that to be the case between me, you, and Cuphead. We… we need to be there for one another. And you're probably going think me crazy for still wanting to protect Elder Kettle even though he's done wrong. It's called forgiveness. That's what I'm asking of you right now. I'm not asking you to be my friend again, I'm just asking you to understand. I just hope you're listening to me."

"Oh, I heard everything." Came a sinister and familiar voice from behind the mug child. With a start, Mugman immediately jumped up and turned around. Before him stood the purple suit wearing die man that he had not seen for months. Its cocky smile stuck on his face, embellished by the green eyes almost seemed to glow.

"K-King Dice?" Mug gasped as his body tensed in fear of this person.

"Long time no see, little mugface." Dice sneered a greeting. "Finding you was much easier than I thought it would be… especially seeing as you were not exactly being quiet." His purple shoes plodded forward and advanced toward the young mug. "After all of the Devil's previous attempts to kill you and your family failed, he thought he would have to get his own claws dirty. But I made a bet with him that I could complete the task in one night." The king tugged at the end of his sleeves, making sure his hands were not obstructed by anything.

Mug was terrified of this man, but he knew that being scared would only cause him to freeze up. This was such a crucial moment that he couldn't afford such things happening.

"Just walk out of here slowly and no one gets hurt!" The little mug bravely shouted, showing confidence in his body language.

"Is that so? You talk so tough, but you are nothing without your brother by your side." King Dice tried to weaken the boy's soul. "You are alone."

 _Alone._ That word echoed throughout Mugman's mind. But he wasn't alone. He had his demon with him. Mug immediately began thumping his chest with his fist.

"Come on! Wake up! I really need you right now!" He whispered to his guest. Meanwhile, the die man picked up the pace and started to make his right hand glow with purple magic. The young mug panicked and only thumped his chest faster as he began to back away. There was still no response from the dark creature. It sure was picking a bad time to take a nap. Or perhaps it was leaving him to his own devices after feeling that he was ungrateful. Mug just hoped it was the former. That the demon wouldn't really leave him stranded like that. No matter what the reason, the child was starting to feel that he was alone. Dice was getting closer, and he was running out of options.

"D-don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" Mugman had to stop beating up his chest and focus on protecting himself. A glowing orange finger pointed in the casino manager's direction.

"You're warning me?" The king chuckled. "That's rich!"

Without another word, Mug loosed his charge shot at Dice. It exploded on the man's suit and threw the cube-faced person into the cave wall. The little mug heard him grunt in pain and boldly leapt forward. It was now or never, he realized. Mug needed to defeat this man and quick. For he knew how dangerous the die man was and that it had inherited some of its master's craving for torturing other beings. Mugman came soaring through the smoke clouds letting out a battle cry. As quick as lightning, a purple sleeved arm shot out and caught the mug child by its throat. It held the young mug aloft as it squeezed tight. A small gloved hand grabbed onto the much larger and meatier hand. Mug's left hand brazenly held out a finger at the living dice's head.

"Put that finger away, boy!" King Dice snarled as he tightened the death grip. The mug child made a small shriek of pain. It was unintentional and only caused his air supply to drop even faster. Mugman's other hand retreated back to the object that tried to crush his windpipe. He tried to let out another scream due to the unbearable pain, but it was choked out. The hold was suffocating. It was so powerful that it brought tears to the little mug's eyes. He tried desperately to slip his hands between the large fingers and push them away.

"Good. Now we have an understanding of each other." Dice put a wicked smile on his face. Mug's feet thrashed back and forth in the air. "Tell me where Cuphead and Elder Kettle are." He interrogated his unwilling victim.

"N…no!" Mugman barely squeaked out with eyes drooping. He tried to cough to get air and hopefully move the hand ever so slightly.

"No? Perhaps I didn't make myself clear…. You don't have a choice, boy!" The king said, clearly enjoying this too much.

"I… I won't! N-never!" The mug child's oxygen supply was dropping by the second. Mug realized that the grip seemed to ease up for a second. It was just long enough for the boy to take a single breath. Mugman realized King Dice was keeping the hold just tight enough so that he could still get information out of him. It meant the die man wasn't going to kill him just yet.

"I don't know whether to call your persistence foolish or brave." Dice admitted.

A surge of fear came over Mugman's heart as he realized the casino manager was going to keep asking for information about Cuphead and Elder Kettle until he finally squeaked. No matter what, he couldn't let that happen. No matter how painful the chokehold or whatever other types of torture he inflicted.

 _I can't let him find my family….!_ Mug thought with all the bravery he could. His eyes narrowed in anger before he brazenly swung a foot upward to bump the man's arm. Dice merely glanced at the fearless attempt, not having been injured in the least bit. In fact, the die man just laughed in the child's face.

"Now that's just pathetic…. I might actually feel sorry for you… if I didn't enjoy this so much!" The person dressed in purple roared.

 _Let me go! Y-you're nothing but a lackey! A pawn!_ Mugman silently yelled at his adversary. Dice merely laughed again, almost as if he had heard the mug's desperate threats.

 _I'll die before I tell you where they are!_

King Dice almost seemed to take this as a challenge.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He then walked over to the cliff that overlooked the sea. The die man held out the little mug over the heart-wrenching drop. Mug's eyes nervously shifted to the side to see the waterfall crashing down hundreds of feet to the ocean. The poor young mug wondered if the die man would really release the grip and let him plummet all the way down to a watery death.

"Where is your brother and precious guardian?"

 _Please Dice! You don't have to do this! You don't have to be like the Devil!_ Mugman now pleaded inside his head. Any words inside his mind were better than saying anything out loud, Mug thought. That is, if he had any breath to actually say anything, anyway. The casino manager and child made eye contact with another. The little mug now had a pleading look instead of his previous confident one.

"Just say where they are and all this stops…." Dice taunted the child. He then made his right hand glow purple and held it next to Mug's head. The child's eyes shifted to the side to see the purple magic mere inches from his face. Meaty gloved fingers flexed as they threatened the little mug. Beads of sweat started to form on Mugman's face as fear gripped his heart. Mug was trying to be strong for both himself and his family. But the fear and pain just came too much for him and he couldn't help but silently break down to himself.

 _I'm sorry, Cuphead, Elder Kettle. All I ever wanted was to protect you two. And now I've failed you._ Tears welled up in the mug's eyes. _If only_ _I hadn't run off, Kind Dice never would have found me…_

Water flooded from his eyes as they blinked and instinctually shifted towards home. The hold prevented him from actually seeing his home, but he knew it was out there somewhere. It was the last ray of hope he could give himself in this moment. Dice noticed the boy's gaze change direction.

"Hmm? He wondered and looked in the direction that the young mug did. King Dice noticed the house on the far end of the island, separated from the rest of its inhabitants. There was no doubt that this was the house of the paranoid kettle.

"Well, whatta ya know? A mug does squeak when put under pressure…." The die man sneered, looking back to the child. A sinking feeling came over Mugman's heart. He was afraid that Dice somehow knew which house was his. This fear became reality when the king looked again. Mug was certain he was looking at the right house. There was no way to trick him or change his mind now.

 _What? No! H-how could he possibly have known it was that house?_ Mug silently panicked as his feet kicked back and forth.

"Oh, you never had to say it out loud." King Dice answered. He then brought Mugman close to whisper his secret into the child's mug. "Boss gave me telepathic powers to ensure the task was completed. So you never had to utter a word."

 _P-put me down! I'll kill you!_ Mug silently yelled. If Dice could hear his thoughts, then he was going to let the casino manager have it.

"Yeah, I'm really scared." It said sarcastically. The die man brought the little mug back into the cave and let the heels of the mug's boots rest on the cavern floor. Mug could feel that he was slowly lowering him down to rest on his back.

"I just regret not getting to see the look on your face when I make your family suffer! Little cupface will eventually become the Devil's slave again and that old kettle will get just what he deserves, too." Mug wasn't scared of the man anymore. In fact, the adult only succeeded in making him angry. So angry that Mugman was about to use some choice words that were not usually in his vocabulary.

 _Y-you bastard! You'll never lay a finger on them! Not as long as I live!_ Anger burned within his heart. It gave him a sort of hope to find a way out of that hold and fast.

"Oh-ho! Never took you for the language type!" Dice chuckled. "But you're a situation that can easily be remedied." All the while that the die man rambled on, Mug bravely let go with one hand and felt around for something to help him. He blindly picked up a hand-sized rock.

 _Remedy this!_ He cried and tossed it toward the cube head. It hit the man square between the eyes. King Dice screamed in pain and dropped the child. The impact was so forceful that the casino manager almost fell onto his rump himself. Mugman, on the other hand, dropped to the ground like a rock. He coughed and hacked, trying to recover from the powerful grip. The young mug needed oxygen flowing through his lungs and he needed it now. It shakily got up and only took a few steps before it ultimately fell down again. This repeated a couple more times before King Dice summoned a means of stopping the boy. All the while, Dice had been rubbing a large bruise on his forehead as he watched the mug child attempt to escape.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, boy!" He sneered as he pulled two playing cards out of his sleeve and tossed them forward. They immediately grew in size so that they were taller than the little mug. The ace of spades card magically flew toward Mug. It kept going and gave him a large papercut on his right side. Poor Mugman hollered in pain as a fierce stinging sensation gripped him. He could feel his life essence pool at his shirt as the cut's sting only increased in its intensity. The other card, ace of diamonds, hovered in front of him. It quickly bent its top half upward, swatting the mug child upside the face. Sufficiently stunned, the poor child fell to the ground. His whole body felt like it wanted to give up. But he knew that wasn't an option right now, so he tried his best to get up.

 _I-I have to get out of here!_ Mug desperately thought as he forced himself to sit up through his violent shaking. The little mug gasped as the cards flew back to his sides. They immediately folded themselves around his arms and held them outward. The two cards hoisted the child up to his feet. Mugman tried his best to free his limbs from the constricting paper. But it was no good. Their hold was just too tight. King Dice stepped up in front of the boy.

"I've heard that you've been training to control the demon. It's time to show me the progress you've made." The die man said, rolling up his sleeves. "And you will cooperate!"

"Like hell I will!" Mug spat back, still trying to uphold his brave and confident attitude.

"We'll see about that." Dice replied, flexing his fingers before he balled them up into fists. The little mug's eyes widened in fear as he realized the casino manager was going to beat down on him. Smack! His head was jerked to the right. Smack! Again to the left. Mugman uttered a pained "Ugh!" every time his mug was beaten. His groans only got louder as the king continued his fury of fists.

"Show it to me!" He growled while still mercilessly pounding away on the mug child. "I said now!" A fist hurled into the boy's gut, causing him to fall to his knees. Dice ceased his punishment for the moment. He watched to see if the young mug was going to be a bit more compliant now. Poor Mugman just let his head droop as he breathed heavily. A sip of liquid fell out of his head and pooled right in front of the die man's shoe. His straw wilted down and curled over his brim, miraculously staying in all the while.

"I… will…. never…. obey…. you….!" Mug barely got out between his deep breaths.

"If you won't show it to me, I'll have to rip it out of you!" King Dice threatened. The child barely lifted his head up to look at the adult.

"You… you can't…" He replied, knowing fully well that the demon would not come out of him. It was unlikely that the king had ever seen an embedded demon phenomenon before. The genie that had been around for far longer than the casino manager claimed there is no cure. So the possibility of Dice being able to get it out was very slim.

"Watch me!" The die man said haughtily. His right hand glowed purple again. This time the palm planted down over the mug's chest. Mugman immediately started to holler in pain. He could feel that King Dice was dragging out his metaphorical heart just like Djimmi had done. But his method was much more painful. Dice could feel the pink heart shape rest in his hand and chuckled, thinking it would easily let go.

"Huh?" He wondered when the dark force refused to let go. Dice didn't realize that neither the demon nor the child had a choice in the matter. Mug felt the man yank a few more times on the symbol, causing spikes of pain to course throughout his body. The hand then let go. King Dice and Mugman watched as a shapeless black shadow came out of the heart shape and slammed into the casino manager. It tossed the king all the way into the cave wall. The little mug then watched as the shadow retreated back into the heart, changing it black and retreated into his chest, immediately morphing his appearance. Without a thought, the parasitic creature brought dark blue magic to the child's arms. It disintegrated the cards on the spot. The mug's magic then moved to his hands as he leapt forward and started beating down on Kind Dice. However, the adult kept his cool and looked for an opening. Eventually, he was able to catch the mutated child's arms and hold him back, albeit with some difficulty.

"Okay kid, it's time to put those mitts away!" He hissed at the boy's mug. Magic at Mug's hands faded away as he yanked his arms away from the living dice. With claws poised to strike, his right hand passed over Dice's chest. Four bloody gashes formed on the man's skin and soaked through his suit as he grunted in pain and fell to his knees. Mugman held him to the wall with a forceful hand to his shoulder. The child's other hand rested on top the man's chest, ready to drive the claws into the already wounded area and end it. Dice's cocky and mean attitude immediately changed when he was put into a life or death situation. In fact, he even looked scared. Like he had other emotions other than hatred and vengeance.

"Please! Please stop! I'll do anything!" The king now begged the boy. His green eyes showed fear instead of malice. The demon would not have given the person's words another thought, but Mugman did not have the heart to actually kill his tormentor. Something inside him said that killing Dice was wrong. He was mad at him, that's for sure. And he sure didn't want to let King Dice off the hook with no injuries either. How he wished he could actually yell at him with his own voice. Telepathically would have to do for now since no one could hear him in his mutated state.

 _I'm only going to say this once, so get it through that thick cube of yours! Stay the hell away from me and my family!_

"Okay! Okay! Please just let me go!" The once in power casino manager now squealed. Mug forced his grip to slowly let go. He eyed the shifty die man carefully as he backed off.

 _Go! Now!_ Mugman yelled, pointing a clawed finger towards the exit. King Dice shakily got up and started to slink for the passageway out. Without warning, Dice whipped back around and sent a purple pulse of magic at the boy. The toothy mug shook back and forth as it growled in pain. Its glowing yellow eyes squeezed closed. The casino manager acted quick and came at the child from behind. Binding Mug's arms, Dice's bear-hug like hold lifted him off the ground. Brown boots flailed around as the glass body panicked. It roared loudly right near the man's cubed dome.

"When will you learn not to mess with me, kid?" King Dice bellowed in that cocky tone once more. The mutated mug did not listen to a word the man said. Instead, it latched its fangs onto the king's right arm. The casino manager could feel the powerful grip get ahold of him even though it had not driven its teeth deeply into his arm. A deep gurgle of warning rose in the boy's throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" The die man sneered. But Mugman did indeed dare. He crunched down hard with his fangs, feeling the bone shattering under them. A large gush of blood exploded from the wound. King Dice screamed so loud it was nearly earsplitting. The purple sleeved arms immediately dropped its target as it stumbled back. Mug whipped back around, making his right hand glow blue again. He slung it forward as it met with the casino manager's purple fist. The two fists collided, causing a large explosion in the cavern. It was so forceful that it drove the die man further into the wall and tossed the mug child across the clearing. The young mug could feel that he continually tumbled over himself as he rolled along the hard and unforgiving ground. Mug's glass body kept going until it came in contact with a boulder. The impact rendered the child unconscious as his body spilled over the ground. Dice, on the other hand, was so stunned and frightened that he used his magic to teleport himself away. The smoke clouds had been too thick for the man to know that Mugman posed no threat at the moment. It merely shrunk back down, ridding itself of its sharp weapons.

Mug's limp body was all that remained in the cave as the sun retreated beneath the horizon line. It lay there with its many injuries exposed to the world, in the eerie silence that had befallen the mountain.


End file.
